Hiraeth
by TheDoodler1997
Summary: Rosalie Turner was homesick. After the loss of her home and separation from her father, all she wanted was a little normalcy. But normalcy isn't what you get when you live in a world filled with man-eating giants, or when your friend can turn into one of said giants and go on a rampage. So with nowhere else to turn, she joins the Survey Corps and goes along for the ride.
1. Prologue

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING REGARDING ATTACK ON TITAN (SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN), WITH THE EXCEPTION OF MY OWN OC'S AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA.**

 **Hey guys, so here's a new story! I went through all of the chapters and checked for any errors, so if you find any please overlook them!**

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go, papa?" The small girl no older than six, asked as she followed the man to his tacked horse. The sound of the rain nearly drowned out her soft voice, but he heard it nonetheless.

He turned to face his daughter as he gripped the reins tightly in his hand. Crouching down to her level, he placed his free hand on the back of her head and gently pulled her close. "I don't like leaving you like this either Rosie. But as a Squad Leader, it's my duty, they need me there. You know that." He replied, placing a small kiss on the girls forehead. Pulling away to look completely at her, he gave a small smile. "You'll be fine staying with the Jeagers."

The small brunette gave a nod, halfheartedly returning her fathers smile. "Just be careful okay?" She asks a he stands to his full height.

He pats her on the head lightly, looking up he makes eye contact with Grisha Jeager and his wife Carla. "Thank you for this." He states making the two nod in acknowledgement.

"It's no trouble at all, James. Rosalie's a sweetheart! We love having her here, just make sure you get back safely." Carla replies reassuringly, sending him a look.

James let a chuckle slip past his lips. "You can't keep a good Turner down, as I always say." He says before looking back down to his daughter. "Behave yourself, and keep a weather eye open. I'll see you soon." He adds, placing another kiss on top of the girls head before mounting his horse.

Rosalie stepped back to avoid the specs of mud kicked up by the horse as she watched him disappear around the corner. "But I need you here too.." She murmured quietly to herself.

"Rosie, come on inside! You'll catch your death out here in this rain!" Carla called out, snapping the girl out of her thoughts as the rain began to pick up.

"R-right!" She stammered as she turned and hurried towards the brunette waiting for her in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **~Year 845: Wall Maria, Shiganshina District. Present Day: 4 Years Later~**

"It's really pretty out today huh, Mikasa?~" Rosalie states cheerfully, leaning back on her palms as she tilted her face up towards the sky with closed eyes, feeling the breeze ruffle her brown hair.

"Yeah." The addressed replied in a somewhat emotionless tone, sending the former a soft look before finding herself glancing up at the clear blue sky as well.

The quiet and peaceful atmosphere between the two was soon broken as a light gasp sounded from under a nearby oak tree. The sound made the girls share a look before glancing towards their third companion in slight worry. Mikasa let out a soft sigh and walked towards the boy, leaning over him with a blank look.

"Huh? Mikasa?" He asked, staring up at the ebony haired girl in confusion.

"Lets head back." Mikasa replies simply, looking up from the boy to the girl who had busied herself with making a bouquet out of nearby wildflowers. Rosalie nods and ties a woolen string around the stems before standing up.

"What am I doing here?" The boy asks again sleepily as he sits up.

"You're so out of it. Were you sound asleep?" Mikasa asked, making the brunette girl beside her laugh.

"I'm pretty sure he almost started snoring a while ago.." Rosalie states, causing the boys cheeks to tint a light pink.

"No... It's just, I feel like I had a really long dream." He replies as he rubbed his eyes. "What was it about? I can't remember.."

Mikasa stands up with a makeshift wood carrier on her back before helping Rosalie with hers. "Eren, why are you crying?" She asks, making Rosalie's head snap up and look at the boy concerned.

Eren's eyes widen a bit as he reaches up and grazes his cheek with his fingers. Surprised to feel the dampness from fresh tears.

* * *

"What's with the flowers?" Eren asks, making the brunette beside him smile softly.

"I noticed this morning that the ones your mama had on the windowsill were starting to wilt, so I got her some fresh ones." Rosalie replies, holding the bouquet gently in her arms as they made their way towards the gate leading to their home district.

"What a suck up..." Eren teased with a laugh, making the girl puff out her cheeks in annoyance.

"You're just jealous cause your mom likes me more!" Rosalie replies before skipping ahead of the two slightly.

"No I'm not!" Eren denies as he hurries after the girl, and Mikasa can only smile softly behind her scarf as the two descend into a childish argument.

"Are too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You're wrong!"

"I'm right! Ask Mikasa!" Rosalie states, making the ebony haired girl stare at them blankly.

"Fine, I will! Mikasa?" Eren replies as they both turn to look at the addressed.

Mikasa stays quiet and looks in another direction as she adjusts her scarf. "I'm not involved in this."

"Pfft. She's only staying quiet to spare your feelings." Rosalie states offhandedly before letting out a yelp as Eren makes a grab at her. "Eren, stop!" She laughs, holding onto the boys wrist as he tries to pinch her cheeks.

"No! This is what you get!" Eren replies, trying to keep the smile from growing on his face.

It took the two a few minutes to calm down before continuing on their way home. The three now walking in a comfortable silence as they pass by one of the wall cultists "preaching" to the people.

"Don't tell anyone that I was crying." Eren said looking at the two girls seriously.

"I won't. But if you're crying for no reason, why not have your dad check you over?" Mikasa replied, making Rosalie nod in agreement.

"No way! I can't tell my dad about it." Eren replies firmly.

"What are you crying over, Eren?" A familiar voiced called out, making the three stop and focus on a blond haired Garrison Soldier walking towards them.

"Mr. Hannes.." Eren murmured as the three took in the mans flushed face. Rosalie's nose started to burn slightly at the smell of booze wafting off the man.

"Did Mikasa get mad at you for something? No wait... Let me guess, she stole all of little Rosie's attention again, didn't she?" Hannes teases as he leaned forward, ruffling said girl on the head.

"Why would that make me cry?! And you stink of alcohol!" Eren replies, leaning away from the blonde with both hands covering his nose and mouth.

"Oh, come on.." Someone says, making the trio look behind Hannes. There they see three other buzzed Garrison Soldiers sitting around while playing cards. "You're all drinking again?" Eren asks in disbelief.

"Why don't you join us?" Hannes asks with a slight smile.

"Um, but don't you have work?" Eren asked, confused.

"Yeah! We're guarding the gate today. We spend all day here, so eventually, we get hungry and thirsty. And the fact that some of what we drink may be alcohol... Well it isn't too big of a problem." Hannes replied nonchalantly.

"Can you fight like that if you have to?" Eren asked, becoming frustrated.

"If we have to? When would we-" Hannes asks but is cut off by a angry Eren. "When else?! If they breached the walls and entered the city!"

"Ow... Hey, Eren, don't yell like that.." Hannes groans slightly, holding a hand to his head as one of the other Garrison Soldiers walks forward with a bottle of booze in his hand.

"The doctors son is pretty lively today. If they ever do breach the walls, we'll do our jobs. But that hasn't happened in a hundred years." The soldier informs, coming to a stop next to Hannes.

"How can you do your jobs if you're all inebriated." Rosalie asks blankly, making the two adults stare at her for a moment, their drunken minds slowly piecing together the meanings of her words. "My point exactly." She adds again, looking off to the side.

"But my dad says that you're in the most danger when you lower your guard!" Eren yells, gaining their attention once more.

"Doctor Jeager, huh? Well he's right... He once saved the city from an epidemic. We owe him more than we could ever repay. But that has nothing to do with them. As a soldier, when you go up to repair the walls, you can sometimes see them, wandering around outside. But this wall is fifty meters high. They can't do anything about it." Hannes said seriously.

"Th-then, you're actually not prepared to fight them?" Eren asks in disbelief.

"Nope." Hannes replies casually, making Rosalie's eyes widen slightly.

"What! Then stop calling yourselves the Garrison, and become the Wall Repair Corps!" Eren yells angrily as he glares up at the two.

"I wouldn't mind that. But listen, Eren. If we're fighting, it means things are bad. As long as everyone's laughing at us and calling us freeloaders, that means we're all safe." Hannes states, making the boy clench his fists tightly.

' _Then why even join the military in the first place?_ ' Rosie thought to herself, scowling at the two men.

"Even if we can never leave these walls for our entire lives, as long as we eat and sleep, we'll survive. But that makes us just like... Just like cattle!" Eren spats angrily, shocking Hannes and making the other remaining, sitting soldiers laugh.

"That's a brave kid you have there." One says in between his snickers.

"Not like he could do anything about it, huh Hannes?" Another adds, making the blond stammer as he spoke. "Y-yeah."

Seeing that this conversation was going nowhere, the three ten year olds moved passed Hannes and walked away.

"Hey, Eren!" Hannes calls out, staring at the boys back as they left.

"Strange kid." The soldier beside Hannes comments, moving to sit back down at the small table.

"Does he want to join the Survey Corps?" Hannes mused aloud, suddenly a lot more sober than before.

* * *

"Eren, you should stop considering the Survey Corps." Mikasa advises suddenly, making the two brunettes beside her stop walking in surprise.

"What? You're going to tell me they're stupid, too?" Eren asks in response, causing the ebony haired girl to shake her head silently.

"That isn't it.." Mikasa disagrees, opening her mouth to say more before being cut off by the loud chiming of bells in the distance.

"The Survey Corps are back! The front gates opening! Lets go, Mikasa! Rosie!" Eren says excitedly as he grabbed the two girls wrists and dragged them along behind him.

* * *

Once they reach the gates, they see a crowd had already formed, making it nearly impossible to see the returning regiment. "Damn it, I can't see!" Eren exclaims, hopping up and down trying to see over the multiple adults shoulders.

Rosalie looks around and spots two crates nearby. "Over there!" She informs while pointing before grabbing the twos hands, pulling them along.

"These are all that made it back? Everyone else must've been eaten. That's what happens when you go outside the walls." A man standing in front of them said lowly to the other next to him, earning a grunt of agreement.

Once they're standing on the crates, Rosalie grips ahold of an ecstatic Eren's sleeve to keep her balance, scouring the group for her father. ' _Please let him be here_..' The brunette thought to herself, her eyes scanning quickly along the traumatized faces. ' _Even if he's injured... I don't care.. just let him be here!_ ' She thought again, her eyes beginning to water as they met with deep blue ones. She and the blonde male stare at each other before he adverts his gaze.

Rosalie frowns slightly and continues to look around, eventually locking with familiar, tired green eyes. The frown on her face starts to fade as a bright smile takes its place. Her father subtly jerks his head, motioning her to follow. She nods, making him give a small smile until their attention is caught by the cries belonging to an elderly woman.

"Moses! Moses! Um, my son, Moses... I don't see him. Where is he?" She asks as she comes to a stop in front of what Rosalie could assume to be the Commander.

"This is Moses' mother. Bring it." He orders solemnly, prompting a subordinate to move to one of the many wagons. He comes back and hands something wrapped in a cloth to the woman silently. She stared at the two for a moment before looking down, quickly unraveling the fabric, revealing an arm.

"That is all we managed to retrieve." The man informs as the woman fell to her knees crying, clutching at the wrapped arm tightly. He crouched down in front of her silently in response.

"But my son... He helped, right? Even if he didn't do anything directly... My sons death helped humanity fight back, didn't it?!" She asked between sobs, looking up at the man with wide eyes, surprising him immensely.

"Of course!" He replied hastily before looking down at the ground, his expression becoming one of guilt. "No. Our recon this time didn't... No, we never... Never learned a thing! It's my fault... My own incompetence killed our men! And we still don't know what they are!" He yells, tears quickly streaming down his face. Each word he spoke made the woman's and the crowds eyes widen.

"What a mess..." The man standing in front of the trio comments again.

"You've got that right. It's like our taxes all go to fattening them up." Another adds as they watched what was left of the group get farther away.

Rosalie scowls before taking notice of Eren gripping one of the sticks from his carrier tightly. "Eren what are you.." She begins to ask but trails off when the angry brunet whacks the man of the back of the head.

"What are you doing, stupid brat?" The man growls as he turns to face them.

Just as the boy was about to retort, Mikasa grips ahold of Rosalie's wrist and Eren's collar before jerking them around the corner into an alleyway. "Hey! What are you doing Mikasa?!" Eren yells as he flails around, trying to loosen the girls grip.

"Get back here!" The man yells as he runs to the beginning of the corner, only to be ignored by the trio.

"Mikasa, you can let go now!" Eren yells again.

Rosalie watched with wide eyes as Mikasa let go of her wrist and flung Eren into a wall, the firewood he "collected" scattering on the ground. "Rosie, you should go meet up with your father before he gets too far away." Mikasa advises, making the somewhat frightened brunette nod furiously. "We'll take your stuff back as well." The ravenette added as an afterthought.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked as her friend helped her take the carrier off.

"Mhm."

* * *

The green eyed girl lightly jogged down the intertwining alleyways and streets looking for her father, only to be stopped by the sound of her name being called. "Rosie dear, just the girl I was looking for!"

She turned around to find an elderly lady waving at her slightly to come closer. It was the bakers wife, Alice Shapter, she was a sweet old woman who always had Rosalie do deliveries for her when she stayed with the Jeager's.

"Mrs. Alice! Hello!" Rosalie chirped, trotting over to the bakery's doorstep. "By any chance, have the Survey Corps come through here?" She asked again, making the elder shake her head. "Ah.. must be ahead of them thanks to all of those back alleyways.." The brunette murmurs before quickly thanking the woman.

"How many times have I told you not to wander around those places! Strange people hang around there, Rosalie." Alice said in a scolding tone before sighing. "I'm assuming you're meeting up with your father, yes?" She asks, earning a nod. "Well once you're done, I need you to stop by and pick up a order for Mrs. Jeager, okay? Can you do that for me, sweetie?"

"Yes ma'am, I'll be sure to do that." Rosalie replies cheerfully with a nod, making the older woman laugh lightly.

Suddenly, the sound of horses approaching made the two look up as a familiar group cloaked in green rounded the corner. "There they are.." Rosalie murmured to herself as her father caught sight of her. He nudged his horse to move faster, inevitably catching the attention of the other soldiers.

"Rosie." He called as he came to a stop, giving the rest time to catch up. "You're getting faster." He praises with a chuckle, lifting her up to sit with him on the horse.

"I'm glad you're back." Rosalie informs with a smile, leaning into him as he chuckles.

"Well, you can't keep a good Turner down." He replies, earning a few snorts and scoffs from nearby soldiers. He stared at her for a moment silently before taking notice of light bruising on her knuckles. "Rosalie, what are these from?" He asks concerned, brushing his thumb over the bruises.

"Wha-?.. OH! Those are.. nothin' important.." She answers, scratching her cheek nervously while looking away with a laugh, earning a few smiles from other Survey Corps members for the first time that day.

"Rose." Her father called once more, his tone earning snickers from his team.

"Those jerks were picking on Armin again." She relents making him sigh. "And then Eren, being the hothead he is, decided to jump in. So Mikasa and I had to take care of it." She explains, looking up at him with a glint in her eyes. "And we did." She adds seriously, earning a hearty laugh from her father.

"Well, as long as you're okay and take care of yourself... I suppose I'll let it slide for now." Her father replies, narrowing his eyes playfully at her before reverting back to normal. "Just try not to cause Carla anymore grief than necessary."

Looking up, he made eye contact with the Commander, who gave him a look, making him nod in understanding. "You probably have to go now, huh?" Rosalie's disheartened voice made him snap his attention back to her.

Taking in her upset disposition, he lets out a sigh. "Yeah. I have a lot of paperwork to fill out. But hey, I'll see you tomorrow, eh?" He said making her nod silently, before placing a kiss on the top of her head as he tugged on the reigns to make the horse stop. "Love ya, Rosie. Tomorrow will be here before you know it." He states cheerfully, helping her down.

"Love you too, Papa." She replies with a halfhearted smile, receiving a ruffle to her hair in response.

* * *

After the soldiers left, Rosalie had returned to the Shapter's bakery where Alice handed her a small basket with two loaves of freshly baked bread. "Make sure Mrs. Jeager gets that, and keep them covered so they'll stay warm!" The old woman called out as Rosalie rounded the corner.

Soon enough, Rosalie reached the familiar steps of the Jeager household. The brunette skipped up the front steps and trotted through the door. "I'm back!" She announced before noticing Eren dumping the firewood into a box.

Setting the basket down on the table, she greeted Grisha with a smile before making her way over to help. Carla turned around with a smile and walked over while drying her hands on her apron before giving the girl a hug. "Thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful." She then turned to Eren. "Oh, Eren! You actually worked hard for a change." She added fondly, causing Rosalie giggle to herself.

"Yeah.." Eren replied his ears tinting a light pink, shooting a small glare at Rosalie before turning back to his task.

Carla reached out and tugged on one of his ears before letting go, making him wince slightly. "What?" He asked, rubbing his ears as he and Rosalie sat at the table.

"You're ears are turning red. That means you're lying. Mikasa and Rosie helped you, didn't they?" Carla asked knowingly as she handed the two something to eat.

Eren didn't respond and adverted the attention to his father. "Huh? Are you going somewhere, Dad?" He asks as Grisha began to pack up a bag.

"Yes, I'm going inland to see patients. Probably for two or three days." Grisha replies.

"Eren said he wants to join the Survey Corps." Mikasa calls suddenly from her own spot at the table, making Rosalie choke on her water as the boys parents stared at him in shock.

"M-Mikasa, I told you not to tell them!" Eren stammers angrily, sending a the girl a glare as Rosalie began to scratch her cheek nervously.

Carla moved quickly to Eren's side and gripped his shoulders firmly. "Eren. What are you thinking? Do you know how many people have died outside the walls?" She scolded hastily with wide eyes.

"I do!" Eren yelled back."

"In that case-" Carla started but was cut off by Grisha. "Eren. Why do you want to go outside?" He asks, staring at the boy seriously.

"I want to know what it's like out there. I don't want to spend my life inside the walls, not knowing anything! Also... If no one carries out their work, all the casualties till now will have been in vain!" Eren states determinedly before adding, "Besides, none of you ever say anything to Rosie about it!"

"Rosalie's situation is different! I may not like it, but there's nothing I can do to change that! If I had it my way, she wouldn't have anything to do with the Corps!" Carla said before looking at her husband for help. "Grisha?!"

"I see." Grisha replies simply with a strange glint in his eye, before rising from his seat. "The ship is waiting. I'll be going now." He added, putting on his hat and making his way to the door.

"Wait... You need to talk to Eren!" Carla calls frantically as she followed after him.

"Carla, human curiosity is not something you can restrain with a lecture." He replies before turning to Eren. "Eren. When I get back, I'll show you what I've kept secret in the basement all this time." He informs, pulling out the key that hung around his neck, causing Rosalie and Eren's eyes to widen.

"R-really?" Eren asks, a huge smile growing on his face.

Grisha nods and tucks the key away before making his way out the door.

* * *

"Bye!" Eren calls out, waving as Grisha's figure became smaller and smaller.

"I won't let you." Carla says suddenly, making the three ten year olds look at her.

"Huh?"

"Joining the Survey Corps? Don't be stupid." Carla elaborates, staring sternly at Eren.

"Huh? Stupid?! I think people who're fine with being cattle are way more stupid." Eren replies before turning and running down the street.

"Eren!" Carla cries out taking a small step forward, however, the boy ignored her and turned the corner. Turning around, she placed a hand on each of the girls shoulders. "Mikasa, Rosalie, sometimes he doesn't think things through. When you're in trouble, you must help one another." Carla orders, making the two nod.

"Right." Rosalie replies as Mikasa gives a simple, "Okay."

* * *

As the two girls hurried after the boy, they heard familiar voices getting louder and louder.

"What's wrong heretic? If you don't like it, hit back!"

"No way! That would put me on your level!"

"What?!"

"You know what I said is true. That's why you're hitting me instead of arguing. Doesn't that mean you admit that I win?"

"Shut your damned mouth!"

Rosalie turned to Mikasa with furrowed brows. "That sounds like Armin.." She said, earning a nod from the ravenette as they picked up the pace. About that time, Eren's voice cut in. "Stop it!"

Rosalie glanced fearfully over to Mikasa, whose face turned dark as she began running faster -if that was even possible. ' _These guys never learn_.' She thought to herself as her own scowl made its way onto her once kind face.

"That's Eren! The fools back!" One of the bullies calls, earning smirks from the others.

"He wants to get his ass kicked? Let's give him what he wants!" Another yells out cockily.

That was the moment the two girls made themselves known. All three of the bullies faces turned ashen white at the sight. "M-Mikasa and Rosalie's here, too! N-no.. lets get out of here!" The first bully cries, as he and the other two hightailed it out of there.

"They ran away when they saw me!" Eren states happily, watching the trio turn a corner.

"No, they ran when they saw Mikasa and Rosie... Ouch!" Their blond haired friend replied, hissing in pain as he tried to stand up.

"Hey, are you okay, Armin?" Eren asks, holding out a hand to help.

Armin stared at the hand for a moment before looking away. "I can stand on my own." He replied.

"Alright."

* * *

"So I said that humanity should go out into the world someday. And they hit me and called me a heretic." Armin informs, explaining to the trio what had transpired before they showed up.

"Simpletons." Rosalie growls, earning a small smile from Armin in return.

"Damn it." Eren says as he throws a rock into the water. "Why does everyone act like you're crazy if you want to go outside?" He asks, glaring off at no particular area.

"Because staying within the walls has brought peace for a hundred years. They're afraid that if many of us venture out, we'll risk letting them in. So the royal government declared any interest in the outside world taboo." Armin replies, hugging his knees to his chest as he stared at the water.

"That's our lives we're risking, it's our business!" Eren exclaims.

"You can't." Mikasa says suddenly, earning the others stares. "No."

"Come to think of it, why did you tell my parents?" Eren asks, sending a scowl the girls way.

"I don't remember saying I'd help." Mikasa answers simply, making Rosalie sigh.

"H-how did it go?" Armin stammered, focusing on Eren.

"About as well as you'd expect." Rosalie states dully, leaning back on the steps with a sigh.

"Well... They weren't happy." Eren answers.

"I bet. But you're right. I wonder about those who think staying inside the walls will protect us forever. Just because the walls haven't been breached in a hundred years, doesn't mean they won't be breached today.." Armin states, his voice trailing off before a loud boom echoed throughout the district, quickly followed by a shockwave that made almost everyone nearby stumble or fall to the ground.

"What? An explosion?" Armin asks aloud as they all gathered their bearings.

"Maybe something happened with the canons.." Rosalie replies nervously, a dreadful feeling beginning to fill her stomach.

They all turned to look towards an alleyway where they saw some adults gathering. "Over there!" One yelled, pointing in another direction to others who got closer. "I think something fell from the sky!" Another yelled as more people walked in the same direction.

Armin runs forward. "Hey, Armin!" Eren yells before he and the two girls follow after.

"What's wrong? What can you see?" Eren asks as they reach Armin who, along with everyone else, is frozen in shock.

"Armin, what is it?" Rosalie asks. The blonde doesn't say anything, staring fearfully ahead, making the three look in the same direction as everyone else.

"Oh my..." Rosalie began to say, covering her mouth with her hand.

They all watch as a large red hand reaches up and places itself onto the wall, before tightening its grip, leaving large cracks in the surface. "No way... That wall is fifty meters tall!" Armin informs as everyone's shock turned into fear.

"It's one of them..." Eren murmurs as a large head appeared, the creature was so large it could look completely over the wall. It had no skin, its appearance was pure muscle and a few visible tendons, and a large row of teeth. "A Titan!" Eren exclaims just as a hole was kicked into the wall where the front gate used to be. The force of the blow sent another shockwave throughout the district as massive debris belonging to the wall, fell from the sky, crushing houses and people alike.

"It broke.. a hole in the wall..." Armin mumbles. Rosalie couldn't say anything in return, she clutched onto Mikasa's sleeve as she began to tremble, tears forming in her eyes.

Suddenly, their worst fears came to pass. Multiple Titans, ranging from 3 to 15 meters, began to enter through the wall. Their smiling faces were all that anyone could see as they peered out over the rooftops.

"They're coming inside!"

"The Titans are getting inside!"

At this, the entire area erupted into chaos. People were getting trampled as they tried to flee, some unlucky ones already being picked off by the Titans as they entered farther into the city.

"My house is over there... My mom!" Eren murmurs weakly as he stumbled forward before breaking into a sprint. Rosalie's watery eyes widen in realization, prompting her and Mikasa follow quickly after him.

"Mikasa! Rosalie!" Armin yells, raising a hand in hopes of stopping the two.

"Get somewhere safe, Armin!" Rosalie shouts in response over her shoulder, not once stopping in her sprint.

"It's all over... The Titans are going to take the city!" Armin yells, however the trio ignored him.

' _Nothing hit my house! Once I turn that corner, my house will still be there!_ ' Eren thought to himself as he and the two girls rounded the corner, only to let out a gasp as the sight of a completely demolished house came into view. "Mom! Mom!" Eren yells, as they got closer to the rubble.

"Eren.." Carla murmurs, her lower half pinned beneath large amounts of debris.

"Mikasa! Rosie! Grab that side! We have to get this off her!" Eren orders, and the three got to work. Their hands becoming bloody and full of splinters as they tried to lift the debris off the woman. Suddenly, loud footsteps echoed throughout the area, making the three look up to see Titan's getting closer to their location.

"Hurry, Mikasa! Rosie!" Eren shrieks desperately, clinching his teeth.

"I know!" Mikasa replies as Rosalie lets out a cry of frustration as she tried to force the piece of rubble up.

Carla stared at the three with wide eyes, their faces telling her everything she needed to know. "The Titans are inside, aren't they? Eren, take Mikasa and Rosalie and run! Now!" She ordered, her eyes watering slightly.

"I want to run! So hurry and get out of there!" Eren yells in response, becoming frustrated.

"My legs are crushed by the rubble. Even if I get out, I can't run. You understand, don't you?" Carla replies, trying to stay calm.

"Then I'll carry you!" Eren states angrily.

"Why do you never listen to me?! At least listen this one last time!" Carla snaps, and when the boy refused to budge, she turned to the two girls. "Mikasa! Rosalie!" She cries out.

Mikasa looks away, tears streaming down her face. "No... No!"

"We're not leaving you!" Rosalie rasps, trying to hold back her own sobs.

By the loud sound of nearing footsteps, they knew a Titan was headed in their direction. "If you don't go, all three of us will-" Carla begins to say but is cut off by Hannes approaching on Three-Dimensional Maneuver Gear. "Hannes! Take the children and run!" She calls out to him as he nears.

"Don't underestimate me, Carla. I'll defeat the Titan, and save you all!" Hannes replies with a strained smile before running towards the approaching Titan.

"Wait! Don't try to fight it!" Carla cries as he passed them.

' _She's right. If it were just the kids, I could save them. But I'm going to repay that family for what they've done for me!_ ' Hannes thought to himself as he unsheathes his blades.

Rosalie didn't care to watch what happened after, instead she put all of her focus and strength into rescuing the only mother-like figure she had ever known. "Wait, Hannes! What are you doing?!" Eren's yells make her look up as the blond tossed the boy over his shoulder and picked Mikasa up and held her under his arm. He then took short strides and used his free hand to tug her along.

"Thank you." Carla sighs in relief, tears steadily streaming down her cheeks.

"No!... Wait! Carla!" Rosalie cries out as she struggled in the blondes grasp. "We can't just leave her there!"

"My mom is still back there!" Eren yells, wiggling on Hannes' shoulder.

"Eren! Mikasa! Rosalie! You must survive!" Carla yells out to them before covering her mouth to smother her sobs. "Don't go.." She mumbles behind her hand as the once approaching Titan began to dig through the rubble.

"Stop!"/"Carla!" Eren and Rosalie cry out as Mikasa looks away. Both ten year olds watching as the Titan snapped the woman's back in half before biting down.

* * *

 _ **That day, humanity remembered.. the terror of being ruled by them. The humiliation of being kept in a cage.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _ **Over a hundred years ago, humanity suddenly found itself faced with a new predator. They were far more powerful than humans. Humanity was immediately pushed to the brink of extinction. The survivors built three walls: Maria, Rose, and Sina. Therefore, they enjoyed a century of peace. However...**_

* * *

"SIR! COMMANDER SHADIS, SIR!" A soldiers shouts caught the returning platoons attention as they neared their headquarters.

"What is it?" The Commander asked gruffly as the once sprinting soldier reached his side.

"The.. Titans.. sir.." The subordinate said in between pants before taking a deep breath. "Wall Maria has been breached! Shiganshina is being overrun by Titans!" He informs, much to the surprise of the returning soldiers.

"What did you just say, Cadet?" Shadis asked, staring at the man darkly.

"Th-the report wasn't very clear, sir! But I was told to inform you that a Titan of colossal size was spotted, and soon kicked in the entrance gate! They need every viable and available soldier to assist in the evacuation!" The subordinate answered as he began to sweat nervously.

"And... You're sure the report said Shinganshina?" Shadis turned to look back at James Turner as he spoke up, the mans eye were now sunken in as his face turned an ashen white.

"Yes, sir. As of right now the ferries are bringing people to Wall Rose by the dozens." The subordinate answered.

Shadis thought back to the small brunette that met up with James on their way through the city. The resemblance between the two had been obvious, but the girl had favored her mother more, and she was the only thing the man had left in this world worth holding onto. The mere thought of that innocence being ripped away from her and children like her made him grit his teeth. "Take the injured to the medical wing! Then, I want you all to replenish your supplies and prepare to assist in the evacuation!" He barked out, sending the soldiers into a frenzy. As he walked passed James, he placed a hand on the mans shoulder. "I'm sure she made it to the boats... Lets just pray to God that we can come from this." He said making the disgruntled Squad Leader silently nod.

* * *

Rosalie stumbled behind Hannes as he moved quickly through the streets, she had gave up struggling awhile ago. Everywhere she looked was death. From people who were hit by the debris to limbs of those who were unlucky enough to run into a Titan. They eventually passed by the Shapter's bakery, and the sight made Rosalie's heart drop into her stomach. The once quaint building was completely destroyed by the walls debris, and considering all of the blood visible on the ground, nothing pleasant had took place here. She knew that there was hardly a chance that the old couple got away, as despite their cheerful and energetic persona, Alice and William Shapter were still frail in their old age. This thought alone made the girl look away, biting back a sob.

Eren remained in a state of shock before finally coming to. He twisted around slightly in Hannes' grip and hit the blond on the back of the head. "Eren what are you doing?" Hannes asks, his running coming to a slow stop.

"We were so close to saving my mom! Why did you do that?! We almost saved my mom!" Eren yells, ramming his elbow to the top of the blonds head.

"Get ahold of yourself!" Hannes yelled, grabbing the boy tightly before tossing him harshly to the ground.

"Eren!" Mikasa exclaimed, wiggling out of Hannes' grip before running to the boys side. Her actions inevitably forced the blond to release his hold on Rosalie's wrist as well. The brunette however, didn't move from his side, she sniffled quietly to herself before wiping a few tears away with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Eren... The reason you couldn't save your mother is that you lacked strength." Hannes said as he crouched down in front of the two.

Eren sneered at the man before attempting to punch the blond in the face. Hannes caught Eren's wrist and continued to talk. "The reason... The reason I didn't fight the Titan was that I lacked courage!" Hannes said, looking up at the boy, tears streaming down his usually drunken flushed face.

His exclamation took the boy off guard, and the man took this chance to stand up. Keeping ahold of Eren's wrist, he walked towards Mikasa and grabbed her hand, the ravenette in turn doing the same to Rosalie. "I'm sorry." Hannes said solemnly, leading the three towards the inner gate.

Mikasa gave Rosalie's hand a small squeeze before looking back the way they came. ' _Ah, it's happening again_.' She thought to herself.

* * *

 _ **There are small areas that protrude, like Shiganshina, all around the wall. Their purpose is to attract the Titans, thus reducing the cost and manpower of defending the walls. After the people of Shiganshina fulfilled their function, by drawing Titans to them, they were forced to evacuate by a single gate.**_

* * *

As they entered through the inner gate, Rosalie's ears was greeted by the sound of Garrison Soldiers yelling out orders, crying, and those screaming from the city as they tried to make their way to safety.

"Hurry! To the inner gate!"

"Use all ships at the pier for Shiganshina's evacuation! Hurry! They'll eat you!"

Hannes weaved through the panicked civilians, the quartet keeping a tight grip on one another as to not get separated in the growing crowd.

"Don't bring anything on board! We're taking as many people as we can!" A soldier called out, as some possessions were tossed onto the riverbank.

"Armin, sit." The blondes grandfather said as the boy continued to lean over the side of the boat, trying to spot his friends.

"But... Eren, Mikasa, and Rosie aren't here yet." Armin replies, glancing back at the elder before looking back at the crowd. His eyes locking into the four familiar faces of Hannes, Eren, Mikasa, and Rosie. The blond goes to call out but stops himself once he sees the look on the trios faces as Hannes helps them step onboard. "Eren.."

"Don't talk to them just yet. Poor kids... Going by appearances, it must've been bad." His grandfather said again, glancing at the three with pity before looking away.

* * *

The trio sat amongst other kids their age in a slightly stunned silence. With a few murmurs passing over the crowd every now and again.

"This can't be happening..."

"Oh God, oh God, oh God..."

Suddenly, shouts from the pier break out, catching the attention of the people on the boats. "Hey what the hell?!" A man yells as the soldiers on the boat remove the walk ramp.

"Wait!" One man yells, quickly followed by another. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"The ships full! It's leaving!" One of the soldiers replied as he stood with his arms stretched out, holding the crowd back.

"Please! Please, at least take my child!" A woman exclaims, on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, but I can't!" The soldier replies again before looking back at the boat. "Go!" He yells, and soon enough, the boat begins to pull away from the pier.

"Let him on!" The woman yelled again, followed by a man. "Let us on!"

As all of this transpired, Rosalie and the others watched as some people pushed past the soldiers and leapt for the boat, some hanging onto the side while the rest fell into the water below.

Suddenly, canon fire was heard in the distance near the gates, making some attention turn away from the boats. Loud footsteps could also be heard, they picked up, getting faster and faster as they neared the inner gate. Everyone watched with wide eyes as the inner gate was then busted open by a Titan, whose skin was like armor. The Armored Titan skidded to a stop, before standing to its complete height.

"W-Wall Maria has been breached..." Rosalie stammered, her wide green eyes filling up with more tears.

* * *

 _ **Several hours after Shiganshina fall on Wall Maria's south side, the news had spread throughout the entire human territory.**_

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

"It's over... Humanity will be devoured by Titans again." A boy mumbled from beside Rosalie, the latter pulling her knees closer to her chest. ' _Is Papa in Wall Maria right now with the Survey Corps? It's a suicide mission, now that Maria has been breached_..' The brunette thought to herself as her father came to mind, tears welling up as she did so. "Tomorrow can't come soon enough.." She mumbled weakly, shutting her eyes tightly as she tried to block out the panicked mumbles.

' _It's over_.' Eren thought to himself, his eyes beginning to tear up again as he added, ' _I can never go home... Why?! Why did I waste my final moments with her having some stupid argument?! Now she's gone... She's never coming back! Why?!_ ' With each word, moments with his mother came to mind, up until the last second. ' _Because I... Because humans are weak! Is crying all that we can do?!_ ' He thought, glaring to himself as he stood from his sitting position before making his way to the edge of the boat. "I'll kill them." Eren growled.

"Eren.." Mikasa mumbled, catching Rosalie's attention. "What's he doing?" The brunette asked quietly, her voice wavering as she wiped her eyes once more.

"What's wrong, Eren?" Armin asked, placing a hand on the boys shoulder, only to be pushed away.

Eren slammed his hands onto the side of the boat as he glared out into the distance. "I'll kill them all! I'll wipe everyone of them off the face of this earth!" He said, his eyes burning in fury.

"Eren.." Armin murmured, staring at the boy in worry.

* * *

 _ **That year, the central government decided to fall back within Wall Rose. During that period of time, the Titans consumed ten thousand people.**_

* * *

Rosalie and Mikasa look over as Eren snaps awake at the sound of bells ring loudly in the distance. "Eren, are you okay? You were tossing and turning." Mikasa asked as the dazed brunet sat up.

"I feel like I saw my dad..." Eren replied, holding a hand to his head.

"That can't be. It was only a dream." The girl replied, standing up.

"Was it?.." Eren asks himself, unsure.

"Hey, don't think too much of it, okay?" Rosalie advised quietly as she fiddled with a loose string of her sweater. The boy stared at her for a moment before nodding silently.

"Lets go, you two. They said they were going to distribute food." Mikasa said before they stepped outside.

"This was once a food storehouse. They're keeping refugees who fled by ship here." Mikasa informed, as they took notice of two men fighting about food. "It isn't yet certain that we'll survive."

"Eren! Mikasa! Rosalie!" Armin calls out as he runs towards them with four, small loaves of bread in his arms.

"Armin.." Eren murmurs as the blond reached them.

"Look... I got there in time. My grandpa got these for us kids." Armin informed as he handed their share of the bread to them.

"Thank you." Mikasa replied as she took hers.

"Mhm, tell your grandpa thanks for us!" Rosalie adds, making the blond nod.

Suddenly, a Garrison Soldier standing behind Armin scoffs, catching the quartets attention as he walks away. "What's his problem?" Eren asks, sending a scowl after the man.

"There's nothing we can do... I don't think there is enough food for everyone. They say that's all we'll get today. There are too many refugees. And not enough food to begin with. You know the farther out you live, the less they care, right?" Armin replies as they watch the man walk away.

"Yeah. And I bet those rich assholes behind Wall Sina have been such a great help too. Always helping those in need." Rosalie mumbles, earning a nod from Mikasa in response.

The four turn to watch as a group of men begin fighting. "Why do we have to share our food with outsiders? If the Titans were breaking through anyway, they should have eaten more, so there'd be fewer mouths." The Garrison Soldier from before says to another with a sneer, not at all trying to be quiet about his feelings on the matter.

"E-Eren, don't... He's not worth it.." Rosalie advises, trying to stop the boy from acting irrationally by holding onto his arm, but is shrugged off as he storms up to the soldier and kicks him in the shin.

"Ow! What are you doing, stupid kid?" The soldier asks before punching Eren in retaliation, with the other kicking him to the ground.

"You have no idea... You've never seen it!" Eren replies angrily, surprising the two while earning a few stares from nearby civilians. "You've never seen the way they eat people..."

"Shut up!" The soldier yells, moving to hit the boy again but is stopped by Armin.

"I'm sorry! He's just upset because he's hungry. That's why he's being so rude to an adult. I'm r-really sorry!" Armin states apologetically, stepping in front of Eren while moving his hands in a placating motion.

The soldier stares at the four and glances around at the onlookers before scoffing. "Jeez... The only reason you aren't starving is because of us, got it? Even a kid should show gratitude!" He says before turning and walking away.

"Right!" Armin calls out after him, relieved.

"Ass." Rosalie grumbles as she and Mikasa help Eren stand.

"Damn it. No guy like that's looking out for me." Eren says with a scowl.

"We'd have a better chance surviving in the Underground District." Rosalie states earning a nod of agreement from Eren.

* * *

"I'm going back to Wall Maria. I'm going to kill all the Titans!" Eren said determined, sitting on a wall nearby the storehouse.

"Eren, you aren't serious, are you?" Armin asks in disbelief.

"I'm serious! I'm not like them, sitting inside the walls and acting tough!" Eren replies, looking down at the bread in his hand. "I don't need this!" He spats hatefully, throwing the bread at Armin who is barely able to catch it.

"Eren you'll starve!" Armin yells, looking at the boy wide eyed.

"Doesn't it bother you?! We can't win until we can stop depending on stuff from them!" Eren replied, making Rosalie roll her eyes as his temper began to flare up.

"It's impossible! We can't beat the Titans, anyway. There's nothing we can do but live within the walls... If you do something dumb, you'll die. Like my mom and dad!" Armin states, sticking by his opinion.

"So we should suck up to them instead? Aren't you ashamed?" Eren asked with a scoff, jumping down from his seat.

"Right now... Right now, there's no choice!" Armin stammered in response, meeting the brunettes furious eyes determinedly.

Eren let out a scoff. "That's just an excuse! Then spend the rest of your life as cattle, weakling!" He spat, making the blondes eyes widen in slight hurt.

"Eren! That's uncalled for!" Rosalie cuts in, pushing the boys shoulder roughly making him round on her.

"What, Rosie, you're agreeing with this bull?!" Eren asked angrily, making the girl shrink back slightly intimidated.

Rosalie lets out a sigh before meeting his furious gaze head on. "Of course not. Well, not all of it!" She answers, earning a scoff in return. "But Eren, just because someone doesn't agree with you.. doesn't give you the right to insult or say hateful words to them! Armin has the right to his own opinion! And it's childish if you think otherwise!"

Eren sends the girl a fierce glare and opens his mouth to say more but he is abruptly stopped by Mikasa as she punches him in the face, sending him to the ground. "If Armin is a weakling, so are we. We didn't even run out of the city on our own two feet. We couldn't even get the food we're eating today without help. Anyone so weak couldn't possibly defeat a single Titan... What matters is survival. Just like your mother said." She said as she walked forward, taking Eren's discarded piece of bread from Armin before promptly shoving it into the boys mouth.

"Mikasa..." Armin murmurs, but doesn't do anything as Rosalie places a hand on his shoulder.

"Eat... And survive! I will not let you starve." Mikasa states seriously as Eren begins to chew on the bread with tears streaming down his face.

* * *

 _ **Several days later, refugees were sent in droves to till the wastelands, to bring in more food. But even still, there wasn't enough. And in the following year, in 846, the central government used many refugees in an operation ostensibly to recover Wall Maria. Two hundred fifty thousand, in all... Approximately twenty percent of the population. But there were only just over a hundred survivors. Their sacrifice alleviated the food shortage for the rest of us somewhat.**_

* * *

Rosalie, Mikasa, and Eren stare at their blond friend in pity as he clutched his grandfathers hat to his chest. "It's not fair.." She murmured, her own eyes filling up with tears at the sound of his sobs.

"It's all because of the Titans. If we can destroy them, we can retake our home!... Armin.. I'm enlisting next year. I'll gain the power to fight Titans!" Eren states as he sits down next to the boy.

"Me, too." Armin murmurs, staring down at the worn out hat.

"Armin?" Eren asks as he and the two girls stare at the blonde in surprise.

"Me, too!" Armin states again, this time determination filled his blue eyes.

"I'll go, as well." Mikasa voiced, fiddling with her scarf.

"Mikasa, you don't have to... Didn't you say that it was important to survive?" Eren asked.

"That's right. So I'll go, to keep you from dying." The ebony haired female replied.

"Well I guess we'll be together then!" Rosalie says with a laugh, earning looks from the three.

"Rosie.." Eren begins but stops himself as the girl shakes her head.

"Why are you surprised? You guys knew I was joining since day one." She cuts in, holding her hands behind her back.

Eren smirks as he stands from the ground. "Alright. The four of us."

* * *

~ **ONE YEAR LATER** ~

"We now begin the enlistment ceremony for the 104th Trainee Corps! I am Keith Shadis, and I had the misfortune to be assigned to train you bastards. And I am not here to welcome you at all! Right now, you're mere cattle, fit for nothing but Titan food! No, less than cattle... In three years, we'll take you worthless pieces of crap and train you! Give you the means to fight Titans. In three years, when you stand before a Titan, will you still be food? Or will you be a noble wall, shielding the King? Or perhaps, one of humanities glorious soldiers that slay Titans? You will decide!" The head instructor said, well yelled.

Rosalie felt her lips form into a small smirk. ' _Keith Shadis, huh?_ ' She thought as she stared at the shining bald head in the distance. ' _This is gonna be fun_.'


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Rosalie sighed to herself in boredom as the shouts from other trainees and Shadis resonated throughout the area. Knowing that it would take a while for the intimidating man to reach her section, she decided to reflect back on the past year.

It was tough, if she had to be honest about it. Though she didn't mind the field work, the repetitiveness of it all did get a bit annoying. Along with that, there was the issue with her father. The last time she ever saw him was the day Shiganshina was taken, and for the past two years she couldn't stop herself from coming up with possible worst case scenarios. Some of which included: being killed while assisting in the evacuations; being killed during an expedition outside the walls; or he thought she was dead and gave up hope of ever finding her. ' _I'll be damned if I don't find out_.' She thought to herself, narrowing her eyes as she looked down at the ground for a moment before being snapped out of her thoughts.

"You there!" Shadis' voice rang out, clear as a bell. And Rosalie turned her head slightly to see that it was Armin getting the brunt of the interaction.

"Yes, sir!" The blond yells, giving the required military salute.

"Who are you?" Shadis asked, staring down at the blond.

"Armin Arlert, from Shiganshina!" Armin answered, trying not to show how nervous he was.

"Yeah? That's a stupid name. Your parents give you that?" Shadis asked again.

"My grandfather!" Armin answered.

"Arlert, what are you doing here?" Shadis asked.

Armin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Trying to aid humanities victory!" He yelled before opening his eyes once more.

"That is indeed wonderful... Then you will feed the Titans. Row 3, face about!" Shadis replied, placing his hand on the boys head before forcefully turning the blond around.

' _Poor Armin_..' Rosalie thought to herself before focusing her eyes back on Shadis.

"Who are you?" Shadis asked, staring down at another blond with slightly thick sideburns.

"Thomas Wagner, from Trost!" The boy, now known as Thomas, replied with a salute.

"I can't hear you!" Shadis yelled in response.

"Thomas Wagner, from-"

"Too soft! Go practice in the cattle shed!" Shadis replied before walking off.

"You, next!" Shadis yelled, staring down at a girl who had her dark hair pulled into two loose pigtails.

"Mina Carolina, from Karanes!" The girl answered, sweating nervously.

"Wrong! You are from the pig shed, worth less than cattle." Shadis stated as Mina closed her eyes tightly and agreed and repeated whatever he said back to him.

"Yes, sir! I am less than cattle!"

"No you're a fly, swarming around a pigs ass!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Next!" Shadis yelled, stalking towards the next victim.

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

"There he goes... When you were a trainee, your first day was just the same." One man states, slightly amused as another follows behind him. Both looking out to where Shadis was seen, currently yelling at another trainee.

"It brings back memories." The other replied with a slight smile. "What's the point of screaming at them?" He asks.

"It's a rite of passage. We force them to abandon who they are, then raise them from nothing as pure soldiers. It's a necessary process." The first man said, watching as Shadis passed by a few trainees without saying a word.

"It seems not all of them are being subjected to that process." The second pointed out curiously.

"There is no need for those who have already undergone the rite of passage. If I were to guess, they probably lived through hell two years ago. You can see it in their eyes." The first replied, the looks on the trainees faces being an all too familiar one. "Now, lets go." He said, prompting the younger male to follow.

* * *

"Next!" Shadis said, standing in front of a dark haired boy.

"Samuel Linke-Jackson, from Snate Village!" The boy replied.

"A horrible name! Change it now!" Shadis ordered harshly before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Sacrificing myself for humanity!" Samuel replied.

"Row 4, about face!" Shadis ordered before walking away.

While this was happening, Rosalie made eye contact with a boy with ash-brown hair standing across from her. The boys face flushed a light pink before he quickly looked away. And when he glanced back, he was met with her small smile and green eyes glittering in amusement, the sight only embarrassing him more.

"Listen up! I've seen a lot of shit in my time, but you are the sorriest pieces of shit I've ever seen. You're in for three years of hell!" Shadis yelled out before rounding on the two-toned haired boy. "Who are you?!" He asked.

Rosalie watched as the boy composed himself and shot the instructor a smirk. "Jean Kirschstein, from Trost!" He replied confidently.

"What are you doing here?" Shadis asked again, ultimately making the boys confidence and cockiness rise.

"Joining the Military Police, for a life deep within the walls." Jean replied, making Rosalie glance towards Eren.

' _They would get along swimmingly_..' She thought to herself as their eyes met, she raised an eyebrow as if to ask, 'Is this guy for real?' making the brunet smirk back before locking his gaze of Jean once more.

"Oh, I see... You want access to the interior?" Shadis asked rhetorically, making Jean give a confident "Yes." as a response, earning him a nasty head-butt from the instructor. Rosalie winced at the loud cracking sound as Jean fell to his knees, gripping at his forehead. "Who said you could sit down?! Anyone who can't handle this will never make the Military Police!" Shadis yelled before turning to the next boy in line. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Marco Bott, Jinae City, Wall Rose South District! I want to join the Military Police, to offer the King my body and self in service!" The freckled faced boy replied happily with a smile.

"Really... I'm glad to hear that. Good luck." Shadis replied before leaning in close to the Marco's face. "However... The King doesn't want your body." He added darkly, making Marco's smile drop.

Shadis turned to walk away but his eyes locked on Rosalie's 5'3 frame. The brunette stared back blankly, trying to hide how intimidated the man made her feel as she straightened her back even more and saluted. "You! What's you're name?" Shadis asked, towering over her.

"Rosalie Turner, from Shiganshina, sir!" The brunette replied, earning surprised looks all around at the surname.

"Turner, eh? Why are you here?" He asked again, a strange glint in his eye.

"To join the Survey Corps in their fight against the Titans, sir!" Rosalie answered honestly, staring unflinchingly up into the taller mans eyes. ' _And to know what happened to my father_.' She added to herself silently.

"Pretty big shoes to fill, Turner. What if you can't manage that?" Shadis questioned.

"I will, sir! You can't keep a good Turner down, sir!" Rosalie replied, noting the slight amusement that flashed in the mans eyes at the familiar saying. Shadis let out a small hum, giving her a once over before walking away.

As he left, Rosalie relaxed her stance and held her hands behind her back. As she done this, she made eye contact with Jean once more, the boy staring back with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Next, you! Who are you?" Shadis asked as he neared a boy with a buzz cut.

In response the boy salutes, but does it incorrectly. "Connie Springer, of Ragako Village, Wall Rose South District!" He states confidently.

Shadis could care less about the introduction as his eyes zeroed in on the boys incorrect salute. Suddenly he reached out and gripped tightly onto Connie's head, lifting the boy off the ground as he talks. "You're doing it wrong, Connie Springer... I explained that this salute demonstrates your resolve to devote your entire heart to the people. Is your heart on your right side?" He asks, but before anything else could be said, a girl a little ways behind Connie, bites into a potato.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock as Shadis sets Connie back onto the ground and stalks his way towards the girl. "Hey, you... What are you doing?" He asks darkly, however the girl didn't answer as she looked around before biting into the vegetable again. "YOU'RE THE ONE I'M TALKING TO! YOU! WHO ARE YOU?!" Shadis yelled out angrily as he leans over the girls frame.

In response, the girl swallows the food in her mouth and salutes, potato in hand. "Sasha Braus, from Dauper Village, Wall Rose South District!" She replies, staring up at the instructor.

"Sasha Braus, what are you holding in your right hand?" Shadis asked again.

"A boiled potato! The kitchen had a fresh batch, and I couldn't resist." Sasha informs, not at all phased by the mans intimidating stare.

"Did you steal it? Why? Why would you choose to eat a potato now?" He asks again, making her eyes narrow.

"Letting it get cold would've been a waste, so I decided I should eat it now." She replied seriously.

"Well, I still don't understand... Why would you eat that potato?" Shadis asks calmly, making the rest of the trainees slightly nervous.

"Are you asking me why people eat potatoes?" Sasha answers with another question, forcing a blanket of collective silence to cover the area as everyone stared at her in shock. Even Shadis was slightly bewildered at her stupidity.

After a moment of thinking to herself, she lets out a gasp and breaks the potato into "halves" -even though it was far from it- and holds it out to Shadis. "You can have half." She finally said, prompting Shadis to take the piece of potato.

"Half..." The man murmured, staring down at the vegetable before looking back up at Sasha who gave a strained smile, as if it pained her to part with it.

* * *

"He's still making that potato girl run." The boy named Connie said as they watched Sasha run around the camp from the porch of the mess hall.

"Wow, five straight hours? But she seemed to be more distraught when told she wouldn't eat dinner than when told she had to run until she dropped." Eren mused aloud.

"I kinda feel bad for her..." Rosalie murmurs, earning a few nods.

"If I remember correctly, Dauper Village is a tiny hunting village, deep in the mountains." Connie informed, leaning on the banisters.

"What's that?" Eren asks suddenly, making everyone move their attention to a departing wagon with people in the back.

"The dropouts. They requested a transfer, to the frontier." Mina replied.

"What? But it's only the first day." Armin murmured, prompting Eren to speak up again. "It was only a matter of time. If you aren't strong enough, you have to leave. Hard to believe they'd rather go back to weeding and picking up rocks." He said, making everyone look at him.

"But still... It's awful quick to leave, right? I mean we haven't even started training yet.." Rosalie murmured, squinting her eyes as she focused on the slouched figures in the wagon.

"Hey, he didn't ask where you were from, did he?" Connie asked, turning to look at Eren.

Eren wrapped an arm around Rosalie and pulled her close while placing a hand on Armin's shoulder. "Shiganshina, the same as these two." He answered with a slight smile.

The rest looked at him in surprise at the reveal. "I see... That's..." Marco stammered before Connie spoke up. "Then weren't you there that day?" He asks, leaning forward slightly.

Marco looked at him exasperated as he said, "H-hey..."

"Did you see the Colossal Titan?" Connie asked again, prompting Rosalie to nod.

"Y-yeah..." Eren stuttered out, surprised at their sudden inquiry.

* * *

"I already told you I saw it." Eren's voice rang out from his spot at a table surrounded by other trainees.

"Really?" One, a boy named Daz, cried out as he leaned on the table.

"How big was it?" Thomas asked, making Eren look up at him.

"Big enough to look over the wall." Eren replied, earning gasps in return.

"What? I heard it stepped right over them."

"Me, too!"

"That's what they said in my village."

Rosalie let out a sigh from her spot at another table next to Mikasa and Armin. "They're really inquisitive, huh?" She asks leaning against the ebony haired female, who simply nodded in response.

"Hopefully they won't pry too deep." Armin murmurs, making the two hum in agreement.

"No, it wasn't that tall." They heard Eren say.

"What did it look like?"

"It barely had any skin, but it had a huge mouth." Eren answered simply.

"What about the Armored Titan, that broke Wall Maria?"

"They call it that, but it looked liked a normal Titan to me." Eren responded, about to take a spoonful of soup.

"Normal Titan my ass." Rosalie mumbled, earning a elbow to the ribs by Mikasa. "W-what? It's true.." she added, massaging her side gently as Armin sighed.

"T-then what's a normal Titan like?" They heard one ask, and they barely caught the sight of Eren dropping his spoon before covering his mouth.

"Aaaand they pried.." Rosalie mumbled with a sigh.

"Guys let's stop with the questions. I'm sure he'd prefer to forget some things." Marco voiced.

"I'm sorry for asking-" Connie began to apologize before he was waved off by Eren.

"Don't be!" The brunet replies a he bit off a piece of bread. "The Titans aren't all that tough... If we can master the Three-Dimensional Maneuver Gear, they won't stand a chance! Finally, I'm able to train as a soldier... I just got excited, I forgot myself for a second. I'm joining the Survey Corps, so I can wipe the Titans off the face of the earth. I'll kill them all-"

"Hey are you nuts?" A voice drawled out, effectively cutting Eren off while earning everyone's attention.

"It's that boy from earlier..." Rosalie murmured before sending the two beside her a look that clearly states "This isn't gonna end well."

"Did you just say you want to join the Survey Corps?" The boy, Jean, if Rosalie remembered correctly, asked again as Eren turned to face him fully.

"Yeah I did. And you said you wanted to join the Military Police to take it easy, right?" Eren asked in response, the boy already beginning to get under his skin.

"I'm no liar... I'm a straight talker, unlike someone who pretends to have balls of steel, even when he's about to piss himself." Jean replied, making Eren stand up from his seat.

"Are you talking about me?" Eren asks as he begins to walk towards Jean who stands up and does the same.

"D-don't..." Marco stuttered, trying to stop a fight before it broke out.

"Hey, I didn't..." Jean began to say but was cut off by the sound of bells ringing, signaling the end of the day. "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't want to say you're doing the wrong thing." He finished, holding out a hand. "Peace?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, too." Eren replies, slapping Jean's hand before walking away.

Soon enough, Jeans view of the exiting brunet was obscured as Mikasa walks passed him, tugging Rosalie along gently by the hand. The boys eyes widen as a pink flush comes to his cheeks. "Hey, you.." He calls out, making the two girls stop and turn to him. Jean's flushed face becomes more apparent as he glances at Mikasa. "W-w-well, uh... it's just that you look different than the rest of us. I'm s-sorry... Your hair is very pretty."

Rosalie covers her mouth with her free hand to smother her giggles. "Cute." She mumbles as she looks between the flushed boy and her emotionless best friend.

"Thank you." Mikasa replied simply before she turns and continues to lead Rosalie away after Eren.

Jean watches the two go before running after them. As he reaches the porch of the mess hall, he's spots them walking away with Eren.

"I'm fine, leave me alone." He hears Eren say as the two girls fuss over him.

"You're always so impulsive when you're riled up." The ebony haired girl scolds lightly.

"Talk about anger issues." Rosalie teases, laughing as Eren pulls her into a playful headlock.

"This again? Anyway, isn't your guys hair a little long?" Eren asks, releasing his hold on the girl before flicking the others hair over her shoulder. "It could cause an accident when your practicing with the maneuver gear." He adds.

"Eh... I think I'll leave it. I can always keep it tied up." Rosalie answered, catching her breath slightly before punching the boy lightly on the arm.

"Very well. I'll cut it. But how short should it be?" The ebony haired female asked, tugging at a few strands.

"But, Mikasa! You're hair is so pretty!" Rosalie taunts, earning herself a flick to the forehead.

Jean stands there silently as their figures and voices fade away in the distance. The silence is only broken by Connie as he walks by humming. The two-toned haired boy promptly wipes his hand on the others back, making him spin around. "H-hey! That's my shirt! What did you wipe on my shirt?" Connie asked as he tried to feel his back for anything suspicious.

"My faith in humanity." Jean replied, staring out into the quickly darkening camp.

* * *

After the two parted from Eren, they made their way to the girls cabin. "Rosie, will you cut it for me?" Mikasa asked suddenly, making the brunette fidget.

"Ah.. a-are you sure you want me to cut it? What if I mess up or something?" Rosalie asked nervously, staring at Mikasa's long silky black tresses.

"You've helped Eren and Armin cut theirs. If you're nervous, just take a little bit off at a time." Mikasa replied as they stepped through the door.

"Okay then." Rosalie said with a sigh.

The cabin was filled with somewhat light conversations and laughter as Rosalie snipped away at Mikasa's hair. "So, how short do you want it Mika?" Rosalie asked as she ran her fingers through, searching for any newly formed tangles.

"Above my shoulders." The girl replied emotionlessly, relaxing as Rosalie's fingers gently tugged at her hair.

Rosalie hummed in acknowledgment, before cutting off a few more inches. Their actions earned a few onlookers and some even asked if they could be next, making the brunette laugh nervously with a small "If you're sure."

Some of the laughter grew louder as two girls, a tall brunette with freckled cheeks named Ymir and a short blonde named Krista, came in dragging an unconscious Sasha along.

Ymir dropped Sasha unceremoniously onto one of the bunks and stretched lazily. "She owes me one." She said with a smirk, earning a light scolding from Krista and a raised brow from Rosalie.

By this point Mikasa's hair was cut and another girl had taken her place in the chair. Rosalie let out a sigh, sending one last look to Sasha as she laughed internally. ' _Poor girl. It'll be like making a deal with the devil_.'

* * *

"First, we'll evaluate what you have! Anyone unable to do this can't even serve as a decoy! They will be sent to the frontier." Shadis informed, his voice ringing clearly throughout the training grounds.

"You're up next short stack!" The instructor says again, catching Rosalie's attention as others around her snickered.

' _Ha ha, I forgot how to laugh_.' She thought as she walked towards the equipment. ' _At least I'm not bald_.' She added, laughing internally as as she observed the mans scalp.

"Lets see if you've got it." Shadis murmured to himself as they began to lift the girl off the ground. Rosalie wobbled for a moment until finding her bearings, soon enough she was swaying gently with the breeze, that is until she decided to throw in a few spins and flips here and there. "I'll take that as a yes." He mumbled with a smirk before walking off to another trainee.

Rosalie glanced around with a sigh as she balanced, quickly deciding to look for her friends. Looking around she spotted Mikasa, who seemed to be as still as a statue as she balanced, her face as emotionless as ever. ' _Always a quick learner_.' She thought with a smile before it slowly faded as she saw Eren's predicament. Currently, the boy was hanging upside down, his hair barely grazing the ground below as Shadis yelled at him.

"What are you doing, Eren Jeager?! Pick yourself up!" Shadis yelled, leaning over slightly as the surrounding trainees snickered.

* * *

"Stick to the basics, and you should be fine. Don't worry about doing well. Watch the balance and stay centered. Slowly rest your weight on the belts attached to your hips and feet." Mikasa advised as Rosalie helped Eren hook up to the equipment.

"Stay calm, and you can do it. I was able to." Armin added reassuringly, making Eren nod.

"There's really no secret to doing it, just keep a clear mind. And try not to be so stiff!" Rosalie said, patting Erens shoulder before steeping back.

"Okay, I think I can do it this time! Raise me, Armin!" Eren replied with a nod. Armin followed his order and began to turn the crank.

Eren wasn't even up in the air for a minute before he quickly lost his balance and flipped forward, his head smacking into the ground. After that, he was so out of it that the other three had to drag him back to camp.

* * *

"Hey Daz, isn't that the kid from yesterday who said he'd kill all of the Titans?" A voiced mumbled in amusement, the two staring back at Eren who sat at a nearby table with a bandage around his head.

"Well, I bet he'll be off to the frontier tomorrow. We don't have enough food to feed useless rejects." Daz replied, making Rosalie twitch slightly.

The brunette girl spun around in her seat and locked her eyes on the two, her once bright, friendly green eyes were now a darker shade and much more intimidating. The two boys tensed up as they stared back for a moment before quickly looking away with nervous sweats.

"Eren." Mikasa murmured, snapping the boy out of his despairing thoughts as she gently shook his shoulder.

"There's no point in worrying. You just have to figure it out tomorrow." Armin said reassuringly from his spot next to Rosalie.

"I'm pathetic... I'll never be able to kill them all like this." Eren mused aloud, earning various looks from the trio.

"I wouldn't say that-" Rosalie began but was cut off by Mikasa.

"You should let that idea go." The ebony haired beauty stated, earning surprised looks form Rosalie and Armin and a glare from Eren.

"What?!" Eren asked angrily, staring fiercely at the girls profile.

"You should give up on being a soldier. There are other ways to fight than throwing away your life." Mikasa answered, not looking up from the tray in front of her.

"Listen here! I saw what happened that day! You really think you'll convince me this way?" Eren asked again, this time in slight disbelief.

Mikasa looks up as she answers. "But it doesn't matter how much you want it."

"Why not?" Eren asks, narrowing his eyes, making Rosalie and Armin share an uneasy glance.

"It isn't your decision whether you end up a soldier or not, Eren." Mikasa states as she looked away, Eren's eyes widen in response as the bells ring, signaling the end of dinner.

"Lets go Armin." Eren says as he stands up to follow the other trainees leaving the mess hall.

"S-sure." Armin replies, quickly following after the brunette.

Rosalie turns in her seat to watch them leave. "Guys!" She whispers angrily. "You can't just-... And they're gone." She mumbles with a sigh, before turning back to Mikasa. The ebony haired girl still oblivious to both boys leaving.

"I'm not saying you should return to the frontier alone. Don't worry... I will go with you." Mikasa states, looking to her right, only to find Sasha in Eren's spot staring hungrily at the food on her plate.

"Um, anyway... So, can I take that?" Sasha asks, pointing to the bread making Rosalie break out in giggles. Mikasa stares at the glutton blankly and holds up the bread. The action makes Sasha's eyes widen in excitement as she reached out to take it, but her hopes are crushed as Mikasa begins to eat.

"That's so cruel, Mikasa..." Rosalie scolds lightly before letting out a light laugh.

* * *

"Eren Jeager, are you ready?" Shadis asked. Behind him stood a majority of the trainees gathered around to see if the brunet would fail a third time.

"Yes!" Eren replied determinedly. ' _I'll do this! I may not have talent, but I have more guts than anyone_.'

"Begin." Shadis orders, sending Thomas a look to go ahead.

The blond begins to turn the crank, slowly lifting Eren into the air. ' _I don't know the theory... I don't have any evidence. But this is all I've got! This is my weapon!_ ' Eren thought to himself as he flung his arms out to his sides to maintain balance. ' _I did it! I did it!_ ' He thought again happily.

Everyone looks on in awe, which quickly changes as Eren looses balance again and flips backwards, leaving him in the same predicament as the day before. "N-not yet... I'm not giving up yet!" Eren states weakly as Shadis stares down at him emotionlessly.

"Put him down." The instructor orders, prompting Thomas to turn the crank once again.

"I... I..." Eren mumbles, his voice beginning to waver.

"Wagner, change belts with Jeager." Shadis ordered again after a moment of silence.

"Y-yes, sir!" Thomas stammered, beginning to undo the buckles on the belt.

After the two switch, Eren is hooked back up to the equipment. This time balancing perfectly. The brunet looks up to Shadis as he shifts slightly.

"Your equipment was defective. The fitting on your belt was damaged. I've never heard of this part getting damaged. I'll have to add it to the maintenance checklist." Shadis informs, twisting the belt in his hands to show Eren the fitting that was broken.

Rosalie couldn't stop the small smirk that found its way onto her face as murmurs went through the crowd. "So, he managed to stay upright for a bit, even with a broken belt?" One asked, shortly followed by another. "Wow.."

"T-then did I pass?" Eren asked, staring at the instructor nervously.

"You're fine. Commence training." Shadis replied, watching as a smile lit up the boys face.

' _I did it! I really did it! Did you see that Mikasa? Rosie? I can do this! I can fight the Titans! I don't need you two taking care of me anymore!_ ' Eren thought to himself as he stared at his friends.

"I guess it all worked out." A tall buff, blond boy named Reiner said with a smirk. Rosalie was introduced to him and his friend Bertolt earlier that morning before breakfast.

"Yeah, after four times." Rosalie mumbled with a smile, earning a flick to the forehead by Mikasa and a hearty laugh from Reiner.

"He's looking at us, as if to say, "See!" Armin said as he watched his friend with a smile.

"No... He's relieved because he thinks we won't have to be separated now." Mikasa said suddenly, catching the fours attention.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _"Here Rosie, I think this will help." Carla said as she crouched down to match the girls height._

 _"A ribbon?" Rosalie asked softly, fiddling with the silky, eggshell white material before looking up at the woman in slight confusion when she hummed._

 _"You're always brushing your hair out of your eyes, and it's always getting in the way when you and Eren play, right?" Carla said again, gently turning the girl around as she began to run her nimble fingers through the soft brown locks._

 _"Mhm.." Rosie hummed before her eyes widened in realization. "But wait, doesn't silk cost a lot of money? I can't accept this-!"_

 _Carla laughed, "Don't worry about it sweetie! A small strip like this isn't much." She said reassuringly before adding, "You should let me spoil you more... I always wanted a daughter, and you have such pretty hair..."_

 _Rosalie couldn't stop the small smile from growing on her face along with the light tinge of pink of her cheeks. "I always wanted a momma.." She murmured softly, but loud enough for Carla to hear it. The woman's heart warming at the girls words._

 _And just as Carla finished plaiting the girls hair and tying the ribbon at the end, Eren burst through the door talking quite loudly, followed by an exasperated Armin._

* * *

Rosalie's eyes slowly fluttered open, focusing on the ceiling above. Raising up, she ran her fingers through her hair as she let out a sigh. ' _A dream, huh?_ ' She mused before scowling. ' _The one time it's not a nightmare, and I still can't get any sleep_.' She thought as she looked around, noting that Mikasa was still asleep beside her.

Her face then slowly relaxed into a somber expression. Turning slightly, she reached under her pillow, her fingers grasping onto a familiar silky material. Pulling it out from under the cushion, she stared down at the ribbon as she twisted it gently through her fingers. ' _That was so long ago_...' She thought as her vision began to blur.

"Rosie?" Mikasa's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "What are you doing?" She asked, also moving to sit up.

Rosalie glanced over before looking away quickly, discreetly trying to wipe her eyes, however Mikasa caught the action. "Remembering." She replied in a wavering voice, the sound earning her a concerned look. "It's nothing, Mika... I just had a dream, that's all." She added, sending the girl a closed eyed smile.

Mikasa sighed and leaned her head on the girls shoulder. "We should try to get some sleep." She murmured quietly, deciding it best not to push for answers.

"Mm.. sorry if I woke you." Rosalie replied, and Mikasa went to deny but was stopped by a loud snore from the opposite side of the room.

Both girls looked over to see a drooling Sasha. With limbs stretched out on all directions, her foot dangling dangerously close to Ymir's face as she slept. The sight made Rosalie giggle silently as Mikasa stared at the glutton with a blank expression.

"Should we adjust her position before Ymir wakes up?" The brunette asked, looking at Mikasa curiously.

"No. Ymir can deal with it if she wakes up." Mikasa said, dropping her head back onto her pillow.

Rosalie snickered, "So mean, Mika.~" She said, laying down as well. Mikasa didn't reply, instead she reached out and grasped the girls hand gently, giving it a small squeeze. ' _I'm here_.'

Rosalie couldn't stop the soft smile that formed. Squeezing Mikasa's hand back in response as she dozed back off into a dreamless sleep. ' _I know_.'


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _ **In the year 845 the Colossal and Armored Titans suddenly appeared, destroying the wall, along with the life we'd known. And the insatiable hunger of the Titans was unleashed on humanity after a hundred years of deprivation. Humanity abandoned Wall Maria, losing twenty percent of its population and a third of its territory, to retreat within Wall Rose.**_

* * *

 **~Year 850: Present Day: Two Years After Enlistment~**

Shadis moved quietly and quickly through the foliage. Stopping every once in a while to add notes on the few cadets that stood out to him. Slowing down, he stopped on a high branch near the end of the training course. He looked on as two of the assistants controlled four of the wooden training dummies, which resembled Titans, by turning a lever. The equipment rose and turned as three cadets made their way closer. Two sped up and eventually blurs of black and brown flew through the air, each one making deep slices into each of the dummies padded necks where the napes should be.

Slowing down, the two blurs revealed themselves to be Mikasa and Rosalie. The brunette letting out a gleeful laugh, angling herself to look back at Eren as he followed along behind them.

Eren quickly made his own cut into the dummies nape, glancing back at it with an unimpressed expression. ' _Damn. Mikasa's beat me again in strike depth!... Rosalie's not far off but she's got me at speed_.'

Shadis gave an appreciative hum as he jotted down the last few notes of the day before making his way back towards camp, an idea coming to mind.

* * *

James sighed tiredly as he settled into his chair. Rubbing a hand down his face, he leaned forward, placing an elbow on the oak desk before him as he began to riffle through notes concerning the current trainees.

Levi had acquired the forms first thing that morning from Erwin and once he was finished, sent them to James with the help of a scared shitless cadet who was just about to piss himself. The brunet couldn't help but smirk to himself at the thought of the small, angry Corporal and his ability to intimidate those taller than himself with just one look.

"Commander Erwin and Captain Levi, both agreed that these would be of interest to you, sir!" The cadet had told him as he placed the parchment gently on the desk before he was dismissed. ' _I wonder why that is... These usually don't pass my desk unless it's concerning the new recruits... And this lot hasn't graduated yet_.' He thought to himself, skimming through two of the pages filled with 104th trainees personal information and skill sets.

' _ **"Reiner Braun. A strong soldier, physically and mentally. And trusted by his comrades."**_ '

' _ **"Armin Arlert. While lacking in physical strength, he's demonstrated an extraordinary aptitude for his studies."**_ ' Tired green eyes crinkled in mirth at this. ' _Armin, huh?... Seems like he had a change of heart about the Military_..' Sifting through more pages, he put more focus into reading Shadis' observations.

' _ **"Annie Leonhart. Her strike form is flawless, but she works poorly with others and tends to isolate herself."**_ ' "A lone wolf, huh?"

' _ **"Bertolt Hoover. He has great potential, but lacks initiative."**_ '

' _ **"Jean Kirschstein. A master of 3D Maneuver Gear, but his brash personality causes friction with others."**_ '

' _ **"Sasha Braus. She has unconventional, good instincts, but they make her unsuited for teamwork."**_ ' James hummed to himself in amusement as he skimmed the page, taking note of the girls reputation with his former Commander.

' _ **"Connie Springer. He demonstrates superior agility, but lacks mental agility."**_ '

The next three pages caught his attention the most, much like Armin's, as these pertained to the rest of the quartet. ' _ **"Mikasa Ackerman. A master of all subjects, and widely considered one of the best in our history."**_ ' This earned a small smile from the male as he moved to the next. ' _ **"Eren Jeager. He has no outstanding talents, but he's worked harder than anyone to improve his marks. And he is more motivated to attain his goal than anyone."**_ '

"I'm glad they made it out." James mused, placing the paper down silently as he picked up another.

...

James stared at the parchment in his hands, his eyes turning from mirthful to somber in an instant. Like the other notes, in the upper left hand corner of the page was a rough sketch, this one was of a young girl no older than 15. "You look just like your mother.." He murmured, moving his eyes to the observations Shadis had jotted down over the past two years. ' _ **"Rosalie Turner. Much like Ackerman, Turner is a well rounded soldier. Her speed with the Maneuver Gear is unparalleled, and she is often berated for the tricks she pulls during training. She is exceptional at hand to hand, but there is plenty room for improvement. She works well with others, but is often found in the company of those who have been in a similar situation as herself."**_ '

Letting out a sigh, he leaned back in his chair, his eyes slowly moving back to the sketch. He had searched so long for the girl after the fall of Maria, he scoured every place the refugees took for shelter and somehow had no luck. Slowly he gave up, and eventually a few years passed until suddenly she popped up as a fresh trainee, ready to join the cause.

He wanted to see her, but he refrained himself. How could he face her? He wasn't there when she needed him the most. Sure they loved and cared for each other as any other father and daughter would, but she was mostly raised by people she shared no relation to, and she lost them as well. She never knew her mother, as Elena died during childbirth and he was always away in the military.

He could still remember the day Shadis came riding up to their headquarters like a bat out of hell. The former Commander had taken it upon himself the first chance he got to share his discovery in person rather than in ink.

He was brought out of his musings as a knock sounded on his door before it opened to reveal Erwin himself. "I see you've received the forms." The blond said aloud, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Something you planned, Erwin?" James asked, laying the paper down as the blond took a seat across from him.

"You should go see her." Erwin responded, earning a hum from the brunet.

"I'll see her soon, I'm sure. As of right now, I'd be nothing more than a distraction."

Erwin sighed. "According to Shadis' notes, she'll be placed as 11th. She told him making the top ten wasn't her goal and she's intent on joining us. So why are you so hesitant?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to handle the change." Was his answer as the brunet looked away.

"You feel guilty." Erwin replied, his blue eyes locking with James dull green ones.

"That.. and more."

* * *

"That can't be helped. Before Wall Maria fell, only the few in the Survey Corps needed to know how to use Maneuver Gear. To save the knowledge base from decline, they used the interior to motivate..." Rosalie bit into her bead as Armin continued to spout out information. Tuning out slightly, she gazed towards Eren who sat beside the blond, noting that he also wasn't paying attention as he listened to Jean's obnoxious proclamations from a nearby table.

"Just give it one strong blast. Use the generated momentum, and you'll conserve fuel."

"You make it sound so easy." Daz replied, looking at the ash-brown haired boy in slight awe.

"Well, I guess not everyone can do it.." Jean trailed off as he glanced sideways at an oblivious Mikasa. He did however, make eye contact with an amused Rosalie, causing a blush form on his cheeks and the tips of his ears at the sudden and unexpected attention. Jean cleared his throat and looked away towards Daz to continue. "But it's worth remembering. If you want to join the Military police, anyway."

' _What's the point in remembering something you won't even use?_ ' Rosalie thought to herself, chewing her food slowly.

"Yeah, I hope I can get in... I can't imagine a greater honor than serving near the king." Marco replied, earning the two males attention.

"Hey, Marco." Jean calls, slapping the freckled faced boy on the back, making him choke on his drink. "Cut the noble act and tell the truth! You want to join the Military Police because life deep inside the walls is soft and easy." He said with a vicious smile on his face.

"No! I really think that-"

"An easy life, deep inside the walls? Until five years ago, this was considered deep inside the walls." Eren said, cutting Marco off in the process.

"What's your point, Eren?" Jean asked, turning to look at the boy with a scowl.

"Here we go.." Rosalie murmured, relaxing further into her seat as she took small sips of water. Watching the altercation over the cups rim.

"You don't need to go into the interior. You've gone soft enough in your own head." Eren replied, causing Rosalie to choke slightly on her water as giggles erupted from her and others in the room.

Jean locks his gaze on the girl before looking around in slight embarrassment and anger. "You..." He growls, sending Eren a harsh glare.

"Don't you think it's strange that we're training to fight Titans, just to end up farther away from them?" Eren asked.

' _I didn't even think about that before_...' Rosalie thought to herself with a light hum as she set her cup down.

"Who cares? For my sake, I hope they keep this stupid system." Jean spat, prompting Eren to jump up from his seat. "You piece of shit!" Eren exclaimed as Jean stood up as well.

"Shut up! This is reality." Jean replied. Soon enough the two were stalking towards each other, making Mikasa and Rosalie share a glance.

"Stop it, Eren!" Armin says exasperated as the two boys grab each other by their shirt collars.

"Stop." Mikasa orders, standing up before grabbing Eren's hand, making him release his hold on Jean's shirt.

"Do you two always have to fight? All it's gonna get you is one of Shadis' punishments." Rosalie mumbled, leaning over to gently tug Eren away by his shirt.

Eren looks between the two girls as silence falls over the mess hall. He relaxes his stance and moves to back off but is stopped by Jean, who once again, grabs and jerks him forward by his shirt collar. "Screw you!" Jean exclaimed angrily as Eren struggled to free himself. "Let go! My clothes will rip!"

"Who cares about your clothes?! I'm so envious!" Jean yells, raising a fist.

"What are you talking about?" Eren asks, and everyone in the room watches with baited breath as he glances around, a look of realization quickly painting his face.

Suddenly, Eren reaches out a hand and grabs Jean's wrist. He then forcefully turns the male while placing his other hand beneath Jean's chin before kicking his legs out from under him, inevitably slamming him onto the floor. "What the hell was that?" Jean asked as he sat up, rubbing the spot on his head that made contact with the ground.

"The martial arts I went through a world of hurt to learn while you were screwing around. You think taking the easy way out, doing as you please, is reality? And you call yourself a soldier?" Eren responds, the room falling silent as they take in his words.

Suddenly, the door opens with a creak and everyone looks over to see the shadowed face of Shadis' peering back at them. "I heard quite a commotion. Would anyone like to explain?" He asks darkly, making everyone tense in their seats.

Jean and Eren sit down as the instructor steps further into the room. A tense silence fills the room as he stares everyone down, waiting for someone to answer.

"That sound was Sasha's fart." Mikasa said simply as she raised her hand, effectively breaking the silence. Her statement made Sasha cry out as everyone tried to hold in their laughter.

"You again?" Shadis asked, locking his gaze on the girl who gasped in response. "Learn to control yourself." He adds disgusted, turning to leave the building.

Once the door closes behind him, the room erupts into laughter before eventually dying down as everyone went back to their conversations. Rosalie looks over as she wipes a few tears from her eyes, watching as Sasha grabs ahold of Mikasa's arm, complaining to the girl while asking her why she'd say such a thing.

* * *

 _ **In the end, two hundred and eighteen trainees managed to hang on till graduation.**_

* * *

"I will now name off the top ten graduates of the 104th Training Corps..." Shadis informed, shifting his gaze over all of the trainees staring back up at him. "Step forward when you hear your name called... Mikasa Ackerman! Reiner Braun! Bertolt Hoover! Annie Leonhart! Eren Jeager! Jean Kirschstein! Marco Bott! Connie Springer! Sasha Braus! And Krista Lenz!"

"Dedicate your hearts!" Shadis yells out as everyone shifts their stance to salute. "Today, you trainee graduates will be given three choices. You can join the Garrison, protecting the towns and reinforcing the walls. Or the Survey Corps, who risk their lives beyond the walls, in Titan territory. Or the Military Police, who serve the king, lead the people, and protect internal order. Of course, only the top ten students, whose names were just announced can join the Military Police."

* * *

"You seriously aren't joining the Military Police, Eren? You did all that work to make the top ten." Samuel said in disbelief, making Rosalie roll her eyes. ' _It's almost as if they blocked everything he ranted about these past two years. Not that I blame them.. but still_.'

"I already decided when I began. I wasn't training to live in the interior. I was training to fight Titans." The brunet replied.

"You'll never beat them!" Thomas exclaimed, forcing a blanket of silence amongst the once celebrating cadets. "You do know how many.. tens of thousands have been eaten? We lost over twenty percent of our population, so we know for sure. Humans cannot defeat Titans." He added, fidgeting slightly under Eren and Rosalie's stares.

"Of course we know how much has been lost. We ARE from Shiganshina, Thomas." Rosalie replied curtly, making the boy flinch as her tone left no room for argument.

Eren placed a hand on her shoulder, staring at Thomas with narrowed eyes. "So? If you think we can't win, you'll just give up?"

"Well..."

"It's true that humanity has only suffered defeat until now. But we didn't know anything about Titans then. Fighting them head-on is pointless. We did lose, but the information we gained gives us hope for the next time! Will we abandon the tactics that cost tens of thousands of lives to develop, and let the Titans eat us without a fight? Hell no! I am going to exterminate all of the Titans, and escape these cramped walls! That is my dream... Humanity isn't finished yet!" Eren states, effectively cutting the blond off. The room stays silent, making Eren give a small tch before walking out.

"Wait, Eren!" Armin calls out as he and Mikasa run after the boy.

"Honestly..." Rosalie murmured, catching everyone's attention as she sat her drink roughly onto a nearby table. "It's like you guys have cotton stuffed in your ears. Believe what you want, those who weren't there that day wouldn't understand." She added, straightening out the skirt Mikasa forced her to wear as she looked up, the glint in her green eyes earning her a few flinches. "They always say ignorance is bliss." She says with finality, everyone watching her leave after the trio.

* * *

"Eren, when you were talking about your dream..." Armin murmured, his voice trailing off as Eren shot him a smile.

"Yeah, I got that from you. To live outside the walls, not inside." He informs as Rosalie plops down on the steps in front of him.

Armin looks away and up to the sky. "I'm joining the Survey Corps." He said quietly, earning surprised looks from the other three.

"Are you serious, Armin? You got the best written test score, so you should use that!" Eren responds, wide eyed.

"I won't hold you back, even if it kills me." The blond replies seriously, taking a small glance at the three.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes. "That's not the point, Armin.."

"I'm joining the Survey Corps, too." Mikasa said suddenly, earning a glare from Eren.

"Hey, you're the valedictorian... Join the Military Police!" He said angrily, and Rosalie couldn't help but snicker softly to herself. ' _This is familiar_..' She mused, leaning back against Mikasa's legs.

"If you join the Military Police, then I'll do that. If you join the Garrison, I'll join, too. You'll send yourself to an early grave without me." Mikasa replied, reaching out to play with the ends of Rosalie's hair.

"She's got a point, Eren.." The green eyed girl cut in with a laugh, earning a look from the temperamental boy.

"Well then, what about you, Rosie?" Eren asked, nudging the girl with his shoe.

"The Survey Corps, obviously. Nothing's changed from two years ago. Besides, somebody's gotta help Mikasa keep you in line." Rosalie replied snarkily, yelping when Mikasa pulled on her hair a little too harshly.

"You're no better." The ebony haired girl responded emotionlessly, earning dramatic whines from the brunette.

"No one asked you to do this..." Eren said, sending the three a look.

"Too bad! You're stuck with us!" Rosalie said happily, reaching up to flick the boys forehead, earning a growl in return.

"I don't want to lose anymore family." Mikasa said, effectively stopping Eren from saying anything else.

Seeing how he wasn't going to win the argument, Eren dropped the subject as a comfortable silence surrounded the quartet. Each one looking up at the night sky as they thought about their futures.

* * *

Rosalie sighed softly as Mikasa gently grabbed her hand, leading her through the thickening crowd. "You don't have to always lead me around, Mikasa." She said with a light laugh, one that slowly faded as the ebony haired beauty turned to look at her blankly. "N-never mind..." she added quickly, not wanting to endure another one of the girls silent treatments.

Eren snickered to himself as he walked between the two and Armin, earning himself a swipe to the back of his head from Rosalie. "What the hell?.." He hissed, rubbing his head as he glared at the girl who only smirked in response. She opened her mouth to reply by was cut off as excitement began to fill the crowd around them.

"They're here! The main force of the Survey Corps!"

"Commander Erwin, kill the Titans for us!"

"Look, its Captain Levi! They say he's as strong as an entire brigade!" Someone called out, making Rosalie's head snap up in excitement. Ever since she was small, she always admired the short man.

"This is totally different than five years ago... There are so many people who have high hopes for the Survey Corps!" Eren said as her eyes eventually locked onto the emotionless Corporal.

"Everyone's cheered up. There haven't been any problems for five years." A voice said from behind them, prompting the four to turn to find Hannah and Franz.

"And they've improved the cannons. Maybe the big Titans won't come again." Franz added, looking down at the female with a smile, which she returned lovingly. "Right!"

Eren scowled. "You can't seriously believe that, you stupid lovebirds!" He said, making Rosalie snicker as the two flushed and turned away from them and each other.

"You think we're a happy couple?" Hannah asked turning away, waving one hand while using the other to cover her face.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Eren!" Franz said with apparent flushed cheeks, trying to hide his smile behind his arm.

"Oh, c'mon you two, you're already practically married!" Rosalie stated teasingly, flustering the two even more as she laughed.

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

"Look, its Captain Levi! They say he's as strong as an entire brigade!" Someone shouts out from the crowd.

"Tch. Shut up." Levi grumbled, staring ahead blankly.

"If they knew how fussy you are, they wouldn't look at you with such admiration." A voice said from his right. Looking over, he saw Hange looking at him in amusement.

Levi only grunted in response as Hange looked ahead with excitement. "The Titans are right outside... What kind of Titan will we see this time? It'd be so great if we saw an Aberrant!"

"We have one right here." Levi informed, making Hange look around in all directions in surprise. "Huh? Where?" She asked dumbly, prompting the short Corporal to grab her by the back of her head. "Right here." He replied dully, staring at her blankly.

Hange stared back at him for a moment before a figure in the crowd behind him caught her attention. "Hm?" She hummed, leaning away from Levi's grasp as she looked around him. Her gaze focused firmly on a green eyed brunette laughing in the distance, the young girls attire making it obvious that she was apart of the military.

"What is it Shitty-Glasses?" Levi asked gruffly, turning his head to look in the direction Hange was focused on.

The Titan crazed woman didn't reply, and only murmured a low "Elena...", making Levi raise a brow at the familiar name. "What?" He asked, sending her an annoyed look.

"Nothing... It's just that trainee looked like Elena.." Hange said lowly, wary of a certain Squad Leader riding ahead of her next to Erwin.

Levi looked back out into the crowd and skimmed around the faces until his eyes locked on the girl Hange was talking about. ' _So that's his brat, huh?_...' He thought to himself as he glanced at James.

Feeling the twos stare, James turned around and shot them a confused look. "Is something wrong, you two?" He asked, making the two share a look. Both deciding that it was best not to mention anything. But before Hange could speak and give an excuse, Erwin's voice resonated throughout the area.

"Forward!"

* * *

"Hey, you guys!" A voice called out as the excitement for the Survey Corps died down. Turning to look, they spot Hannes walking towards them with a large smile

"Hannes!" Eren said, surprised yet happy to see the older man.

"I heard you graduated yesterday. Hard to believe you're the little kids I remember." The blonde replied as he got closer, reaching out to ruffle Rosalie's hair once they were within reach.

"What about you? You've gone from a drunk to a captain of the combat engineers." Eren said mockingly.

"Listen to you..." Hannes trailed off, reaching out a hand to flick the boy on the forehead, earning a laugh from Rosalie in the process. Hannes face quickly becomes somber as he stares at the boy. "I'm still sorry I wasn't able to save your mother."

"Hannes..." Rosalie murmured softly, trailing off as Eren spoke up. "It wasn't your fault, Hannes. We aren't arrogant anymore. I'll never let anything that sad happen again. We will defeat the Titans." He said seriously, turning to nod at Rosalie before running off.

' _I don't know whether to be happy that you've grown up or not. Don't die_.' Hannes thought to himself, watching the boy leave before turning to the remaining three.

"Heh, he says we're not arrogant. If anything he's ten times worse!" Rosie murmured, earning a chuckle from the older male.

"He still has that fighting spirit, huh?" Hannes asked, amused. His question earned him a sigh from Mikasa and nods from Rosalie and Armin.

"You bet!" Rosalie replied with a laugh before continuing. "I should go catch up with him. Make sure he shows up for maintenance duty on time."

"Yeah, see you around." Hannes replied as he, Mikasa, and Armin waved the girl off.

* * *

"Huh? You're joining the Survey Corps? Connie, you were so eager to join the Military Police!" Eren said surprised, staring at the back of Connie's head as he cleaned a cannon.

"I was but..."

"Your speech yesterday affected him." Mina said teasingly, walking over to stand next to the brunet.

"Shut up! It was my own decision!" Connie yelled, sending the girl a glare before turning away with slightly flushed cheeks.

"No need to feel embarrassed. It isn't just you." Thomas cut in reassuringly, earning surprised looks from Eren and Rosalie.

"Thomas... You can't..." Eren stammered, his voice trailing off as Rosalie began to speak. "You shouldn't let Eren's words persuade you like that... Not saying I'm disappointed with your decision, but it's still a pretty big choice to make.." She said, earning a smile from the blond as he assured her that he was happy with his decision.

"Um, everyone..." Sasha's voice cut in, making everyone look in her direction. "I brought meat from the officers storehouse." She said, raising the wrapped meat as if to prove a point.

"Oh my... Sasha not again!" Rosalie cried exasperated, remembering the incident that occurred before graduation when the glutton tricked her into being a look out so she could steal some food from the officers food cabinet. Shadis was not pleased.

"Sasha, do you want to end up in jail?!" Eren asked, staring at the girl in disbelief.

"You really are an idiot!" Samuel said, with Connie nodding along as he spoke. "Idiots are scary..."

"Lets all split it... We can slice it and make sandwiches!" A drooling Sasha replied, leaning in close to Rosalie, who backed away a few steps.

"Go put it back!" Connie ordered.

"Yeah... After all the land we lost, meat is really valuable!" Mina added, watching along with the others as Sasha walked towards them.

"It's fine! Once we retake the land, we can raise cows and sheep again." Sasha replies, walking towards a crate to place the meat for safe keeping.

The group stand in silence for a moment as they process her words. "I'll have some of the meat, too!" Thomas declared suddenly, walking away to finish his cleaning.

"M-me, too! Get it ready!" Connie exclaims, also moving away.

Mina gives a closed eyed smile. "I also will, of course!"

Rosalie smiled softly and sighed. "Well, if you can't beat em, join em... Oi, Sasha! Save me a piece!"

"You guys..." Eren murmured staring at the group slightly bewildered.

"Why are you standing there, Eren? We need to get back to work, or they'll find out." Thomas said, looking up from the cannon he was cleaning.

"It isn't lunchtime yet." Mina added cheerfully, walking away with a spring in her step.

Eren continued to stare at the group of a moment before making his way over to where Rosalie was stationed. Said brunette was staring out over the wall towards the city, silently. ' _It's been five years since then... Humanity is finally regaining its dignity. We can win! Our counterattack has only begun!_ ' Eren thought to himself, wrapping an arm around the girls shoulders as he also gazed over the wall.

Suddenly a bright light flashed behind them, prompting them all to spin around. And Rosalie could only get a glimpse of the familiar figure before a hole was kicked into the entrance gate, the force alone sending them all flying off the wall.

"So hot! Wh-what is that?" Connie yelled as they all grappled onto the side of the wall with their gear.

They all watch wide eyed as Samuel, now unconscious, continues to fall. "Samuel!" Sasha yells, unhooking one of her wires before running down the wall.

"Sasha!" Rosealie cries out worriedly, only to sigh in relief when the girl shoots her free hook into Samuels leg.

"Samuel, don't move!" Sasha called out, staring down at the dangling boy who only groaned in response.

"That was close..." Connie muttered, before turning his attention to where the gate once was, his eyes going wide at the realization.

"The wall has been breached?" Thomas exclaimed, making Rosalie's breath hitch as she eyed the damaged area.

"Not again... The Titans will come inside the walls again!" Connie said fearfully.

Eren looked to Rosalie, who was now trembling slightly as she stared at the hole. The sight alone made his emotions overtake him. "Annihilate all of you..." He muttered, thinking about Shiganshina.

Rosalie took a deep breath and glanced at Eren, only to find him looking back at her fiercely. "Eren?" She murmured, loud enough for him to hear. He nodded in response.

"Fixed Cannon Maintenance Team 4, prepare for combat!" Eren yelled as he swung around to gain speed. Pulling out his blades as he made his way to the top. "Our target is the Colossal Titan before us! This is our chance! Don't let it get away!" He yelled as he used his gas to gain more momentum. Quickly landing, he stared up at the giants face. "Hey, there... It's been five years." Eren growled, just as Rosalie reached his side.


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Rosalie and Eren move away quickly as the Colossal Titan leans forward and swings its arm in a swiping motion, effectively destroying the cannons, sending more debris over the walls edge.

Eren uses his gear and grapples onto the Titans arm, with Rosalie following suit as they stare back at what was left of the equipment. ' _Not only did it get the gate, it went straight for the cannons, too! It really is sentient!_ ' Rosalie thought to herself, glancing up suddenly at Eren's cry of warning to see the Colossal Titan's opposite hand reaching out for them.

Both avoid, maneuvering up the underside of the humanoids arm, with Rosalie leaving deep slashes with her blades as she went. Looking up, she makes eye contact with the boy, both sharing a look that clearly states 'This is our chance!'

Eren releases his hooks as he lands roughly on the Titans arm. The Colossal Titan moves to grab him once more as he runs, but it's movements are sluggish, allowing the two to move quickly.

' _Too slow!_ ' Rosalie thinks, twisting around the arm as she continued to carve into the muscle, hoping to slow the Titans movements even more and to buy Eren time to reach the nape.

Eren jumps, hooking into the Titans neck, and maneuvers himself above the nape. Using the gears gas, he propels himself faster towards his target. However, before his blades could even make contact, the Colossal Titan released a large burst of steam, sending the two flying backwards.

Rosalie blindly grappled onto the walls outer side, glancing up, her eyes widened as there was no Titan in sight. "Eren!" She yelled out, frantically looking around for the boy, only to calm down as he hooked into the wall beside her. "What the hell happened?!" She asked just as Thomas and Connie leaned over the walls edge, looking down at them with immense relief.

"Eren! Rosie! Did you defeat it?" The blonde called out, looking around for the Colossal Titans body.

"No! It was the same as five years ago... He appeared out of nowhere, and vanished just as suddenly!" The brunet responded, motioning her to follow him back up to the top. "I'm sorry, we let him get away." He added sullenly once they landed.

"Why are you apologizing? The rest of us couldn't even move-"

"Hey, there's no time for discussion! The walls been breached. If we don't patch it fast, the Titans will get in like before!" Connie said, cutting off Thomas in the process.

Rosalie went to ask where the others were, but was stopped as a sudden voice called out. "What are you doing?"

Looking over, they spotted some of the Garrison's advanced guard walking towards them, prompting them to salute. "The contingency plan for the Colossal Titan has already begun. Get to HQ! Anyone who made contact with it, don't forget to report!"

"Yes, sir!" They all replied in unison before relaxing their stance.

"Best of luck to the advance team!" Connie said one last time as they got ready to leave.

* * *

As Rosalie refilled her gears gas tanks with Eren and Armin. In the distance, she could here the voice of a nearby superior officer speaking aloud to everyone in the supply room. "You trainees have all passed the final training exercise, and are now full fledged soldiers. We expect great things from you."

"Are you okay, Armin?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder as she noticed the boys trembling. He was shaking so hard that he could barely hold onto his own tanks.

The blond let out a shaky breath. "I-I'm fine. I'll get over it soon enough. B-but we're in bad shape. We currently don't have the means to quickly patch an eight meter hole... We never even managed to dig up that big rock near the front gate! Since we can't seal the hole, we'll have to abandon the town. It's only a matter of time before they breach Wall Rose! Besides, they can wipe out humanity whenever they want, anyway!" He replied, each word becoming more and more panicked by the second.

Eren reaches out and grabs the boys wrist. "Armin! Calm down... Things are different now. Humanity won't be defeated by Titans anymore!" He said just as Mikasa reached their side.

Armin took a deep breath, looking back down at his gas tank. "I'm sorry. I'm alright..."

"It's okay to be a little scared, Armin! Half of the people here are already shitting themselves, and they're not even combatants." Rosalie said reassuringly, ruffling the blonds hair gently.

* * *

Rosalie stood in line next to Mikasa, Eren, and Armin as one of their superiors, Kitz Weilman, from the Garrison regiment spoke. The man himself, having to yell over the sounds of the evacuation bells and frantic shouts of scurrying soldiers, who were currently trying to get everything ready for battle.

"Just follow your training! Split into groups! Under the Garrison's orders, you will supply combatants, relay orders, and kill Titans! Garrison intercept forces will form the vanguard! Trainees, led by the supply team, will comprise the middle guard! The Garrison elite forces will form the rearguard. Also, messengers report that the advance team has been neutralized. The outer gate has been compromised, and the Titans have entered the city. In other words, the Armored Titan may appear at any time to destroy the inner gate!" Weilman yelled, his eyes wide and sunken. The information prompting murmurs to break out over the crowd.

"No way!"

"You're kidding..."

"If we lose Rose, too..."

"Silence!" Weilman yelled again, making the crowd go silent once more as he continued. "As we speak, the vanguard is engaging them. We have but one objective in this fight: to defend Wall Rose with our lives until the evacuation is complete! Also, as you all are surely aware, desertion in the face of the enemy is punishable by death. Mark this well, and fight to your last dying breath! Dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"I'm sure you'll be fine, even if we're in different groups, Rosie." Eren said as the two walked to meet up with their own teams.

"Is not me that I'm worried about." Rosalie replied somewhat peeved at the boy, earning her a look of confusion. "YOU, Eren! You're the one I'm worried about! You're so impulsive, and you don't think things through half of the time. What if you get into trouble and Mikasa and I aren't able to help you?"

"I'll be fine." Eren replied, his eyes lighting up in frustration as he came to a stop, turning to face her. "I'm not a child, Rosie. I can take care of myself."

"I know you're not-"

"No! Listen to me. I'll be fine. You, Mikasa, and Armin will be fine. We'll meet up once this is all over." He said, turning on his heel to continue walking.

"Eren.." Rosalie murmured softly, making the boy sigh and sling a arm around her shoulders. "Just trust me alri-" He begins to say but is cut off when he bumps into Jean.

"You're in the way!" Jean said angrily, shoving Eren to the side before continuing to walk off.

Eren turns around and grabs the boys arm. "Hey, Jean... What's wrong?" He asks, earning Mikasa's attention as she walked closer.

""What's wrong?" Unlike you, I don't have a death wish! Since you wanted to join the Survey Corps, I'm sure you're ready to become Titan food anytime! But I was to go to the Interior tomorrow!" Jean replies angrily, spinning around with a glare.

"Hey, c'mon you two, now isn't the time to argue..." Rosalie says, placing a hand on both boys chests to push them apart. However, her voice fell on deaf ears.

"Calm down!" Eren spats, knocking Rosalie's hand away as he shoved Jean against a pillar.

"I'm supposed to stay calm and die?!"

"No! Don't forget those three years of hell we endured! In the past three years, we almost died so many times... Some of us really did die. Some ran, and some were kicked out... But we made it! Didn't we?! So we can make it through today! You'll survive today, and go into the Interior tomorrow, right?" Eren said earning nearby patrons attention.

Jean stared at Eren for a moment before looking away. "Damn it... Lets go Daz! Stop sobbing!" He ordered, walking away, earning a weak 'yes' from the distressed boy.

The three watched him walk away for a moment before Mikasa spoke up. "Eren, Rosie... When the fighting gets fierce, come find me."

"He won't listen, Mikasa. I've tried..." Rosalie mumbled, earning a look from the girl.

"Huh? Not this again... You two and I are on different teams!" Eren said, sending the two girls a hard stare.

"Plans will fall apart in the chaos of battle. But I will protect you." Mikasa replied, making Rosalie sigh.

"What are you say-" Eren goes to speak but is cut off by a superior officer.

"Trainee Ackerman... You're being specially moved to the rearguard. Follow me." He said, sending the girl a stern look.

"B-but I'll only slow them down!" Mikasa said, just as bewildered as Rosalie and Eren.

"I'm not asking your opinion. The evacuation's falling behind. We need as many skilled soldiers overseeing civilians as possible." He replied.

"B-but.."

"Hey!" Eren yells, head-butting he girl, making her recoil in slight pain.

"Eren!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Enough, Mikasa... Don't you freak out, too! Humanity is in danger of being wiped out. What you want doesn't matter!" He said with a fierce glare.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly. But I do have one request. Please... Don't die." Mikasa said, looking between the two. Eren doesn't reply as he turns on his heel and walks away, a determined look on his face.

"I-I'll try to keep tabs on him and Armin... More than likely we'll be placed around the same area." Rosalie said, placing a hand on Mikasa's shoulder reassuringly.

"Mm." Mikasa replied, pulling the slightly younger girl into a hug before pulling away. "Come find me if you need me, or if something's wrong." She added, staring at the brunette sternly.

"Titans are overrunning the city, Mikasa. Something's already gone wrong." Rosalie quipped, turning to walk away while throwing a small wave over her shoulder.

* * *

- _ **Flashback**_ -

 _"Surviving historical documents say nothing about the Titans origins. We know very little about them. What information we do have comes from reports made by the Survey Corps. There has been no evidence that their intelligence approaches our own. Consequently, attempts to communicate with them have been unsuccessful. The Titan body structure differs fundamentally from that of other creatures. They lack sexual organs, and their means of reproduction remains unknown. However, most appear to be male. They have extremely high body temperatures. And inexplicably, they show no interest in any creatures besides humans. Their sole purpose in life seems to be the consumption of humans. But considering they have survived for more than a century in an environment devoid of human life, we can assume they have no need to eat at all. In other words, we believe their goal in feeding isn't to gain sustenance, but simply to kill." The instructor informed, looking up from his book to the cadets sitting before him, before continuing. "As to why they have posed such a threat to humanity, their incredible vitality is the main factor. Humanity has processed cannon technology since antiquity, but it has proved to be insufficient. Even decapitated Titans will not die. And while this isn't universally true, they are capable of regenerating their heads within one to two minutes."_

 _"No way... Just their size is enough of a problem." Thomas muttered, staring wide eyed at his own book._

 _"Sir, does this mean the Titans are invincible?" Marco asked, standing from his seat with a raised hand._

 _"They are not. There is one way to defeat them." The instructor replies, turning to draw a diagram of the human body on the chalkboard. He then circles a spot on the neck, where a nape should be. "Target this area. Severe damage here will prevent regeneration, and the Titan will die. Thus we use two swords to carve away their flesh." He said, pointing to a table where 3D Maneuver Gear lay. "If you can strike that vital spot, you'll kill them before they have time to regenerate."_

- _ **Flashback End**_ -

* * *

After seeing her teammates bring a 6 meter class' to the ground, Rosalie uses her momentum and slices quickly into the Titans nape, inevitably finishing it off. "That's gotta be the fifth one we've seen this far into the city!" One of her teammates, Fabien Beaubois, exclaimed as she landed next to him on a nearby rooftop.

"What the hell are those in the vanguard doing?" Another, Liam Ström, asked as he glowered down at the steaming corpse.

Mille Bruun, the final and only other girl on the team, shot them all a worried look. "You don't think they've been overwhelmed?"

A silence fell over the group. "We shouldn't worry about that right now... We need to stay focused on making sure the evacuation in successful." Rosalie said, staring out to the distant rooftops.

' _Something's wrong. Not only have we not heard from or seen a supply team, but it's been hours.. surely the evacuation is almost done? And I haven't seen any other teams in passing_..' Rosalie thought to herself, as a feeling of dread overcame her, prompting her to turn and stare into the direction they came from.

* * *

- _ **Flashback**_ -

 _"Eren! Rosie!" Armin called out as he ran towards the two sitting by the riverbank._

 _"What's wrong, Armin?" Eren asked, opening an eye to peek at the boy as he neared._

 _"My grandpa was hiding this... A book about the outside world!" Armin said excitedly, placing the book on the stone walkway. His statement made Rosalie sit up and scoot closer to the blond to look at the book._

 _"About the outside world?! You aren't supposed to have that! The Military Police will arrest you." Eren said, sending the two a look._

 _"They won't find out, if you don't tell anyone.~" Rosalie replied in a singsong voice. "So don't go home and blab to Carla!"_

 _"Oi! If anything, you'd be the one to let something slip!" Eren replied indignantly, sending the girl a scowl.  
"Nu-uh!" Rosalie huffed, opening her mouth to say more, but was stopped by Armin._

 _"Guys!" He yelled, making the two look at him. "Forget all that... It says that the majority of the world is covered by a huge body of water called the "sea." And it's all saltwater!" Armin replied, sharing a excited look with Rosalie as Eren stared at him in disbelief._

 _"Salt? No way! Salt is worth a fortune! The merchants would take it all." He said flippantly._

 _"It's too big to take it all!" Armin shot back with a wide smile._

 _"There's no way..." Eren trailed off, his argument becoming weaker and weaker._

 _"And there's more..." The blond trailed off, opening the book as the two moved closer to look. "Flaming water! Frozen earth! Plains of sand, white as snow! I'm sure the outside world is many times bigger than the world inside the walls!"_

 _"The outside world..." Eren murmured, staring at the book in awe._

 _"That's amazing, Armin!" Rosalie said, looking up at the blond with shining eyes as he laughed._

 _"Also... This is still a secret, okay? But my mom and dad say they're going beyond the walls soon." Armin said quietly, looking down at the book as well. "Hey Eren, Rosie... Wouldn't it be great if, one day, we could go explore the outside world, too?"_

- _ **Flashback End**_ -

* * *

"Oi, Turner.." A voice said as a hand shook Rosalie's shoulder lightly, snapping her out of her thoughts as she jumped. Looking up slightly, she saw Liam looking at her in slight concern. "You okay? Breaks over, we're moving on." He informed, earning a small nod from the girl.

"Yeah.. lets go then.." she said, moving to follow after him, but not before sending one last look over her shoulder.

' _Why'd I think about that now, of all times?_ '


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _"S'not fair.." Rosalie said with a pout, averting her gaze to the floor as she huddled deeper into the the thick wool blanket._

 _Carla looked up from her sewing, sending the smaller brunette an amused look. "You should've taken a coat with you on your deliveries for the Shapter's. I warned you about the weather beforehand." She said, clicking her tongue at the nine year olds flushed cheeks._

 _"I didn't think it'd take that long... Besides, how was I supposed to know that Grisha was gonna do some cool doctor stuff today? Eren always gets all the fun.." Rosalie grumbled with a sniffle, making the older woman laugh._

 _"Eren's always getting into trouble. It's good that his father can keep an eye on him, at least for a day." Carla replied, standing up from her seat to get the girl some water. "I'm sure you can make up for lost time and go on the next trip. Eren can introduce you to the Ackerman's daughter."_

 _Rosalie laughed sarcastically, which eventually turned into a small coughing/sneezing fit, before responding in an abashed tone. "If he doesn't scare her off first! Eren's a brute! I love him and Armin, don't get me wrong, but I'd like to have a girl around!" She said, her voice getting lower as she grumbled to herself about "stupid boys"._

 _Carla let out a loud laugh at the girls proclamation. She opened her mouth to say more but was stopped as the door creaked open, revealing Grisha and two small figures, one of which belonged to Eren._

 _"Grisha?" Carla called as she stared at the small ebony haired girl, who was standing behind Eren, in confusion._

 _The man in question didn't reply, opting to send her a look suggesting for a later discussion as he made his way over to Rosalie. "How are you feeling, Rosie? Any better?" He asked, crouching before the girl as he felt of her forehead._

 _"Mmn... Okay, but I've been better doc." She said, sending the older male a smile before looking up, over his shoulder at the mysterious guest standing behind her friend. Noting that the girl was wearing his red scarf for warmth. 'I wonder what happened?...' She thought, taking in the girls sad persona._

 _Grisha chuckled. "Is that so?... Well I hate to say it, but you won't be going outside until that fever drops. Eren will just have to take over your chores until then." He informed, earning a cry of disbelief from the boy._

 _"What?! No fair! S'not my fault she decided to go and get sick!" Eren said angrily, marching over to the snickering brunette, tugging their company behind him by the wrist._

 _"Ah... I suppose, if it has to be done... I guess I can allow it, just this once." Rosalie cut in, not at all upset about the current situation, earning herself a glare from the boy._

 _Eren's scowl soon became more prominent as his parents turned away, beginning their own private conversation. One that made Carla send shocked and worried glances over her shoulder._

 _"Eren.." Rosalie murmured, tugging on the boys arm gently, earning his attention once more. "Who's she?" She asked, motioning her head to her not quite acquainted, acquaintance._

 _"Oh.. right. Rosie, this is Mikasa.. Mikasa.. Rosie." He introduced before leaning in to whisper into the girls ear. "She's the Ackerman's daughter, I'm sure you'll find more out later.." He said, his face becoming grim._

 _Rosalie nodded and looked up to find, the newly dubbed Mikasa, staring back at her blankly. The awkwardness made her want to burrow further into her blanket, but instead she took a deep breath and sent the girl a toothy smile._

 _"Nice to meet ya!"_

* * *

' _I wonder if they're alright_...'

Bells sounded throughout the area, snapping the brunette out of her thoughts. It also made the four panting trainees look up from the steaming body below. "That's the signal for retreat." Liam muttered glancing back at the rest over his shoulder.

"Tch... DAMN IT ALL!" Fabien yelled, kicking one of the loose shingles off the roof. "We don't have enough gas to make that distance! Let alone up the wall itself!"

"What about HQ? There's gotta be something we can do.." Mille said desperately, as she along with the others, stared at the barely visible structure in the distance.

"More than likely it's been overrun." Rosalie voiced, earning their attention. "Listen I hate to be that guy... Really, I do. But we haven't seen the first supply group since all this started. Either they're dead, or they're still in there, leaving everyone else outside to fend for themselves. It doesn't matter though.. if it is overrun, the Titans will get in anyway, so whatever "accomplishments" they achieved will be for naught."

The brunette then glanced at the three, mentally cursing herself for being so pessimistic. ' _They're not like me... I've been preparing for this since before entering the Military. They need hope of getting through this alive_.' She thought, relaxing her stance, offering the three a soft look. "Hey.. our best bet would be to meet up with nearby teams. Find out what's going on. Besides we're stronger in numbers, eh?"

Liam looked up, taking notice of her effort to perk the others up. "Yeah. Maybe there's a reason the supply groups got held up. They may be helping the others as we speak." He said, cupping his chin thoughtfully. "If it is overrun, they may be near HQ planning a way inside, but far enough away to not be spotted by the Titans." At this thought, Mille and Fabien's eyes lit up slightly.

Rosalie nodded. "Mmn. That's our best bet then. Try not to use your gas, we'll need it if we're gonna have to retake HQ." She said, grappling onto another building with the others following suit.

* * *

"OIII!" Fabien called out as they neared what looked like to be four or five teams gathered, resting on a few high rooftops facing HQ. His call earning their attention as they landed.

"Rosie! You're alive!" Connie called out, walking towards the four with a relieved smile.

"Of course I am, what do ya take me for? " The brunette responded with a cheeky smirk, sweeping her gaze over the group. "What's goin' on? We haven't seen a supply group since this all started." She asked, earning a few scoffs here and there.

"No one has." Jean answered, as she walked closer. "Assuming you're low on gas, too?"

Rosalie nodded. "We've been trying to conserve, but even if we managed to get to the wall, we'd be running on fumes. And I find falling to my death quite unappealing." She quipped before sharing a grim look with the male. "The same could be said about being eaten alive. But ya know.. it is what it is."

Jean let out a snort at that, and the two found themselves staring at the Titans in the distance, who were currently surrounding HQ.

A sudden realization dawned on Rosalie, causing her to turn around and scour the group once more. "Where's Eren? Armin?" She asked, feeling a sudden tension fill the air at her question.

"W-we're not sure, Rosie." Bertolt answered, flinching when the girl locked her fierce gaze on his tall form.

"What do you mean by "We're not sure."?" Rosalie asked, taking slow steps towards the fidgety male.

Bertolt took a deep breath. "We haven't seen anyone but A-Armin..." He replied, trailing off as Reiner stepped in.

"He's over there." The blond said, placing a large hand on the brunettes shoulder, angling her slightly in Armin's direction.

As soon as her gaze fixed on him, her heart dropped into her stomach. Armin hadn't said a word once she arrived, and by the looks of his hunched form, she knew something must've happened. "Armin.." She called out gently, and seeing the boy flinch at her voice, a lump began to form in her throat.

Walking over, Rosalie crouched in front of the blond, placing a hand on his knee. "Armin, thank goodness you're alright!" She said, with a relieved smile. "Where's Eren? You were on his team, right? Why are you alone.. what happened?" She asked, her voice beginning to tremble as he stayed quiet. "Armin?" She asked again, her smile falling as she noticed the boys trembling.

"Armin! Rosie!" Mikasa's voice called out, as she reached their side. "Are you hurt?" She asked, placing a hand on Rosalie's shoulder as she kneeled beside the two. "Are you okay?"

Rosalie answered for them both with a small nod, before focusing her attention back on the blond. Mikasa sighed and stood up, looking around. "Where's Eren?" She asked, looking down at the two when they stayed silent.

"I've tried, Mikasa. He won't say anything." Rosalie murmured, staring between the two in concern.

Suddenly Armin looked up at them, his already red rimmed eyes, brimming with unshed tears. The sight taking the two, and others nearby, aback. "Armin?.. Hey, what is it?" Rosalie asked, wiping some of his tears away, though the action was in vain as more kept falling faster and faster.

Everyone watched wide eyed as the blond choked back a sob. "The members of Trainee Corps Team 34... Thomas Wagner, Nack Tias, Milius Zermusky, Mina Carolina... Eren Jeager! These five died valiantly in the line of duty!"


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _ **Over a hundred years ago, humanity suddenly found itself faced with a new predator. They were far more powerful than humans. Humanity was immediately pushed to the brink of extinction. The survivors built three walls: Maria, Rose, and Sina. There, they enjoyed a century of peace. However... in the year 845.. the Colossal and Armored Titans, suddenly appeared, destroying the wall, along with the life we'd known. Humanity abandoned Wall Maria, losing twenty percent of its population and a third of its territory, to retreat within Wall Rose. In the year 850... The Colossal Titan appeared and breached the wall, allowing the Titans to invade yet again. Two hours later, the population had been successfully evacuated. No one was lost to the Titans. No one except the soldiers who had gone to intercept them.**_

* * *

"Wh-what?" Rosalie murmured, staring at the blond wide eyed as her arm fell limply to her side. Her eyes beginning to water as she listened to the murmurs quickly breaking out amongst the teams behind her.

"No.."

"Team 34 was almost completely wiped out, then?"

"If we try to face the Titans, the same will happen to us."

Rosalie didn't remove her gaze from Armin as he continued to speak. "I'm sorry, Mikasa... Rosie..." He cried as he hung his head, his voice cracking as he fought the urge to sob. "Eren... He sacrificed himself for me. I.. I couldn't do anything!"

By this point Rosalie was trembling. Her mind going completely blank as she thought of her earlier and last conversation with the brunet.

' _ **"No! Listen to me. I'll be fine. You, Mikasa, and Armin will be fine. We'll meet up once this is all over."**_ '

"Armin." Mikasa said finally after a short silence, snapping Rosalie out of her thoughts. Crouching down, she placed a pale hand on the blonds knee. "Calm down. This isn't the time to get emotional." She added, making the two send her confused looks.

"Eh?"

"Now, stand up." She said again, grabbing the duo's arms to help them stand.

Rosalie stumbled silently as Mikasa turned around and began to drag her along as she walked back to the rooftops edge. "Marco, if we eliminate the Titans swarming HQ, then we can refuel and climb the wall. Isn't that right?" Mikasa asked again, staring straight ahead unblinkingly, releasing Rosalie from her hold as she passed Jean and Connie. Both in return sending the brunette worried glances.

Marco stared at the girl bewildered. "That's right, but... But even with you here, there are too many..."

"I can do it." Mikasa replied as she reached the edge of the rooftop, cutting the freckled faced boy off completely.

"Huh?"

"I am strong!" She replied, unsheathing her blades, pointing one to the sky determinedly. "Stronger than you guys. Therefore, I can defeat those Titans! Even on my own." She said, pointing the sharp end in the groups direction as she continued. "You are not only weak, but you are spineless cowards. I am disappointed in you. Just stay here... Stay here and watch."

"Hey, Mikasa! What are you saying?!" A fellow trainee cried out, shortly followed by a few more as they stared at the girl fearfully.

"You're going to fight all of those Titans by yourself?!"

"There's no way you can do that!"

Mikasa stared back emotionlessly, sweeping her gaze over to Rosalie's downhearted form and back. "If I can't, I'll die. But if I win, I'll live." She replied, and with nothing else, she used her gear to propel herself towards the abandoned headquarters.

"Wait!" Connie exclaimed, taking a slight step forward. However, he was ignored as Mikasa continued on.

* * *

"What's disappointing here is your vocabulary... Was that supposed to be an inspirational speech? Tch... This is all your fault, Eren!" Jean growled out, glaring at the girls back as she went.

"Rosie?.." Sasha called, catching everyone's attention, prompting them to look at the tense brunette. Her trembling had finally stopped, and she was now standing completely still as she stared down at her boots.

"Hey.." Connie said, reaching out to place a hand on the girls shoulder as a form of comfort.

Rosalie didn't reply at first, her shoulders beginning to shake at his touch, making everyone stare at her in pity. Their concern however, was quickly replaced by shock as the girl began to laugh, almost maniacally, though her tears.

"Damn it... DAMN IT ALL!" She yelled, following Fabien's previous actions as she kicked at the roofs shingles, clutching her stomach as her giggles continued.

"Oi! Snap out of it! We don't need you losing it, too!" Jean yelled, grasping the girls arm firmly.

Rosalie looked up at him and sighed, gently tugging her arm away before reaching up to wipe her tears. Her expression sobering as she began to walk forward. "Hey, Turner! Where are you going?" Liam asked, watching with narrowed eyes as the girl readied her gear when she reached the end of the roof.

"That idiot is gonna get herself killed if she goes alone, and I didn't waste three years to just sit back and cower on a roof." She replied simply, turning back to look at them with dull green eyes. "Besides.. we can't let her have all of the fun, now can we?" She added before leaping off the roof, quickly following after Mikasa. A silence falling over the group as they watch her figure disappear around a corner.

Jean let out a light scoff, the sound of his blades being unsheathed earned him a few looks. "Listen up! Were we trained to let our fellow soldiers fight alone?! So you really want to become cowards?!" He asked as he and Connie moved to follow after the two girls.

"I wouldn't want that." Reiner answered, walking forward with Annie, Marco, and Bertolt in toe.

Armin stood up and wiped his tears, moving past Sasha as she turned to the remaining trainees. "Come on, coward... Wimp... Idiot!" She yelled, sending one last look over her shoulder before leaving.

' _These guys... No wonder they're at the top_.' Fabian thought to himself before clicking his tongue in annoyance. "Damn it... I'll do it!" He yelled before running forward, his resolve gave the others some backbone, causing them to let out war cries as they began to move from roof to roof.

As they caught up with the two females, they watched as Rosalie maneuvered ahead and struck a Titans ankle, making it fall to the ground. As it made its descent, Mikasa propelled herself forward and sliced its nape, killing it instantly.

"Hurry! Follow Mikasa and Rosalie! We do this fast. We need to storm HQ before our gas runs out!" Jean yelled, keeping his eyes locked on the two ahead.

"Rosalie's always been skilled with the gear and Mikasa's amazing, but... How do they move so fast?" Connie commented, watching the two move in awe.

Armin stayed quiet as he observed his two friends. ' _Speed and maneuvering is something Rosalie mastered since day one, and she always managed to conserve more than enough fuel in training_...' He thought to himself, watching the brunette preform complex maneuvers around oncoming Titans. The blond then glanced at Mikasa, eyes widening as he done so. ' _No, she's using too much gas! She'll run out fast! No matter how good you are, without the Maneuver Gear, you're helpless! I knew she wasn't her usual calm self. She's trying to ignore her shock by taking action! At this rate she'll_...'

Rosalie looked up, unknowingly, with the others as Mikasa's 3DMG suddenly ran out of gas. The ebony haired girl dropped quickly onto a roof, loosing her blades as she tumbled off the side. "Mikasa!" She and Armin cry in unison, both making a move to go after the girl. However, only Armin was successful in doing so as Rosalie was distracted by another Titan.

"Damn it!" Jean cursed, staring into the direction of the fallen female.

"Jean, you take over. I'll go after Armin!" Connie yelled, preparing to switch directions.

"I will, too!" Jean replied, maneuvering closer to the shorter male.

"What are you doing? The Titans are still out there! We need your skills!" Connie yelled again, glancing ahead to Rosalie who was currently slashing the ankles of a 7 meter Titan. "Rosalie's still clearing a path for us! You've gotta stay and help her out!" He added before going after Armin.

Jean cursed once more under his breath, but relented. Picking up his speed slightly, he quickly finished off the Titan Rosalie was trying to down. "We've gotta keep going!" He yelled to her, earning a scowl in return.

"But Mikasa-!"

"Connie and Armin went after her! We've gotta focus on getting the others to HQ!" Jean replied, inevitably cutting her off, causing her to sigh as she glanced worriedly over her shoulder in the trios direction.

"Alright, Kirschstein. You win, lets go." Rosalie said with a nod, motioning for the male to follow.

* * *

"It's hopeless. We can't even get close to HQ. Not unless we're willing to risk casualties." Jean murmured quietly, but loud enough for only Rosalie to hear, as they stared at the Titan infested streets and alleyways separating their group from HQ. A few minutes earlier they had decided to stop for a short break, seeing as the Titans were becoming more grouped together and knowing they didn't have the means to bring them down.

"There's gotta be something.. someway to-" Rosalie began to reply, but was stopped by the somewhat loud cries of an unknown trainee. Looking down, they spot the panicking male, who was repeatedly pressing the triggers on the gears operating device, but all was in vain as no gas would come out.

' _Oh no_..' Rosalie thought, adverting her eyes as the males cries became louder.

' _Damn! He's out of gas!_ ' Jean thought to himself, slightly jerking forward to help, but stopped when Rosalie gripped his jacket sleeve tightly as they watched a few smaller Titans run forward.

"Stay back!" The unknown trainee yelled, backing away as the Titan got closer.

"Tom, I'm coming for you!" Someone yelled from behind them as he and a female companion used their gear to attempt a rescue.

"Don't! It's too late!" Jean yelled, but the two ignored him and continued on. Where they were inevitably quickly swatted down or grabbed, leaving "Tom" to fend for himself as he was picked up.

Rosalie looked away and bit her lip, flinching at the sound of silenced cries and the sounds of something being crunched and ripped apart. Her eyes beginning to fill up with tears of frustration. ' _Why am I such a coward?... If that were Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.. or anyone else that I care for... I would have stepped in_..'

Jean's hands began to tremble as he stared at the backs of the, now busy, Titans. He could feel the stares of the other trainees behind him as they waited for him to give some kind of order. "Jean.. what do we do?" He heard Rosalie quietly ask from his left, making his pessimistic thoughts grow louder. ' _Why couldn't I stop them? Why didn't I stop them? If I had forced them to stop, this wouldn't have happened... Do I have the right?... The right to be in a position of responsibility?_..' Suddenly, an idea came to him. ' _No! I have it wrong. This is the time. Now, with all of those Titans concentrated there. This is our chance!_ '

Rosalie flinched slightly as Jean spun around to call out to the others, who stared at him wide eyed. "Now! We run into HQ right now!" He said, turning in his heel to jump onto another roof before breaking into a sprint. ' _It's our only chance... Once we're out of gas, it's over_.' He thought to himself once more, glancing back to the others who were following closely behind.

"Full speed ahead!" He yelled as they began quickly weaving around the many Titans legs and arms. Suddenly, Jean's leg is grabbed, making him wobble in place for a moment.

"Jean!" Rosalie yelled, looking back to the boy who was once right beside her. The sound of her voice made him glance up from his predicament for a second before he brought down his blades, slicing the fingers off. "I got it!" He yelled, using a small burst of gas to catch up.

"Jean!" Marco called, earning a glance from the ash-brown haired male. "Thank you. Thanks to you, we made it out safely." He added, sending his friend a smile.

"Huh?" Jean asked confused, making Rosalie roll her eyes.

Marco's smile got wider. "It's thanks to you. I told you that you're cut out for leadership!"

Jean scoffed in response and sent Marco a look. "I don't know about that!"

"Oi! Correct me if I'm wrong.. but this conversation can be held another time, no?" Rosalie called out to the two before motioning her head for them to look forward. "We're not out of the woods yet, boys!" She said as they noticed another cluster of Titans in front of HQ.

The brunette then leaves the two behind slightly, maneuvering between the multiple legs, slashing a few tendons as she went. Both boys followed her lead and made their way through the path she somewhat cleared for them. Though not everyone was as lucky, as a few were grabbed.

"Damn it!" Jean cursed, looking back at the screaming male who was now beyond help.

Rosalie chose to ignore the screams and looked straight ahead, bringing her arms up to cover her face as she and the others crashed through the stained glass windows of HQ. She hit the floor roughly, tumbling across it with a few grunts and low curses.

Slowly raising herself up, she balanced herself on her hands and knees as she tried to control her breath, glancing over as a pair of boots landed gracefully beside her. Moving her gaze up the leg, her green eyes met gold ones along with a roguish smirk.

"Now this is a view I could get used to~." The blond said appreciatively, sending the girls backside a none to subtle look.

Rosalie flushed for a moment as she sat on her knees, before sending the boy a scowl. "Bite me, Reiner." Rosalie scoffed, making his smirk grow wider as he reached out a hand.

"Better be careful of what you say, Rosie. Someone might take that as an invitation." He replied smugly.

Rosalie stared at his hand for a moment before taking it with a small huff of a laugh. "Ass." She mumbled, earning a hearty chuckle from the blond as he pulled her to her feet.

' _How many made it?_ ' Jean thought as he looked around the room from his spot on the floor, relieved to find most of his friends alive and well and in the mood for some lighthearted banter, despite what they've witnessed outside. His mood began to considerably rise as well, until realization struck him. ' _I took advantage of our comrades deaths. Many died at my command_...' He thought to himself, placing a hand on his forehead as he stared guiltily at the floor.

The sudden sound of a whimper caught everyone's attention. Jean looked over to his left, only to find two wide sets of eyes staring back at him from under a desk. "Aren't you guys with the supply team?" He asked, staring at the two in disbelief.

"Yeah..." The male of the duo replied weakly, swallowing thickly as he stared back at Jean, shocked at what just transpired.

Jean snarls and grabs the male by his collar, dragging him out into the open for everyone to see before clocking him in the face, sending the trainee to the floor. Jean, enraged, goes to do more but is stopped as Marco hooks his arms under and around his shoulders, effectively keeping him in a tight hold. "Stop it, Jean!"

"Oh c'mon, Bott! Let em beat his ass!" Fabian called out, earning a sharp elbow to the diaphragm by Mille.

"Shut it, you dunce. The last thing anyone needs is for us to be fighting one another." She said, watching in muted amusement as the red head hunched over wheezing.

Jean ignored the two and kept his eyes locked fiercely on the male laying on the floor. "They are the ones who abandoned us! Because of you, more died than was necessary!" He spat, sneering at the girl as she crawled out from under the table to console her friend.

"Titans came into the supply area... We couldn't do anything!" She cried, staring up at Jean and the others fearfully.

"Doing something is your job!" Jean yelled, struggling in Marco's hold.

"You know who else couldn't do anything?" Rosalie spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. The brunette had locked eyes with the two sprawled on the floor, making them quiver at the malicious glint that suddenly appeared there. "The ones who didn't have enough gas or blades to get away from the Titans outside. Sorry to say, but they didn't have the privilege of hiding under a table."

The girl stared at her for a moment, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to form words, although no one would care to hear what she had to say anyways.

Suddenly a low whistling sound resonated through the room, Reiner turned his head towards a windowless wall, realization coming to him quickly. "Get down!" He yelled, pulling Annie and Rosalie down with him as the wall was broken, revealing a large smiling face staring back at them.

The Titan was quickly joined by another, both peering though the large hole ominously as they spotted their prey. "Those have to be at least 15 meters..." Rosalie said with a cough, sending Reiner a small nod of thanks, as he had shielded her and Annie from some of the smaller debris.

"Damn it! Too many people are in one place!" Jean yelled, and all hell broke loose as everyone began to scatter, trying to get deeper within the building.

"Hurry, get inside!"

"We can't all fit!"

"Where's Mikasa?!"

"She must've ran out of gas, and got eaten long ago!"

Reiner jumped to his feet, pulling Annie up as he did so, he ushered her forward as he slung Rosalie over his shoulder like a sack of flower. "Oi! Reiner, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The brunette asked, squirming around.

"Don't wanna lose you in the crowd, shorty! You'll get trampled." He said, adjusting his grip on her leg, causing her to try and shy away from his touch.

"Hey! Watch where you're puttin' your hands, musclehead!" She yelled, her face flushing as she continued to squirm. "Put me down! I can walk on my own!.. Reiner!"

The blond had the audacity to smirk, especially in a time of what could be their impending doom. "You can yell my name all you want, later! Lets just get somewhere safe!" He quipped, earning himself a whack to the back of his head in response.

In the midst of her struggle with the blond, Rosalie spotted Jean standing frozen as he stared directly at the smiling faces. "Jean! What are you doing?! Lets go-" The next few words got caught in her throat as they watched a large fist make contact with one of the Titans faces. The impact sent both flying in the opposite direction. "Reiner!... Reiner let me go! Seriously!" She said, tapping the male continuously on the shoulder, though in vain as she was ignored.

"What?!" Jean yells, staring at the green eyed Titan in disbelief as it let out a loud growl. "Wh-what is that?"

Suddenly the sound of glass breaking made a few of the escaping trainees, including Reiner, look back. There, they saw Mikasa, Connie and Armin gathering their bearings on the floor.

"Mikasa?" Jean mumbled, staring at the girl and two boys in surprise, making Rosalie's head snap up.

"Mikasa?... MIKASA!" Rosalie said and began to squirm even more in Reiner's grip, growing more and more irritated. The brunette then promptly slammed her elbow into the blonds head and kneed him in the chest, forcing him to drop her to the floor.

"Ah! Shit, Rosie!" Reiner grumbled, hissing in pain and slight annoyance as he rubbed both attacked areas of his body.

"That's was close... I'm all out. But we did it! We just barely made it!" Connie said happily, tapping his now empty gas tank. "You did it, Armin! Your plan worked!" He added, turning to pat the blond harshly on the back, receiving a weak "ouch" in response.

Mikasa looked up at Jean as he took a few steps closer. "Y-you're alive!" He said, right as Rosalie ran passed him.

Once she reached the ebony haired girl, everyone stared on in shock as a loud smack sounded throughout the room. Mikasa stared at Rosalie in slight hurt and surprise, holding a hand to her cheek, her eyes going even wider as the brunette pulled her forward harshly by her jacket collar. "YOU IDIOT! What the hell were you thinking?!" Rosalie snarled, her once kind green eyes turning into slits. "We'd just lost Eren, and you go and do something stupid like that! What would I do if something happened to you, too?!" She yelled, her eyes filling up with tears, the sight itself caused the same reaction from Mikasa.

Rosalie went to say more but stopped when she received a light flick to the forehead. Mikasa gave the girl a light pat on the head. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She replied, watching the brunette wipe her eyes.

"Just don't do it again. I'll kick your ass if you die." Rosalie mumbled, making the girl sigh in response.

The green eyed Titan let out another growl, breaking Connie out of his stupor. "Everyone! That Titan is an Aberrant that kills other Titans! And it isn't interested in us... If we can use it, we can escape!" He said, pointing a finger towards the giant hole.

"Use the Titan?" Another trainee parroted, staring at Connie as if he grew another head.

"A Titan helping us? That sounds like a dream-" Jean began, but was cut off as Mikasa spoke up.

"It isn't a dream. I don't care if it's an Aberrant or what... We need it to stay here, and keep fighting. That is our most realistic chance for survival." She said, staring at them all with her usual stoic expression.


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Rosalie sighed to herself as she rummaged through another one of the many desks. ' _This might be it_...' The brunette thought, pulling out a rather large and thick parchment. She looked over the documents contents for a moment to make sure it was actually what she was looking for.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, earning looks from two of the trio that she was quickly getting used to.

"Is that it?" Fabien asked, looking up from the stack of papers he was searching through.

"Please tell me that's it!" Mille added, staring up at her hopefully from the floor.

"Yeah, we can go back now." Rosalie replied, refolding the paper before waving them to follow her out the door. She then broke into a light jog, quickly rounding the corner to meet back up with the others.

"Oi! I found it!" She called out, walking over to crouch next to Reiner, Annie, and Connie. Armin and Mikasa walked over as she began to spread the parchment out onto the floor, revealing the buildings blueprints.

Connie looked up, noticing the expressions belonging to a majority of the group. "Don't worry. It's stronger than an average Titan. As long as it's out there raising hell, they won't destroy this building!"

"Well.. no more than they already have..." Rosalie mumbled, making a face before turning back to point out the supply room to Armin.

Reiner stared at Connie, a serious expression on his face. "How much do you know about that Titan?" He asked, earning a shrug in return.

"We can worry about that once we get out." Connie replied.

Reiner nodded. "You're right. We'll get out of here first." He said, turning around with the rest as Jean and Liam entered with a few others. Each one carrying large dusty crates.

"We found it! This is Military stuff... It was covered in dust." Jean informed, popping the lid of the crate off.

"Looks like it still is." Rosalie quipped as she walked over, reaching in to pick up one of the many rifles stored away. "Always good to know that the MP's are using their tax funded equipment to their full extent." She grumbled, turning away from the others to test out the scope.

Jean huffs. "Lets just be glad they're still here." He replied, and Marco could only shake his head at the two in amusement.

Jean then takes his own gun out and loads it. "Are scatter shots really enough? Will these rifles actually be any use against the Titans?" He asked, looking up at Armin.

Armin nodded in response before speaking up. "I think there a lot better than nothing. If there are still only seven 3 to 4 meter class Titans in the supply room, even this may be enough firepower to blind them all at once. First, we'll use the lift to lower a large number of people through the central ceiling. They'll fire in the faces of the seven Titans in unison and the next instant will be crucial. The seven of us hidden among the ceiling beams will strike the blinded Titans in a coordinated ambush. In other words, in this plan, all of our lives will depend on this one strike. The seven must kill the seven Titans at the same time, with a single strike. The seven of us will be those whose skills give us the best chance, but... I'm sorry to make them bear the weight of everyone's lives..."

"It's alright." Reiner said with a smile.

"Regardless of who goes, everyone dies if we fail. The risk is the same." Annie said, crossing her arms as she cut into the conversation.

Armin looked down doubtfully. "But is the plan I conceived.. really the best one?" He asked.

Marco smiled and placed a hand on the blonds shoulder. "It's our only option... There's no time, and this is the best plan we'll have. We just have to give it all we've got!"

"It's fine. Have confidence in yourself. You have the ability to find the right solution." Mikasa said as Rosalie reached down to ruffle his hair gently.

Her statement surprised him. "What?" He asked, looking between the two girls curiously.

"That ability has saved Eren, Rosie, and me." Mikasa added with a barely noticeable smile.

"When was this?" Armin asked, even more confused than before.

Suddenly, the walk ramp to the lift is let down. It's loud slam echoing throughout the room, catching everyone's attention. "The lift is ready! The guns, too! They're all loaded!" A trainee yells, prompting everyone to get in position.

Mikasa turned back to Armin. "You just don't realize it. We'll talk later." She said, helping him stand while giving Rosalie a pat on the shoulder as she passed.

"Yeah..." Armin murmured, trailing off as she walked away.

"C'mon, Armin, lets go." Rosalie said, handing the blond a rifle as she grabbed her own.

* * *

Rolling her shoulders as the lift lowers into the supply area, Rosalie took a deep breath. "Here we go.." She mumbled, locking eyes with Marco who shot her a comforting smile and a nod.

"It's okay... Their numbers haven't changed." He said lowly, but loud enough for everyone to pick up on, as the lift came to a stop. "We're still a go!" He said, prompting everyone to ready their guns, each one trained in different directions. The sounds of them being cocked sounded around the room.

Rosalie watched as a Titan began to slowly walk by. It took two steps before turning quickly to face them, revealing its large and terrifying smile. One of the trainees beside her recoiled back in fright, letting out a sharp gasp. "Relax..." She whispered, glancing at the male, who now had broke out in a cold sweat.

"Stay calm! Draw them in!" Marco ordered, watching unblinkingly as the Titan stepped closer to the lift. "Wait." He says again as the rest begin to draw in closer. The smiling Titan from before, gets close enough that it's eyes are practically touching the end of the barrel. Rosalie took a deep breath and glanced up towards the rafters, making eye contact with Mikasa, who gave a small nod. Looking back to the Titan before her, she rolled her shoulders again and placed a finger on the trigger.

"Ready..." Marco murmured, taking a deep breath of his own. "FIRE!" He yelled, and the room echoed as the guns went off.

Steam filled the room as the Titans were blinded. Each one moving backwards as they held their eyes in pain, allowing for the seven in the rafters to jump down. Rosalie squinted through the steam, watching as they all hit their mark, well everyone except Sasha and Connie.

"Damn it.." the brunette thought to herself, leaning forward to watch the duo back away from the two remaining Titans.

"Shit!" Connie exclaimed, his back hitting a pillar.

"Um... So sorry to attack.. from behind.." Sasha stammered, jumping out of the way with a screech as her targeted Titan lunged for her. "I'm... So sorry!"

The Titan fell to the floor, allowing Mikasa to make her move and slice its nape. Annie done the same, taking down the one that had cornered Connie. Rosalie huffed, raking her bangs back as she watched Sasha clutch onto Mikasa from above. Shaking her head, she sent Armin a relieved smile, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as Jean called up to them. "We got them all! Begin the resupply."

* * *

After refilling her tanks and obtaining new blades, Rosalie followed the group out. "You ready? Lets get of here!" She heard a trainee call out followed by a few more.

"We all head out together!"

"Scale the walls! Rendezvous with the rest of the army! Go!"

By this point, Armin and a few others had reached her side. "Mikasa?" He murmured, looking up at the ebony haired girl who was standing on a nearby roof. The two shared a look and used their gear to reach her.

"Mikasa... We have to run." Armin said as they reached her side. However she didn't spare them a look as she spoke. "That Titan..." She mumbled, prompting Rosalie to look in the same direction. Finding the green eyed Titan pinned to a house as it was being eaten by its fellow species.

"The hell?..." Rosalie said baffled, looking over as Reiner landed beside her, followed by Annie, Bertolt and Jean.

"Cannibalism? Can it not regenerate its body?" Armin asked, staring at the sight in disbelief.

"I thought that if we could solve the mystery of that Titan, it may give us a way to overcome our bleak predicament..." Mikasa informed, watching along with the rest as the Rogue Titan squirmed in the others hold.

"I agree." Reiner said, earning himself everyone's attention. "If it gets eaten, we won't learn anything. Lets try to keep it alive by killing the ones clinging to it."

"Are you insane, Reiner?! We can finally get out of here!" Jean yelled, looking from the buff blond to the others as they actually considered his words.

"What if it might be able to help us? Might it prove a greater weapon than any cannon?" Annie replied, staring at Jean with her usual emotionless expression.

"Help us? Are you serious?" Jean asked snippily.

The conversation, however, was cut short as a tall lanky Titan with blondish color hair rounded the corner onto the street, slowly making its way to the small group. Armin took shaky breath. "That's.. the Aberrant that ate Thomas..." He said, looking back with the others as the rogue began to push the others off with a growl, losing both of its arms as it ran forward. As soon as it reached the new arrival, it bit down onto the opposing Titans neck, slinging it into another that was going to attack from behind. Sending both into a nearby building.

"Come on... It doesn't need help." Jean commented, just before the rogue lets out another roar, taking a few more steps before collapsing. Jean clicks his tongue, turning to walk away. "I guess it finally exhausted itself... That's enough.. we're leaving. That thing couldn't possibly help us. A Titan is still a Titan."

At everyone's silence, he stops and looks back. "What is it?" He asks, taking in the others expressions. Walking back he also looks over the edge of the roof, watching as a figure comes out of the fallen Titans nape.

Mikasa's eyes grew wide. She fumbled with her gears operating device for a moment before hooking into the opposite building as she leaped off. Breaking into a sprint towards the fallen Titan as soon as she lands onto the cobblestone street. As she neared the figure sitting on the Titans back, she grabs them into a hug, pressing her ear against their chest to listen for a heartbeat.

"Mikasa!" Armin cried, trying to stop her, but was too slow.

After a moment of silence, Rosalie's confused expression drops. Her eyes grow wide as she hears the girls sobs from below, making her face lose most of its color. "Mikasa!" She yells, following the girls earlier actions as she leaped off the roof.

"Rosalie!" Jean called worriedly, watching along with the others as the brunette ran down the steam filled street.

* * *

Rosalie's boots pounded onto the ground as she ran. Keeping her gaze locked on Mikasa's back, she stumbled over a few smaller debris a few times before quickly righting herself. Once she reached the crying girl, her already wide eyes grew wider, filling up with tears as she realized who Mikasa had clutched in a vice grip.

Mikasa was holding Eren.

She froze for a moment before bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. Her tears began steaming faster down her face as a choked sob broke out.

Mikasa glanced over at the sound, still crying, she sent Rosalie a shaky nod that sent the brunette to her knees.

' _He's alive_.'

* * *

Once they got the three safely onto the roof. Armin and the others took in the disbelieving sight that was Eren Jeager.

Mikasa still clutched the boy in a vice like hug, though this time, a trembling Rosalie joined in, clutching the boys right arm as she burrowed her face into his neck.

Armin's eyes filled up with tears as he listened to the two girls quiet sniffling. He stared at Eren's arm and leg in disbelief, having watch the boy lose both before he "died". The blond dropped to his knees, picking up Eren's left arm, he intertwined his fingers with the latters. The sight and feel of the reappeared limb made it impossible to hold back his own cries.

Jean, Bertolt, Reiner, and Annie watched the reunion with mixed feelings. They were relieved to see the "suicidal bastard" alive, though felt complete befuddlement and confusion as to why and how the brunet transformed into the one thing he hated most.

A Titan.

Jean turned away from the sight and looked over the roofs edge, staring at the many steaming Titan corpses below. "Does this mean that Eren did all of this?" He asked, prompting the others to look back as well.


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _ **One reason so many soldiers died in the Titans attack on Trost, was the absence of the elite Survey Corps. Only that morning, they had embarked on a reconnaissance mission beyond the walls.**_

 _ **Surveying outlying areas and establish supply points that would support human advance. Being entrusted with these missions, the Survey Corps receives the best that humanity has to offer. The military genius of a select few within their ranks has greatly boosted their survival rate. But even so, every excursion into Titan territory costs over thirty percent of their troops.**_

 _ **The difference in strength between humans and Titans is that great.**_

* * *

James sighed as he and his team took down another Titan. They were covering Levi's team, as said short Corporal spoke to a dying soldier.

"I believe that's the last one in the area, sir!" A subordinate, Charlie Evans, called out right as Erwin and a few other gathered squad leaders rode up.

"Levi!.. James! We're pulling back." Erwin informed, his expression serious as ever.

Levi sent the blond an unimpressed look. "Pulling back? We have yet to push ourselves to the limit. Are my men dying for nothing?"

James hooked into another building and leaped off the roof, landing next to Petra expertly. Walking forward, he placed a, much unappreciated, hand on Levi's shoulder. "Calm down, Levi. I'm sure there is a reason." He said, making the sorter male click his tongue in annoyance. "At least I hope there is a reason. We may have lost quite a few soldiers today, but we have achieved substantial progress." He added, sending Erwin a slightly confused look.

Erwin sighed. "Yes, there is a reason. The Titans are heading north, toward town. Just like five years ago... Something is happening in town. The wall.. may have fallen."

James felt like his heart dropped into his stomach. "Five years ago, you say?" He asked, swallowing thickly. "But you're not completely sure?"

"Not completely, no. But the chances are high, James, you know that." Erwin answered, receiving a nod in return.

A few minutes later, once everyone had obtained their horses, they set off back to Trost. Petra shared many concerned looks with her fellow soldiers as they took in their squad leaders disposition.

"Why does this always happen?" They heard him murmur, his face slowly losing color as he kept his gaze firmly ahead.

Petra looked to the male on her left. "Charlie... You're on Captain Turner's squad, right?" She asked lowly, as to not be heard by the man in question.

The brunet nodded, licking his slightly chapped lips before answering. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

The ginger looked ahead for a moment. "I've never seen him this shaken up. Do you know why?" She asked, looking back to see him sigh and shake his head.

"The Captain doesn't really talk about himself much. Myself and the others only know what he wants us to know. Though it is common knowledge that his wife was a Survey Corps member and that she died during childbirth, but we're not sure what happened to the kid." He answered, sending the female an apologetic smile. "Sorry, that's all I know."

Petra shook her head. "No! It's oka-" She began, but was cut off by Hange, who made herself known to the two.

"You shouldn't be talking about this so openly." She advised, making the two flinch and flush slightly. However, before they could apologize, she sent them a wide crazed smile. "But I can tell you what I know, if you want. I don't think he would mind, as long as he doesn't have to hear it."

The two shared a glance before looking back at the Titan crazed woman, giving her a small nod. "Okay! So, James met his wife, Elena, in the Survey Corps. She was one or two years younger than he, and she was placed on his squad once she joined us." Hange began, looking to the two riding beside her to make sure they were listening. And at their nods, she continued. "Well, they obviously grew closer and eventually married. Their teammates and Captain would tease them occasionally, though no one minded it. It was all lighthearted and good natured fun. But once she became pregnant, a lot changed. The Commander at the time, Keith Shadis, granted her permanent leave, although she planned to stick around HQ and attend to the wounded as they raised the child."

"But.. she died during childbirth?..." Petra murmured sadly as Hange nodded slowly.

"Yes, and James threw himself into his work after that." Hange said, glancing over to take in their expressions. "But don't worry, the baby didn't perish as well."

"What was the gender?" Petra asked, making the Squad Leader smile.

"It was a little girl." Hange answered, earning a soft smile from the two in return. "And although he had the option, he chose to raise her out and away from the military. So Elena's close friend and her husband offered to take her in while he was away on expeditions."

"So if the baby is safe and grown now, why does he look so distraught? Do the couple live in Trost?" Petra asked, making Charlie's brows furrow.

"No. The couple that his daughter was sent to live with, resided in Shiganshina." Hange answered, causing the twos breath to hitch.

"S-Shiganshina?!..."

Hange nodded. "Mmhm. I believe his daughter was ten at the time? Anyways, they were separated. All of us that knew him and his situation, thought she was dead. But suddenly two years later, she popped up as a trainee. Levi and I saw her as we left Trost this morning. It was quite a surprise to say the least."

Charlie looked ahead to his Squad Leader, a look of realization coming to his face. "So if she's a trainee.."

"If there was an attack, she was probably ordered to assist in the evacuations somehow." Hange said in confirmation, also looking ahead to her fellow Squad Leader.

"We may witness side to him that few of us have yet to see."

* * *

Rosalie looked to Mikasa as she observed the situation at hand. At the moment, they were surrounded by panicked Garrison Soldiers. Each one either standing with their blades drawn or next to a cannon, waiting for an order.

"I'll kill them all." Eren's voice said lowly from behind, making her gaze snap to him, watching as he slowly came to.

"Eren?" She and Armin said at the same time, making the brunet look up from the ground he was kneeling on.

Mikasa turned her head quickly. "Eren!" She called, her voice sharp with stress, but also relief.

Armin leaned closer to the brunet. "Eren, can you move? Can you understand what I'm saying? Tell them anything you know. I'm sure they'll understand!" He said, his voice becoming slightly more frantic as he spoke.

Eren locked his gaze on the blond, who was currently supporting his weight. "Armin?" He murmured in confusion. Looking ahead to see Mikasa and Rosalie standing between them and the Garrison soldiers, their own blades drawn threateningly.

"Eren, are you okay?" Rosalie asked, gaining his attention for a moment before he began to listen to the soldiers.

"Hear that? He said, "I'll kill them all!" One soldier said nervously, earning a nod from another.

"Yes, I heard him. He's going to devour us." Another replied, staring back at Eren as if he were a monster.

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

Connie looked back up at the group standing before him. They were few of the lucky ones that had managed to scale the wall once the retreat signal was sounded. Once they spotted himself and the others returning, they began questioning why they were so late. "And then... We managed to get some gas, and retreat from Trost." He said, finishing up his "story".

Krista looked down, disheartened. "So that's what happened... I'm sorry. I requested supplies for everyone many times, but..."

Ymir nodded, placing her hands on her hips. "And we finally managed to get some gas, too."

Krista looked up at her tall freckled friend before turning back to Connie. "Th-then does that mean everyone who isn't here..."

Connie grimaced and looked down. "Yeah."

"Even Mikasa?" Ymir asked in disbelief before continuing. "Rosalie?"

Connie looked back up then. His face showing confusion. "N-no... I thought Mikasa and Rosie came back with Jean and the rest." He said, prompting everyone and himself to look over at the four in question.

"Jean, don't tell me Mikasa was injured." Ymir said with a raised brow. "What about Rosalie? They're probably together if the other was injured, right?" She asked, becoming surprised with the others as they finally noticed the quartets faces.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Connie asked, staring at the boys darkened expression.

Jean took a drink of water from his canteen before looking at them with a hard stare. "We've been ordered to keep it a secret. I can't discuss it." He replied, confusing the others even more.

"What?" Ymir asked, but was met with silence from the other three as Jean continued.

"Of course, it won't stay secret for long... Before long, all humanity will know about it. Assuming humanity lasts that long..." He said, thinking back to how they were immediately cornered by the Garrison as soon as they used the lift to reach the "safe" side of the wall.

* * *

"Trainee Jeager! As well as trainees Ackerman, Turner, and Arlert... What you're doing right now is an act of treason! We may decide to kill you on the spot! If you attempt to lie to us, or make a single move, we will fire an HE Projectile at you immediately. We will not hesitate!" Kitz Weilman exclaimed, his face even more dour and sunken in than a few hours previously. "Answer me at once! What are you?! Are you a man? Or a Titan?"

Eren became even more confused. "I don't understand the question!" He answered back, just as loudly.

Weilman took a small step back, his face showing signs of disbelief. "He's pretending to know nothing?" He asked himself and the soldiers surrounding him. Pointing a finger, he became even more riled up. "Monster! Try that again and I'll blow you to pieces. It just takes an instant! You won't have time to reveal your true form!"

"True form?" Eren mumbled, completely baffled and exasperated at this point.

' _Does he really not remember?_ ' Rosalie thought to herself as she made eye contact with the brunet. Him sending her a pleading look in response.

"Plenty of people saw you, as you emerged from within a Titan! Humanity has permitted an unknown creature like you to infiltrate Wall Rose! Even if you are trainees given to us by the King, the safest course is to eliminate the risk immediately! My thinking is correct! The Armored Titan that destroyed Wall Maria could appear at any minute. Right now, humanity is at risk of annihilation! Do you understand? We can't waste more time or troops on you! I will fire an HE Projectile at you without hesitation!" Weilman yelled, his voice cracking with the exertion and fear.

A petite, light haired woman standing next to Weilman began to speak. "It's true that they aren't being cooperative. We aren't likely to get any useful information out of them. You're right, sir. We're wasting time and troops."

Rosalie scowled at the woman. "This is bad." She said, turning to look at Mikasa, who stared back. "If this continues, panic will break out. It's hard telling what they'll do if Eren survives through this."

"Captain, this is our chance! If we dismember him while he pretends to be human..." A soldier began, but was cut off by Mikasa. She sent them all a dark look as she took a small step forward, brandishing her blades. "My specialty is tearing through flesh. If necessary, I am willing to demonstrate at any time. If anyone would like to experience it firsthand, I invite them to be the first to approach."

Rosalie quickly followed suit. "I like to find myself pretty skilled with a blade. I'd like to test out a few more techniques, but I'll need some help... Any takers?" She asked, giving one of her blades a little twirl.

The superior officer that retrieved Mikasa only a few hours earlier spoke up. "Captain, Mikasa Ackerman was in the rearguard with us. She is worth over a hundred soldiers. Her loss would be a critical blow to humanity."

"And the other?" Weilman asked, referring to the shorter female standing next to the former mentioned.

"If my memory is correct, that would be Rosalie Turner." The male replied, making a few eyes widen at the surname. "Word is, is that she is James Turner's daughter. She's an all-rounder, skilled in most areas of combat. Although she didn't place in the top ten, she would also be a major loss to humanity."

"Turner, huh?" Weilman murmured, thinking of the tall, can-be-intimidating Squad Leader/Colonel of the Survey Corps.

"Hey.. Mikasa... Rosie.. Armin! What's going on here?" Eren asked, but was ignored once again.

"Mikasa! Rosie! You can't fight another human! Where could we run inside these cramped walls?" Armin asked, staring at the duos backs in fear.

"It doesn't matter who I must fight. I won't let anyone kill Eren. I don't need any other reason." Mikasa replied cooly, not making a move to back down.

"Lets talk this through! No one knows what's going on, so they're ruled by fear!" Armin said, not at all pleased with the events taking place.

"Exactly, Armin." Rosalie replied, keeping her gaze locked on the female from before. "They're ruled by fear. Blinded by it. Once someone passes their limit, they won't see reason. The thought of a human transforming into a Titan is unorthodox."

Weilman snapped out of his thoughts and took a deep breath. "I'll ask you once more! What are you?!"

Eren was silent for a moment, his mind racing with all of the possibilities that could happen if he answered wrong. Staring down at his hand, he clenched it a few times before looking up. "A human!"

A deafening silence filled the area. Everyone watching and waiting for what Weilman would do. "I see..." He said, his voice now eerily calm. "Then don't hate me for this. There's no avoiding it. No one can prove they're not the devil." He added, raising his hand, giving the signal for those on the wall to fire the cannon.

"Eren!.. Rosie, Armin! We're going to the top!" Mikasa yelled, discarding her blades as she turned and sprinted towards Eren.

Rosalie done the same, moving to grab Armin as Mikasa slung Eren over her shoulder.

"Stop!" Eren yelled, wiggling out of Mikasa's grip. He grabbed her wrist and ran towards Rosalie and Armin, pulling them close before he bit into his hand.

A large flash of light appeared as well as a loud banging sound. The area filled up with steam, forcing everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Did we get him?" Weilman asked, squinting through the steam for a moment. As some of it lifted, much to the horror of everyone around, they saw a large figure looming over them. Weilman's eyes widened, his face going paler than before.

"No..."


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

"What's going on over there?" Fabien asked as he made his way back to Mille and Liam's side, handing the two their own respective canteens.

"More soldiers pissin' themselves silly." Liam replied dryly before taking a swig of water. Fabien snorted in response, sending Mille a wink when she sent the two a scowl before turning back to the two conversing males.

"Marco... I can't... I can't fight the Titans anymore!" Daz said, staring up at the concerned male before him.

"What happened?" Marco asked, resting a hand on the distraught males shoulder.

"My friends were eaten right in front of me! I saw them get devoured, and I didn't even feel sad or angry... All I could think was, "I'm so glad that it wasn't me!" But... Next time, it'll be me..." Daz replied, looking to the ground before continuing. "I realized something. Essentially, our job is to fight the Titans until they eat us, isn't it? I'd rather die right now than be eaten!" He exclaimed, pulling out his blades frantically.

Marco grabbed the male in a strong restrictive hold in response. "Stop! Get ahold of yourself! You aren't the only one. Everyone is struggling with that fear! Look at Sasha!" He yelled, turning himself and Daz around to look at the brunette sitting on a stone wall nearby. "Even after what happened, she is still a proud soldier!"

Sasha tensed at the sudden attention before letting out a cry, leaning forward as she clutched her stomach. "I have a terrible stomachache! May I go join the wounded?" She cried out, earning a snort from Liam as Daz and Marco stared at the girl in disbelief.

"I can't do this anymore!" Daz cried after a moment of silence, struggling frantically in Marco's hold.

"Stop it! Stop!" Marco yelled, scuffling around with the panicking male.

Jean watched the two blankly, his face dark and weary. "I guess that gag order was necessary... Just look at them now. If they learn about Eren..." He murmured to the trio behind him, trailing off as he took a swig from his canteen.

Suddenly the sound of a cannon going off forced a blanket of silence to cover the area as everyone looked in its direction worriedly. The sight of thick smoke and steam rising into the sky, sent panic through everyone.

"A cannon shot?"

"Why only one?"

"Look! Smoke! From inside the wall!"

"What?!"

"What's going on?! Did they break through the floodgate?!"

"No way! That's the strongest part... Someone just screwed up and dropped a shell."

"But why is there so much smoke?"

Jean stared ahead at the steam rising into the air, his mind flashing back to the quartet they were forced to leave behind at the wall. "It can't be... Titan steam?" He asked as Reiner ran by, using his gear to get closer to the commotion. "Wait!" Jean called out, looking over as Annie and Bertolt followed after the blond. "Hey..." Jean sighed and clicked his tongue in annoyance before using his gear to propel after the three.

Liam shared a look with Mille and Fabien before taking off after the four. "Lets find out what that gag order what about, shall we?" He called out over his shoulder, earning nods from the two as they followed.

* * *

Jean landed next to the Annie, Bertolt and Reiner. Flinching slightly as Liam, Mille and Fabien landed behind him. "You three shouldn't be here." He said, sending the trio a pointed look over his shoulder.

"Yeah? Well neither should you." Fabien shot back, walking forward to peek over the rooftop. Jean scowled in return and turned back to the situation at hand. Staying silent as Reiner spoke.

"What's going on here?" The blond asked as he and the rest stared at the barely visible Titan head peeking from the steam.

* * *

The Garrison soldiers watched in fear as the Titans head lolled to the side at an angle. Almost as it it were looking around. "It's alive..." One murmured fearfully as he began to tremble.

"Captain Weilman!" The light haired female called out, looking back to the shaken superior.

The smoke cleared slightly to reveal one large green eye peering back at them, making them all flinch back. "J-just look at it! It's too dangerous to get close! Maintain your position and remain on high alert! Maintain your position! Have the gunners load another round!" Weilman ordered, his voice cracking as his fear heightened.

* * *

Rosalie stared around with wide eyes as she took in her surroundings. They were currently sitting in the middle of a barely developed Titan. Looking up, she watched as pieces of the Titans ribcage began to crumble around her. ' _Eren... Did this?_ ' She thought in slight awe. Looking to her left, she saw a small cluster of purple wildflowers by her knee, swaying in the breeze. Reaching out a hand, she let her fingers gently graze the petals. ' _How did these survive that blast?_ '

Armin's voice snapped her out of her awestruck thoughts. "I heard the cannon fire... And then there was a horrible sound, a shock wave, and heat... Are we inside a huge skeleton-"

"Eren protected us." Mikasa said, cutting the blond off mid sentence. "That's all we need to know for now."

The trio looked up as they heard footsteps heading their way. "Hey! Are you guys okay?" Eren asked, running through the steam to reach their side.

"Eren! What is this?" Armin asked, still in disbelief.

"No idea! But this thing will soon dissipate like any other Titan corpse... Lets get away from it." Eren replied, helping Rosalie stand before turning to where the Garrison were standing. "Are they in shock, or just waiting to see what we'll do? The Garrison isn't doing anything right now, but... They'll attack again before long. After showing them this, I doubt we'll be able to talk our way out." He said, trying to look at the three as he pulled out the key hanging around his neck. "But I do remember one thing... The basement. The basement of my house. Dad said that if I go there, I'll learn everything. This happened to me because of him, too."

Rosalie's eyes widened even more if possible. Her thoughts going back to the day Shiganshina fell. ' _ **"Eren. When I get back, I'll show you what I've kept secret in the basement all this time."**_ '

"If I go to the basement, I'll probably learn what the Titans really are." Eren continued with gritted teeth, punching one of the ribs surrounding them. "Damn it! Then why did he hide it? Isn't that information what thousands of Survey Corps soldiers died for? Isn't it humanity's last hope?! And he's been keeping it locked in the basement of our house? What the hell was he thinking? Where the hell has he been the past five years, anyway?"

"Eren." Mikasa called, stopping the boys rant as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Right now, we have other priorities." She said, earning a slow nod in return.

"Yeah."

* * *

The Garrison soldiers stood on edge as the smoke began to clear up.

"The smokes clearing." One stated, staring along with the rest tensely.

"When you see them, attack."

"The end is here."

Kitz Weilman looked around as he listened to the the soldiers murmur. "Don't move!" He ordered before taking a step backwards as the Titans head snapped off and crumbled onto the ground, filling the air with more dust.

* * *

"I'm getting out of here." Eren said, earning himself surprised expressions from the trio in front of him.

"Where will you go? And how?" Armin asked.

"For now, I don't care where. But from there, over the walls, to the basement. Once I become a Titan again." Eren replied, staring down at the key in his hand.

"Can you do that?" The blond asked again, sending the boy a concerned look.

"I don't know how I do it myself. But I still think I can! It's similar to the way you can't explain how you move your own arm. Back there, my only thought was stopping that shell. So that body had no other function and rotted away after serving its purpose. This time, I'll turn into something stronger. A 15 meter class, like the one that tore apart those Titans." Eren said, oblivious to the small stream of blood seeping from his nose.

"Eren. Your nose is bleeding." Mikasa informed, prompting the boy to swipe at his nose. Staring surprised at the blood on his finger.

"You look pale, and your breaths are ragged. Your body is in bad shape!" Armin added, making the concern for the brunet amongst the three rise.

"You've already transformed twice today, Eren. If that's all it takes to take this much toll on your body, you shouldn't do it anymore. Who knows how bad it could get!" Rosalie said as Eren wiped the rest of the blood away.

"How I feel doesn't matter. I've come up with two options. First, if you don't try to protect me, at least they won't kill you. Although I've already caused you trouble. I'm thinking of leaving here alone." He replied, making the three stare at him in surprise.

"No... I'll go too-" Armin began, but was cut off by Mikasa.

"Eren. I'm coming with you." She said, causing Rosalie to nod in agreement.

"No!" Eren exclaimed, staring at the two females angrily.

"Like hell you're going alone! When you got pinned outside of HQ, those Titans began eating you! They tried to EAT you Eren! What happens if that Titan body gives out on you again? You'll be vulnerable without us helping you." Rosalie said, her eyebrows pinched with worry.

"If we can't keep up, you don't need to worry about us. But we don't have to do what you say." Mikasa added, upsetting the boy even more.

"I told you all to stop all that! I'm not your little brother, and I'm not a child!" Eren snapped in response.

Armin looked to the ground, lost in thought, as the three continued to argue. ' _The Garrison is giving no indication of moving to attack with their blades. Mikasa's more sensitive as a stray cat to those things. And despite her friendly exterior, Rosalie can be quite feral when the situation calls for it... Loading the next round will probably take a minimum of another twenty seconds. Before then, Eren will have made his move and left_...' He thought to himself, his mind flashing back to a time when the trio before him fought off the neighborhood bullies as he coward back and watched. ' _Why would I remember these things at a time like this? Is it because this is it for us? And at the end, I was nothing more than a coward, after all... They saved me over and over, but I was never able to save them. As a friend, how can I stand on equal ground with them? How could I say I'd go with them? When I'm not sure I can? Now, the four of us will probably never be together again_...'

"Eren, I-"

"Wait, Mikasa. I said I've come up with two options. Armin, I'll let you decide." The brunet said, turning to look at the blond as his head shot up at the notion.

"Huh?"

Eren continued. "I know what I've just said isn't that realistic. The smartest thing to do would be to stay with the troops and use this ability strategically. I know it's crazy... But if you think you can convince the Garrison I'm not a threat right now, I will trust your judgement and follow your lead. That's my second option. If you say you can't, I'll do what I described before. You have fifteen seconds to decide. Whether or not you can, I'll respect your decision."

"Eren... Why would you entrust me with this choice?" Armin asked, earning a slight smile from the male in return.

"Whenever things get really bad, you always know the right thing to do. And I want to rely on you."

By this point, Mikasa and Rosalie were also staring at him with soft expressions, confusing the blond even more. "When have I..."

"There have been plenty of times. Five years ago, if you hadn't called Hannes, Titans would've eaten Mikasa, Rosalie and me." Eren replied right as the spine of the Titan corpse collapsed, crashing loudly to the ground behind him.

' _Was it all.. just in my head? Only I thought I was useless? That I was just slowing them down? These three never thought that for a second!_ ' Armin thought in disbelief, taking in the expressions on the trios faces.

"Armin, we're out of time." Eren said.

' _These three are putting their lives in my hands. The three people I trust most in the world... What could be more convincing than that?_ ' Armin thought to himself as he stood. "I will persuade them. The three of you, avoid doing anything that'll make them think you're a threat." He said before turning to walk towards the soldiers beyond the screen of smoke. ' _Ever since Eren became a Titan and fought for us, something has been bothering me. I don't have it all clear in my head, but I'll do this! I'll figure it out while I speak!_ '

Unlatching his gear, Armin let it drop to the ground as he ran out from the smoke. The soldiers flinched at the clamoring sound and took a step back as Weilman held out a hand. "Stop!" He exclaimed, prompting the soldiers around him to ready their guns, causing Armin to raise his hands above his head, showing that he wasn't armed.

"You've finally shown your true self, monster! I'll do it! I'll give the signal!" Weilman exclaimed, his voice getting higher and higher.

"He is not a enemy of humanity! We are prepared to share all the information we have!" Armin replied back just as loud.

Weilman sent the blond an exasperated look. "I'm not interested in hearing you plead for your lives! How can I believe you, when he's shown us all what he really is? If you say he's not an enemy, then prove it! If you can't, I'll be forced to eliminate the threat!"

"There is no need for proof!" Armin replied, realization coming to him quickly. ' _That's right... We don't_.' He thought to himself before taking a deep breath. "The question isn't what we think of him!"

"What did you say?!"

Armin looked around at the fear filled soldiers as he spoke. "I am told that many of you saw him! Then you saw him fighting the Titans! And you saw the Titans swarm him! That means the Titans consider him food, the same way they think of us! That is the truth, no matter what we may think or believe!"

Rosalie sighed to herself as she saw the conflicted looks on the soldiers faces. ' _Atta boy, Armin. You've almost got em_..'

Weilman looked around as murmurs broke out amongst the soldiers. "Prepare to attack! Don't be fooled by their clever lies! The Titans actions have always been beyond our understanding! It's possible they could pretend to be human, speak human languages, and try to deceive us! We can't let them get away with anything else!" He yelled, the panic in his voice putting the others on edge once more.

' _No... He isn't even trying to think! He's scared of thinking!_ ' Armin's thoughts then flashed back to what Rosalie said earlier. ' _ **"They're ruled by fear. Blinded by it. Once someone passes their limit, they won't see reason. The thought of a human transforming into a Titan is unorthodox."**_ '

' _Eren.. Rosalie... Mikasa!_ ' He thought, snapping his head to look back at the trio, only to be met with Mikasa's calm expression and Rosalie's soft smile as Eren sent him a small nod. Gritting his teeth, Armin spun back around and gave a fierce salute. "I am a soldier! I swore long ago to dedicate my life to the revival of humanity! If that pursuit were to cost me my life, I would be glad! If we use his Titan powers and the forces we still have, we could take back this town! With my final breath before my death, I shall wish for humanity's glory, try to persuade you of his strategic value!"

"Captain Weilman, I believe we should consider-"

"Shut up!" Weilman shouted, sending the male behind him a sharp look before turning back to the matter at hand.

Rosalie and the others hearts stopped as Weilman began to raise his arm to give another signal to fire.

' _Their pleas are irrelevant. They are traitors. Anyone who violates the rules must be eliminated. That is my duty as a soldier!_ ' Weilman thought to himself, ready to bring his hand down.

However, right before he could give the signal, his arm is caught in a vice like grip. "Enough. As big as you are, you've always been as delicate as a newborn fawn." The new arrival said, staring at Weilman with a stern expression.

"Commander Pixis!" A soldier cried out in slight relief and surprise.

Rosalie slouched against Eren's side and Armin dropped to his knees as the man spoke once more. "Do you not see his splendid salute? I've just arrived, but messengers have kept me abreast of the situation. You go and command the reinforcements. I think we should listen to them."

The elder then motioned for the quartet to stand and follow him to the lifts on the wall. They happily complied, and followed behind silently, though that didn't stop Rosalie from sneering viciously at Weilman and the light haired woman from before as she passed. The action itself earned her a chuckle from Pixis as the two stared at her in surprise.

* * *

 _ **Reports by the Survey Corps has said the Titans would come from the south. In fact, it was Shiganshina District, south of Wall Maria, that was attacked. Thus it was widely believed that the district south of Wall Rose, Trost, had the highest likelihood of being the next target.**_

 _ **Dot Pixis... He is the High Commander of the entire southern region, including Trost. The man with absolute authority over the defense of humanity's most important region.**_

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest as she watched along with the others as Pixis took a swig from his flask and looked over the edge of the wall. Staring at the Titans below as he spoke. "No luck, huh? I wouldn't mind being eaten by a really beautiful Titan woman." He said, causing Rosalie to raise a brow and look at the others with a 'really?' expression.

 _ **And he is known to be a total eccentric.**_

* * *

"I see. And if we reach this basement, we'll understand everything?" Pixis asked, taking another sip from his flask.

"Yes... Will you believe me?" Eren answered, looking up at the man in slight worry.

"As long as you, yourself, lack absolute conviction, I can't promise more than that I'll keep it in mind. But I do take pride in being able to recognize the truth of what I see. I'll guarantee your safety." Pixis replied before adverting his attention to the blond of the group. "Trainee Arlert, was it?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Back there, you said we could use the Titans power to reclaim this city. Did you really think so? Or was it just a plea to save your life?" Pixis asked, turning to stare back over Trost.

"Well... Both. What I meant was to have Eren become a Titan, then move that bolder to seal the destroyed gate. But it was just an idea... I thought that I could get them to at least consider using Eren's power to find a way out of our predicament. Of course, I wanted to survive!" Armin replied, prompting Pixis to turn back around to face them.

"You wanted to survive. I can trust these words more than any others." He said, taking a sip from his flask. "Well, Trainee Jeager?"

"Yes?"

"Can you seal that hole?" Pixis asked, walking over to crouch in front of the brunet.

"Well... Well... I don't know. I don't know much more than anyone else here does. So... Whether I can do it or not, I can't answer you for sure when I don't know." Eren replied, looking down to the stone beneath him.

Pixis gave a small chuckle. "That's true. I'm sorry. I asked the wrong question. Will you do it? Or won't you?" He asked, locking eyes with Eren before gazing over the boys shoulder.

Eren glanced behind him and took in the sight beyond Wall Rose. Turning his head back to face Pixis, his eyes lit up with determination. "I'll do it. I'll do it! I don't know if I can seal the hole... But I'll do it!"


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

At Eren's answer, Pixis stared at him for a moment before reaching out to pat his shoulders with a appreciative nod. "Well said. You're a real man." Is all he said before standing completely. Walking past Rosalie, he gave her a small pat on the shoulder before waving down to someone below. "I'll call my strategists. We'll develop a plan!"

Armin turned and looked at him in surprise. "No way. That idea depends on so many assumptions, and he's just going to run with it?" He murmured lowly for only the three to hear.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Eren spoke up, gaining their attention as he continued. "But there's no sense in doubting his decision. Commander Pixis must see potential in something the rest of us can't see."

"Something we can't see?" Armin parroted, staring at the brunet in slight confusion.

Eren gave a nod and looked down to his hands. "Also, I think there's a bigger issue that must be addressed before the plan can be executed. And the Commander fully recognizes it."

Armins brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Rosalie let out a soft sigh and crossed her arms once more, staring out over the wall. "The Titans aren't our only enemy." She said, earning looks of realization from Mikasa and Armin as Eren nodded in agreement.

Their conversation was quickly put to a halt as Pixis returned with two others at his side, a male and a female. "There's no time to waste. I will need your help, young soldiers." He said, earning nods from the four.

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

"A plan to retake Trost?"

"You're kidding... We have no way to seal that hole. What is the brass thinking? Going into Trost would be our deaths!"

"Since we can't seal the hole, all we can do is die defending Wall Rose's gate."

"Damn it... They want glory that much?"

Jean glanced around as murmurs broke out from the many soldiers surrounding him. They were all asked to form rank in front of the wall as they waited for an announcement from the higher ups.

"Jean." A voice called out, prompting him to turn around to see Liam with Mille and Fabien not far behind.

"What is it?" Jean asked gruffly, earning a narrowed eyed look from the ebony haired male.

"What we saw back there.. on the rooftop. How many were under the gag order?" Liam asked lowly as to not let others overhear.

"Besides Mikasa, Armin, Rosalie and myself?" Jean began, looking around before nodding his head in Reiner, Annie and Bertolt's direction. "Those three."

Liam said nothing in response but gave a nod, and Mille took his silence as a chance to speak up. "Rosalie's up there with the Commander, right?"

"Yeah.. All four of em are lucky he showed up when he did. No doubt they're apart of this "plan" as well." Fabien replied, followed by a heavy silence that fell over the group.

Jean turned stared up at the wall with hardened eyes and clenched fists. The scene of Rosalie, Mikasa and Armin being cornered as they protected Eren flashing through his mind, making his blood boil. ' _Tch... Suicidal Bastard_.'

Daz's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, making him look over at the panicking male. "I have to return to that hell?... No! I don't want to die! Let me see my family!" Daz cried out, his eyes filling up with tears.

"Hey, Daz, you're being too loud..." Marco began but was cut off as a soldier from the Garrison turned with a glower, placing a hand on one of his blades threateningly. "You there! I heard you! Are you saying you want to abandon your mission!"

"That's right! This is nothing but mass suicide! It's meaningless!" Daz replied, the commotion gaining attention from other around.

"Have you no respect for humanity? For order? If I choose too, I could execute you this very minute!" The soldier spat, prompting Daz to brandish his own blade.

"Go ahead... It's a hundred times better than being eaten by Titans!" Daz replied just as harshly.

"Stop it, Daz!" Marco exclaimed, trying to grab the male into another hold in hopes of stopping him from doing something stupid.

"No! Let me go! I won't go back there!" Daz yelled, the scene causing murmurs to break out once more.

Jean looked away from the three squabbling males and to two girls standing in front of him. "Did you hear that?" One asked, looking over to her friend who nodded.

"Given the circumstances, I don't blame him..."

The former looked around nervously. "Hey... I hope someone rebels over here, too."

"I'd at least like to choose how I die..." The second replied as she looked down, unknowingly catching the attention of the male to her right.

"Hey!" He growled, making the two flinch back at the fierce look in his eyes.

"I-it was a joke!" The girl cried, tears coming to her eyes as she looked up at the man.

He leaned in closer to her face as he began to whisper. "Do it... Be loud... And get others to go along! In the Garrison, plenty of us aren't happy, either. We'll take advantage of the chaos and leave!"

"Leave and go where?" Jean asked dully, locking eyes with the male.

"To see my daughter. Eventually, this wall will also fall." The man replied, prompting them all to look up at the structure.

* * *

"They say that before Titans gained dominion over the earth, there was endless slaughter of human life in wars over race and ideology... Then someone said, "If a powerful external threat were to appear, humanity would cease its wars and unite." What do you think of that?" Pixis asked as the two followed along silently.

"I've never heard that legend." Eren replied, his brows furrowing as he continued. "Sounds naive... Almost silly."

Pixis let out a somewhat jolly laugh. "You have a warped mind like mine." He said, coming to a stop to face the two.

"Eren's been warped since birth." Rosalie quipped dryly, earning a scowl and a light shove from the aforementioned as Pixis let out a chuckle.

Quickly sobering his expression, Eren turned back to the older male. "Even when that powerful threat has pushed us to the brink of destruction, we still have yet to unite."

Pixis gave a small nod and turned to resume walking. "No, but it's high time we did so. Otherwise we won't be able to fight."

* * *

Hannes looked up from his work as he heard footsteps nearing. Turning around his eyes locked on Pixis, who was being tailed by Rosalie and Eren. "Rosie?.. Eren?" He murmured, right as Eren looked his way.

"So they're safe..." Hannes trailed off before squinting in confusion. "Huh?" He mumbled as Eren started point down with an unimpressed look on his face. ' _Focus on the mission? How dare he address a superior that way!.. By the look of it, Mikasa and Armin must be safe, as well. But what are they doing with the Commander?_ '

Rosalie looked over at Eren curiously before looking over his shoulder. Once her eyes locked on Hannes, she sent him a small smile and a shrug, which he returned wholeheartedly.

Rosalie looks away from Hannes and back to Pixis as the older male takes a sip from his flask. "You want some?" He asks, reaching the flask out to her and Eren.

"Ah.. thanks?" Rosalie replied hesitantly, earning a surprised look from Eren and a smile from Pixis, though they didn't see it, as she took the flask and took a swig. Cringing slightly at the taste and the burn that followed, she swallowed and passed the flask to Eren.

The brunet stared between his now flushed friend and the flask in her hand bewildered, before taking it from her. "Yes, please!" He said, taking his own swig of the drink before promptly turning his head to spit it out.

Rosalie snorted at Eren's expression, covering her mouth as giggles began to pour out. Unbeknownst to the two, Pixis was smirking subtly to himself.

* * *

Seeing as Eren was fine enough that he wouldn't collapse or fall off of the wall anytime soon, Rosalie excused herself and returned to Mikasa and Armin's side as they discussed the plan for retaking the city.

Mikasa looked at her expectantly as she neared and propped herself up onto a nearby crate. "He's fine, though he'll probably need rest after this is all over." She said, earning a nod from the ebony haired beauty.

"You sound confident that this'll work." One of Pixis escorts, Anka Rheinberger, said as she looked up from the map of the city.

"I find that pessimism prevents progress in times such as these." Rosalie replied, looking back to the two males as they neared the edge of the wall.

Gustav, another one of Pixis escorts, chuckled. "She has a point." He said, earning a small smile from Anka in return.

Pixis cleared his throat and folded his hands behind his back. Looking down over the gathered troops, who looked like ants, below. "ATTENTION!" He yelled, putting all of the commotion below to a sudden stop. "I shall now explain the plan to retake Trost. For this mission, our objective is to seal the hole where the gate was destroyed. Let me introduce you to the one who will seal the hole for us..." He said, trailing off as Eren stepped forward and saluted. "From the Trainee Corps, Eren Jeager. He is the result of a top secret project to turn humans into Titans."

Rosalie scoffed slightly as she listened. "Well he's not wrong.." She murmured, earning a nod from Mikasa.

"He will become a Titan, pick up the giant bolder by the shattered gate, carry it over, and seal the hole. Your job will be to protect him from Titans while he moves the bolder!" Pixis went on to say more, but Rosalie partially tuned him out to join in on the conversation going on beside her.

"We won't have to fight the Titans?" Gustav asked, looking up from the map to Armin curiously.

Armin flushed lightly. "E-excuse me. I don't mean any disrespect by speaking up to a ranking officer..."

Gustav waved him off, looking back down to the parchment. "No, continue."

Armin nodded hesitantly. "Yes, sir... Titans are typically drawn to pursue the largest number of people. If we can take advantage of that to lure them along the walls, we can draw most of them away from Eren, without engaging them in direct combat. And by using the cannons against those lured away, well minimize our own losses. But since we can't leave Eren undefended, a small elite force should protect him. And we can't engage the Titans that come through the wall. The skills of the elite will be critical."

Gustav gave another nod of his own. "All right, understood. We'll take that into account and revise our plans."

"But this will only work if Eren can seal the hole. We are proceeding with the operation without certain proof that he can. I cannot help but feel doubt." Armin replied, slightly forlorn.

"It's just something we'll have to do. We won't know if we don't try, and it'll be an opportunity wasted." Rosalie said, reaching out to pat the blonds shoulder. "Either way you look at it, there'll be casualties."

Gustav sighed. "Indeed, given the uncertainty of a crucial element, I do not relish sending many men to their deaths. But I do understand what Commander Pixis is thinking."

"Yes. The first issue is one of time. Even as we speak, Titans continue to enter the town. The greater their numbers in Trost, the worse our odds of success in retaking it." Anka said before looking up with a serious expression. "And one more thing." She said, earning looks from them all. "There's a limit to how much one can be motivated by terror."

* * *

Pixis and Eren watch as people begin to disband and leave. Hearing threats from the superiors below, Pixis took a deep breath, his voice forcing people to stop and listen. "Here is my decision! I shall pardon anyone who deserts now. Once you succumb to the Titans fear, you can never fight them again. Those who have learned that fear should leave. And anyone wishing their parents, siblings, and loved ones to feel that fear should also leave!"

His words give the retreating soldiers pause for a moment before they turn and join ranks once more. "Let me tell you what happened four years ago. About our attempt to retake Wall Maria. As I'm sure you're all aware, that operation was no more than the governments way of dealing with its inability to feed all of the employed. It was a culling. The reason no one speaks of it it because by sending them outside these cramped walls, we were able to survive within them. All of humanity, including myself, bears the weight of that sin! Because so few escaped Wall Maria, there was never any open rebellion. But what about now? If Wall Rose falls, the sacrifice will be more than just twenty percent. The territory within Wall Sina won't support even half of the remaining population. If humanity falls, it won't be because we were devoured by the Titans. It will be because we killed each other. We must not die even deeper within the walls. I beg of you to die right here!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Rosalie found herself in the same spot, except this time she had a scowl on her face. "I don't like this." She growled, staring hard at the back of a certain light haired female with glasses, who at the moment, stood before Pixis with two others.

"I know, I don't either." Mikasa said, also staring warily at the three Garrison who would protecting Eren on the mission.

Eren shared a look with Armin at the two females conversation. Rolling his eyes, he received an unsure smile in return.

They watched as Pixis stared amongst the three before him. "I see you're all here... You have one mission. To guard Eren Jeager, eliminating any threat that appears during the operation. It will be the most dangerous and difficult task in the entire operation. It's no exaggeration to say that humanity's fate rests on your shoulders."

The light haired woman, who Rosalie quickly learned to be Rico Brzenska, spoke. "Commander, may I say something?" She asked, trying to ignore the stares burning into the back of her head.

"What is it?"

"Does this human weapon really work?" Rico asked, earning a stern look from the male, Ian Dietrich, to her right. "Quiet, Rico!" He snapped, causing her look at him. "You don't believe it, either, do you?" She asked in annoyance.

"Commander, this operation depends on Eren Jeager, and we know nothing about him. If he cannot function, many soldiers will have died for nothing." The male to Rico's left said, halting the twos starting argument.

Pixis stayed silent for a moment and stared at the three before speaking. "Well, then... Do you really enjoy losing to the Titans that much?" He asked finally, earning surprised and shocked looks from the three "elite". "I don't. I hate losing more than anything. But unfortunately, I've been losing for my entire life. I want to win against the Titans... I want to beat those giant freaks more than anything in the world."

"S-so do we!" Rico stammered out, the two males beside her nodding in agreement.

"Then betting on him is our only option. You're right, we know nothing about him. But he's the only chance we have to defeat the Titans." Pixis replied, looking over as another soldier walked up.

"Commander, it's time for the decoy operation to begin."

Pixis hummed in response and turned back to the three. "Ian Dietrich, Rico Brzenska, Mitabi Jarnach... You are the Garrisons most elite troops. I'm entrusting humanity's fate to you."

The trio gave a salute. "Yes, sir!"

"Ian, you take command. You have full authority out there." Pixis said, locking eyes with the male.

"Me?"

Rico smirked. "I have no objections." She said as Mitabi agreed. "Nor do I."

Ian turned back to Pixis. "But I'm not capable..."

Pixis gave a small smile. "Don't worry. You're a man who knows his drinks. You're well acquainted with drink both bitter and sweet. I'm counting on you!"

"Yes, sir!"

Mikasa and Rosalie turned away from Pixis and the others when Armin spoke up. "Eren, I'm sorry... I ended up making you responsible for everything."

Eren gave a small, reassuring smile. "It's like I said before. You have the ability to find the right answer. I believe in that."

"Eren, I'm going with you-" Mikasa began but was cut off.

"Don't tell me you're going to come with me. You've been assigned to the decoy team." He said and turned to Rosalie as she opened her mouth. "You don't say anything either." He added, making her eyes narrow threateningly as she stared back.

Mikasa stepped forward. "But I can't leave you alone... If you're alone, you'll-"

Eren glared and stepped forward to get into her face. "Enough! I'm not your little brother or a child... I told you that!" He snapped.

Rosalie's resolve broke as she promptly whacked him on the back of the head, earning wide eyed expressions from those around to witness it. Yanking his collar she pulled him backwards and away from Mikasa, her expression stormy as she pinned him against a crate. "Then stop acting like one!" She spat out, grabbing a fistful of his shirt as she pulled him down to her height. "We thought you _died_ today, Eren! And we could've lost you _again_ when we were cornered! So _excuse us_ if our protectiveness is a _little_ off the charts!"

Eren stared down at her with slightly wide eyes which softened as he realized the emotional roller coaster the three had been on that day, because of him. "Sorry.." He murmured softly, earning a huff from the shorter female as she backed off.

Before anything else could be said, Ian's voice called out. "Ackerman, join the elite force protecting Jeager. We need your skill." He said before locking his eyes on Rosalie. "You too, Turner. The way your peers described your fighting, you should've been with us during the evacuations."

Mikasa's face lit up, and Rosalie couldn't help but send Eren a smug expression. "Lets go... It's time!" Ian said, earning nods from the three as they followed after him, each one saying their goodbyes to Armin as they went.

* * *

As they ran towards the bolder, Ian looked back at Eren over his shoulder. "A top secret weapon, was it? As long as you can seal that hole, it doesn't matter. Our priority is to protect you. We're counting on you."

Eren nodded. "Yes, sir!"

"Eren, are you feeling okay?" Mikasa asked as she ran next to him on his left.

"Yeah!" Eren said, sending the girl a small glance.

"Eren..." Mikasa began again, but was cut off by Eren.

"I said I'm fine!" He slightly snapped, but one look from Rosalie, his tone softened. "Much better than when we were surrounded."

"We aren't playing house here, Jeager." Rico said from behind, making Rosalie grit her teeth.

Mitabi, who was running slightly below Rosalie on the roof, spoke up. "I can't believe we have to leave humanity's fate up to a spoiled kid like you."

Rosalie sent him a sharp look. "If the only thing you lot wanna do is complain, then go back to the Commander and the other solders, and tell them why this mission was a failure. I'm sure the ones playing bait right now have a lot more to complain about." She said, causing Rico and Mitabi to share a look of slight surprise.

"Enough, guys! We'll soon reach the shortest route to the boulder. I'm not seeing any Titans... Everyone must have succeeded in leading them away." Ian said, cutting in and ending the conversation where it was.

"Listen, Jeager. During this operation, more than just a few will die. For you. They will be our fellows, ranked both above and below us. As soldiers, they're prepared to die, of course. But they are not pawns without a voice. They have names and families. And all the feeling that those entail. Alyosha, Dominic, Phine, Isabel, Ludwig, Martina, Guido, Hans... They're all humans as alive as either of us. I've known some of them since my Trainee days. And today, many will die for you. You have a responsibility to ensure that their deaths will mean something. No matter what happens. Never let yourself forget that. And be prepared to die for that responsibility." Rico said, making the brunet swallow thickly.

"Right!"

As they ran, Rosalie's thoughts flashed back to the rest of Pixis' speech to the other soldiers as they made their move. ' _ **"Since the Titans appeared, humanity has never won against them. Their continuous advance has meant humanity's continuous retreat and loss of territory. But when this mission succeeds, humanity will have retaken its territory from them for the very first time."**_ '

Ian called back to them. "Right here. Lets go!" He yells, prompting them all to leap off of the wall and grapple onto the rooftops next to the boulder as Rico shoots off a green flare to signal the start of the mission.

' _ **"This will be humanity's first victory against the Titans!... Compared to all that humanity has lost, it may seem insignificant. But for humanity, this step will be a great advance in our attack against the Titans!"**_ '

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

Anka uses a telescope to confirm the flare signal to Pixis, who stood a little ways behind her with a few other officers. Seeing the green smoke stream into the air she took a deep breath. "Green smoke round, confirmed. The elite force has begun the mission."

Pixis didn't reply, opting to stare out over Trost as an intense silence fell over them all.

* * *

Rosalie dropped into a low crouch as she landed on a rooftop next to Mikasa. Looking up, she watched as Eren bit into his hand before having to close her eyes as the bright flash of light filled the sky.

Hearing a crash, she, and the others, opened their eyes and watched as Eren stood up from the dust cloud he produced when crashing into a house. Tilting his head up, he lets out a fierce roar before turning to face them standing on the roof.

"Eren?" Mikasa mumbled, staring up at the "Titans" bright green eyes.

' _Somethings wrong_...' Rosalie thought to herself before her eyes widen as she saw Eren bring back a fist. "MIKASA, MOVE!" She yelled, both barely able to move away right as Eren's fist made contact with the roof.

Rosalie hissed in pain as shard of the roofs shingle cut into her thigh, the white cloth of her pants turning red as blood seeped from the gash. Looking over to see if Mikasa was alright, she spotted the female standing next to a chimney sporting a nasty cut on her cheek.

Glancing up, she made eye contact with Ian and the other elite soldiers as they ran to her side. "Are you alright, Turner?" Ian asked, furrowing his brows at her wound.

Rosalie nodded silently and looked back as Eren brought back his fist once again, his eyes locked on Mikasa. "Mikasa!" She yelled out as Eren swung again.

"Ackerman!" Ian cried out, squinting through the newly formed dust cloud. Though he didn't have to look for long, as Mikasa used her gear to grapple onto Eren's face.

"Mikasa's get down from there! He's not stable!" Rosalie yelled, moving to step forward but was stopped as Mitabi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! Ackerman, stop! Get away from him!" Ian ordered, though was ignored as Mikasa continued to stare into Eren's eyes intensely.

"Eren, don't you know who I am? It's me, Mikasa! Your family! You must use that bolder to seal the hole!" Mikasa yells, right as Rico shot off a red flare. "Eren, you're human! You're..."

Ian looks down and watches as Eren clenches his freshly healed hand into another fist. "Move, Ackerman!" He cries out as Eren brings his fist up.

Mikasa moves out of the way just in time, her quick movements cause Eren to punch himself in the face. The force of the blow itself sent him stumbling back before falling down, inevitably leaving him to slouch against the bolder behind him.

"What the? He's just like any other stupid Titan!" Mitabi states in slight anger as they all continued to stare at Eren's fallen from.

"Eren!" Mikasa called out worriedly, though the Titan made no move signaling that he heard her.

"Captain Ian! Two Titans approaching from the front! A 10 meter class and a 6 meter class." Another soldier, who Rosalie assumed to be apart of Ian's team, informed from his position on another roof.

"Another form the rear, as well! One 12 meter class coming this way!" Another called out, prompting Mitabi and Rico to send looks of worry Ian's way.

"Ian, we must retreat! Look at him! No way is that hole getting sealed!" Mitabi said, his statement caused everyone to look Eren's way.

"Yeah... We have no choice but to leave him here." Rico added almost emotionlessly.

' _One setback and they're ready to go back with their tail between their legs... Pssht, yeah some elite soldiers alright. The only reason they're alive to receive that title, is because they run away from their problems_.' Rosalie thought to herself, a scowl forming on her face as she stared up at the two.

Mikasa spun around from where she was standing with a vicious look on her face, the sight itself made Ian sweat nervously and look away, only to be met with Rosalie's own dark expression as she stared up at him from her crouched position.

A tense silence fell over the group as Ian hesitated to answer right away. He could feel the burning stares from the two trainees as he looked to his feet. "Hey, what's wrong? Give the order! Ian, it's not your fault! The plan was always a long shot. Everyone knew that. It was worth trying, and we took out bets shot! Come on! Our squads will climb the walls." Mitabi said before turning to walk away with Rico, prompting Mikasa to pull out her blades and walk after them.

Rosalie stood up with a small sway as she regained her balance, placing a hand on one of her own blades in case something went down. Ian noticed this and held out his arm, stopping the two in their tracks. "Wait! Wait... Calm down, Ackerman. You too, Turner... Rico, your squad will handle the 12 meter Titan behind us. Mitabi's squad and mine will take the two in the front." He ordered, receiving wide eyed looks from the two elite as they looked back at him.

"What?" Rico asked in disbelief, turning to fully face the male.

Ian glowered. "I'm the one left in charge! Shut up and follow your orders! We can't leave Jeager defenseless. I'm changing the plan. We protect Jeager from the Titans until we can retrieve him. He's still valuable as one of humanity's last hopes. We cannot just abandon him like this. We can be replaced, but he can't be."

Rico's eyes narrowed as she stared back intensely. "The failure of that dysfunctional human weapon has already cost several hundred lives! You're saying we should bring him back, so this can happen again?"

Rosalie scoffed, gaining their attention. "And how many more do you think will die if we go back and Wall Rose is breached? Hate to break it to you hun, but our odds are unfavorable any way you look at it. Stop with the brave face, we all know the lot of you are just about to shit yourselves."

Rico glared and opened her mouth to say something but was stopped as Ian spoke up. "That's right. We must try as many times as necessary, regardless of the cost in lives!"

Rico shook her head. "Ian, are you serious?"

"How else should humanity defeat the Titans? Rico, tell me! Is there any other way to get ourselves out of this mess? Someway to maintain our human dignity, without more deaths?! How can we counter the Titans overwhelming advantage over us?" Ian yelled, slowly becoming frustrated.

"As if I'd know of a way to defeat them!"

Ian sighed. "That's right... So for the moment, this is all we can and should do. We must be willing to sacrifice our lives and do our best for that incomprehensible human weapon. Pathetic, isn't it? But as humans, it's all we can do. Now, what will we do? This is the only way we can fight. This is the struggle we've been aloud to engage."

After a moment of silence, Rico finally answered. "I can't accept that." She said, turning around to walk away.

"Rico!"

Rico stopped and craned her head back. "I'll obey the order. I think what you're saying is right. But as we struggle our hardest, we'll also show them how terrifying humans can be. I refuse to die for nothing. Leave the 12 meter class behind us to my squad."

They all watched her walk away for a moment before Mitabi took initiative and ran in the opposite direction. "Lets go. Our target will be the two in the front." He said as he passed, earning a nod from Ian in return.

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Captain Ian." Mikasa said, prompting the male to turn back to herself and Rosalie, who at the moment was staring down at Eren.

"Ackerman, there's no need to thank me. I was terrified because there's no telling what you two would do. Do as you like, just as in the original plan. That will be a more efficient use of your abilities." He replied, earning nods from both females.

"Yes, sir."

"You have to protect your boyfriend." He added, looking specifically at Mikasa before turning to run after Mitabi.

Rosalie let a genuine smile slip across her face, giggling as she looked over at Mikasa's flushed expression. "We're family." The aforementioned mumbled into her scarf, her eyes wide at the accusation.


	14. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Ian and Mitabi's team take down one of the two Titans, however as soon as they landed on a rooftop, the second turns to grab at Mitabi. The male lets out a fearful cry but stops as Mikasa and Rosalie appear. Rosalie goes for the Titans fingers while Mikasa slices the nape, causing the Titan to slouch and fall against the building.

"This is bad! Behind us!" A soldier calls out, prompting them all to turn and spot a Titan on top of a rooftop, not too far away from Eren. "One 13 meter class! It's approaching Jeager!"

"More Titans coming through the hole! Four Titans, approximately 10 meter class!" Another yells, causing attention to turn to the destroyed gate.

Ian grits his teeth and turns to Mikasa. "Ackerman... Turner, take the one behind us!"

"Got it!"

Ian turns to move away. "Don't let it get near Jeager! We'll stop them here!"

Rosalie watched the two teams move off towards the wall before turning back to Mikasa. The two made eye contact and then made their move.

Rosalie swung around and sliced at the Titans wrists, which it was using to support itself as it crawled across the rooftop. As the Titan fell, Mikasa came down and sliced its nape in one fell swoop, balancing herself on its back as it collapsed.

"Mikasa! Rosie! What happened to the plan?!" Armin calls out, making the two look in his direction. Their eyes widening as they spot him standing on Eren's back, right next to the nape.

"Armin!"

"What happened to Eren?" The blond asked again, looking from the back of Eren's head and up to the two females.

"It's dangerous! Move back! Eren is completely unable to enact his will through that Titan! I spoke to it, but it didn't recognize me! There's no point in anyone else trying!" Mikasa answered, earning a wide eyed look from Armin in return.

"What about the plan?" He asked, his brows pinched in worry.

Rosalie scoffed. "Screw the plan! There's no way it's happening unless Eren gets off his ass and moves that boulder!" She yelled, and although she wished the brunette worded her sentence better, Mikasa had to agree.

"It failed. Everyone's fighting because we can't leave Eren. But there are too many... Before long, they'll wipe us out." Mikasa informed, causing Armin to turn towards the nape with narrowed eyes.

"Armin, what are you doing? You need to get away from him, he's not stable!" Rosalie called out, keeping an eye out for any nearby Titans.

The blond doesn't answer at first, opting to pull out a blade. "I'll get Eren out of here! You two protect us from any Titans!"

"What are you saying?" Mikasa asked, wide eyed and confused.

"Eren came out of the Titans vital point. It's probably related to the mystery behind them." Armin replied, shooting his hooks into Eren's back for extra support. "Don't worry. As long as I avoid striking it in the center, he won't die. It'll just hurt.. a tiny bit!"

"Armin!" Mikasa yelled out as the blond gave a loud cry, stabbing his blade deep into Eren's neck.

Eren's gleaming eyes snap open and he lets out a roar before convulsing in pain. And Armin can only hold on tightly to his blade until it's over. "Armin, that's insane! Stop!" Mikasa yells down, watching along with Rosalie as the blonds lower half flys around due to the movement.

Armin slowly opened his eyes as the movement stopped. Looking up, he locked eyes with the two females. "Mikasa, Rosie.. do what you two can! If you go, some lives might be saved! Leave Eren to me!"

Mikasa and Rosalie shared a look before sending the blond a fleeting glance as they took off towards the hole.

* * *

Ian flinched as a blur of brown flew past him at a breakneck speed towards a Titan that had picked up one of his team members. Squinting his eyes, he realized that it was Rosalie as she slowed down just enough to slice behind the Titans knees. Seeing this as an opening, Ian rushed forward and sliced the nape.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed, swerving around to grab the falling soldier before dropping down onto a roof. "So you're finally down, bastard?" He spat, staring at the now dissipating corpse. His attention was then caught by Rosalie once more as she landed beside him. "Turner, what are you doing here?!"

"I came to help, obviously." Rosalie replied and at his conflicted expression, she sighed. "You can't honestly expect me to believe that you're two teams alone can handle these three Titans and anymore that come through? I'll act on my own and assist where I'm needed, I won't get in the way."

Ian sighed and looked away, taking in the surrounding area. Suddenly a shadow fell over him. Looking over, he was met with the sight of another Titan bringing back its hand, as if to squash a bug. "Fall back for now!" He ordered, backing away quickly from the oncoming blow.

Rosalie went to attack but was stopped as she spotted Mikasa running towards them from the corner of her eye. "I'm here. I'll join up with Mitabi's squad." Mikasa informed, hooking into the Titans back as she cut out a huge chunk of flesh.

* * *

After a few minutes of killing and assisting in kills, Ian turned as Rico and one of her team members landed next to them. "Our group was completely wiped out!" The female said, causing a scowl to form on Ian's face as he turned to look around at those gathered around.

"What's the situation?" He asked, turning to look at one of his own team members as he neared.

"Five Titans, coming from the gate."

Ian's scowl deepened and a silence fell over them all. Suddenly, loud footsteps echoed throughout the empty streets in the area. Looking over, they all were met with the sight of Eren carrying the large bolder on his shoulder.

"Eren..." Mikasa murmured, her eyes lit up with surprise as a small smile began to form on her lips.

Rosalie brought a hand up to push her bangs back. "We'll I'll be damned... He's actually carrying it.."

"Rosie! Mikasa!" A voice called out, prompting the two to look over as Armin landed beside them, a large grin in his face. "Eren won! Now he's trying to get the job done! If we can cover him till he gets to the gate, we win!" He said, making everyone's eyes widen at the thought.

Rosalie looked up over her shoulder to Ian, his eyes were shadowed but filled with determination as he turned to the soldiers behind him. "Defend him at all costs! Protect Eren until he reaches the gate, even if it costs you your life! Don't let any of the Titans near him!" He said before looking back to the trio. "You three, head toward Eren. That's an order! Got it?!"

The three tensed up, their eyes going hard. "Roger!"

Before anyone could move however, the sight of Mitabi and his team on the ground running after Titans gave them pause. "Mitabi's squad... What are they doing?" Ian murmured, staring down at the three males who were now shouting at the Titans in front of them.

"What the? Going on the ground is suicide. Without horses or buildings, they can't fight!" Armin said, his voice wavering in unease.

Rosalie sighed. "The Titans aren't paying attention to them, are they?" She asked, staring at Armin before looking towards Ian. "Consider us the shitty entrees, Eren's the damn King's five course meal on legs."

Despite the situation, her comment did earn a few snorts at the comparison. Ian, however, stayed quiet. His eyes narrowed as he watched the three run around a corner. "No... Now, it's the only way left..." He murmured before jumping off of the roof. "Follow Mitabi's squad!" He ordered over his shoulder, prompting the other to follow.

Mikasa took a step forward in Eren's direction. "Armin, Rosie. Lets go, too." She said, making the two nod and follow behind her.

* * *

Rosalie lands on a nearby roof as Eren passes, watching the area diligently as Mikasa and Armin run in front of him. Eventually her eyes lock on a 10 meter class that was making its way towards the three, sending her into action.

Leaping off of the roof, Rosalie propels herself forward and slashes the Titans ankles open, sending it to the ground. Hooking into its back next, she swings around and strikes the nape, riding on its back until she could reach the ground safely.

Looking over at a sudden scream, her eyes widen as they are met with the sight of Mitabi being crushed by debris and Ian saving a soldier, only to take his place as a Titan bites down, severing his head from his body.

"Another Titan?" Armin yells, making her snap her head over in their direction.

"I'll handle it." Mikasa replies, but before she could do anything, Rico comes swooping down with a loud cry.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" She yells, slashing the Titans eye, making it recoil from the pain and fall onto its ass. Mikasa took this chance and hooked onto it, swerving around to slice its nape.

By this point Eren reached the hole. "GO EREN!" Armin yelled as as the green eyed Titan let out a roar, slamming the boulder into the wall, permanently sealing the gate for good.

Rosalie looked over as Rico landed next to her, crying. She watched as the light haired woman dropped to the ground. "Everyone... You didn't die in vain..." She murmured, holding up her flare gun to shoot off a yellow smoke round, signaling the success of the mission. "Today, for the first time, humanity has defeated the Titans!" She added, looking up at Rosalie as the brunette placed a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

Anka looked through her telescope once more. "Yellow smoke round sighted. The operation has succeeded!" She informed, earning a multitude of gasps and noises of relief.

Pixis smiled softly. "Send more reinforcements! Evac the elite team!" He ordered, sending soldiers scrambling about.

* * *

After helping Rico to her feet, both made their way closer to Eren's Titan form. Rosalie ran ahead to catch up with Mikasa, who stared up at Armin as he tried to free Eren from the Titans neck.

"The rest of the Titans are coming! Get up the walls!" Rico ordered as she pulled out her blades, earning Mikasa's attention momentarily.

"We'll evacuate after we get Eren!" Mikasa replied before looking back up to Armin. "Armin! How's Eren?"

"He's so hot, I can barely believe it! We need to hurry up the walls... Part of his body is fusing with the Titan. I can't pull him out!" Armin replied as the two, followed by Rico, reached his side.

"We'll have to cut him out." Rico said, watching Armin struggle as he tugged on the brunette.

Mikasa looked up at her wide eyed. "Wait!"

Rico didn't reply and ignored the girls plea. Using her blades, she cut deep into the nape, effectively freeing Eren, sending him and Armin to the ground.

Mikasa cried out the duos names as they landed harshly. Though she was ignored as two large shadows covered them all. Looking up they all were met with the large smiling faces of Titans staring back.

Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared, slicing deeply into one Titans nape before reeling back on their gear to take down the second. The Titans fell to the ground with two large thuds, allowing their rescuer to land on ones back. Looking up from the Titans now dissipating bodies, their eyes locked on a green cloak with the Survey Corps insignia embroidered on the back.

Rosalie hopped down and helped Armin adjust Eren's weight more evenly, making sure to keep her eyes locked on the new arrival. "Mikasa?" She heard Eren, who was completely out of it, mumble as he stared up at the figure with lidded eyes.

Armin looks over to her before looking back. "That's..."

' _The Wings of Freedom_...' Rosalie thought to herself, finishing Armin's incomplete sentence.

Their eyes can only widen even more as the figure turns to face them, his face as emotionless as always. "Hey, brats. What's going on here?"


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _ **The sudden arrival and assistance of the Survey Corps, along with the efforts of the Garrisons engineers, allowed Wall Rose to withstand the Titans once more.**_

 _ **It took a full day to eradicate the remaining Titans now trapped within Trost. The barrage of fixed cannon fire from atop the walls was endless. HE rounds killed most of the Titans swarming the walls. The few surviving Titans were primarily killed by the Survey Corps. During that operation, humanity managed to take one 4 meter class and one 7 meter class alive. However, 207 were dead or missing, and 897 were wounded. Humanity has indeed scored its first victory against the Titans, but there were too many casualties for anyone to celebrate.**_

* * *

Shadis walked along the wall, maneuvering around the scrambling soldiers as they fired off the last remaining HE rounds. His eyes were as stern as always and were locked on the distance before him as he searched for a certain Garrison Commander.

Once he spotted the male in question, he picked his pace until he was at the Commanders side. "Pixis." He said in greeting as the male turned to look at him.

"Ah. Shadis, what a surprise." Pixis replied with a small smile.

"I'm sure that you're aware of why I'm here?" Shadis asked.

Pixis turned to look back over the wall, with Shadis following after. "Yes. You're here about the list, I presume?"

Shadis sighed. "Those condolence letters aren't going to write themselves. I'll need what names you have regarding the Trainees that were sent out."

"A lot of soldiers were lost in the city during the battle. I'll have them sent to you once we are able to identify the rest." Pixis replied with a nod.

Finally, the cannon fire stopped, prompting those near the edge to look over and observe the remaining Titans below. Allowing those from the Survey Corps and the Garrison engineers to take action.

"Stick around for a moment longer? We're about to see the Corps in action." Pixis said, turning to send Shadis a wry look. "Not that you haven't experienced it first hand, yourself."

Shadis let out a humorless chuckle, but accepted the offer anyway as he watched some of the Corps members leap from the wall.

Soon enough, the two were joined by Erwin and his entourage, consisting of Levi, Hange, and Mike. "Commander Pixis, Former-Commander Shadis." The blond said, sending the two a respective nod as he came to a stop at their side. He then looked back to the former. "Thank you for allowing us to assist in this operation."

Pixis shook his head. "No need. We should be thanking you for the help." He replied, and before the conversation could continue, a scream filled the air.

Everyone paused, looking over the wall to see a soldier grabbed by a 7 meter. The male was nearly in tears as he pleaded for his life.

"TURNER!" A exasperated yell sounded after, earning the attention from the gathered superiors. "Turner?" Shadis asked with a raised brow as he turned back to Erwin. "I was wondering where James was."

Erwin made eye contact with the three behind him before sending the older male a confused look. "James isn't with us today. He's back at HQ preparing for the trial."

At Pixis' sudden laugh, the group of five turned to him, finding that his eyes were staring in another direction. "Cadet Turner is quite the spirited one, I must say." He said, causing Shadis to blanch. "She came to me and said, "I can't promise of what I'll do if I'm not under watch, sir. I'll be more of use here until the cleanup begins."

"You're telling me that Rosalie Turner is out here right now?!" Shadis exclaimed, his statement causing himself and the four beside him to follow the older males gaze.

The 7 meter class Titan was just about to take a bite from the soldier in its hands, when suddenly its eyes were gouged out. It let out a roar and dropped the soldier, and not a second later it's neck was sliced, finishing it off for good as it fell to the ground.

As for the soldier, his rescuer swooped down and caught him before maneuvering up to fling him harshly onto the wall.

* * *

Rosalie stumbled slightly as she landed. Once she caught her bearings, she turned and looked down at the sniveling male who shouted out his gratitude as he sat up. The brunette smiled slightly and gave him a pat on the shoulder before moving away.

As she turned to walk off, Anka and Gustav met her half way, the former worrying like a mother hen all the while. "What are you thinking?! You're supposed to be helping with the resupply! Not to go jumping off of the wall!"

Rosalie didn't say anything at first and looked down at her now dulled blades. "Sorry." She replied, sending the two an amused smile.

Gustav raised a brow. "Sorry about jumping off the wall or dulling your blades?"

"Dulling my blades." She replied instantly, making the male chuckle as Anka scowled. "I'll show more restraint next time."

Anka blanched. "Next time?! What makes you so sure there'll be a next time?! We ought to take those from you so there won't be!"

Rosalie laughed before her expression sobered. "I'm not gonna apologize for saving someone's life. There's been too many casualties as it is."

The duos expressions softened, but before they could say anything else Pixis spoke up. "Well said, Cadet." He said as he walked over.

The three gave him a salute in response, making him chuckle. "At ease... Turner, lets take a walk. There's some people who'd like to speak with you." He informed, placing a hand on her shoulder to lead her in the direction he came from.

* * *

Feeling his hand leave her shoulder after a few minutes of walking, Rosalie looked up to meet the stern and intimidating sunken eyes of Keith Shadis. "Shit." She mumbled, sending Pixis a look of betrayal, only to receive one of amusement in return.

"Shit indeed, Turner." Shadis growled, taking a step forward. "What the hell do you think you're doing? And why aren't you with the rest of the 104th?"

"Just keeping myself occupied, sir." She replied, her eyes going hard as she stared up at the man. "Wouldn't want me doing something we all would regret, now would we?"

Shadis clicked his tongue and turned to walk away. "If you weren't a graduate, I'd have you run till you dropped for pulling a stunt like that."

"We might as well start getting used to it, sir. I'll be pulling stunts like that for the rest of my life." Rosalie called out, unknowingly making a smirk cross the older males face as he walked away.

As the two watched him leave, a loud, sudden squeal sounded from a few feet away. Rosalie turned to look, but before she could process what was going on, she was glomped and spun around.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Erwin, are you seeing this?!" The mystery woman asked the approaching blond as she pulled away slightly. She then turned back to Rosalie with a wide grin and gripped her hands tightly. "You're so beautiful! You look just like your mother... It's so uncanny! I can't believe it, now that I'm up close!"

Rosalie stared at the woman bewildered, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to form words. Her expression caused Pixis to laugh. "Cadet Turner, this is Squad Leader Hange Zoë of the Survey Corps. She's in charge of research and special intelligence."

Rosalie nodded and turned back to the woman in front of her. Pulling away gently, she gave a small salute. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." She said politely, causing Hange's glasses to glint in the sun and her grin grow wider.

Suddenly, she felt her hair shift slightly as someone took in a deep breath right by her ear. Leaning away, she made eye contact with a tall blond male. ' _D-did he just.. sniff me?!_ ' She thought, watching as he gave an appreciative hum and nod as he stood up to his complete height.

Hange let out a delighted laugh. "Don't mind Mike, sniffing people during first introductions is a habit of his. It doesn't hold any real meaning."

Rosalie hummed in understanding and stared up at the male who looked back with a calm expression. Then, without a second thought, she leaned forward and sniffed his arm before looking back up to give him a closed eyed smile and a thumbs up.

Mike's eyes widen in surprise, making Hange laugh loudly. The brunette then slung an arm around Rosalie's shoulders and pulled her close. "I have a feeling we're gonna get along just fine!"

"Tch. Don't you ever shut up, Shitty-Glasses?" A voice drawled out lowly, earning looks from the four.

Rosalie's eyes widened as her eyes locked on Commander Erwin and Captain Levi. A flush coming to her cheeks as she realized that she disregarded their presence and that they had witnessed everything moments prior.

"At ease, Cadet." Erwin said, waving her quick salute off. "After our arrival, all we've heard about you are good things. I understand you were there when Jeager came from the Titans nape?"

Rosalie stiffened, which didn't go unnoticed by the superiors surrounding her, and looked up at the blond with slightly narrowed eyes. "I'm glad to hear that, sir. And yes, I was there each time he revealed his Titan form. Though I don't see why you find it necessary to speak to me about it. I'm sure you've been given all the information."

"A kill count of 9 assists and 5 solos.. impressive for a mere trainee with no experience." Erwin hummed thoughtfully as he turned to look out over the now cleared city. "Nonetheless, I'll skip the pleasantries and get to the point. It's important because because more than likely the MP's will bring you in as evidence against him in the trial."

Rosalie grinned to herself despite the quick change in conversation. "Thank you, sir. As I told the Garrison soldiers who were about to blow me and my friends to smithereens, I find myself to be quite skilled with a blade." She replied, making eye contact with Erwin as he turned to look at her. "Also, I'm afraid the MP's will be sorely disappointed. I have nothing to say or add on their behalf. Eren's _not_ going to become _anyone's_ science experiment to toy with as they please."

Erwin's lip twitched slightly, amused at the girls sharp tongue and pleased with her unwavering loyalty to her friend. ' _To make such a bold statement in front of five superiors... Turner's truly are fierce_.'

The blond wasn't the only one to understand. The brunettes underlying threat was clear to them all. 'Not even the Survey Corps. Not while I'm still breathing.'

* * *

Not long after her brief discussion with Erwin on top of the wall, Rosalie was dismissed and sent to notify lower ranking officers to prepare everyone for cleanup. Which is where they all found themselves at the moment.

Walking down the cobblestone street, Rosalie examined the destruction done to the city. Houses and shops were in disarray, some were missing their roofs or large portions of walls and most looked on the verge of collapse.

Looking ahead, she spotted Jean with his back to her. "OI!... Jean!" She yelled, breaking into a light jog to reach his side.

Unbeknownst to her, Jean's eyes widened at her voice and he forced himself to turn away from the body he was staring down at. ' _I can't let her see... I can't_..' He thought as his eyes began to water.

Rosalie came to a stop in front of the ash-brown haired male. "Thank goodness! A familiar face!" She said, smiling behind her mask. When he did reply, she opened her eyes and looked up at his face, noticing the unshed tears gathering on his lashes. "H-hey... What's wrong?" She asked, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Jean shook his head and rubbed at his eyes quickly. "Nothing. Lets go somewhere else." He replied, placing his hands on her arms to push her along gently.

Rosalie dug her feet into the ground as she looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "S'not nothing if you're crying over it. Seriously, what's wrong?" She asked, placing her hands on his chest to make him stop.

"It's nothing, Rosie. You don't need to see it, and I don't want you too." Jean said, his brows becoming pinched in slight annoyance at the girls insatiable curiosity.

Rosalie's lips parted slightly as she looked up at him in thought. Looking away she tried to peek over his shoulder, though with his constant blocking she could only make out someone's feet. Her green eyes lit up in worry. "Who is it, Jean?"

The addressed winced at her question, her stern tone putting him in mind of his mother. "You'll find out soon enough. Trust me you don't want to see him like this."

Rosalie huffed in anger and sent a small punch to his chest before trying to get out of his hold. "You're only making me all the more worried Jean!" She snapped, swiping his arms away as she broke past him.

"No!" Jean exclaimed, reaching out to grab her arm to pull her back, but he was too late.

Rosalie's movement halted, freezing as she took in the sight. "Oh.." She murmured weakly, staring down at the corpse that was missing the entirety of his side. ' _Oh.. Marco... Not you_..' She thought, her eyes filling up with tears as she looked away.

Jean approached her side and turned her around as a wagon full of bodies appeared from around the corner. "Jean... I'm so sorry." She murmured, her bottom lip trembling as she looked up at him.

He looked away and up towards the sky to fight back his tears. "Yeah.. me too."

Rosalie stared at him for a moment, taking a deep shaky breath, she choked back a sob as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Trembling as she buried her face onto his chest.

Jean's eyes widened at the action, though it wasn't an unwelcome one as he returned the hug and ducked his head into her shoulder. This time he didn't stop the tears from falling.

* * *

"Knowing the Military Police, they'll dig as far back as they can. Anything to dirty Eren's image more than it already is." Rosalie mumbled quietly, only loud enough for two beside her to hear.

Mikasa looked away from the brunette and back to Armin. "Eren's inquisition... What's it about?"

Armin looked down at the table. "I'm not sure, but I'd guess they're deciding what to do with Eren."

"What to do with him?" Mikasa parroted, her confusion growing more and more as a heavy silence fell over them.

Armin sighed as he looked back up to the two females sitting across from him. "Probably whether to kill him or let him live."

Mikasa's eyes widened as she stood quickly from her seat, realization hitting her strong. Rosalie looked up at her with furrowed brows. "I met Commander Erwin while assisting on the wall. If the Survey Corps get Eren, he should be fine.. it'll be better than being with the MP's." She informed, making the two relax slightly. "Though.. I did make my intentions quite clear if something were to happen... Particularly if I found them unfavorable." She added quietly, looking down at the table to avoid the duos stares.

Their emotions varied greatly. Mikasa's eyes lit up in pride while Armin's widened in alarm. "Rosie! Don't tell me you made threats to the higher ups!" He whisper shouted.

The brunette sent him a small crooked smile in return. "Not directly." She said, earning a groan from the blond. "If anything, they were amused by the thought."

Armin went to scold her some more but stopped as the door to the canteen opened with a creak, revealing three MP's. "Mikasa Ackerman! Armin Arlert! Rosalie Turner! Are you here?" One asked as he stepped forward and looked around.

"Yes, sir." Mikasa answered, gaining the trios attention.

"You've been ordered to appear as witnesses at this afternoons inquiry." The MP from before informed as the three stood.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes as she thought back to her conversation with Erwin. ' _ **"Nonetheless, I'll skip the pleasantries and get to the point. It's important because because more than likely the MP's will bring you in as evidence against him in the trial."**_ ' Letting out a light scoff, she stood and followed behind Mikasa and Armin. As she reached the door she sent a wary look over her shoulder to Jean, Liam, Mille and Fabien. ' _And so it begins_..'

* * *

Once they arrived, they were led inside and told to stand in the stands beside Rico, Commander Pixis and the rest of high ranking Garrison officials. Looking around the room, Rosalie took in who was present for the trial. A little ways below them, stood the Survey Corps and across from them were the Military Police, who stood next to various Wall Cultists and Merchants.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard nearing the court before the door swung open, revealing a handcuffed Eren being escorted by two MP's with rifles. "Wait!" He exclaimed, looking back at, who Rosalie instantly recognized as Hange and Mike. The brunette said something to him and slammed the doors closed, prompting Eren to look forward.

' _Thank goodness he's okay_...' Rosalie thought, releasing a sigh of relief as she watched Eren pause and take in the room.

The guards behind him, however, weren't so patient, as one jabbed the barrel of his gun roughly into Eren's shoulder. "Step forward!" He ordered as he and the other MP lead Eren to platform in the center of the room.

"Kneel here." The other said, prompting Eren to kneel as they shackled him to a large metal post. Once they're sure he was secured, they make their way to stand with the rest of the Military Police.

Eren looked around once more, and each time he made eye contact with someone the rooms atmosphere became tenser, though his shoulders relaxed slightly as his eyes locked on Rosalie, Mikasa and Armin.

Rosalie couldn't help herself and sent the boy a small, comforting smile before everyone's attention was once again caught by the sound of a door opening.

Not a peep was heard as the Commander-in-Chief, Darius Zackly, made his way up the steps and to his seat. As he sat down, he removed his coat and folded it neatly to the side before rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. Leaning forward, he looked down at Eren. "Well then let us begin." He said, reaching up to adjust his glasses as he pulled out a few documents from his folder. "Eren Jeager, yes? You are a soldier, sworn to sacrifice your life for the public good. Is that correct?"

Eren nodded. "Yes, sir."

Zackly sighed. "This is an exceptional situation. This tribunal will be held under military, no civilian, law. The final decision rests entirely in my hands. Your fate will be decided here. Do you have any objections?" He asked, looking up at Eren as he shook his head.

"No, sir."

"I appreciate your perception. I will be direct. As anticipated, your existence has proved impossible. We must make your existence public in some form, or a threat to humanity other than Titans may arise. What I will decide today is which force will have custody of you. The Military Police? Or the Survey Corps?" Zackly informed, prompting Eren to look at the two military sections on either side of him.

After a tense moment of silence pass to let everything sink in, Zackly finally spoke up once more. "Then, I ask the Military Police for their proposal."

"Yes, sir... I, Commander of the Military Police, Nile Dawk, will present my proposal. After a thorough investigation of Eren's body, we believe he should be eliminated immediately. It's certainly true that his Titan power overcame our previous peril. However, now his existence threatens to spark a civil war. So we ask him to die for humanity's sake, leaving behind all of the information he can."

One of the Wall Cultists twitched and scowled indignantly. "There is no need for that! He is an invasive pest! He has deceived the walls that embody Gods wisdom! He must be killed at once!"

Zackly sighed. "Pastor Nick. Order, please." He said, silencing the priest instantly. He then turns to the Survey Corps. "We'll hear the Survey Corps' proposal next."

Erwin nodded. "Yes, sir... I, 13th Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, will present my proposal. We would welcome Eren as an official member of our forces, and use his power to retake Wall Maria. That is all."

Zackly looked at the blond with a raised brow. "Hm? That's it?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. With this power, we can retake Wall Maria. We believe it is clear what our priorities should be." Erwin replied simply.

Zackly nodded to himself. "I see. And where do you plan to begin this mission?" He asked before looking down to Pixis for confirmation. "Pixis, the Trost wall has been completely sealed, correct?"

"Yes, it can never be opened again." Pixis responded with a slight smile.

Erwin looked away from Eren. "We would like to set out from Karanes, in the east. From there, we will proceed to Shiganshina. We will determine the route as we go."

"Wait a minute!" A merchant yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "Shouldn't we seal the Wall gates once and for all? The Colossal Titan can only destroy the gates. If we can strengthen them, we needn't endure further attacks!"

"Shut up, merchant dog! With that Titans power, we can return to Wall Maria!" Someone called out from the crowd.

"We can no longer indulge your delusions of grandeur!" The merchant exclaimed.

Suddenly, Levi let out a scoff. "You sure talk a lot, pig. Where is your proof that the Titans will wait while we seal the gates? The "we" you speak of are only those you will wish to protect, your "friends" who help you line your pockets. The people who starve because there isn't enough land to sow don't even figure into the thoughts of you pigs." He said, narrowing his eyes as he dared the merchant to deny the truth in his words.

The merchant began to tremble under the scrutinizing gazes of everyone in the room. "We just thought that we could survive by sealing the wall gates-" He began to stammer out, but was cut off by Pastor Nick.

"Silence! Impious traitor! Mere humans altering Wall Rose, walls that were a gift from God? Can you truly see those walls, Gods work far beyond human capabilities, and not understand? Humanity is not fit to lay a single finger on those walls!" He yelled, towering over the much shorter merchant.

Rosalie rolled her eyes with a light scoff. "What the hell are these guys doing here anyway? This should be a completely strict military matter, and they're arguing like a bunch of children. They're only concerned with making money or gathering followers for their cause." She whispered.

Armin looked over at her, Mikasa and Rico. "Thanks to them, it took ages before we could even mount weaponry on the walls." He informed, making the three females look back to the squabbling men.

Rico nodded. "They have a lot of support and power, which makes them difficult."

If there was anything else said, Rosalie didn't hear it as she tuned out to focus on the men across the room.

"Heresy!" Pastor Nick yelled.

"I'll have you be quiet, priest!" The merchant spat with a glare.

"What?!"

Having heard enough, Zackly began to hit the table with the palm of his hand. The sound resonating throughout the room, making it fall silent once more. "Silence. You may discuss your personal philosophies and opinions elsewhere." He said sternly before turning to Eren. "Jeager, I wish to confirm something. Can you continue to serve as a soldier, using your Titan powers to benefit humanity?"

Eren nodded, wide eyed. "Yes, I can!"

Zackly then looked down at one of the documents before him. "But the report of Trost's defense says this... "Immediately after turning into a Titan, he swung his fist at Mikasa Ackerman and Rosalie Turner.""

The two aforementioned females stiffened and shot Rico their own respective glares. Rosalie shifted slightly, feeling the pull of stitches in her leg and Mikasa pulled her hair down to cover the scar on her cheek. Both feeling Eren's stare burning into their heads.

Rico side eyes the two, slightly intimidated. "You want me to lie in a report? Hiding the truth won't help humanity." She mumbled.

Zackly looked up from the paper. "Is Mikasa Ackerman and Rosalie Turner present?" He asked, looking around the courtroom.

Mikasa looked away and clicked her tongue. "Yes, that's us." She said for them both, gaining the older males attention as well as everyone else in the room.

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

James stiffened at the names and scoured the room. As soon as his eyes landed on the two females, one in particular took his breath away. "..Rosie.." He murmured, his voice wavering as his eyes began to burn.

Hange reached over and gave the male a pat on the shoulder. "She looks just like her mother, eh?" She said with a small smile. "She's got her humor, too."

Reluctantly, James looked to the woman beside him, a curious expression forming on his face. "How do you know?" He asked weakly.

Hange's smile grew tenfold. "We met her on the wall. She gave Mike quite the shock when she sniffed him back."

James looked over to the ever silent, now amused blond who nodded. He then locked his eyes on his daughter once more. "I'm glad..." He murmured his smile threatening to grow larger as he took in her appearance.

* * *

Zackly looked at the two females over the rims of his glasses. "You two are Ackerman and Turner? Is it true that, as a Titan, Jeager attacked you?" He asked, making the two tense up.

"Lying isn't going to help Eren one bit." Rico murmured, not giving the two a option.

Mikasa looked up. "Yes, its true." She said, causing gasps to fill the room.

"Turner?" Zackly asked, staring at the brunette intensely.

Rosalie sighed and nodded. "Yes, sir."

Murmurs quickly broke out amongst the gathered military personnel and spectators. "I knew it... He's just another Titan."

After hearing that comment, Mikasa looked up at Zackly in earnest. "But on two previous occasions, Eren saved my life in his Titan form. The first time, mere seconds before a Titan would have me in his grasp, he stood between us, protecting me. The second time, he saved Armin, Rosalie and I from an HE shell. I would like these facts to be considered, as well."

"I object." Nike Dawk said, gaining everyone's attention as he continued. "I believe these comments are greatly colored by her personal feelings. At an early age, Mikasa lost her parents, and was taken in by the Jeager household. Our investigation has also revealed a surprising fact about the underlying events. At age nine, Eren Jeager and Mikasa Ackerman killed three robbers who tried to kidnap her. Even if it was self defense, I must question their fundamental humanity." He said, making Mikasa and Armin gasp and Rosalie's eyes to narrow dangerously as he continued. "And although she had no part in the incident, Rosalie Turner was also raised with the two while her father was away. Her opinion can be and is just as biased."

Murmurs then broke out, starting with a frantic "He's right!"

"He's just a Titan that infiltrated us by pretending to be a child!"

"So are they! How do we know they're human?" One yelled, pointing at Mikasa and Rosalie, who's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's right! Just to be safe, we should dissect them!" Another yelled and Rosalie sent a disbelieving look to the ebony haired girl beside her.

Eren looked in their direction in distress. "Wait! I may be a monster, but they have nothing to do with it! Nothing at all!"

"We can't trust that!"

Eren shook his head, his voice cracking with emotion. "It's true!"

"If you're covering for them, it means they're one of you!"

"NO!" Eren yelled at the top of his lungs, making the room go silent. "I mean... You are wrong. But you're simply coming up with theories that fit whatever it suits you to think." He added calmly.

"What did you say?" Nile asked, staring at Eren with a hard look.

Eren looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up to Nile. "Besides, all of you people... You've never even seen a Titan! What are you so afraid of? What is the point if those with the means and power do not fight? If you're afraid to fight for survival, then help me! You.. cowards!"

"What?!"

"Just shut up! And bet everything ON ME!" Eren yelled, throwing his head back as he pulled on the cuffs.

Everyone stared at Eren in silence, that is until Nile narrowed his eyes and looked to the MP standing beside him. "Weapons ready!" He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The soldier replied, followed by the clicking of guns as they're pointed at Eren.

Suddenly, before anything else could happen, Levi walked towards Eren and kicked him in the face, sending a tooth flying across the floor. Eren cried out in surprise and in pain before looking back up to see what had happened, he was then met with a kick to the stomach. Eren hunched over and tried to catch his breath though it was all in vain as Levi grabbed his shirt collar and lifted him up, only to knee the brunet in the face.

Rosalie flinched at the sounds and looked down to her feet for a moment. It was only when Mikasa made a move to jump over the railing did she look up and grab the girls jacket.

"Wait, Mikasa!" Armin said, grabbing onto the her arm.

Mikasa looked back at him with a distressed expression before turning to Rosalie, who shook her head. The brunette moved closer and began to speak quietly. "I don't like it either... But when I talked to Erwin, he advised to not get riled up. Anything they do here is solely in the benefit of getting Eren in their custody."

Mikasa relaxed slightly, but that didn't stop her from glaring darkly at Levi as he kicked Eren a few more times.

"This is a personal opinion. But I believe pain to be the best way to train someone." He said before turning to Eren, who was now a bloody mess. "What you need is to be trained like a dog, not a man. It's easier to kick you while your kneeling, too." After stating this, he begins kicking Eren once more, the brunets grunts filling the now silent room.

"Wait, Levi..." Nile stammered as he held up a hand placatingly.

The short Corporal stops and looks over at the MP blankly, as if his foot wasn't currently slammed into Eren's face. "What is it?"

"That's dangerous... What if he gets angry and turns into a Titan?"

Levi continued to look at Nile as if he were stupid. "What do you mean?" He asks, lifting Eren's head up by his hair. "Aren't you going to dissect him?" He asked once more before letting the brunet go as he continued. "When he turned into a Titan last time, he killed twenty other Titans before collapsing. If he is an enemy, his intelligence makes him a formidable foe. Still no match for me, of course. But what will you do? Anyone persecuting him should also consider that fact. Do you really think you can kill him?"

Rosalie looks over as Erwin raises his hand. "Sir, I have a proposal."

Zackly sighed. "What is it?"

"The details of Eren's Titan power remain uncertain. Making it dangerous. Thus, I propose to have Captain Levi take responsibility for Eren's control, and embark on an expedition outside the walls." Eren informed, making Zackly lean forward on his arms.

"With Eren in tow?" He asked, raising a brow.

Erwin nodded. "Yes, sir. Based on the expeditions results, I'd like you to judge whether Eren can control his Titan power ability and whether he is a boon or bane to humanity."

"Control Eren Jeager? Can you do it, Levi?" Zackly asked, looking from the blond to the short Corporal.

Levi looked over his shoulder and turned around to face the older male. "I'm certain I can kill him. The only problem is I doubt I'll be able to do any less." He replied, looking over to meet Mikasa's fierce glare.

Zackly sighs and sits back in his seat. "Then my decision is made." He said, making a heavy silence blanket the room and everyone in it.

"The Survey Corps will gain custody of Eren Jeager, immediately."

* * *

Rosalie followed Mikasa and Armin out, fiddling with the ends of her hair as she thought. ' _He'll be safe... Right now, he's too valuable to the Survey Corps.. they'll keep him safe_.'

Suddenly a large hand was placed on her shoulder, causing her to let out a squeal of surprise. Turning around, he green orbs met with Erwin's blue as he stared down at her.

"C-Commander Erwin, sir." She said, more like stammered, politely as she gave the male a salute. Mikasa and Armin doing the same once they realize what was going on.

"At ease.." Erwin said, making the trios posture relax. He then turned to Rosalie. "I'm sure you'd like to check on Eren before you go? Only one of you may come, and I want you to meet someone."

Rosalie looked back at the two behind her unsurely. Both nodded in response, dying to know how Eren was doing after the trial. Looking back to Erwin, she nodded. "Okay.. I'll come, but how will I get back to-"

Before she could finish, Erwin waved her off. "We'll have you escorted back." He replied, looking to the two behind her. "You two can go on, she won't be gone long."

Mikasa sighed and sent Rosalie a look clearly stating "be careful" before turning to walk away with Armin right behind her.

Looking back up to Erwin, she nodded. "Let go then."

* * *

Eventually the blond Commander led her to a small room. As they entered, Rosalie spotted Hange cleaning up Eren's wounds, while Levi leaned against a wall and Mike looked out the window. "That was really terrible. It hurts, right?" She heard the woman ask.

Eren nodded slightly. "A little."

Hange then smiled widely. "So, how does it hurt?" She asked again before noticing the new arrivals. Turning her head to look, her eyes lit up as she saw Rosalie standing a little ways behind Erwin. "Rosalie! Hello!" She exclaimed, walking over to give the girl a small hug.

"Hello, ma'am." Rosalie replied, giving the woman a salute.

"Oh, there's no need for that! Call me Hange!" The brunette said happily as she backed off.

"Rosie? What are you doing here?" Eren asked, standing up as the girl all but latched onto his side.

Rosalie's eyes widen slightly as she took in all of the bruises littering her friends skin. "Erwin offered to let me check on you.. for peace of mind." She mumbled, tilting his head as she inspected the damage, causing him to hiss in pain and let out a few ow's in response. "Oh, don't be a baby... Man he really did a number on you, huh? I thought your face was gonna cave in from all that force!"

Eren rolled his eyes at the girls statement. "It hurt but he didn't hit me that hard."

Rosalie smirked. "You sure? You always did have a soft head..." She quipped, earning herself a flick to the forehead. Grumbling at the sting, she reached up and gave his cheek a pat. "You're okay though, right?"

Eren nodded, his brows furrowing. "I'm fine, Rosie. I should be asking you that! I almost killed you! And Mikasa!"

Rosalie sighed and sent the superiors a "what can ya do" look, earning a huff from Mike as she turned back around. "Don't worry about that. It's just a scratch." She said, reaching down to pat her leg gently.

Eren followed her movements with his eyes and looked back up. "Rosie-"

"I said drop it, Eren." Rosalie said and gently pushed the boy back onto the couch.

Erwin took this chance and walked over. Kneeling down, he held out his hand for Eren to shake. "I'm sorry. But thanks to that, we had you turned over to us."

"Yes, sir."

Erwin smiled slightly. "The pain you endured allowed me to play my cards at the right moment. You have my respect Eren and I look forward to working with you."

Eren smiled and shook his hand. "Yes, sir! Thank you!" He said happily, though that somewhat changed as Levi plopped down onto the couch next to him, making him flinch.

Stretching his arms across the back of the couch, Levi crossed his legs and looked over at Eren. "Hey, Eren..."

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you resent me?" Levi asked, and Rosalie had to bring up her hand to stifle her laugh at Eren's expression.

"N-no... I understand why it was necessary." Eren replied making Levi nod.

"That's good."

Hange then walked over and took Erwin's place. "You took it a little far." She said, looking over to Levi and then addressing Eren. "You lost a tooth." She informed, pulling out a cloth, she unwrapped it to reveal Eren's tooth. "See?"

Rosalie's nose scrunched up as Levi grimaced. "Don't pick that up... Its creepy."

Hange looked over at him. "Even this is an important sample."

Levi sighed and looked back to Eren. "Eren, its still better that getting dissected by people like Hange, right?"

Eren sat there in disbelief at the conversation unfolding before him. "I'm not like them... I wouldn't kill him." Hange argued back before turning to look back at the brunet. "Hey, Eren... Let me see the inside of your mouth."

Eren sent a hesitant look to Rosalie who shrugged. Turning back to Hange he opened his mouth, allowing her to peek inside.

Hange gasped and leant back with a surprised expression. "The tooth... It's already grown back."

* * *

A few moments later after Hange's discovery, Erwin seemed to remember his second purpose for bringing Rosalie along. Looking over to Mike, he gave the male a nod, prompting him to leave.

Rosalie watched the blond leave and turned back to Erwin confused. "I said I wanted you to meet someone, remember?" He replied, causing Levi and Hange's eyes to light up in realization. The latter letting out a giddy laugh.

Rosalie shot Eren a look, knowing that he was just as out if the loop as she.

Eventually the door opened and Mike returned, followed by another male. "Sorry I took so long, Erwin. Pixis stopped me to talk-"

Rosalie's eyes widened at the deep familiar voice and looked up as it stopped mid sentence. Her eyes locked with the familiar and identical, tired green eyes belonging to her father.

She tightened her grip on Eren's sleeve as they continued to have a stare off. Finally he took a breath. "Rosie..." He murmured, prompting her to stand and slowly walk towards him.

"Hi Papa.." She mumbled back just as quietly, her eyes beginning to fill up with tears.

The sight itself was enough to crack James' resolve. With a choked sob he pulled her into his chest, softly stroking her hair as he swayed her gently side to side.

By this point Rosalie was trembling, she clenched his shirt tightly in her hands, unable to fight the tears that were starting to fall.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry.." He murmured into her hair, planting a kiss there much like he used to do when she was smaller.

Rosalie shook her head and looked up at him with a watery smile. Laughing gently as she spoke. "I knew I'd find you.."


	16. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

As soon as Mikasa and Armin returned to HQ, they were bombarded by questions from a few of their peers. Mostly about Eren and why Rosalie hadn't returned with them.

Armin raised his hand in a placating manner, his lips forming a nervous smile. "Ah... Everything went well... The Survey Corps gained custody of Eren, he's with them now."

"What about Rosalie? Don't tell me that idiot lost her temper and done something stupid." Jean said, sending the two his usual unimpressed look, though they couldn't miss the underlying concern flashing in his eyes.

"Commander Erwin asked to see her after the inquiry. They'll have her escorted back when they're finished." Mikasa answered, watching the quartet in front of her relax.

"That's a relief!" Fabien commented as he slung an arm around Mille's shoulders. "Though it would be pretty badass and awesome if she went toe-to-toe with the MP's." He added with a laugh.

Mille scowled up at the redhead, a light flush painting her cheeks. "No it wouldn't, you dunce! They'd have her thrown into a cell for attacking a superior or something!"

Fabien scowled at the insult before grinning wolfishly. He leaned closer to the blond, his voice light with mirth as he spoke. "Eh? C'mon Mille, we all know Turner can handle herself! Besides you thought she was intimidating during Trost!"

"Almost soiled yourself, I believe." Liam added with an amused huff.

Mille's already flushed face turned to a dark vermilion. "That's not true!" She exclaimed, her voice cracking as it reached a higher octave. Her head then snapped towards Mikasa and Armin, the latter flinching backwards as she clutched onto his hand. "Don't listen to them! They're lying, I swear!"

Armin began to sweat nervously and looked towards Mikasa and Jean. The former only stared back with an emotionless expression while the latter looked away in slight amusement. Turning back to his fellow blonde, he gave a weak smile. "Ah.. it's nothing to be ashamed of... Rosie can be a bit.. scary sometimes.."

Mille covered her face with her hands, her ears beginning to turn red at the tips. "T-That's not the point, Armin!" She screeched, trying to block out the snickering males standing behind her.

* * *

Hours pass and the group, especially a certain oriental in particular, were steadily becoming antsy. "I'm sure Rosie's fine!.." Armin said optimistically, though he failed at hiding the slight waver in his voice as he stared at Mikasa nervously.

"What if it was their plan to separate us..." Mikasa murmured conspiratorially as a dark look crossed her face, causing the blond to sweat nervously.

"Aha.. I'm sure it's not that, Mikasa. Maybe the person who Commander Erwin wanted her to meet knew her parents. They were in the military for quite a while after all..." Armin stammered, earning himself looks of confusion from the others standing with them.

"Both of her parents were in the military?" Fabien asked, causing Armin to nod furiously.

"You didn't know? Her father was a well known Squad Leader, and apparently her mother was a huge help to the Corps medical team when she was alive."

Liam nodded in understanding at the blonds explanation. "Captain Turner was talked about constantly in Sina, even more so when his wife died. Though I never thought that I'd meet their daughter..."

However, before the conversation could continue, the sound of approaching horses made the group look up. "Hey, it's Rosie!" Mille said happily, taking in the brunettes figure as she spoke animatedly to the older male riding along beside her.

"Who's the guy?" Fabien asked, glancing over to see Mikasa and Armin's wide eyed expressions.

"That's her father..." Mikasa murmured, her eyes softening as she watched the father-daughter duo laugh.

"So? You guys are acting like you thought he died..." Jean grumbled, and the twos expressions told him everything. "Oh.."

* * *

Rosalie glanced briefly over her shoulder at the two males standing behind her. "Guess you can be punished for killing Titans..." One murmured lowly as he stared down at the gear on the table before him.

"It's weird, but those were valuable test subjects." The other replied.

"Sure, but why look for the culprit among us trainees?"

"Yeah. We just finished up battlefield clean-up today. Everyone's exhausted."

At the sigh from beside her, Rosalie looked over to Connie. "They must've really hated Titans."

Armin nodded from his spot on the other side of the buzz cut male. "Yeah. But in reality, they've ended up helping the Titans... Their desire for vengeance may have been fulfilled, but it's a blow to humanity."

"I think I kind of get why they did it because I'm also an idiot... Before I saw the Titans, I seriously planned to join the Survey Corps. But I never want to see another. And today, we have to decide which force to join." Connie replied, glancing over Rosalie's head to look at Jean, who stood stock still with his fists clenched.

' _Even Jean's seriously_...' Connie's thoughts trailed off as he remembered what had transpired the night before.

- _ **Flashback**_ -

 _Jean stared into the burning funeral pyre before glancing to his friends around him. His eyes locking on Connie's crying from for only a moment before he looked away. 'Everyone's regretting it. If I'd known it'd be this hellish, I'd have never chosen to be a soldier. Now that I'm exhausted, it's all I can think about...' He thought before walking forward a few steps to kneel next to a small pile of chipped bone pieces. He stares down at them for a moment before picking one up, it was no bigger than a pebble. "Hey, Marco... I can't even tell which are your bones anymore." He said aloud, clenching his fist around the fragment. 'If I hadn't become a soldier... I wouldn't have to think about who'll be on that pile next.' He thought, Eren's words from graduation night running though his head._

 _'_ _ **"Will we abandon the tactics that cost tens of thousands of lives to develop, and let the Titans eat us without a fight?"**_ _'_

 _'I know we have to fight... But not everyone is as eager to die as you.' Jean commented silently, his thoughts flashing back to their escape from HQ and one of the last conversations he had with Marco._

 _'_ _ **"I hope you won't get mad when I say this... But you aren't a strong person. So you can relate to how the weak feel. In addition, you excel in sizing up any situation. Isn't that why you immediately know what should be done?"**_ _'_

 _Jean grits his teeth and stands abruptly. 'What should be done...' He thinks to himself as he turns to his friends. "Hey, guys..."_

 _Connie wipes his tears and looks in the males direction, noting his wide and slightly fearful eyes. "Have you decided which one your joining? I have." Jean states, his voice beginning to waver._

 _The group stares at him in a tense silence, their expressions turning into ones of surprise as he continues. "I... I... I'm joining the Survey Corps!" He informs, looking down to the ground as sobs begin to wrack his body._

- _ **Flashback End**_ -

Connie looks away from Jean and straight ahead, beads of sweat forming on his temple as he scowls. "Damn it. Hey, Annie, what did you think? Even Jean said he's joining the Survey Corps." He asks, looking over Armin's shoulder to the apathetic blonde.

Rosalie and Armin's eyes widen, the former snaps her head to the male beside her as Armin sends Connie a disbelieving look. "Huh? Jean said that?" He asked.

Rosie decided to question the male later and turned back to the three beside her as Annie spoke. "Nothing in particular." She answered, not sparing a glance their way.

"You're joining the Military Police, right? Maybe I should, too." Connie replied.

It was then that Annie glanced their way. "If someone told you to die, would you do it?" She asked, making the male gape at her.

"What? Of course not." Connie answered, staring at the blonde in disbelief.

Annie sighed. "Then why not make your own decision?" She asked before turning to Armin. "Armin, what about you?"

Armin looked down to the table as he spoke. "I... I think if you know why you have to die, there are times when you simply must. Not that I want to."

"I see... You've made your choice."

Armin nodded. "Yeah. I've been thinking about doing it for a long time."

Connie looked at Armin in disbelief. "Seriously? Armin, you, as well?" He asked, sending a look to Rosalie beside him. "I shouldn't even bother asking you, huh?"

Rosalie gave him a small smile. "If you knew me as well as you claim to, then no." She answered with a shake of her head.

"You're weak, but you have guts." Annie said, turning her gaze away from Armin to look ahead once more.

Armin's eyes widened as his cheeks flushed. "Th-thank you. Annie, you're actually pretty nice, aren't you?" He asked, making the female look at him in surprise as he continued. "It seems like you don't want us to join the Survey Corps. Isn't there a reason you want to join the Military Police?"

Annie looked away once more. "Not really. It's only that I want to survive."

* * *

"So you guys are really joining the Garrison? That's kind of a surprise, to say the least." Rosalie said, earning a smirk from the tall ebony haired male.

"We may be good, but we're not suicidal." Liam replied, causing the brunette to laugh lightly.

"I would say come with us, but you've got your plans, huh?" Mille added, though she didn't bother to stop the small flicker of hope in her hazel eyes.

Rosalie shook her head and smiled. "Yep! I've planned to join the Survey Corps since I was yay high.." She informed, raising a hand into the air for emphasis.

"I don't see a difference.." Reiner commented, sending the much shorter female a roguish smirk.

"R-Reiner.. that's rude..." Bertolt mumbled, sending Rosalie an apologetic look.

"Go to hell, Reiner." She spat, glaring up at the blond who let out a laugh as he threw an arm around her shoulders.

Rosalie pushed the buff blond off and clutched onto Bertolt's arm, hugging it close as she stared around at their small group in faux concern. "Guys, I don't think we should leave Bertl alone with this guy..." She said before looking up at the now flushed male. "He may corrupt you! Convince you to join in on his evil plans and attempts of conquest!"

An unreadable look crossed the twos faces though soon enough they were laughing along with the group lightheartedly. Ymir walked over and slung her arm around Rosalie's shoulders, though she made sure to keep a hand on Krista as well.

"Only God knows what Bertolt has seen!" She said, sending the group into another round of snickering as the aforementioned's face paled.

Rosalie shook her head and looked over as Jean made his way towards Annie, Armin, Connie and Sasha. "Hey, I'll talk to you guys later. There's something I gotta do." She said, pulling away from Ymir to walk towards the group leaning against the wall.

Reiner looked over, and once he spotted Jean, another irritating (in Rosalie's option) smirk formed on his face. "Go get em, Rosie!" He called, prompting the girl to flip him off, causing him to roar in laughter.

* * *

"Jean... You're really joining the Survey Corps?" She heard Armin ask as she reached Jean's side.

"Yeah."

Sasha stepped forward with wide eyes. "Why, all of a sudden? I mean... Aren't you scared?"

Jean placed a hand on his hip and tilted his head slightly with a raised brow. "Huh? Of course I don't want to join the Survey Corps."

Connie looked up from his seated position on the ground. "T-then why..."

"It isn't that I decided the Titans don't scare me. And I won't say something like, "The best should join the Survey Corps." I'm not as eager to die as some." Jean replied.

Connie looked back to the ground. "You mean Eren? He already joined the Survey Corps." He said, making a silence fall over the group.

Before anyone could say anything else, a superior officer walked out to the middle of the courtyard. "Trainees, line up! Line up before the stage!" He ordered, prompting groups to disperse as they all began to gather a little ways away.

Jean looked back to the group in front of him. "I'm not risking my life because someone convinced me. This is a job you can't do unless you decide for yourself." He said before turning to walk away.

Rosalie and the others watched as he got farther away. Making eye contact she shrugged and took a deep breath as she turned. "Jean! Wait up!" She called out, running over to reach his side as he stopped.

Jean glanced down at Rosalie from the corner of her eye for a moment before looking away. "What is it?"

Rosalie's brows pinched in worry. "You're really joining the Survey Corps? Jean, what about the MP's? You've had your eyes set on them since the start!"

Jean sighs though his nose. "Yeah? Well I've changed my mind." He answered.

Rosalie's expression turned into one of slight annoyance. "Jean, this is an important decision! You can't just change your mind on a whim! What we all experienced in Trost is nothing short compared to what the Survey Corps go through."

"You don't think I know that?!" Jean snapped quietly, making the brunette recoil slightly in surprise. "It's my decision so just drop it, alright? Besides, what do you know about it? You're just like Eren."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes. "I know a lot more than you think, that's for damn sure." She retorted with a scoff, annoyed with the males attitude. "Whatever. Do as you please." She grumbled before walking away towards Mikasa who was staring at them in slight concern.

It was then that Reiner let out a whistle as she passed. "Awe, look at that, their first lovers quarrel!" He said mockingly before chuckling.

"Oh, go to hell Reiner!" Rosalie yelled again, earning a hearty laugh as he noticed her flushed cheeks.

* * *

By the time everyone gathered, the sun had already set. The torches that were lit were the only sources of light in the area, giving the atmosphere an eerie feeling. Eventually, they were all graced with Erwin's presence as he walked out to the center of the stage.

He stared out over them for a moment and cleared his throat. "I am Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps. Today, you will choose a military branch. Put bluntly, I'm here to persuade you to join the Survey Corps. During the Titan attack, you learned how terrifying they can be. And how limited your own power is. However... This battle brought humanity closer to victory than it's ever been. Through Eren Jeager's existence. By risking his own life he's proven himself, without doubt, a friend of humanity. With his help, not only did we stop the trains advance, but we may have a way to discover their true nature. We believe that in the basement of his Shiganshina home, there are answers about the Titans that he himself doesn't have. If we can reach that basement, we will find a clue that will end this century of Titan rule."

At his statement, murmurs broke out amongst the crowd.

"We've already advanced that far?"

"If we learn what they are, we can end this!"

Armin furrowed his brows in thought as he watched the Commander closely. ' _No matter how much he wants recruits, I can't believe he's publicizing this information... Or does he have some hidden motive? What is he trying to see?_ '

Erwin looked around at the group for another moment to let the information sink in before speaking. "We will head for the basement in Shiganshina. However, that requires us to retake Wall Maria. In other words, our objective hasn't changed. But with the Trost gate sealed, we'll have to take the long way around, from Karanes to the east. The four years we spent laying a route for a large army have gone to waste. In those four years, more than sixty percent of the Survey Corps have lost their lives. Sixty percent in four years... An insane figure. Any trainees who join will participate in our excursion beyond the walls, in a month. We expect thirty percent won't return. In four years, most will be dead. But those who survive will become superior soldiers with a high survival rate. Knowing these discouraging facts, any still willing to risk their lives, remain here. Ask yourself... Are you willing to offer your beating heart for humanity? That is all. Anyone who wishes to join another branch is dismissed."

A soldier stepped out from the side. "Commander... Don't you think you scared them a little? All of them will leave!"

Rosalie sighed. ' _It's better than sugar coating it. Everyone should know the risks before joining the Corps, otherwise there'll be disarray amongst the troops_...'

The stunned silence that blanketed the area was broken by the scuffing of boots on cobblestone. Rosalie looked back and watched as people began to leave. Eventually a few were still left standing.

"Can you die if you're ordered to?" Erwin asked, staring them all down individually.

"I don't want to die!" Someone shouted out, causing small smile to form on Erwin's lips.

"I see... I like the looks on your faces. Then I welcome everyone here to the Survey Corps! This is a true salute!" He says as he salutes to them all fiercely. "Offer up your hearts!"

As he said this, everyone returned his salute. "You have done well to endure your fear. You brave soldiers. You have my heartfelt respect."


	17. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

"Salute!" A superior officer ordered, as they all fell in line before him. Seeing as they did what he said, he continued. "I'm Squad Leader Ness. And this is Charlotte, my horse. She loves to chew off your hair, so be careful if you don't want to be bald. Nice to meet you all!"

Rosalie cleared her throat and locked her gaze onto her boots as Charlotte grabbed onto Ness' bandana. The Squad Leader let out a indignant squawk as he entered a game of tug-o-war with his companion.

"Hey! S-stop it, Charlotte! Hey, someone grab her!" He yelled as the horse began to tug harder, slightly revealing the mans receded hairline as his scalp glistened in the sun.

Much to Ness' dismay, not one of the new recruits moved. Though their attempts to hide their amusement was somewhat futile.

* * *

 _ **Training began the next day. Instead of practical training, it was mostly memorizing the long-range scouting formation Commander Erwin had devised. Strangely, while it was written in exact detail, Eren Jeagers position was nowhere to be found.**_

* * *

Rosalie shifted in her seat slightly, twirling the pencil in her hand as she watched the instructor point to a large board. On it, as a large replica of the scouting formation they all were required to study.

"New recruits will be here. You'll be between the cart guard team and the recon support team. Your job will be to ride alongside the spare horses and relay messages."

The instructor continued on and the brunette found herself eventually writing tid-bits of information down onto the paper before her. ' _Unless something changes, Papa will be somewhere along the left flank_.' She thought before letting her gaze wander around the room.

Eventually she made eye contact with Jean. The male looked as if he wanted to tell her something, causing her to roll her eyes and look away with a huff. ' _I'm not arguing over that anymore... What I said is true, and I'm not apologizing for it_.' She thought before pouting to herself. ' _If he wants to be an ass, fine! He'll feel right at home in the stables_.' She added childishly.

Armin looked over to Rosalie as she leaned forward on her elbows with a pout. He then glanced over to spot a sulking Jean. ' _They're like two scolded dogs_..' He thought, a small smile forming on his lips. ' _I wonder how Eren will feel about this development_...' He added before letting out a small quiet laugh.

* * *

Mikasa, who didn't like the fact that Jean may try to talk to Rosalie alone, tugged the brunette behind her as they left the class. Rosalie stared back at Armin with a 'Really?' expression, causing the blond to smile nervously as he followed along.

"Hey, Mikasa! Armin! Rosie!" A voice called out, prompting them to turn around quickly, they then saw Eren making his way towards them, a wide smile on his face.

"Eren..." Mikasa said as she released her grip on Rosalie and stepped towards the male.

"Feels like it's been a long time!" Eren commented happily, his eyes going slightly wide as Mikasa gripped onto his shoulders. "Eren, did they do anything bad to you? Like investigating every square inch of you? Or psychological torture?"

Rosalie sent Armin a strange look and started laughing, making him smile and shake his head. Eren stared at the two before looking back to the girl in front of him. "No way."

Mikasa's face was one of relief at his answer. She then looked down to the ground, her face being shadowed as she glared at her boots. "That short guy went too far. Someday, I'll see him pay for it."

"Oi! He's the same height as me!" Rosalie said, sending the female a playful, hurt look. Mikasa looked towards her blankly. "You're short, too." She retorted, causing the brunette to lean against Armin with a whine.

Eren stared at the three in disbelief. "You don't mean Captain Levi, do you?" He asked, looking over his shoulder to the aforementioned, who was standing silently by the stables petting his horse.

Mikasa didn't get to answer as their friends, who just realized they weren't being followed by the trio, turned back. "Hey, Eren..." Connie said with a smile.

Sasha came bounding over to them, followed by Reiner, Krista, Ymir and Bertolt. "It's been so long!" She chirped, wrapping an arm around Rosalie as she leaned forward.

Eren's eyes went wide with surprise as he stared at all of his friends. "What? Everyone's here? But if you're here, then... That doesn't mean you joined the Survey Corps, does it?"

Connie smirked. "Is there any other reason we'd be here?"

Eren gave a small smile before noticing a few missing faces. "So only Jean, Annie, and Marco joined the Military Police?" He asked, only to become confused when their faces dropped.

"Eren.." Rosalie began, though stopped as she noticed Jean approaching the brunet from behind. As she trailed off, Eren turned around and went wide eyed once more.

"No way... Not you, too!" He exclaimed

Jean's expression didn't change as he gave Eren a hard stare. "Marco's dead."

Eren's expression went slack, his eyes remained widened though his face lost a little color. "What was that? Did you say Marco's dead?"

Jean sighed. "Seems not everyone gets a dramatic death. I don't even know how he died. He died without anyone knowing, or anyone seeing."

Eren looked down in thought, his face clouding over in sadness. "Marco..."

Before anything else could be said, Ness' voice called out over the courtyard. "Hey, new kids, get over here!" His statement made the small group turn in his direction. "Your uniforms are here!" He informed motioning to the smirking man beside him, who was holding the uniforms.

Eren watched as they all walked over and put on their new cloaks with a flourish. His mind still reeling from the information he was just given.

* * *

"Are you really.."

Rosalie looked up as Eren trailed off and nodded, though it was Mikasa that gave him a verbal reply. "Yes, we'll also be participating in the mission."

Eren sighed but looked over as Jean approached him. "Hey, Eren. I heard that when you turned into a Titan, you tired to kill Mikasa and Rosie. What does that mean?"

"No. Eren was just trying to hit a fly..." Mikasa said before Eren could answer.

Rosalie snorted quietly to herself. ' _Smooth Mikasa. Very smooth_.'

"I wasn't talking to you." Jean snapped, surprising most in the room. "Mikasa, it looks like the wound on your cheek is pretty bad. When did you get that?" He asked, prompting the girl to pull on her bangs in hopes of hiding the scar.

Eren looked down at the floor in thought before locking eyes with the male. "I heard it's true. When I became a Titan, I tried to kill Mikasa and Rosie."

"If you heard, then you don't remember it, right? In other words, you had no idea you even had this Titan power, and you don't have the means to control it." Jean said, staring Eren down with an unwavering stare.

"Yes, that's right."

At his answer, Jean turned to the others sitting behind him. "Did you hear that? This is the situation. Humanity and our lives depend on him. We'll probably die just like Marco, without Eren even realizing it."

"Jean-" Rosalie began but was cut off by Mikasa.

"Jean, what's the point in asking Eren these questions now?" Mikasa asked, her face going stern.

Jean turned his gaze to her. "Listen, Mikasa. Not everyone's like you, willing to die for Eren's sake with nothing in return... And although Rosie's just as protective, I'm sure she wants her death to be meaningful in the long run. We should know what we're dying for. Otherwise, we will hesitate when the time comes. We want something in return from him. So let me see what he has to offer. And whether it's worth my life." He said before turning to Eren with gritted teeth and walks forward, causing Eren to step back slightly in surprise. Jean grips the brunet by the shoulders and looks him square in the eyes as he spoke. "So, Eren... I'm really counting on you."

Eren swallowed thickly and nodded. "Right."

* * *

"Okay, Chief... I think we're all set!" Rosalie said with a smile, petting the horses neck gently as it nickered in response. Suddenly, the sound approaching footsteps made her turn her head. "Hey.." She mumbled, sending Jean a confused look.

"Hi.." He replied, reaching up to rub his neck nervously. "Listen.. I'm sorry about snapping at you.."

Rosalie stared at him for a moment in confusion before realization struck her. "Oh.. that. Is that what's been bothering you? I've already completely forgotten about it." She said with a laugh. "Don't worry about it."

Jean stared at her for a moment. "You're serious?"

Rosalie laughed again. "It has been a month Jean." She replied, causing him to look away slightly embarrassed. Rosalie snickered and lead Chief by the reigns. Once she neared him, she reached up and gave the males cheek a light tap before pinching it. "For the last time, don't worry about it. Now, c'mon Jean-boy.. we've gotta join the others."

Jean scowls at the use of his mothers nickname for him and swipes her hand away. "Don't call me that!" He growls, making her laugh.

"Why not?" She asks as they exit the stables.

"It's embarrassing..." He mumbles.

Rosalie grins. "I think it's cute... _Jean-boy_.." She replies, laughing a he turns his head grumbling to himself, attempting to hide his flushed cheeks.

The sound of a throat clearing, interrupted the duos conversation. Looking ahead, Rosalie spotted her father staring at them both with an unreadable expression on his face. "Papa?.."

James snapped out if his thoughts at her voice. Watching, internally amused, as Jean tensed and gave a stiff salute. "At ease... Rosie, do you mind if I talk to you for a bit?"

Rosalie shook her head and waved Jean, who was more than happy to be away from the older males scrutiny, off. Rosalie watched him lead his own horse away with a snicker before turning back to her farther. "What's up?" She asked, as she neared his side to walk with him.

"We don't have much time, but I just wanted to make sure that you're alright. It is your first expedition after all." He said, looking down at her with careful eyes.

Rosalie looked ahead as she replied. "I'm a little nervous, I'll admit... But I can handle myself."

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're sure? I can have them make you stay here to help with the injured when we return-.."

Rosalie came to a stop and looked up at him. "No, I won't do that, Papa. I'm not gonna be coddled while my friends go out there. I'll be fine, I promise." She said before turning to look ahead. "I'm not a little girl any more."

An unsatisfied look crossed James face, though he couldn't disagree with her. She was her mothers daughter, after all. "Sometimes I forget that your older now.." He murmured, causing her to look up at him curiously as he continued. "Just be careful, okay?"

Rosalie nodded and gave a small smile, prompting him to ruffle her hair and send her on her way.

* * *

"Sir, it's almost time." A soldier informed, earning a nod from Erwin in return.

"We've driven away all of the Titans in the area. Thirty seconds until we open the gates!" A Garrison soldier yelled out to the gathered corps members.

Hearing whispers from his left, Eren looks over to see two small children sitting by the window of their home. Their eyes lit up in awe, reminding him of Rosalie and himself when they were younger.

"It's the Survey Corps!" The little girl exclaimed silently as to not draw attention to themselves.

The little boy, who Eren assumed was her brother, nodded happily. "They call the emblem on their back the Wings of Freedom!"

"So cool..."

Eren smiled softly to himself as he reminisced, though he was brought out of his reverie as a soldier in front of him turned around on his horse to look back at the new recruits.

"It's time! Humanity will take another step forward. Show me what you can do! Open the gate!" He exclaimed, prompting the soldiers around them to raise their blades into the air as they cheered.

The gates slowly opened, and once there was enough room, they began to move forward. "Advance! We will now begin the 57th expedition beyond the walls! Onward!" Erwin yelled as their slow canter turned into a charge.


	18. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _ **In the year 850... For the first time, humanity recovered part of its territory from the Titans. Though at a great cost.**_

 _ **A month later, led by Erwin Smith, the Survey Corps left Karanes to find a route to Shiganshina, where it's believed the secrets of the Titans are held.**_

* * *

Rosalie closed her eyes at the blinding sunlight as she, her horse Chief, and the spare mare she was in charge of, made their way out of the gates. Opening them slowly, the brunette felt her breath hitch, though it wasn't out of awe or disbelief.

It was fear.

Sure she had faced quite a few Titans during Trost, and had already felt the looming presence of death, not only for her but her friends as well. But this feeling was different. It was very surreal.

Gritting her teeth, she tightened her grip on the reigns. ' _I've come this far. We'll make it through this! I'm a Turner, it's in my blood! Besides.. Eren and the others need me to be strong. And I knew what I was getting into since day one, there's no backing out now_.'

"Ahead to the left, a 10 meter class! I am very interested in seeing what's inside it's stomach... But I'll leave it to the support team!" Hange's voice could be heard cheerfully exclaiming over the commotion, prompting Rosalie to look up as they made their way through a small abandoned town located just outside the walls.

Looking over, she watched the support team maneuver around the Titan as she passed the small cluster of buildings. One of the scouts made an effort to slice the Titans nape, but it wasn't deep enough to kill, inevitably forcing the others to become a distraction as a second attempt was made.

"Stay strong! Leave it to the support team, and keep going!" A veteran riding next to Sasha, who was just a little ways from Rosalie herself, ordered. His stern tone making everyone look away as the Titan was finally brought down.

* * *

"Onward!" Erwin shouted as they finally cleared the town. Rosalie glanced back to watch it grow smaller and smaller as they continued to put distance between themselves and the walls.

"Yoo-hoo! Oi, greenhorn!" A voice called out from her left, prompting her to look over. There she saw a male, obviously a few years older then herself, with brown hair and steel blue eyes.

Rosalie sent him an strange look in return, making him laugh cheerfully. "I'm Charlie! Charlie Evans! You're Captain Turner's daughter, right?".

"Yeah.. I'm Rosalie Turner..." She replied unsurely.

"Charlie" grinned. "Try not to get yourself killed, eh greenhorn? I'd like to hear all about the infamous Cadet who gave Shadis a run for his money, after this expedition!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't-" Rosalie began but was cut off by Erwin.

"Go into long-range scouting formation!" The blond ordered, throwing his arm out to his side. "The vanguard is to spread out in a semi-circle. But stay within visual range within one another. Position yourselves at fixed intervals. Extend the recon and message relay range as far as possible."

Rosalie looked away from the front and back to Charlie, who sent her a wink before riding off with his unit, her fathers unit, leaving her utterly baffled.

"They say those who are in the Survey Corps for too long become a tad bit eccentric."

Rosalie flinched at the sudden light, feminine voice next to her. Looking over, her green eyes locked with Krista's blue ones. Rosalie sent the girl a smile and looked ahead as she thought about how to reply. "I've met quite a few already... So I think I can agree with that statement."

Krista laughed, though Rosalie couldn't miss the small worried glint in her eye. "Hey.." She called out, making the blonde look back to her. "I'm sure Ymir will be ok. I don't think she'll let herself be separated from you that easily."

Krista's eyes widened before closing as she gave a closed eyed smile. "You're right... I know you are, but I can't help but be worried."

Rosalie smiled softly and looked up to the sky. "Well.. lets be worried together! Although, you'll be okay. I'll try my best to watch out for you, out here."

She could feel the blondes eyes burning into the side of her head. Meeting her gaze, she was met with a cheerful smile. "We'll watch out for each other!"

Rosalie stared at the blonde for a moment before grinning brightly. "Mmhm!" She replied as they both drifted apart and into their position.

* * *

The next hour or so was filled with various Titan encounters and silent horseback riding. Rosalie didn't see much action as the Titans were always taken down by a veteran before they could even get close to Krista or herself.

Speaking of the small blonde, Rosalie could just barely make out her figure up ahead, riding on her horse. However, no matter how relieved the sight made her feel, Rosalie couldn't shake the small feeling of annoyance.

A small part of her had a feeling her father was responsible for her placing at the back of the formation. Position 4/4. She was one of the last message relayers for the right flank.

' _I'm still one of the closest to Eren, with him being near the rear center_...' She mused to herself quietly as she scoured the area for any signs of danger. Suddenly a flash of red was seen from the corner of her eye, looking to her right, she reached into one of her saddlebags and pulled out a flare gun.

After loading the gun, she reached up and plugged one of her ears with a finger before raising her other to pull the trigger. ' _A green one should follow soon_...' She thought, her mind going back to one of their classes they had before the expedition started.

- _ **Flashback**_ -

 _"It's primarily the forward recon squad that will encounter Titans. As soon as one is sighted, they'll fire a red smoke round. Anyone who sees the flare should fire the same round to relay the signal. When the Commander sees it, he'll fire a green smoke round, and show the formation where to go. Thus, the entire formation can advance toward the goal, while avoiding Titans. But sometimes, due to terrain or obstacles, a Titan won't be sighted until it's within the formation." Squad Leader Ness informed, pausing to let the information sink in before continuing. "Note that this strategy only works on normal Titans, whose behavior can be easily predicted. It's only necessary to fight Aberrants, whose behavior is unpredictable."_

- _ **Flashback End**_ -

Rosalie snapped out of her thoughts as she spotted a green signal up ahead. "We keep getting pushed eastward... The right flank must be running into a quite a bit of trouble.."

Minutes pass and with no further sign from those in the right flank, Rosalie was becoming anxious. She couldn't even see Krista riding ahead of her anymore, causing her foreboding feeling to grow even more.

"If anyone were in trouble ahead of me, I'd have run into it by now..." At least that's what she tried to tell herself until she saw it.

The brunette tugged on her reigns and the two horses slowed into a light canter. And the closer she got, the more ill she felt. She passed by an all too familiar mare before reaching its owner.

"S-squad Leader Ness...and.. Siss.." She found herself mumbling as she looked down at the two mangled corpses. They weren't like most bodies would be after encountering a Titan. Siss looked somewhat flattened, as if his entire torso were squeezed until it popped, leaving everything else inside, mush.

Ness on the other hand, seemed to have died from a possible broken spine. Though with the way his skin was turning various shades of purple and blue, a majority of his bones were possibly shattered completely. His gears loose, stripped wire laid on the ground next to him, leaving the hint that he was slammed into the ground.

Rosalie felt tears come to her eyes as bile rose up her throat. "Krista!... Armin?!.. Anyone?!" She yelled, her voice cracking as she began scouring the area for any wounded.

Nudging Chief forward, she listened for a response but received none. The silence was deafening, but once her eyes spotted the various yellow rounds streaming up into the air, she felt her heart skip.

Fumbling with her own gun, she swapped rounds and shot off a yellow flare of her own before quickly heading farther south. However, before they were completely out of sight, she spared a brief glance over her shoulder to the two corpses that wouldn't be making the journey with her.

"I'm so sorry..."


	19. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Jean brings his fingers to his mouth and blows, a loud whistle following after. He looks around for a moment before repeating the action again.

Reiner looks away from him and back to Armin, who was sitting on his knees inspecting his maneuver gear. Letting out a sigh, he pulls out a bandage roll and begins to unravel it. "How's your 3D Maneuver Gear looking, Armin?"

"It's okay... The clasp released as intended, so it seems it's not broken." The shorter blond replied, going still as Reiner began to wrap his head with the bandage.

"I see... I'm glad to hear it." Reiner replied as he glanced briefly over to Jean, who was still whistling for his horse. "But what do we do? We only have one horse. If Jean's horse comes back, the three of us can move, but..."

Jean stops whistling with a frustrated huff before looking around the area with narrowed eyes. ' _Damn it, why? Reiner's horse returned, so why didn't mine? We can't stay here any longer. In the worst case, we'll have to leave someone here... But how would we decide who to leave? Armin, since he's wounded? Reiner, since he's big and would have trouble riding with someone else? Or should I run and try to find my horse?_ ' He thought it himself, scowling. "Damn it!" He growled out, looking over his shoulder to the two blonds before turning back to scour the landscape. ' _Why the hell do I have to think about this?! We all made it through that fight alive. This isn't fair_...' He thought as he brought his hands up to whistle once more.

Reiner continues to talk until he realized that Armin wasn't listening. "Armin?... Hey Armin!" The blond snapped to attention at the sound of his name and glanced back over his shoulder. "Are you still out of it?"

Armin hummed and looked back to his gear as he began to reassemble it. "Yeah, my heads still a bit fuzzy..."

"I see..." Reiner trailed off, only to continue as he stands to his full height. "But we must decide. It's a hard choice, but someone will have to stay behind." He added, making the two quickly turn to him.

Armin puts his gear on and stands. "Wait! First lets fire a smoke round... If the formation continued straight ahead, the row 3/5 team should be nearby."

Jean and Reiner share a look before nodding, it was worth a shot. Jean walked over and pulled out the flare from Reiner's saddlebag and grabbed the gun and purple smoke round. Locking the round in place, he fired it, watching with the other two as the smoke trailed into the air. "That's the signal for an emergency... But I can't imagine they'll understand our intentions just from that."

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

The longer Rosalie rode, the angrier she became. It was safe to say that her earlier fear was now replaced with annoyance and a small amount of rage, which was steadily growing. It had been a few minutes since she encountered Ness, Siss, and Charlotte. And the brunette was becoming antsy to see her friends again.

The distant, distinct sound of a flare gun being shot caught her attention. Looking around, she saw no one, but her eyes immediately locked on the stream of purple smoke trailing the air in the distance. ' _That's an emergency flare... Hopefully they can hold out a little longer, until I get there_..' She thought as she nudged Chief to move faster.

* * *

Reiner looked around and sighed before turning back to Armin. "Armin, we can wait another three minutes. But then, we must decide-"

"I'll stay." Armin said seriously as he immediately cut Reiner, who went wide eyed at the statement, off. "But there's something I want you to tell them for me... Preferably to Commander Erwin alone-"

It was then Armin's turn to be interrupted, this time by Jean. "No, Armin. You should tell him yourself. Looks like someone's here... And with two horses!" Both blonds turn to the male and look in the direction he was squinting in. "That's... Krista!" Jean exclaimed as the female got closer.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked as she came to a stop before them.

"That's my horse!" Jean huffed a laugh, nodding to her question as he walked forward. "Woah, woah. Calm down Buchwald." He said, giving the horse a few gentle strokes to calm it.

Krista smiled. "He ran toward me, terrified... Did you engage the Titans?" She asked, looking around at the group, her eyes locking on Armin instantly. Gasping, she leaned forward on her horse slightly. "Armin, what happened to you? Are you ok?"

Armin smiled back softly and gave a small nod. "Yeah, I think so."

The conversation was cut short by the sounds of large footsteps. The four felt their hearts drop to their stomach as they turned their heads in the right flanks direction. There they saw two large Titans walking toward them.

The two monstrosities quickly spotted them and quickened their pace, luckily they weren't Aberrants so speed was an issue.

"We've gotta get out of here... _Now_." Reiner stressed, earning nods from the three in return.

However, before they could get on their horses and get away, they heard another horse approaching. Armin looked back with squinted eyes. "Who is that?"

The figure rode closer, allowing them to make out the familiar face. "I-it's Rosie!" Krista exclaimed, only to deflate slightly as the brunette failed to notice them.

* * *

Rosalie's eyes narrowed as she spotted the two Titans. "They don't look like Aberrants... But still, I can't let em get any farther into the formation."

Looking down, she made sure that Chief and the spare horse would remain tied together before moving her feet from the stirrups. "Well here goes nothing!"

* * *

The group watch as Rosalie attempts to stand on her horses saddle. "What the hell is that idiot doing?!" Jean groaned out, his question being quickly answered as Rosalie pulls out her blades and jumps off of her horse before latching onto one of the Titans ankles.

The brunette swings around and slices the Titans Achilles' tendon, as it falls, she swoops around its stomach and goes for the nape. Hooking into its shoulder, she swung herself high above its neck before letting herself free fall to gain momentum. As she picked up speed, she began to twirl herself around as she made a deep slice into the Titans neck.

As the Titan fell to the ground with a resounding thud, the second made a grab for the brunette, causing Krista to gasp.

Rosalie scoffed at the attempt and hooked herself into the Titans palm. Using her gas, she propelled herself up and sliced off its fingers before carving up its arm quickly.

She swerved around it's neck and jammed both blades so far into the nape that she could feel the Titans skin brush against her knuckles. Letting out a loud cry, she pressed her gears trigger for more gas, sending her flying forward along with the large chunk of flesh she just carved.

* * *

As the Titan fell across the first, Rosalie shot her hooks into the ground to steady her landing. Giving a sharp whistle, she watched as Chief and the spare trotted up to her calmly.

Once she was astride the beast, she gazed around the vicinity, her own eyes widening as she made eye contact with the four, who were currently watching her in awe. "Hey, you guys!" She called out as she nudged Chief into a run. "Are you okay? Is anyone hurt?"

As she neared, the four quickly collected themselves. "We're fine!" Krista replied, sending the brunette a soft smile.

"Sure didn't expect you to come riding in like that, Short-Stack." Reiner said with a roguish grin.

"That's an understatement." Jean grumbled to Armin, who nodded, silently happy to see Rosalie alive and well.

Krista's smile wavered slightly. "Are you okay? I got worried when I couldn't see you riding behind me."

Rosalie couldn't help but laugh tearfully, relief filling her entire being. "I'm ok... You guys gave me a real scare, I thought something had happened to you all when I saw the Squad Leaders..."

"Squad Leaders?" Jean parroted, confused.

Armin nodded solemnly. "Squad Leaders Ness and Siss... They tried to stop that Titan when I first saw it. They didn't make it." The three went silent at that information as they tried to process it.

Rosalie sighed and brushed her bangs from her eyes. "Anyways, I saw the flare a while back, so I put Chief here to work. But I didn't expect to find you guys sitting here, playing chicken with Titans."

Reiner smirked at the two. "I can't believe that smoke round brought you two here."

Krista turned to him and smiled. "I was nearby, and I already had Jean's horse."

"Even horses like you. It seems you have a strange charisma. You saved our lives."

Krista's smile softened. "But I'm so glad that the worst didn't happen to you." She said as she reached up to wipe her tears. "I'm really glad."

Around that time, the sun decided to peek out from the clouds, enveloping the blonde in an ethereal light, causing the three males to freeze and become flustered.

' _God_..'

' _A Goddess_.'

' _I want to marry her_.'

Rosalie watched unimpressed as their faces revealed what they were thinking. ' _Idiots_.' She thought to herself with a shake of her head, slightly amused.

Krista sighed softly and turned to the brunette. "We probably would've been in trouble if you hadn't shown up, Rosie. Thanks for that!" She said, flustering the three even more as they briefly forgot of the girls existence.

Rosalie flushed slightly and rubbed the back of her head. "Ah, it's nothing. Anyone would've helped out, I'm sure." She replied with a shy smile.

Reiner, Jean, and Armin stared at the two conversing females before them, with equally flushed cheeks. ' _What is with these girls?_ '

A look of realization crossed Krista's face, prompting her to turn to the three still on the ground. "Well, we should rejoin the formation as soon as possible."

Jean nodded and mounted Buchwald. "Yeah, there should be orders to retreat."

* * *

Armin decided to fill Rosalie in as they rode to catch up with the formation, which lead to the conversation that was being held at the moment.

"To think that we've been pushed back, less than an hour out of the walls. Things are even bleaker than I imagined... And for some reason, it went in the opposite direction from the vanguard command team..." Jean trailed off, getting slightly lost in thought.

"It?" Krista asked, but no one bothered to answer as multiple green flares were shot off to the left of them. "A green round?"

"Looks like they're continuing the operation, only changing the course..." Armin murmured.

"What? That wasn't a retreat command?" Krista asked in disbelief.

Rosalie looked over to the blonde riding beside her. "Blue rounds are used to signal retreats. Though with the right flank all but demolished, I can't imagine why we'd continue."

Jean scowled. "What is the Commander Erwin thinking?"

Reiner grits his teeth and stares ahead unblinkingly. "In theory, a soldier has the authority to determine when mission completion is no longer possible. Did Commander not see our smoke round somehow?"

"Even if we don't know what's going on, there's still only one thing for us to do... Follow the order!" Armin states, looking over to Rosalie as she pulls out her flare gun to relay the message.

* * *

A few minutes of silent riding pass, no one bothering to speak up as they tried to understand the current plan of action. They had encountered some of those assigned to guarding the center of the formation, and what they were told was somewhat unexpected.

Charlie, who Rosalie had met earlier as they left the walls, was the one to give the new orders from Erwin himself.

- _ **Flashback**_ -

 _"Oi, recruits!" At the voice, the five turned their heads to their left as a few riders from the center made their appearance. "We have new orders from the Commander!"_

 _Rosalie instantly recognized the male to be Charlie, one of her fathers squad members. "What are they?" She asked._

 _"Only the central cart guards are to enter the forest. Keep riding in this direction until you're told otherwise." The brunette replied, eyeing their small group. "You're the relayers for the right flank, correct? Why are you together?"_

 _Rosalie rose a brow. "Do you not know what's going on? The right flank has been almost completely wiped out. We all ended up together due to the Titians."_

 _"Basically, there's no one to relay to. With the exception of you guys in the center." Jean added._

 _Charlie's face paled slightly. He looked back to the few riders that separated from the center with him. "We haven't really been told anything... But we didn't think it was this bad." He mumbled, looking ahead for a moment. "Nonetheless. You guys will eventually meet up with the rest of the recruits, your classmates, and a few veterans who also have their orders. Follow their instruction when you get there." He said, pointing ahead._

 _The five looked up into the direction he was motioning to, quickly spotting a forest with huge trees, almost 80ft tall in height. "You lot try not to get yourselves killed, alright? If the right flank really is that bad off, then we don't need to lose anymore soldiers." Charlie said before he and a few others, who he approached with, split off and back to their positions._

- _ **Flashback End**_ -

No matter how confused, they followed their orders, separating from the center to circle around the forest as the carts continued straight on. Jean couldn't help the sneer that grew on his face. "Hey, what are we doing at this tourist spot? We're totally off from our original destination and our return point."

Armin looked down at his hands, which where clutching his reigns tightly, with furrowed brows. "I don't know... But the order came from Commander Erwin, after all. He must have a plan."

"What kind of plan? Are they planning to hold a welcome ceremony for us new recruits at a tourist spot?" Jean asked sarcastically, causing Rosalie to snort and Reiner to smirk at the sound.

"Wouldn't that be a twist?" She asked with a shake of her head. "Talk about the scariest hazing technique of our time.." She added, earning a laugh from Reiner.

"I can think of more pleasant ways of initiation..." The buff blond informed, waggling his eyebrows at the two females of their entourage.

Rosalie scoffed. "Ass." She muttered, earning another laugh from the male as she shared a look with Krista, only to be surprised at the blondes confused expression. ' _She's so innocent... No wonder Ymir is protective_..' She thought to herself.

Armin shook his head at the two before continuing the conversation. "No, I don't think so."

Jean huffed. "That was a joke. Anyway, that giant woman's following us. No matter what his plan, we can't stay here. The only thing I can imagine is that we're just passing through on our way to somewhere else..."

Rosalie's somewhat mirthful expression disappeared. Letting out a sigh, she slowed her horse down so that she could examine the trees to their left. "Something about that doesn't sit right with me either..."

They all looked at her as she trailed off. "Why's that?" Reiner asked, following the brunettes gaze to the forest they were currently skirting around.

"We've been riding through expansive plains and fields, technically a bad match up for our gear. Not only do those trees give us a upper hand in that perspective, but they're probably one of the safest places for us out here. I don't know about you guys, but I've never seen a Titan climb." Rosalie elaborated, looking ahead in thought. "Besides, Armin said it himself. If he's right and that is a human controlling a Titans body, like Eren, then I bet this mission wasn't _just_ about creating a new route to Shiganshina."

Their eyes widen in surprise at the idea, and Reiner opened his mouth to ask more but was stopped as a veteran exited from the forests underbrush to meet them halfway. "Everyone, halt!"

* * *

They all came to a stop and followed the veteran slowly to the tree line, where they were instructed to tie their horses up. Rosalie looked around, eventually letting out a sigh of relief as she spotted a few of her other peers.

"Alright. Listen up, recruits. We will now make preparations for a counterattack. Draw your blades and wait above in the trees. If any Titans try to enter this forest, stop them at all costs!" The veteran who stopped them said, causing Rosalie to send the five beside her a look meaning "I told you so."

Jean sighed and raised a hand slightly to catch the superiors attention. "U-um, sir, what do you-"

"Shut up and follow orders!" The veteran snapped before turning to use his gear to grapple up into the trees.

Jean hesitantly looked at the others. "Seriously? What's going on?"

* * *

' _This is insane... We've abandoned the original mission to cache supplies. And when we abandon it, we should've turned tail and run... But instead, were forging ahead to a tourist trap. And now, we're just standing here, to stop any Titans that enter the woods?_ ' Jean thought to himself with a huff as he stared at the back of the superior who snapped at him earlier. "Damn him for giving a crazy order."

Armin sent a nervous glance towards Rosalie, who was perched on a nearby branch within hearing distance. He then quickly glanced towards the superior for a brief moment to make sure he didn't hear anything. "He'll hear you."

Jean scoffed. "And this no real explanation thing is innovative, too. Of course, I'm sure he has his own concerns..."

"What do you mean?"

Jean, keeping his eyes locked on the clear Titan free view in front of him, sighed and tightened his grip on his blades. "A Commander deemed worthless by his men in a critical situation quite often succumbs to a mysterious attack from behind. I'm just saying it wouldn't surprise me."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes and dropped into a sitting position on her branch, letting her legs dangle of the side. "Hey, keep it down would ya? Some are panicked enough cause we don't know what's going on. They'll take that as you trying to start a mutiny."

Armin nodded furiously at that. "Jean, so what are you going to do?" He asked when the male didn't reply to the brunettes statement.

Jean scoffed lightly and turned to face them. "Don't be serious... This situations got me a bit worked up, that's all. What am I going to do? Obey my orders, and keep Titans out of the forest. You also think it's the right move, don't you?"

Armin opened his mouth to say something but stopped as Jean continued. "You look like you know something."

"Well..."

Before Armin could continue, he was cut off _again_. This time by another soldier somewhere else amongst the tree line. "5 meter class incoming!"

At the shout, everyone looked up to see a Titan running towards them full speed. As it got closer, Armin's eyes narrowed. ' _Why bring the formation here? What is Commander Erwin thinking?... No, that isn't what we should think about. The Female Titan is pursuing Eren. And the Commander knows that. Assume those two things, and see what you can deduce_...' He thought to himself before locking his eyes on Rosalie. ' _And what she said earlier..._ _ **"Besides, Armin said it himself. If he's right and that is a human controlling a Titans body, like Eren, then I bet this mission wasn't just about creating a new route to Shiganshina**_ **."**...' As he remembered this, something clicked inside his head. ' _The Female Titan is after Eren... If I'm right about that, then Rosalie was as well. There's only one reason to come here. This is where Commander Erwin intends to deal with the Female Titan_.'

"Armin..." Jean called, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts. "Our orders are to keep the Titans out of the forest, right? In other words..."

As Jean trailed off, Armin noticed the looks on his peers faces. Following their gaze, his own eyes widen as they lock on the steadily growing group of Titans below. The monstrosities leered up at them all unblinkingly as they attempted to climb the trees.

It was then that Jean continued. "There's no longer any reason to fight... Right?"


	20. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _ **The Survey Corps left to find a route to Shiganshina, but encountered an intelligent Female Titan. As soldiers died one after the next, they headed into a forest of giant trees, none of them knowing why.**_

* * *

James looks over as Levi appears on the branch between himself and Erwin. They had just attempted a capture of the Female Titan and succeeded, leaving the monstrosity caught in various hooks and bolts from all directions.

"Looks like it stopped moving..." Levi trailed off, looking down at the supposed traitor with hard eyes.

"I don't think it has a choice in the matter, Levi. Hange went all out this time." James huffed.

"We can't lower our guard." Erwin states, earning looks from the two as he stares down at the Titan. "But you did well, leading it here."

Levi narrows his eyes. "Men in the rearguard squads died buying us the time we needed. We couldn't have done it without them."

Erwin spares the two a glance. "Is that so?.."

"It is. Thanks to them, we'll be able to see whose inside this thing. I hope they haven't pissed themselves..." Levi replied, staring at the blond seriously.

James also stared at the Commander, and when there was no response, he decided to give his own two cents on the matter. "I've- no _we_ , lost a lot of good men today, Erwin. I think it best we all remember that."

After a moment, Levi looks back to the Titan and pulls out his blades and moves forward, ready to strike the neck. Erwin looks over and holds his arm out, stopping the short Corporal in his tracks. "Wait, Levi... An eye for an eye." He says before looking down to the soldiers on the ground. "Waves 2 and 3, fire! Fire the spare rounds!"

* * *

Krista looks down, uneasily, as she watched the Titan dig its fingers into the tree before slowly lifting itself up. "Um, it's climbing up..." She said looking up at Nanaba, one of the veterans currently in charge, fearfully.

"Yeah. If it gets this far, I'll move out of the way. But I don't think it'll be long before they issue withdrawal orders." The androgynous blonde replied with a smile.

"Does that have something to do with the explosions we've been hearing deep within the forest?" Krista asks again nervously.

"I don't know."

Rosalie tunes out of the conversation after that. Opting to ignore the sounds of cannon fire, much like the rest of her peers, she stared down at the Titans below with a blank expression. She could practically _feel_ Jean's infuriatingly taunting smirk from his branch slightly below her. "Well... I'll be damned they _do_ climb." She mumbled, shooting a look to the male. "Not. A. Word."

Jean huffed a laugh and shook his head. Deciding to save his teasing for later, he turned to the blond behind him. "We're going to shift position, Armin."

"Okay." The blond replied, following after Jean as they move to a few branches below.

The Titan that was attempting to climb locked its eyes on the two males and began to slowly move in their direction. "They're starting to figure it out. They seem to keep getting better and better at climbing." Jean commented.

Armin nodded. "That means, scary as it sounds, they can learn. Although some are better than others, I'm sure."

The cannon fire stops for a brief moment before picking back up again. "Armin... Sounds like something is going on deeper in the forest. I think I have some idea what. They lured the Female Titan all the way here in order to capture it. More precisely... To capture whoever is inside of it. That was Commander Erwin's goal..." He said, making the blonds eyes widen at the quick assessment. "I know Rosie has thought of this, as well. You think so, too, right? It has to be one of us."

"Yes, I think so." Armin replied, looking over as Rosalie dropped down beside of them.

The brunette sighed and brushed her bangs away from her eyes. "I've been meaning to talk to you guys about that."

"You have? What do you mean?" Armin asked as his friend looked toward the Titan, which was still _trying_ to reach them.

Rosalie crossed her arms and looked up in thought. "Well... I mean, hear me out. The two captured Titans from Trost were killed by someone who had our gear. Obviously Military. And with Eren himself being the breakthrough and proof of _Titan Shifters_ existing, our situation just became a lot more bleak."

"Eren mentioned something about that on the wall, right? That Titans aren't the only enemy..." Armin trailed off.

Rosalie nodded. "I just thought that, with the Female Titan being obviously sentient, much like the Colossal and Armored Titan, maybe there's more than one Shifter?" She trailed off, and at their faces she began to fidget. "I mean, I know it sounds crazy.. but c'mon, Eren transformed into a Titan! It doesn't get much crazier than that."

Jean looked down at his boots. "If there are more people like Eren in the military, then there may be more excursions like this to draw them out. There's likely to be a dwindle in trust as well..." As he trailed off, the Titan from before fell down and onto its ass. Jean stayed silent for a moment, considering what had been said amongst himself and the two, his thoughts going back to Erwin's sudden decision making. "I can't say he was right. If we'd known there was a Titan informed of our operations, we would've dealt with this in a different way. Your teams squad leader and the others would've, too."

Armin looked down at the Titans below. "No, it isn't wrong."

Jean scoffed. "What wasn't wrong? How many do you think died for no reason?" He asked, scowling at the shorter male.

Rosalie stepped between the two, blocking Armin protectively. "Yeah, that may be true. But imagine how many more would've died if we all knew about it. There'd be a panic! You guys are the only ones, so far, to encounter the Female Titan and live. I believe that only the higher ups know about the true meaning of this expedition, as they'd know what to do to handle the situation. Plus none of this has ever happened before and probably wouldn't have if it weren't for the Wall being breached five years ago. Like you said, trust is dwindling."

Armin nodded. "Jean, after the fact, it's easy to say, "We should've done something else." However, no one knows how things will turn out. And even so, you have to make a choice. You must. The lives of a hundred fellow soldiers... Or the lives of all the humans within the walls... The Commander made his choice. He chose to let those hundred die."

Jean stared at Armin, slightly surprised at the bluntness of his statement.

Armin, realizing that the two weren't going to comment anymore, decided to continue. "I haven't lived that long, but I'm certain of one thing. If there's anyone who can bring change, it will be someone who can throw aside their humanity, in order to defeat monsters. Someone who can't sacrifice anything can't ever change anything!"

* * *

At Erwin's order, the cannons went off again for the umpteenth time. Hange stared up at the Female Titan from her spot on the ground, her eyes wide and face flushed. "How do you like that? You won't be able to scratch an itch now. You won't be able to make a single move. Probably for the rest if your life." She said happily, adverting her focus to the weaponry that was used. "They're designed so that the more you heal your wounds, the more immobilized your joints become! But they still can't draw out whoever is inside?... What are Levi and Mike doing?"

Right as the brunette questioned their whereabouts, the two leap off of their respective branches and bring their blades down. However, much to their and everyone else's surprise, the Female Titan hardens her skin causing their blades to shatter into pieces upon contact.

Levi and Mike grapple away from the Titan and move back into the canopy above. Levi lands next to James and Mike hooks into the side of a tree closest to Erwin. Both showing the two their broken blades, the metal now resembling two small daggers as it was almost broken off at the handle.

Erwin locked his gaze on the Titans head. ' _It can selectively harden his skin to protect specific parts of its body? It's similar to what I've heard of the Armored Titan. If we continue using the maneuver gear and blades, will it weaken?... We don't have time to find out. In that case_...' He thought before raising his hand.

A scout from below, who worked one of the cannons, used his gear to reach the Commanders side. "Yes, sir?"

Erwin doesn't look his way. "Prepare the explosives. Blow off it's hands."

The scout blanched for a moment before saluting. "Yes, sir... But there's a chance that the amount we carry has enough firepower to blow up what's inside." He informed, prompting the blond to look at him unfazed.

"Then set them to amputate the wrists. Set them all off at once at my signal."

"Roger."

As the scout returned to the cannons, James and Erwin watched Levi as he moved to stand on top of the Titans head. "Hey, Levi? Do you think that's a good idea?" The former called out, moving his gaze to the large blue eye looking back at him behind blonde locks.

Levi ignored the male and looked down at the mop of hair under his boots. "Hey. Why not just come out? We don't have time to waste. So... What do you think will happen to you now? Do you believe you can escape? I wish you'd consider all of the trouble we're going through... As I recall, you killed my troops in various ways. Did you find it fun? I'm having fun. Well, so are you, right? I think you can understand me." He said, allowing a moment of silence to pass before continuing. "Oh, right... I wanted to ask you something. Is it okay if we cut off your hands and legs? They'll grow back, right? I'm talking about your limbs, not the Titans. We need you alive, after all..."

Not long after he says this, the Titan suddenly throws its head backs and lets out a loud, terrifying roar. "Well, that was a surprise." Levi comments apathetically, slightly startled by the sudden action but not scared in the least.

Erwin and James share a look. "I've got a bad feeling, Erwin." The brunet mutters quietly, yet loud enough for the Commander to hear.

Erwin's eyes narrow as they refocus on the Titan. "Where those her dying screams?" He asks, looking over as Mike lands on the branch beside him.

"Erwin, it stinks."

James tenses. "In what direction, Mike?" He asks as he rests his hands on his blades.

Mike looks around the tree filled area. "Multiple sources, from all directions at once."

Erwin snaps his gaze to the scouts below. "Ready the explosives now!"

Mike looked away from the two and in another direction. "Erwin... The first wave will come from the east. They're almost here."

As Mike says this, Titans burst through the underbrush. Batting away the offending foliage as their eyes locked onto the Female Titans form. "Cart guard team, intercept!" Erwin orders, prompting James and his squads into action.

The Titans charged on, completely ignoring the soldiers as they picked up speed. "They ignored us! Are they Aberrants?!"

"Three are breaking though!"

James growled as he sliced the nape of an approaching Titan. "Don't let them through! Use their distraction as an opening!"

At the order, some made a move to cut the monstrosities down, though they were stopped as more Titans came bursting through the foliage. "Captain Levi!" A soldier cries out, watching as three remained in their pace towards the Titan.

Levi clicked his tongue and slammed his foot into the Titans head. "You just did something, didn't you, bitch?" He snaps as he adjusts his blades. He then walks across its head and jumps off, slicing the three approaching Titans napes quickly and efficiently.

Erwin watches as one of the smaller, 4 meter Titans broke through the wall of soldiers and latched onto the Female Titans leg. It gripped the limb tightly in its hands as it began to tear into the flesh. ' _So they're after the Female Titan?_ ' He thought to himself before looking up as another wave of Titans come crashing though. "All men, engage. Defend the Female Titan even if it means your lives!"

This time all soldiers joined in, and after minutes of slicing napes and bringing Titans down, they realize that it's futile. By now more than one Titan had broken through, each one tearing into the Female Titan, ripping it apart.

"Retreat, men! Back into formation! Return to Karanes!" Erwin orders, prompting everyone to move away from the horde.

* * *

"We've been had." Erwin states, staring down at where the Female Titan was last seen. Both Titans and steam obscuring his view.

Levi wipes some blood off of his cheek and shares a look with James before looking back to the blond. "Just look at you. Don't tell me..."

"The enemy was willing to sacrifice everything. I didn't expect the enemy to destroy itself along with the evidence by making Titans devour itself." Erwin says, cutting Levi off for a moment.

Levi scoffs. "All our talk with the court marshal, and this is what happens. If we return empty handed, who knows what will happen to Eren or us."

"We can think about that after we return. Our priority now is getting home without additional casualties. For now..." Erwin began before trailing off, getting slightly lost in his thoughts. ' _The steam from the corpse is limiting visibility. It could interfere with our signal relay system_.'

Levi looks away from the blond and prepares to leave. "I'll call my team."

"Wait, Levi... Refill your gas and blades." Erwin orders.

"There isn't time. I think I have plenty." Levi replies before taking in the look on the blonds face. "Why?"

Erwin looks away. "That's an order. Follow it."

Levi sent a look towards James, who only shrugged in response, before sighing. "Roger, Erwin. I trust your decision."

* * *

Rosalie looks up as a flare is shot off, and once she spots the blue smoke, she sighs in relief. "It's finally over..." She murmurs, looking over to the two males beside of her, who smile at the thought.

"Were retreating. Everyone, retreat. Go back to your horse and retreat." One of the veterans, who stopped them earlier that evening, said as he relayed the message to anyone nearby.

"Right!"

* * *

"Erwin... Why did you order Levi to resupply? There's no time to waste." Hange asked as they made their way through the forest to meet up with the recruits and other squadrons.

The blond stayed silent for a moment, prompting James to speak up. "You don't think it's over, do you?"

Hange sent the male a disbelieving look, though returned her gaze to Erwin as he replied. "The Female Titan was eaten. But did you see the person inside get eaten? I didn't."

"You can't mean..."

Erwin didn't look back at them, opting to stare straight ahead. "Yes. If your original hypothesis was correct, and they can still move to a degree after regaining human form... And if they'd equipped maneuver gear in advance... The one within the Female Titan is wearing our uniform right now. The enemy is now camouflaged as one of our men."


	21. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

"When the Colossal Titan vanished, whoever was inside had been wearing maneuver gear, so that they could escape in the steam. Don't you think the same possibility applies here?"

"But at the same time... Based on what we saw when Eren emerged from the Titan, we concluded it would be impossible. His equipment was destroyed, and his uniform was gone. Above all, Eren was so weak, he couldn't even stand unassisted." Hange replied, looking to James for reassurance.

"Well.. we don't exactly know when or how Eren transformed." The brunet replied, looking from Hange to lock his eyes on the back of Erwin's head. "Rosalie said that by the time her own squad reunited with the other graduates in Trost, Eren had been "killed", according to Armin Arlert. I questioned him about it and he told me that Eren was swallowed whole by a Titan, losing his arm in the process... The only logical explanation for his gear that I can come up with is all based on the condition of the Titans intestines."

"Now that you mention it, we haven't really gathered data on the subject. We know that they're unable to digest, and that they eventually throw everything up... Maybe there could be a key factor we're missing..." Hange trailed off, a light blush on her cheeks at the thought of new experiments. Realizing that she was getting off track, she shook her head and looked at Erwin. "Nonetheless, as James pointed out, we still don't know..."

Erwin's brows furrowed though he didn't turn to look at the small group behind him. "The Female Titan was able to attract other Titans with its cry. We failed to predict this, and the operation failed. If Titan abilities vary depending on skill, it was a mistake to use Eren, a total novice, as the basis for our assumptions. If we are to outwit the enemy, we'll need to think outside the box."

* * *

"If we're withdrawing, does that mean the mission succeeded?" Jean asked, looking over to Rosalie and Armin as they rode along the outskirts of the forest.

"If so, then we may already know who was inside the Female Titan." The blond replied, looking down at his hands in thought.

"I'd like to see who it is... But why was the Commander so sure that the enemy would come after Eren if he left the walls?"

Armin's eyes narrowed. "I think it's because, for some reason, they suddenly stopped their advance in the midst of the assault. Even though they breached through Trost's gate, they didn't try for the inner gate. And when Eren sealed the gate, they let him. It could mean that they now have bigger concerns..."

"Bigger concerns?"

"Something more important to them than breaching the walls. Something unexpected that happened."

Jean blanched, his eyes widening at the notion Armin was hinting at. "Eren's transformation into a Titan?!"

"I think it's the only answer."

"Then... That means... Wait... So..." Jean stammered out, unable to form a complete sentence.

Armin nodded and looked ahead, a serious expression replacing his usual friendly visage. "Someone who was there, who saw Eren transform, is the Titan."

At that, Rosalie looked away from the forest. "That in itself supports my theory and more." She said, making the two males look at her. "But the problem is, a whole lot of people saw Eren that day. Us along with Mikasa, Bertolt, Annie, and Reiner as well as the Garrison on the wall who cornered us once we got there safely..." She then looked ahead with a sigh. "Theoretically speaking, if there is more than one shifter, they'd have to be apart of the Military. There's no way around that. They'd also have to be able to communicate subtly amongst each other when Eren transformed."

Jean huffed. "So in other words, and I'm paraphrasing here, it could be anyone. A cadet we graduated with or a veteran. That doesn't exactly narrow down the list."

"No it doesn't." Armin agreed with a small sigh.

* * *

"If the enemy has some way to retain its strength, it may be able to transform once more." Erwin suggested before continuing. "Here's what I have gleaned from this battle... If we only focus on making the best moves, we will never get the better of our opponent. When necessary, we must be willing to take big risks, and be prepared to lose everything. Unless we change how we fight, humanity cannot win!"

Suddenly a bright light flashes in the sky, though to those in the forest it wasn't all that noticeable. However, what _was_ , was the sound of a furious roar sounding eerily familiar to a certain brown headed Titan Shifter.

Erwin and his entourage looked back, a deep pit forming in their stomachs as multiple outcomes come to mind.

* * *

Rosalie's head snapped over as she caught sight of a familiar flash of light filling the sky. A roar followed not to long after, causing her face turn an ashen white. "Eren..."

Those riding with her also noticed the commotion and then turned to the brunette. "Oi, don't even think about doing what I think you're about to do!" Jean hissed nudging his horse to ride alongside the brunette.

"Something's wrong, Jean. I can feel it. This isn't over just yet." Rosalie replied, and once he was close enough, she leaned over and tied Chief up to Buchwald.

Jean watched her for a moment before realizing what she was about to do. His hand shot out and gripped her wrist firmly. "You're not going anywhere."

Armin nodded furiously. "Yeah, Rosie! Besides I'm sure Levi's team will keep Eren safe."

"How can we be sure of that?!" The brunette exclaimed, jerking away from Jean's grip to send the blond a sharp look. "You seen what that thing is capable of! If it really is a human inside of a Titans body, then they'll practically be two steps ahead! Especially if they're military trained!"

Armin opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of a reason to make her stay. Rosalie nodded sharply and quickly raised herself up on her saddle before jumping off, using her gear to grapple onto one of the trees.

Jean swiped a hand out to grab her but missed by a hair. "Rosie!... Tch, damn it!" He yelled, moving his horse to follow after her.

"Kirschstein! Leave her be!" Nanaba yelled back at him, earning a look of disbelief from the male. "We don't need to lose anymore of you cadets!" She said before turning to one of the veterans riding beside her. "Get word to Turner! Hopefully she'll meet up with Levi's squad!" She ordered, earning a nod before the veteran split off from the group.

* * *

Rosalie swung though the trees quickly, keeping an eye out for any Titans or members of Levi's squad. The closer she got to the center of the forest, the more dreadful she felt.

It wasn't until she passed Gunther's, usually the soldier in charge if Levi wasn't around, body. He was hanging upside down by one of his wires as the other had been cut. "Oh no..." Rosalie mumbled, bile rising up her throat as she came upon the others. Eld had been severed in half while Petra and Oluo had both been seemingly crushed under immense force. The former being crushed against a tree while the latter laid on the ground in a similar fashion to Ness. "No.. no.. no.. no..."

"Oi, brat!" A familiar voice called out, causing her to snap her head in its direction.

"C-captain Levi, sir!"

Levi's eyes narrowed as he maneuvered closer to the brunette. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

Rosalie swallowed thickly. "I-I saw the flash and got worried for Eren's safety, sir... I split off from my group, which they're not happy about, and came straight here.."

Levi clicked his tongue and looked ahead, somewhat silently grateful for the extra set if hands no matter how inexperienced. "Tch. Stick with me, and don't do anything stupid. You _follow my_ orders. Is that clear, brat?"

Rosalie quickly nodded. "Yes, sir!"

"Try and keep up."

* * *

A few minutes later they were moving through an area that looked like a war zone. Both going slightly wide eyed at the sight of Eren's Titan form sprawled onto the ground, it's head completely detached from the body.

"Eren..." Rosalie murmured, swooping down to get a closer look at the nape.

Levi watched and waited for a verdict from the brunette from above. "Well?"

Rosalie looked up at him, her eyes watery. "He's gone... That Titan must've gotten him." She said before swinging herself back up to be closer to the Corporal.

Levi scowled and picked up speed. "Don't lose focus, brat. We'll get him back dead or alive."

They continued through the trees, following the sounds of running footsteps and maneuver gear.

"Wait!"

Rosalie's head snapped up to spot Mikasa moving after the Female Titan, who was running a little ways ahead. "That's Mikasa!" She said, looking over to Levi with wide eyes.

Levi clicked his tongue and looked away from the brunette, using his gas to propel himself forward to grab the ebony haired female by the waist.

"W-what are you..." Mikasa stammered, looking up at Levi who stared down at her emotionlessly as he took her in the opposite direction. She then looked over to the left as someone moved beside her. "Rosalie! What are you doing here?!"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" The brunette replied as Levi released Mikasa from her hold.

Levi cleared his throat, making the two look up at him. "Fall back for now." He ordered, swinging around a tree to follow after the Female Titan. Mikasa shared a look with Rosalie before they both followed after the older male.

He then looked back over to the two as they maneuvered beside him. "Maintain this distance. It may be tired. It doesn't appear to be going very fast." He said, making the two nod. A silence fell over the trio as Levi thought back to the Titans corpse. "He seems to have been bitten right out of the neck. Is Eren dead?"

Mikasa's eyes narrowed as she stared at the trans back. "He's alive. The target appears intelligent, and its goal seems to be capturing Eren. If it wanted him dead, it would've crushed him. The target is fighting to escape after going through the trouble of putting him in its mouth."

Rosalie sighed in slight relief. Though that didn't last long as Levi spoke up. "It's goal may have been to eat Eren. If that's the case, he's in its stomach. It's more reasonable to assume he's dead."

"He's alive!"

Levi looked away. "I hope you're right."

"If you'd only protected Eren, this wouldn't have happened!" Mikasa snapped, glaring up at the male.

"Mikasa!" Rosalie exclaimed scoldingly. The tone earned her the females attention. "That's not important now. What is, is that we get Eren back."

Levi stared down at the two, his eyes widening slightly before reverting back to normal as he recognized Mikasa's name and face. "I see... You're the one from back then. Eren's close friend?" He asked rhetorically as the two looked back up at him. "We'll limit ourselves to a single goal. First, give up on killing the Female Titan."

Rosalie nodded hesitantly while Mikasa looked at him in disbelief. "It killed many of our comrades!"

"As long as it can harden its skin, we can't kill it. Do as I say. We'll pin our hopes on Eren still being alive, and rescue him before it leaves the forest. I will tear away at it... You two draw its attention!" Levi ordered, and after a moment they set the plan into motion.

Mikasa moved to glide by the Titans feet while Rosalie and Levi move to each side of its head. The Female Titan looked down at Mikasa and then up to Rosalie, who it held a staring contest with for a moment or so.

Rosalie felt a shiver run down her spine as she stared back at the large crystal blue eye. Finally when the Titan turned away she sent a nod over to Levi who adjusted his blades in his hands.

After he done so, the Titan suddenly spins around and swipes at the male, who dodges and begins to slash around and up its arm. Levi then uses the arm as a vault and jumps, stabbing his blades deep into the Titans eyes. He then discards the blades inside the two orbs, quickly moving away as he begins to make deep slices all over the Titans body, inevitably sending it to the ground from the abuse on its tendons.

' _He's fast! So fast that it has no time to harden its skin!_ ' Mikasa thought to herself as the Titan blindly backed itself against a tree and covered its nape.

' _He'll go for the arms next_...' Rosalie predicted as she landed on a branch above the Titans neck, guessing correctly as Levi begins to hack away at the muscle and tendons of the Titans arms.

Eventually the arm covering the nape fell limply to its side, revealing the sensitive area to both of the females. ' _We can go for the neck... It's tired... I bet it can't move! I can kill it!_ ' Mikasa thought to herself, swinging around the base of the tree before hooking into the Titans shoulder.

Levi and Rosalie noticed what she was about to do, as did the Titan. "Stop!" Levi shouted, though Mikasa ignored him and continued on. Realizing too late that the Titan planned to grab her wires once she was close enough.

"MIKASA!" Rosalie yelled, jumping down from her perch.

Levi slams into Mikasa, knocking her out of the way roughly. He then moves to avoid the oncoming hand but his foot is nicked, causing his ankle to turn in an odd direction.

About this time, Rosalie swings around and slices the Titans fingers off before moving to another branch, allowing Levi room to maneuver around and carve into the muscle of its jaw.

A short, tense silence followed as the Female Titans mouth fell open, revealing an unconscious Eren laying on its tongue, covered in mucus and saliva.

"Eren!"

Levi backtracks and grips the brunet tightly, pulling him from the Titans mouth before moving to the branch Rosalie stood on. He then looks down to Mikasa, who was staring at the Titan below. "Hey! We're getting out of here!"

Rosalie looked down to Eren's face as he hung limply in the shorter males, surprisingly strong, grip. "Eren..."

Levi looked down at the brunet. "I think he's okay... He's alive! But filthy." He informs, earning sighs of relief from the two. He then glances back to the Titan. "Forget about it... We'll retreat. Don't lose sight of the core objective. Is it more important to get what you want? Isn't he an important friend?"

Rosalie watched the older male move away with Eren as he headed back to the others. She then looked back to Mikasa. "C'mon.. it's not worth the trouble now. We don't need to waste anymore time." Mikasa sent one last look to the Female Titan before following suit.

Levi looks behind him to make sure the two are close behind, once he's reassured, he allows his eyes to trail behind Rosalie's form and stop once more on the Female Titan, his breath hitching at the sight. It sat completely still, not making any attempt to move after them. Though that wasn't what caught Levi's eyes.

Rosalie, noticing the look on the males face, followed his gaze. "I-its crying...?" She asked, watching the crystal clear tears run down the Titans face in large streams.

* * *

The rest of the evening was emotionally draining for Rosalie and many of the other scouts. Once she, Levi, Mikasa, and a still unconscious Eren regrouped with what was left of the formation, they were bombarded with questions.

The brunette was also scolded from both her father and Jean, with the former now keeping her under an ever vigilant watch while the latter chose to give the silent treatment.

' _You can't tell me they wouldn't do that same thing_.' She had thought to herself, pouting all the while as she watered and fed the horses with the help from Ymir and Krista.

The tall freckled faced girl looked over. "So what was it like? The Female Titan, I mean. They said that Levi's squad was completely wiped out with the exception of Eren."

Krista also looked up at the question, her blue eyes swinging bright with curiosity and slight fear. "Speaking of, is Eren okay?"

Rosalie bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah.. he's fine, though he doesn't smell that great." She replied to the blonde first, earning a laugh from Ymir. "In all honesty, it was terrifying. That thing bit him right out of the neck! And it was so fast, if Captain Levi wasn't so quick on his feet things probably wouldn't have went as smoothly as they did."

"I cannot accept this, Commander Erwin!" A male voice exclaimed, gaining the three females attention. They look over as Erwin stops walking and turns to face him. "We should recover them! Ivan's body was right in front of us!"

One of the men standing next to him holding a clipboard turned with a disbelieving expression. "There was a Titan right next to him... It could result in another casualty!"

"If they attack, we can just defeat them!"

Another male stepped forward and sent Erwin a pleading look. "Ivan is an old friend. We're from the same town. I know his parents. If nothing else, I'd like to bring him home!"

The scout scowled. "Don't be selfish!"

"Squabbling kids?" Levi asked as he walked over to the arguing trio to stand next to Erwin.

"Captain Levi..."

"If you confirmed he's dead, that's enough. Whether you have the body, dead is dead. It won't change anything." The aforementioned continued, shocking the two males immensely at his bluntness.

"No..."

"We'll say Ivan and the others went missing. That's my final decision. Give it up." Erwin cut in, his tone stern and authoritative. He then turned and walked away, Levi following shortly behind.

"Don't the two of you.. have any human feelings at all?!"

"Hey, Dieter... You're going too far!" One of the men said scoldingly.

Ymir scoffed, shaking her head at the trio. "Plenty of people don't come back from these expeditions, and plenty have lost close friends in the process. What makes them think their friend was any more special?"

"It's hard for some to cope, Ymir. I'm sure we'd do the same if we were in the same position." Krista mumbled before mounting her horse with the two brunettes following her lead.

"It may be easier to cope with a body to mourn over, but reporting them MIA would save families the gruesome images of what happened." Rosalie said with a shrug. "I guess it depends on the person. Personally I'd like to have something for closure rather than hearsay."

* * *

"Titans!" A voice from the rear shouted, prompting most of the riders higher in the formation to look back. Rosalie was one of these, her eyes instantly locking onto the two sprinting Titans as they chased after two riders who furiously tried to catch up.

Someone fired off a red smoke round quickly after that. "The rear line has spotted Titans!"

"Onward at full speed!" Erwin shouted, not once looking back at the scouts behind him.

Rosalie shared a look with Jean, who rode alongside her, before calling out to Levi as he looked back. "It's those guys from earlier! They went back for their friends body!"

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance and nudged his horse to go faster until he reached Erwin's side. "I don't see any tall trees or buildings. Fighting out here will be difficult."

Erwin looked over, his face blank. "We're better outrunning them until we reach the walls." He replied, earning a scowl from Levi as he moved back to ride next to Eren's wagon.

Rosalie looks back right as one of the Titans swipes at Dieter. He dodges by ducking low onto his horse, his friends body, which caused the trouble they're in now, falling to the ground.

By this point, his other friend is grabbed off of his horse. Dieter looks back wide eyed and goes for the rescue as the second Titan continues to sprint after the formation. "They're going to catch us!" Someone from the rear line shouts.

Jean snaps his head over to Armin who rode beside him to the right. "Do we have to fight?"

"Maneuver gear has limited utility in open areas! And look..." Armin trails off, motioning his head in the direction of three more Titans running their way. "They just keep coming!"

"Then what do we do?"

At Jean's question, Armin looks over to one of the wagons filled with the retrieved corpses. "We..." He trails off again, not wanting to finish the sickening sentence.

Jean and Rosalie follow his line of sight, their own stomachs dropping at the insinuation.

Eventually Armin's option came true as Levi told those riding in the wagon to abandon the bodies. They hesitate for a moment before doing as they're told. Bodies are then dumped one after the other, allowing the wagons to increase their speed, leaving the Titans behind.

* * *

"Aren't there fewer than there were this morning?"

"Man... Far fewer.."

"Another disaster."

"Just this morning they left raising a ruckus, but they're already back? What was the point?"

"Who knows? But judging by the gloomy expressions, they managed to waste more of our taxes, if nothin' else."

With gritted teeth, Rosalie tightened her grip on Chief's reigns, her thoughts flashing back to the man from five years ago. ' _ **"You've got that right. It's like our taxes all go to fattening them up."**_ '

"Eren, just bear with it." She heard Mikasa murmur from her left. Looking over, she saw Eren pause for a moment before laying back onto his back slowly, throwing an arm over his face to muffle his cries as tears streamed down his face.

"Captain Levi!" A voice called out, and Rosalie let her watery eyes land on the man in question as a older gentleman appears and walks alongside him. "My daughter is in your squad... I'm Petra's father. Before she sees me, I wanted to talk to you." He informed, pulling out a letter as he continued. "She sent me this letter... She mentioned that you respected her abilities enough to let her join your squad. That she was going to devote herself to you. Well, I guess she's too starry eyed to consider how her father feels!... Well, as her father, I think it's too early for her to marry. She's still young, with so much to experience..."

Rosalie tuned out of the conversation, flinching slightly when a hand gently grasped hers. Looking down she stared at their intertwined fingers before looking up at the male beside her.

For once Jean wasn't visibly flustered for initiating physical contact with a girl, though that didn't mean his heart wasn't beating wildly in his chest. He side eyed the brunette, earning a small smile in return as she lightly leaned against him as they walked, both trying to ignore the shouts from civilians as they put their focus on Erwin.

"Commander Erwin! Answer us!"

"Did this expedition learn enough to justify the number of dead?!"

"Do you think the dead have no regrets?!"

Rosalie sighed and looked down to her boots, squeezing Jean's hand gently for comfort. ' _No, but the living do, and they live with it everyday_.'

* * *

 _ **The expenses and casualties from the expedition were more than enough to discredit the faction that had supported the Survey Corps. As those responsible, including Erwin, were summoned to the capital, it was decided that Eren was to be handed over.**_


	22. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

The silence of the room was almost unbearable for Eren as he sat a few seats down from Levi, who had placed himself at the head of the table.

The older male grunts lowly. "They're late... Erwin and his men are keeping me waiting. The MP escorts will come here before they do." He comments before taking a sip of his tea. "He's probably constipated and having a rough day."

Eren smiles hesitantly at his superiors sense of humor. "You're talking a lot today, Captain."

Levi doesn't look away from his teacup. "Don't be stupid. I always talk a lot." He replies as he sat the china down with a small clink, a grimace forming on his face as pain coursed through his leg.

Guilt filled Eren's entire being as he watched Levi rub his thigh in hopes of easing the pain. "I'm sorry." He says finally, breaking the small silence that formed. "Back then, if I hadn't made the wrong choice... This never would've happened."

Levi sighs and finally rests his gaze on the brunet, his face void of any emotion. "I told you... No one ever knows how things will turn out."

Eren wanted to say more but stopped as the door opened. Looking over, he stood respectfully as Erwin made his appearance.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Erwin apologizes as he steps further into the room.

Eren shakes his head. "Not at all, sir." He replies before his attention is drawn back to the door as James followed by Rosalie, Jean, Mikasa, and Armin as well as a strategist file into the room one by one. "You guys!... U-um.."

Erwin stares at the brunet for a moment before finally shedding light on the reason for which they were gathering. "We have identified a person of interest who may be the Female Titan." He informs, causing Eren to go wide eyed. "This time, we won't let her escape." He adds, motioning for everyone to take a seat.

Once seated, James passes around a few sheets of paper, each one containing necessary information pertaining to the matter at hand. As he does so, the strategist spreads out blueprints of a city district.

"The operation will be in two days. It will take place in Stohess District, on our way to the capital. This is our first and last chance. Once we pass that point, Eren will be remanded to the capital. Our pursuit of those who seek to destroy the walls will become fraught with difficulty. Ultimately, humanity stands to go extinct. We will stake everything on this plan." Erwin said, earning a nod of understanding from Eren before continuing. "Here it is." He began, pointing to a section of the districts layout. "When we pass through Stohess, Eren will act as a decoy, and lead the target to this underground tunnel. If we can get her to the lowest level, given the tunnels size and structural integrity, even if the target transforms, we can immobilize her. But if she transforms before then... Eren, we'll need your help."

"Yes, sir." Eren replies before looking away from the layout and back to the Commander. "As for the target... Are we sure she is in Stohess?"

"Yes, our target is a member of the Military Police."

"Military Police?"

Erwin nods and motions towards Armin, who sat to Eren's right. "It was Armin who arrived at that conclusion. He believes the target also killed the two captured Titans." He informed, prompting Eren to turn to his friend. "She may be a former trainee from the 104th, the same as all of you."

Eren's gaze snapped back over to Erwin, his eyes wide and confused. "W-wait as second... The 104th?" He asked, a look of realization forming on his face.

Erwin didn't miss a beat. "The name of the girl we believe to be the person of interest is.."

"Hey, wait..."

"Annie Leonhart."

A silence fell over the room as Eren tried to process what he was just told. "Annie's the Female Titan? Why? Why do you think that, Armin?" He asks finally, turning back to the blond beside him.

Armin looks down for a moment before locking eyes with the brunet. "From the start, the Female Titan knew what you looked like. And she reacted to your nickname, "Suicidal Bastard", which only the 104th trainees would know. And the biggest reason is that I believe Annie killed the test subjects, Sonny and Bean."

"How can you tell?"

"Only someone very skilled could have done it. And they'd have used their own Maneuver Gear, which they're accustomed to."

Eren looked down in thought. "Yeah, wasn't that why they inspected our Maneuver Gear? But they didn't find anything on Annie..."

Armin swallows thickly, making brief eye contact with Rosalie, who sat across the table between Jean and her father, before looking back to Eren. "Annie brought Marco's Maneuver Gear to the inspection. That's why she managed to avoid getting caught."

Eren's gaze flew over each of his friends, his heart dropping at their resolved expressions. "Huh? What are you talking about? What does Marco have to do with this?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure it was his?"

Armin locked eyes with Eren once more. "Yes, I know what I-"

"Hey, kid." Levi interrupted, looking up at Armin as he placed his own parchment onto the table. "We get it. Do you have any other evidence?"

"No, I don't."

Mikasa, who sat at the end of the table to Armin's right, turned to Levi. "I think Annie's face resembles the Female Titans."

Eren stood at that, his chair scraping across the floor as it was pushed. Sending a glare Mikasa's way, he sends them all a look of disbelief. "Huh? What are you talking about?! That isn't evidence-"

"So you have no proof, but you'll do it anyway." Levi states, looking around at the four cadets, their expressions of resolve giving him his answer.

Eren deflates slightly. "You have no proof? What? Then why do it? What if it isn't her?"

Mikasa sends him a blank look. "Then well know she's innocent. That's all."

"And then I'll feel bad for Annie. However, if we don't do something, you'll end up being sacrificed to the people in the capital!" Armin added.

Eren shook his head. "You're crazy to think Annie's a Titan."

Snorting, Rosalie rests her head on her palm. "Not too long ago it was crazy to think the walls could be breached... Let alone the fact that someone could actually transform into a Titan." She said, leaning back to raise her hands placatingly as Eren shot her a look. "Hey, it's the truth... Look, if we're wrong, I'm sure everyone in this room making the accusations would apologize. All she has to do is prove her innocence, if she can't do that then it's her problem."

Mikasa nods silently before moving her gaze back to Eren. "Eren, now that you know we suspect her, isn't it ringing any bells? You fought the Female Titan. Didn't anything remind you of Annie's distinctive combat style?" She asks, and after a moment of silence, Eren's expression tells them everything. "You do know, don't you? You know Annie is the Female Titan."

* * *

 **~Two Days Later: Survey Corps Headquarters~**

Despite the precarious situation they found themselves willingly participating in, Rosalie couldn't help but bite her lip in amusement at the scowl on Jean's face.

"Not. A. Word."

"I can't help it. You guys could pass for twins... Sort of..."

"I hate you."

Rosalie snickered and moved around the male to adjust the wig. Brushing the shaggy brown locks out of his eyes and into the similar fashion Eren wears. "Nah, you don't. I'm the only person whose presence you actually enjoy." She replied, sending him a goofy look.

Jean smirked at the expression but it quickly faded as he considered her words. "Yeah.. maybe more than I'd like to admit." He said lowly, a thoughtful look coming to his face.

Rosalie's cheeks flushed as she stared at him in surprise, unsure of how to respond.

Jean, confused at her sudden silence stared at her for a moment. And at her expression, realization of what he just said struck him, prompting him to look away as a deep blush colored his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

Rosalie cleared her throat softly and adjusted one last piece of hair before sending him a soft smile when she caught his gaze. "You're not so bad yourself, Jean-boy.~"

Relaxing at her words, Jean sent her an unamused look. "How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?"

"But it's cute!"

The blush returned but not as dark as before. Rosalie snickered and fixed his shirt as he glared down at her. "I hate you."

"Sure ya do." She replied, reaching up to pinch his cheek gently.

* * *

"I hate him."

Hange jumped slightly at James' sudden proclamation. Looking up, she followed his gaze over to where Rosalie and Jean were standing. The two had stopped their bantering and were now talking to Erwin, who was going through the plan with them for the last time.

"Who? Erwin? I thought you two got along?" She asked.

"Not Erwin, you Shithead. The kid, Kirschstein." Levi snapped from his spot next to the female as he adjusted his cravat.

James huffed. "I wanted my daughter back. A Son-in-Law wasn't apart of the plan." He grumbled.

Hange's mouth formed a small 'o' in realization before it pulled up into a large grin. Letting out a laugh she clapped the brunet on the back as she swung her arm around Levi's shoulder. "It isn't that bad though, is it? It's going to happen eventually, and one day, you'll be a grandpa!"

Levi, despite his hatred of being touched without permission, let it slide for now as a small, subtle smirk formed on his own lips. "Thought you'd be happy that your family's growing." He said, watching in muted amusement as James' face became darker.

"It doesn't need to grow. It can stay small and tiny. _Insignificant_."

Hange snorted as she grinned up at him. "I'm sure you'll warm up to the idea."

"She's too young for marriage, let alone children."

"She's fifteen. You got married at twenty-two... Elena was nineteen, not that much of a gap.."

"Hange?"

"Yes, James?"

"Shut up."

* * *

 **~A Few Hours Later: Wall Sina, Stohess District~**

"That was easier than I thought it'd be." Eren "whispered" as they walked down a vacant street, earning a shush from Mikasa though he ignored her as he continued on. "That's the Military Police for you. You can see how hard they work every day."

"Stop staring." Mikasa ordered quietly as Rosalie nudged Eren harshly in the side, causing the brunet to move his intense gaze away from Annie, who was leading them along.

Eren sighs. "Lets just hope they won't find out that Jean's taken my place." He said, looking over to Rosalie as she started to smirk. "That won't last long, though... We don't look alike at all."

Armin, who stayed silent throughout most of the walk after retrieving Annie, turned his head to look back at the trio, specifically Eren. "It's fine. Both of you look like criminals, with the same nasty look in your eyes."

Rosalie's hand flew up to her mouth to muffle her giggles. "You both have anger issues too... And you're prideful.." She added mirthfully, looking up at the brunet playfully as she counted on her fingers.

Eren scowled at the twos words. "I don't have a horse face like him."

Annie, not really caring about the current conversation, turned her head to look at them all. "Hey, if I hadn't helped you, how did you plan to get over the wall?"

Her unexpected question made the four feel slightly uneasy. Armin looked over to her. "I was going to use the Maneuver Gear to get through." He answered.

Annie shook her head. "That's insane. Wouldn't it have been easier to escape before you'd reach Stohess? Why here? And why now?"

"I felt that the complicated layout of this city would give us a better chance at swapping Eren with Jean. And I thought pretending to go along with it, rather than outright opposition, would prevent suspicion and buy our escape more time." Armin answered again before glancing ahead to check for their "exit".

"I see. I get it now." Annie replied, also looking ahead, allowing silence to fall over them all once more.

After a few minutes of walking, Armin takes a deep breath. "There it is!" He informs, jogging ahead and over to a set of stairs leading underground.

As they reach his side, Annie stares down into the dark passageway. "Here?" She asks.

"Yeah, we go through here. The remains of an underground city they planned and abandoned are still down here." Armin answers as he, Eren, Mikasa, and Rosalie begin to make their descent. "This takes us to the outer gate."

Eren looks around as he walks. "Really? Wow!" He comments before stopping to look back up at Annie, who remained at the top of the stairs. "Annie?... What's wrong? Don't tell me you're afraid of dark, cramped places?"

Rosalie sighs quietly to herself. ' _Just by saying that, you'd make anyone uncomfortable. But it doesn't matter if she is, she has to prove herself_...' She thought to herself as she gazed up at the blonde.

"Yes, I am. I'm sure a brave, suicidal bastard like you wouldn't understand how a weak girl like me feels." Annie replied in her usual apathetic tone.

Eren scoffs. "A girl who can spin a man around in mid-air isn't weak." He states before he turns to start walking again. "Stop being an idiot. Hurry up!"

"No, I won't go that way." At her words, they stop and look back. "It scares me. If we aren't going above ground, I won't help."

Rosalie sends the blonde a comforting smile, well as comforting as she could manage though to the others it was impressively believable. "C'mon, Annie, you'll be alright. We'll be at the outer gate before you even know it. Besides the more you think about it, the scarier it'll be." She replies encouragingly. "We'll be with you the whole ti-"

"What are you saying?! Get down here! Stop screwing around!" Eren yelled, cutting Rosalie off, who scowled in response.

"Eren, don't shout." Mikasa said emotionlessly, sending the brunet a look as he huffed.

Annie locked her eyes on the ebony haired girl. "It's not a problem, is it, Mikasa?" She asks calmly, gaining the quartets attention once more. "For some reason, there hasn't been anyone nearby for a while..." She added, causing them to tense slightly. She then locked her eyes on Armin. "Jeez! I'm hurt. When did you start looking at me that way.. Armin?"

The blonds eyes widened slightly as he realized that she knew. "Annie, why? Why did you have Marco's Maneuver Gear? I remember even its tiniest marks and dings.. because we worked on them together. That's why I recognized them."

"I see... Well... I happened to find it." Annie answered, looking off to the side.

Armin took a step forward. "Then you killed the two Titans we captured?"

"Who knows... But if you thought that a month ago, why didn't you act then?"

"Because I still can't believe it! I wanted to think that my eyes had deceived me. And because of that..." Armin trailed off for a moment before his gaze caught Annie's, prompting him to fire back a question of his own. "But... What about you? You didn't kill me back then. And that's why this is happening now."

"Yeah, I think so, too. I never expected you to push me this far. Why didn't I kill you then?"

Eren caught sight of Mikasa and Rosalie tensing from the corner of his eyes. Knowing what the two were preparing for, he looked up to Annie with a desperate, pleading look on his face. "Hey, Annie... There's still a chance you're an idiot who's just going along with this because you have a shitty sense of humor. So get down here now!" He yells, stepping forward. "You can prove something just by going underground! Get down here, and prove it!"

Rosalie slowly slips her hand into her cloak, her fingers grasping the handle of one of her blades. ' _It's too late for that, and she knows it_.'

Annie looked down to her boots for a moment. "I can't... I have failed to become a Warrior."

Eren growls, his scowl growing deeper. "I said this isn't funny!"

"Lets talk, Annie! We can still talk-" Armin begins but is cut off by Mikasa as she steps forward. "That's enough." She said sternly, pulling off her cloak with a flourish as she brandished one of her blades. "I can't listen to any more of this. It's pointless..." She added, glaring up at Annie. "I'll tear you apart again, Female Titan!"

A tense silence blankets the five before it's broken by Annie. The blonde looks down for a moment before throwing her head back with a laugh, her cheeks flushed a deep vermillion as she clutched her arm. "Armin, I'm glad I could be a good person to you. You've won your bet. But..."

The four stare at her in surprise as she trails off. Finally her once amused face morphs into a terrifying sneer. "This is where my bet begins!" She yells, bringing her hand up.

In response, Armin brings up his flare gun and shoots off a blank round, prompting the disguised scouts in hiding to jump out from their positions. They charge forward, coming at Annie from all directions leaving her completely vulnerable.

Eren steps forward wide eyed as the scouts grab ahold of the blonde, one even going as far as to gag her with a white strip of cloth. Mikasa grabs his cloak and tugs him back, keeping him in place. "Eren!"

Annie's eyes open, making eye contact with the four below as she flicks a switch on the ring she was wearing, revealing a small, sharp blade. Mikasa and Rosalie spring into action, each one grabbing Armin and Eren, pulling them deeper into the tunnels.

"Mikasa!" Eren yells in shock, looking away from her and over to Rosalie as the brunette ushers Armin down the stairs.

"We were too late!" Mikasa replies as they reach the end of the staircase. Her sentence is quickly followed by a large explosion, screams, and a blinding light.

Annie had transformed.


	23. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

They round the corner quickly before running a little ways into the tunnel as debris from the entrance is blown inside. Coming to a slow stop, the four glanced back, only to see crumpled bodies beneath the piles of rubble.

"C-crap..." Eren mumbles to himself, still in disbelief of what just transpired.

Suddenly Annie's hand, or rather the Female Titans hand, reached into the tunnel. Her long fingers groping the walls and flooring of the tunnel as she tried to find them. "We have to move... _Now_." Rosalie stressed, tugging on the two males' arms, slowly backing away as the large hand reached further into the enclosed space.

Seeing as the limb was getting too close for comfort, the four made a break for it as they turned tail and sprinted further inside. "Damn it... That ring! She knew I was bluffing from the start. She knew we would ambush her. We must have had another way!"

Mikasa sighed, making sure to keep her breath even as she ran. "Save it for later. What do we need to do right now?"

Armin looked ahead in thought. "For now, lets meet up with Squad 3 and get above ground. We'll follow plan B. We fight Annie... The Female Titan! Eren transforms as planned, and assists in her capture!" He replies before turning to the brunet running between himself and Mikasa. "You'll do it, right?"

"Yeah!" Eren said with a nod.

"Hey!"

At the voice, the four looked up to see multiple scouts as they exited from a few hidden alcoves within the tunnel. "There's Squad 3!" Armin exclaims as they get closer.

"Did the first capture attempt fail?" The one who called out to them asked.

"It did! Switch to plan B!"

Suddenly without any warning, Annie's foot came crashing through the ceiling of the tunnel, immediately crushing and burying the scouts of Squad 3 with debris.

Once the dust settled, Armin observed the giant hole and crushed soldiers with wide eyes. "She stomped right through the ground?!"

Eren takes a step forward. "We have to help them!"

"Eren..." Mikasa says as she grabs the hood of the brunets cloak. "Get back!" She orders, pulling him back into the direction they just came from.

Rosalie and Armin followed after the two, both sending Mikasa a worried look as her expression turned dark. "The Female Titan's willing to let Eren die?"

"She made a bet... When she created that hole, she bet that Eren wouldn't die. It's crazy, but it also means she'll be tough to beat!" Armin replies as they continue to jog further away from the hole. "To take Eren, Annie's willing to assume any risk!"

"Well she's got us there.." Rosalie commented with a cough as they came to a slow stop. "She's got us cornered now. Right between the entrance and that hole."

Armin looked around tensely. "What should we do? Our exit is gone. Even if we use our 3D Maneuver Gear to make a quick escape, she'll be waiting for us. But if we..." Before the blond could finish, Annie stomps another hole into the tunnel a little ways down from where they were standing. "If we stay here, who knows when she'll crush us?" He finished, looking back to the three nervously.

Eren stands. "I'll do something! Like when I blocked that cannon shell... Come this way!" He replies, pulling the three close to him.

"Wait!"

Eren ignores Armin for the time being. "Lets go. Stay close!" He adds, bringing his hand up to bite. His teeth dig into the flesh of his hand, drawing blood, making the three cringe and look away at the sight.

When nothing happened, Eren looked at his hand in dismay. "Not again! No..." He murmurs before taking another bite. And after ending up with the same result, he falls to his knees. "Now, of all times... It hurts!"

Rosalie rapidly moves her gaze between her friends face and his bloodied hand, a small grimace forming on her face as she kneels next to him. "Eren..."

"You can't transform without a specific goal, right? Picture it in your mind again... Clearly!"

Eren nods at Armin's words. "I am! But..." Trailing off, he bites into his hand a third time, whimpering out as a numbing pain coursed through the limb.

Mikasa steps forward and kneels on his right side, her face holding no emotion. "Don't tell me.. You still have reservations about fighting Annie."

Armin's face falls in pity as he stares at his friend. "Eren.."

"After everything you've seen, do you still think it might all be a mistake that Annie is the Female Titan? What did you just see? She's the one who killed our fellow soldiers. How can you still think that?"

"Shut up! I'm trying, aren't I?!" Eren yells, sending a glare Mikasa's way before biting into his hand again.

Rosalie cringes at the sound of his muffled cries and the sight of blood dripping onto the floor. Moving forward, she pulls his hand away from his mouth. "Stop it, Eren!" She exclaims exasperated. Reaching into her back pants pocket, she pulls out a handkerchief before wrapping it around the bleeding bite mark tightly. "You're only gonna hurt yourself at this point!"

Mikasa looked between the two, her eyes locking on Eren's face as he stared at their friend with watery eyes. Leaning in close, her face took on a terrifying glint, sending chills down the trios spines. "You know Annie is the Female Titan. Then we should fight her, shouldn't we? Or do you have certain feelings for her? Is that what's stopping you?"

"Huh?"

Before Mikasa could say any more, Armin pulls out his blades. "I have a plan! Mikasa, Rosalie and I will exit at the same time, using the original entrance and those openings. Annie will attack one of us." He informed, pulling up his hood before continuing. "Use that opportunity to get out from the other exit!"

"Wait! Then one of you will die!" Eren exclaimed, briefly looking away from Armin to Rosalie and Mikasa. The former adjusting her own hood while the latter threw on his discarded cloak quickly.

"If we stay here, we all die anyway!" Armin replies before looking to the two females of the group. "Mikasa, Rosie, take your position!"

Mikasa stands to her full height, pulling her hood up. "Right. I'll take the front."

"I guess I'll be going out the center then." Rosalie murmurs, motioning to the newly formed hole, courtesy of Annie. "I'm the fastest, so if she's closer to me I should be able to outmaneuver her." She adds, earning nods from the two and a disbelieving look from Eren. A moment of silence passes before the three break off, leaving Eren standing alone in the tunnel.

"Mikasa! Armin!.. Rosalie!" The brunet yells, his head snapping in both directions as the trio ran off. "How? How can you fight her? How?!"

Mikasa's run comes to a slow stop as she glances back. "We don't have a choice. The world is cruel." She replies, pulling up her hood before running outside the exit right as Annie stomped another hole into the tunnel where Eren was standing.

* * *

Annie's gaze moves from the newly made hole, snapping to her right as a figure cloaked in green made itself known. Turning in its direction, Annie met the figure, who she soon realized to be Mikasa, head on.

She grabbed the smaller female in her hand, though before she could do any real damage Mikasa sliced through her fingers.

"Annie, I won't let you have Eren!" Mikasa yells, making random slices and cuts along the Titans body, hoping to slow down her quick reflexes even for a second.

At the sound of the brunets name, Annie turns back to the last hole she made in the tunnel, her eyes instantly locking on Armin as he tried to lift some of the debris. Her eyes then lock on Eren, who seemed to be unconscious. Seeing her chance, she turns in their direction and begins to backtrack in their direction.

Mikasa follows after, swerving up into the air to slice Annie's nape. However, the Titan Shifter expected this as she brought her hand up to cover her neck, the limb hardening into a familiar crystal like substance. Once her weak spot was secure, Annie swung around in a split second, aiming her free hand at the pursuing female.

Mikasa dodges the hit, though she's instantly knocked out of the air from debris and shrapnel from the newly destroyed roof.

Seeing as the female was down for the count at the moment, Annie turned and presumed her run towards Eren and Armin. She didn't, however, expect Rosalie to make deep slices near her ankles.

"Hey, Annie!" Rosalie called out, swerving around an oncoming kick. Looking back up, her green eyes locked with Annie's large crystal blue ones. "Why don't we stop this? You've got nowhere to go! And even if you do get out of Stohess, the Military is gonna be on you like flies on horse shit!"

Annie ignored her, opting to swing out her arm, missing the brunette by a hair as her fist went straight through a buildings wall. It was then more scouts made their appearance.

"Assist Cadet Turner immediately! Don't let the Female Titan escape! Don't let her get out!"

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

Nike Dawk froze in his steps as a loud explosion sounded from a few streets away. Turning around, his eyes locked onto a stream of steam rising into the air. "What happened?" He questioned, his gaze moving up to the lower ranking soldiers as they stared back at him from their positions on nearby rooftops. "Escort Team, we don't need you here! Go see what's happening!"

"Roger!"

"Something's off... That explosion I heard..."

"Nile." Erwin called out, catching everyone's attention as he and Levi stepped out of one of the carriages. "Deploy all of your troops. We should assume a Titan has appeared."

Nike blanched. "W-what?! This is Wall Sina... There's no way a Titan could be here!" He replied, his response being quickly followed by another carriage door swinging open.

"Wait! Don't move, Jeager!" A soldier cried out, trying to corral the younger male back into the carriage.

"I'm done with this disguise!" Jean yells as he pulls off his wig. "Never call me by that name again, moron!" He adds, pushing the stunned MP away before jogging up to Erwin and Levi's side. "Commander, I'm going, too."

"Get your equipment from Squad 4, James should have it." Erwin replies.

Jean nods hastily, fumbling with his cloak as he puts it on. "Roger!"

"It's good to see that someone has the balls to go, but don't forget to do your damnedest to stay alive." Levi comments, crossing his arms.

"Yes, sir." Jean replies, and with that he runs off to join the fight.

Nile, abashed, turns to the blond Commander. "Erwin, what is this?" He asks, though receives no answer as another scout makes his appearance with a case.

"Commander, here!"

Erwin kneels next to the case and opens it, revealing a set of Maneuver Gear. "Good work." He replies as he begins to assemble the equipment.

"Hey, Erwin!"

Once again Nile is ignored as the blond looks around at the surrounding MP's. "Anyone who can move, follow me! We'll rendezvous with the capture teams."

Fed up with the situation, Nile aims his rifle at the two. "Erwin, wait. What you're doing is clearly treason against the crown!"

Levi sighs, not at all affected as the other MP's follow their leaders example. "Nile, I'm starting to wonder if your brains don't even live up to that sorry excuse of a beard. Seems to me that you don't even have a clue what's going on."

Nile scowls as he returns his gaze back to Erwin. "Remove your equipment, Erwin!"

* * *

"I'm not going to make this easy on you!" Mikasa, who almost immediately rejoined the fight, states with a roar as she sliced deeply into Annie's leg, right above the Achilles' tendon. Around that same time, Rosalie backtracks in the opposite direction, cutting deeply into the muscle above the foot. Both attacks causing Annie to stumble.

"Annie! If you can't kill me this time, you can't make the same bullshit excuse that your bets just beginning anymore!" Armin yells, prompting the Titan Shifter to look in his direction, allowing Jean, who finally retrieved his gear, to swoop down with a war cry.

His attack, however, is in vain as Annie hardens the hand covering her nape once more, shattering the metal instantly. Briefly looking back with a scowl, Jean looks down to Armin. "Armin, this way!" He yells, motioning in Rosalie and Mikasa's direction as the two move towards the rest of the regiment.

"Roger!" The blond replies, following after the other male as he weaves past Annie's hands, the Titan Shifter giving chase.

* * *

The large, incoming footsteps begin to grow louder, rattling the widows of nearby buildings the Corps were hidden upon. Mikasa grapples onto a roof, landing gracefully beside Hange. "Rosie and the others are leading her this way. It'll be any minute now."

At the girls words, Hange began to tremble in excitement. "It's coming... It's coming."

Moblit stared at Hange with a mixed expression of fear and disbelief. "Squad Leader... You have a crazy look in your eyes."

Hange's grin widens, her glasses glinting ominously as a flush covers her cheeks. Tightening her hold on the traps detonator, her eyes snap over as Rosalie, followed by Jean and Armin, pass.

Not long after, Annie nears their building. The Titan Shifter flinching as she caught sight of them from the corner of her eye.

"Now Hange!"

At Rosalie's cry, Hange presses the trigger on the detonator. And not a second later, hundreds of bolts shoot out from expertly hidden cannons, each one digging into Annie's arms and legs, tangling her up and sending her to the ground.

Once she was down, Hange stands, nodding over to the other scouts as they drop a spiked net over the shifter below. "Okay! I thought there'd be no need for a plan C, but nope... That's Commander Erwin for you, I guess. Now then.."

Trailing off, Hange walks forward and drops off of the roof as she hooked into another building. Swinging to the ground, she lands in front of Annie's face. "Be a good girl. Stay put." She states as she pulls out a blade, holding it up to the Shifter's eye. "Here, you're too far in to get the Titans to devour you like before. But don't worry... I'll be the one devouring you instead. I'll devour all of the information that we can drag out of you."

Annie flinches at the insinuation, and in a split second she swings her leg out, destroying the cannons on the ground. Maneuvering around for a moment, she's soon able to free herself. Springing up, she sends them one last look before attempting to flee.

"She broke free?!" A scout exclaimed, exasperated.

Hange scowls for the first time that day. "We needed more traps! Don't let her escape! Follow her!" She orders, looking up to Rosalie, Jean, and Armin.

The three nod and use their gear to follow after Mikasa, who had sprung into action and was currently making slices all over Annie's body.

Once again, Annie makes a swipe at the female, making her loose balance and fall to the ground. Rosalie's head snaps back in her direction as they pass. "Mikasa!" She yells, though her voice is blocked out by the sound of another explosion, followed by a flash of light.


	24. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

A loud roar followed by large, quick-paced footsteps fills the silence that had fallen over the city. And not even a minute passes before Eren's Titan form comes charging around the corner, his bright green eyes gleaming with rage underneath his shaggy brown locks.

Rosalie quickly grapples onto a rooftop beside Jean, stumbling slightly as she made her landing. The male in return, wraps his arm around the brunettes waist to steady her as he stares at the scene uneasily.

By this point, everyone had moved away from Annie as Eren made his final stretch. And as soon as he was within arms reach of the female shifter, he rears back his arm and clocks her in the face, the force alone sending her crashing into the building behind her.

"Eren!" Armin exclaims, voicing everyone's collective shock.

Slightly stunned from the blow, Annie looks up at Eren, her eyes wide as he charged forward once more. She shoots up, quickly regaining her balance before turning and running in the opposite direction, towards the wall.

* * *

"This time, it seems he's retaining control."

Armin looks over to Hange as she spoke. "Yes. But Eren's never managed to beat the Female Titan."

Rosalie nods in agreement. "Besides that, if it weren't for Captain Levi, Mikasa and I wouldn't have rescued him during the expedition."

Jean sighs. "Now that he's a Titan, he must be prepared to fight... He won't go down so easily-"

Armin shakes his head. "Willpower alone isn't enough in battle. You know that, Jean! Defeating Annie will require far more..." He states, cutting Jean off before he could continue, prompting them all to turn back to the fight before them.

* * *

Annie continued to run with Eren hot on her heels. She weaved in and out of buildings, her eyes locking on a small town square not too far ahead.

"An open area! The Female Titan's heading for an open area!"

"We can't use Maneuver Gear there!"

Hange scowls at the other scouts proclamations. "Split up and work your way around to the other side!" She ordered, sending them all into action.

As Annie reached the square, she pivots around on her heel and digs her fingers into a nearby building to slow her momentum. She then readies herself, dropping into her usual fighting stance.

Eren charges forward with another roar as he threw a punch, which was blocked by Annie as she hardened the skin of her arm. In retaliation, the female shifter attempts a kick, which Eren blocks before grabbing her leg in a vice grip. He then picks her up and throws her into another building.

Annie leans against the structure for a moment before quickly moving away as Eren crashes through another, his hands grasping at the air as he attempted to grab ahold of her once more.

By this point, the scouts had moved closer to the fighting zone. Moblit turns to Hange as she lands beside him. "What is this? Squad Leader, even if we capture the Female Titan, they might destroy the whole city first!"

Hange stayed silent for a moment as she watched the two shifters fight it out before answering. "We do it, regardless. That was Erwin's decision. Be ready to capture her."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

Nile stares at the two lower ranking MP's as if they each grew a new head. "Titans fighting each other?"

"Yes... The damage to the city is unbelievable! There are many casualties, both civilian and military."

Nile scowls and turns his attention back to Erwin, aiming his gun once more. "Erwin! Is all this due to your plan?!" He asks, becoming more and more agitated at the blonds neutral expression.

"That's correct. All of this was my personal decision." Erwin replies before adding, "I don't intend to make excuses."

Nile lowers his gun and steps forward, grabbing Erwin by his shirt collar as he pushed him backwards. "You must have known what would happen if you executed a plan like this in the city." He spats as he shoved the blonde back. "How? How could you do this?"

Erwin, unperturbed, responds. "To lead humanity to victory."

"Bullshit!" Nile yells, aiming his gun once more. "You're a traitor! I could execute you right here and now, and none of the brass would even care!"

"That's fine by me. But then you must assume command." Erwin replies, and at Nile's widened eyes, he continues. "You must not let the Female Titan escape. Paehl's in charge of formation. Vyler oversees supply. Work with them to drive her to the east wall at all costs."

Nile lowers his gun and waves his hand frantically as Erwin opens his mouth to continue. "W-wait... Wait! Are you... Are you really telling me that this will help humanity?"

"I believe it is a step forward."

A bead of sweat runs down Nile's temple as he thought. After a moment, his posture relaxes. "Lower your guns, all of you." He orders before looking Erwin square in the eye. "Handcuff him!"

"Yes, sir."

"Deploy all of our men. Your priority is civilian rescue and evacuation!" He orders again as two MP's step forward, one keeping a hold on Erwin allowing the other time to lock the cuffs around the blonds wrists.

"Yes, sir!"

Nile watches his fellow MP's scatter before turning back to the blond. "Erwin, a trial will decide your punishment."

"Once this is over, I'll submit to one with pleasure." Erwin replies, glancing over his shoulder as Levi begins to walk forward. "Levi, you stay put. You dislike pointless deaths."

Levi stares up at him with an unimpressed and displeased expression. "Yeah, you're right. I despise it, whether it be mine or my causing someone else's."

* * *

As Eren runs forward again Annie hardens her leg and sweeps it out as he nears, completely severing one of his own from his body. Unbothered, Eren jumps forward, landing a punch to Annie's face.

She slides back from the force as Eren falls to his remaining knee. A moment of silence passes between the two as Annie locks her eyes with Eren's. He in return, lets out a fierce roar and jumps forward again, though before he could do any damage Annie kicks him in the face, smashing his head into a nearby building.

Eren bites into Annie's leg, his jaw unrelenting as she tugged and pulled on her leg to free herself.

Finally having enough, thick crystal covers and coats her fist as she begins to punch Eren in the face and head repeatedly until his skull is successfully caved in. Then with one final tug she frees herself and continues her way towards the wall.

She manages to put a considerable amount of distance between herself and Eren before the male suddenly shoots up, with new found energy. His wounds rapidly healing as he lets out another roar before giving chase.

Before the female shifter could do anything to defend herself, Eren descended upon her, tackling her to the ground, sending them both crashing through a small market place next to the wall.

"Eren!" Mikasa exclaims and she lands on a rooftop between Hange and Rosalie.

"That's..."

Mikasa looks around, her worry increasing tenfold as she noticed everyone remaining where they stood. "Eren!" She called out, moving forward to help but stops as Rosalie places a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't! Right now, we don know if Eren can recognize you..." Hange informed, prompting Mikasa to turn to Rosalie.

"She's right, Mika. It's too dangerous at the moment.." The brunette added, forcing herself to stay in place as she watched the two shifters grapple around on the ground.

* * *

Annie looks up at Eren fearfully as she covers her nape. She shoves him off, but before she gets the chance to move his hands shoot out to grab her head, squeezing it until her eyes popped out.

Annie threw her head back and roared out in pain before slamming her hardened elbow into Eren's face. She then quickly and blindly spun around to plant her foot into his abdomen as she kicked him off and into a nearby building.

Seeing this as her only chance to get away, Annie quickly stood and hardened her fingers and toes. She then turns and races to the wall as Eren slowly stands from the rubble. She jumps, jabbing her fingers deeply into the stone.

* * *

"The wall!" Jean exclaims, his and everyone else's eyes going wide at the sight.

"Does she intend to climb over it?!" Hange asked.

Eren charges forward and jumps. He wraps his arms around Annie's legs before losing grip, leaving him dangling from one.

Annie looks down at him fearfully before slamming her foot into Eren's face, knocking him off as well as loosing a leg in the process. She then begins to climb quickly up the wall.

"No... She's going to get away!" Armin exclaims as Annie got closer and closer to the top.

"I won't let that happen!" Mikasa yells as she and Rosalie spring into action, maneuvering around buildings to hook into the wall.

Annie, whose eyes had regenerated, looks between the two as they pass by her peripheral vision. Her eyes follow the two as they move closer to her fingers, each one going for their own respective target.

Mikasa ruthlessly slices through Annie's fingers on her right hand, leaving Rosalie with the left. The brunette sent the shifter an apologetic look before digging her blades into the flesh deeply.

With the loss of grip, Annie begins to fall, her eyes focusing on Mikasa, who lightly stands on her forehead. "Annie. Fall." And with that, Annie hits the ground, allowing Eren to pounce on her once more. He punches her arm, severing it and sending it in another direction. He then opens his mouth reading himself to tear into her neck.

* * *

"He's gonna eat Annie!" Rosalie yells to Mikasa, who was hooked into the wall a little ways below.

Mikasa's eyes widen in realization as she turns back to the two Titans. "Eren!"

* * *

Eren leans forward and bites into Annie's nape, pulling back the chunk of flesh. His eyes then lock on the blondes small, crying form inside.

"What happened?" Hange asked aloud, watching as Eren froze.

Suddenly a bright, blue light appeared from the Female Titans nape followed by a pained roar from Eren as he tried to free himself. "They're fusing?!" Armin exclaimed, taking note of how the duo's flesh seemed to be melting together.

Suddenly, before anyone could move to help, Levi appeared out of nowhere. He swooped down and sliced deeply into Eren's nape, freeing the brunet before he became trapped.

"Don't eat valuable witnesses, you idiot."

* * *

Mikasa lifts Eren into a sitting position as his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Eren..." She murmurs as he looks over his shoulder at her.

"Hey, you okay?" Rosalie asks, leaning into his line of sight as she crouched beside the two.

"Mikasa? Rosie?... Where's Annie?" He asks, prompting the two to look ahead. Eren follows their gazes until his lands on Jean, who was currently hitting a crystallized Annie with his blade.

Rosalie sighs and stands catching the duo, plus Armin's, attention. "I'll be back."

* * *

"Damn it... What is this?! We've come this far, and you still won't say a word, Annie?! Come out! Come out and finish what you started!" Jean yells, slamming the hilt of his blade against the crystal with each word. "Hey, this isn't fair... Annie! Annie!" Jean then brings his arm back to hit the chrysalis again but stops as Levi rests a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop it. It's useless." The shorter male states, his tone leaving no room for argument.

It was then that Rosalie appeared at his side. She gave a small sigh before reaching over to take away the equipment in his hand before ejecting the already shattered blade. "Leave it be, Jean." She advised as she looked up at the aforementioned, who was currently fighting back tears of frustration.

Jean relented and backed away, pulling the brunette with him as Hange walked over. The older female looked down to the cocooned blonde and back to the small wire in her hand. "Use the wires to make a net! We'll tie it up and carry it underground."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 **~Several Hours Later: Military Police Headquarters, Stohess District: Wall Sina~**

"Erwin. I have several questions about this plan of yours. If you had a suspect, why did you not ask the Military Police for help?"

Erwin's gaze never wavered as he stared at the dark haired male sitting across the table from himself. "Governor, that's because... With the Female Titan potentially having allies, I needed to limit the operation to those I was certain were uninvolved."

"But what about the damage to Stohess from this?"

"Our best efforts were not enough. You have our sincere apologies."

"Do you think apologies are enough?!"

Erwin sighed inaudibly to himself. "Had we left her alone, the walls would have been destroyed, and far more would have died."

"I see. And after all of the deaths this operation has caused, do you have conclusive proof that thus has forestalled humanity's extinction? I can't imagine we'll be able to get anything from Annie Leonhart now."

"No, I doubt it would be possible." Erwin replies, causing murmurs to break out from the many MP's standing guard around the room.

"In other words... This was all for nothing?"

Erwin's blue eyes lit up passionately as he looked around the room and back to his interrogator. "I believe we have gained a tremendous opportunity to ensure the survival of humanity. Compared to when we never even imagined that humans could transform into Titans, the very fact that we've captured one of the enemy is a massive step forward. Yes, they are out there. And we'll track them all down. All the Titans within the walls. Now it is our turn to attack!"

* * *

"Eren... Are you okay?" Mikasa asks, prompting the other three in the room to glance his way.

At her question, he slowly raises himself up into a sitting position. "Yeah... I've healed so fast, it's almost creepy." He replies before looking down to his lap. "I heard that Annie's still frozen."

"Yeah."

"Damn it!" Jean growled, earning a flinch from Rosalie as his voice cut through the quiet atmosphere. "We've got nothing from that massive operation!"

Armin sighed by his place at the foot of the bed. "She was willing to go that far to protect the information."

Jean nodded and leaned his head backwards against the wall, his eyes trailing over to Rosalie's form as she absentmindedly played with the ribbon in her hand. "Yeah, she got away from us."

"Eren's the one who allowed it. Right, Eren? Without that one instant..."

Rosalie turned slightly to look at her blond haired friend. "Armin..."

"No, Rosie..." He said quietly before looking back to Armin. "Yeah, you're right. I couldn't do it. When I saw Annie, I froze."

Rosalie sighed and turned fully, leaning against the bedside table. "It's kind of admirable though... To go as far as she did. I just wish we knew _why_."

Before anyone could say anything in response, the door opened, revealing an MP. His eyes flicked around the room for a moment before he looked down to the clipboard in his hands. "Armin Arlert... Jean Kirschstein. It's time for your questioning."

"Yes, sir."

Jean rose a brow and straightened from his leant position against the wall. "They're starting with us?"

Armin moved his gaze towards Eren, Mikasa, and Rosalie. "Okay, see you later."

Eren nodded. "Yeah."

Jean moved to follow Armin and the MP, but as he passed Rosalie he paused. She looked up at him curiously as his face took on different emotions. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he swooped down and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Don't get yourself into any trouble." He murmured and with that, he was quickly out the door.

Rosalie's face lit up, her cheeks turning a deep vermillion as she felt Mikasa and Eren's stares. Clearing her throat, she turned back to the window as if something from outside needed her rapt attention, though the evening light pouring through made her flushed appearance all the more noticeable.

Eren's brows furrowed curiously as questions began to form in his mind. He moved his gaze from his brunette friend and onto Mikasa, who only shook her head with a soft smile before reverting back to her usual stoic expression. ' _Am I missing something?_ '

Seeing as the room turned silent once more and noting that he wasn't going to get an explanation at the moment, Eren looked back to his lap, reflecting on previous incidents. "It felt good at the time, you know..." He said suddenly, gaining Mikasa and Rosalie's attention. "It even felt good to get all beat up. I thought I wouldn't even mind dying."

"Eren."

At his name, his eyes widen. Looking up, he looked between the two females once more, finding their gazes filled with concern. "That isn't how I feel now." He quickly reassured.

Rosalie moved to sit next to Mikasa on the small bedside bench as the latter reached out to grasp Eren's hand in both of her own. She looked up from their clasped hands with a soft smile. "I'm glad you came back."

Rosalie smiled to herself at the interaction. ' _Maybe things will start to look up_..'

* * *

 _ **The summons for Eren and the Survey Corps were suspended indefinitely. The custody of Annie Leonhart was granted to the Survey Corps, who kept her underground. However, it would still take much sacrifice and time before humanity learned what it was that held them captive...**_


	25. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _ **The walls gave the people a century of peace and security. The terror of being at their mercy and the humiliation of being trapped became a distant memory. Until...**_

 _ **The battle for humanity's survival began the moment the Titans breached the wall. After innumerable casualties among soldiers and civilians alike, it was learned that some Titans were hiding among the humans.**_

 _ **Finally, five years after the first wall fell, humanity succeeded in capturing one of these disguised Titans: Annie Leonhart.**_

 _ **Nevertheless, the next threat to humanity was already close at hand.**_

* * *

Hange Zoë watched with trained eyes as her subordinates covered the large chrysalis with a dark, thick cloth. Not long after, the wagon holding the object of interest pulled away, taking their comatose captive away and to her new quarters underground.

Suddenly murmurs broke out a small distance away, prompting her assistant, Moblit, and herself to turn. Taking note of the scouts fearful expressions, tense body language and pointing fingers, the two rushed over to see what the commotion was all about.

What they saw was utterly terrifying.

"A Titan?!"

"In the wall?! It can't be!"

A feeling of unease settled over the area as they all stared up at the wall. The topic of interest, one of the holes Annie Leonhart had made whilst attempting her escape, had crumbled away revealing half of a large, red face of pure muscle. Eerily similar in appearance to the Colossal Titan.

It's one visible eye slowly moved in their direction, sending shudders down every soldiers spine.

Moblit turns to Hange. "Your orders, Section Commander?"

The brunettes eyes, still wide and disbelieving, never left their new found discovery. "Huh? What? Hold on!" She stammered out, her mind racing. ' _Was that there by just coincidence? Or does that mean...?_ '

Suddenly a hand slammed down onto Hange's shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts as she jumped. Looking back, her eyes met with a familiar face. "Pastor Nick?"

The panting male looked up at her from his hunched position, his eyes wide and terrified. "Whatever you do... You must keep that Titan out of the sunlight!"

Hange felt as if her heart dropped into her stomach. The only response she was able to choke out being a shaky, "Huh?"

* * *

Not long after being excused from his own questioning, Erwin was informed of the unsightly discovery at the wall. Currently he was walking down the long, empty corridor followed by two scouts, who had relayed the information in the first place.

"For now, we've covered the wall with Titans sheets. We'll take proper measures after sunset." Charlie Evans, who walked to his right, informed.

Erwin hummed. "I see." He replied, his eyes locking on James as the brunet rounded the corner quickly. Once they reached his side, he joined along in their journey.

"What are we supposed to make of this, sir? I never imagined there were Titans _in_ the walls..." Charlie asked again, looking between his two superiors.

Erwin didn't look back. "No one did. There were only people who knew, and people who didn't."

"I don't like any of this, Erwin." James murmured, gaining the blonds attention as they walked. "Not only is this so sudden, but it's dangerous territory that we've just stumbled upon... I have a bad feeling."

"It is and the road from here will be dangerous." Erwin conceded, looking over to the brunet from the corner of his eye. "I intend to find out just what's going on, and I believe the fact that so few know about it makes our future actions and decisions justifiable." He added and when no one said anything in return, his walk came to a slow stop. "Where is Rosalie?"

James stared at his friend warily. "I was told that she was brought in for her questioning. She should be done by now, it was around an hour ago when I asked for her." He informed tensely. "Why do you ask?"

"I would like to speak with her." Erwin replied before turning his attention to the two males behind him. "You both know Cadet Turner, I presume?"

"Yes, sir."

Erwin nodded. "One of you go and collect her after the Military Police are done. Send word to Hange and Levi as well. They'll need to be present."

The two gave a salute. "Roger!"

As the two walk away, Erwin turns to his friend, who is staring at him stoically. "Lets go. I'll explain everything as we walk."

* * *

"Do you understand, Cadet?"

"Yes, sir." Rosalie replied, her green eyes still glazed over from the betrayal and discoveries that occurred just hours before.

Erwin sighed and leaned forward, his brows pinched as he stared at her sternly. "I know this is hard for you. You've trained with them for years. You've lived with them, they're family, I'm sure. But you're the only one I can fully trust with this task."

Rosalie looked around the room, her posture relaxing as she made eye contact with her father and Hange. Looking back to Erwin, she folded her hands behind her back. "Sir, if I may.."

"Go ahead."

Swallowing thickly, the brunette gazed out the large bay window for a moment, taking in the large cloth on the wall that now covered the Titans face. "I don't intend to be offensive or imprudent... But... How sure are you? Do you have any idea-"

"It should calm you to know that I am one-hundred percent positive that what I believe to be true, is true." Erwin said, cutting her off. "And as for who. No, not yet at least. But I intend to find out soon enough. I believe we've just poked the beehive."

Rosalie smiled grimly. "A sleeping bear would be a better example, I believe." She said, and when Erwin stayed silent, she relented. "Fine. I'll do it. I'll try my best, but I still have my doubts..."

Erwin smiled politely in understanding. He relaxed into his chair and nodded. "Of course. And if I'm wrong, I'll apologize for my accusations. I'll leave it to you then, do what you find is appropriate for the situations up ahead."

"Yes, sir!" Rosalie replied, giving the superiors gathered in the room a salute before dismissing herself. However, before she could step out of the room entirely, Erwin spoke once more. "One last thing, Cadet."

Rosalie turned and looked back to the older blond, though it was Levi who gained her attention when he spoke. "Don't let them know."

Understanding the double meaning to his words, Rosalie gave one last nod and closed the door behind her with a resounding click.

* * *

 **~One Hour Later: South Wall of Wall Sina~**

Rosalie clicked her tongue and nudged Chief with her heel, prompting him to pick up speed as the southern outpost came into view. Much like the one where Eren was kept, the Corps had chosen another abandoned castle, seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

Once she neared the entrance, Mike was the one to meet her as he used his gear to reach the ground from the tower, where he and others were keeping watch.

"Everything is well?" The usually silent man asks as he takes the reigns from her.

Rosalie nods and gives the blond a small smile as she dismounts. "Yes, sir. Though there were many casualties and some difficulty, the suspect was apprehended successfully." She replied quietly before turning to reach into one of her saddlebags. "Commander Erwin asked me to deliver this to you. It explains everything going on in the city at the moment."

Mike looks down to the envelope in her hand. Gingerly taking it, he opens it slowly before sliding out the parchment. His face takes on various emotions as he reads before it settles back into his usual blank facade. "I see. Your here to help then?" He asks, looking up to take in her attire. "Where is your equipment?"

Rosalie's face turns grim. "Papa has it. Erwin thought it was best if I not wear my gear for the time being. Especially since he wants me to be his eyes on the inside." She answered, nodding her head subtly towards the castle. "If there are any more... Titan Shifters in the 104th.. he doesn't want them to get too suspicious. They may try to make a break for it."

Mike nods in understanding. "Let me know if you notice anything." He states and when she nods, he begins to lead Chief to the stables. "They're all inside. Shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

As soon as she entered the ancient structure, Rosalie looked around for a bit before following the low sounds of voices until she reached a set of double doors, which were on the second floor.

Twisting the handle of one she pushed it open slowly, the heavy oak making a low groaning sound, catching everyone's attention.

"Rosie?!" Krista called out surprised. "Where've you been?... What about Eren and the others, are they okay?"

Rosalie shuffled awkwardly at the sudden attention but smiled softly. "Ah, yeah. They're fine. Commander Erwin sent me here to relay a message to Squad Leader Mike." She answered as she walked further into the room to stand next to the blondes table.

"What about the summon?" Reiner asked from behind, prompting her to turn around.

"Well, they questioned a few of us. Mainly Mikasa, Armin, Jean and I, seeing as we're either the closest to Eren or know more about the situation than anyone. But I believe everything's been settled."

"Settled?"

Rosalie nodded. "Yeah. Since our last expedition was interrupted by an unknown enemy, we couldn't really help the results we received. So Eren remains in the Corps' custody for now." She elaborated, her heart clenching at the lie.

"That's a relief!" Connie comments with a relieved sigh.

"Mmhm!.. I swear Eren's gonna make me go gray before I reach twenty." Rosalie laughed, earning chuckles from all around.

* * *

A few minutes later they were all in a comfortable silence once more, with the exception of a few quiet conversations and pages of books being turned.

Rosalie was currently perched upon the windowsill, looking outside as Bertolt and Reiner became immersed in a game of chess. ' _I don't know how I'm gonna do this..._ ' She thought to herself as she glanced at the others reflection in the glass. ' _No one here seems like they'd ever do something so horrid like that... But then again, so did Annie_.'

"My village isn't far south of here, you know..." Connie commented in boredom, snapping the brunette out of her musings, prompting her to look over her shoulder at him.

"My hometown is close by, too..." Sasha replies just as dully, the same dull expression on her face as she mimicked his posture. Both were currently resting their heads on their palms, looking out the window as if in a daze, though not really seeing anything.

"Damn. Why can't I go visit? Maybe I'll sneak out at night."

"They told me not to come back until I'm normal."

Rosalie snorted in amusement at Sasha's response and turned her head back to the window, though she made sure to listen as they continued to speak.

Connie huffed a laugh. "They told _me_ I was too puny to be a soldier. Was genius enough to be one, though. I was in our class' top ten. I'm gonna go make em eat their words."

"Connie. If you're serious, I'll help." Reiner informs from his spot next to Sasha, never taking his eyes off the chessboard before him.

At the sudden proposal, Connie cranes his head back to look at the blond. "What? How come?"

"Doesn't it seem strange?" Reiner asks, finally looking up from his game. "We're on standby in our plain clothes and, with the exception of Rosie, we're not allowed to train or wear our uniforms." He adds before standing up, walking over to the window to look outside. "Even more suspicious... Is that everyone else is fully armed. We're inside the wall, not on the front line. Who are we fighting?"

"Well, there _are_ bears in the area." Connie replied half-heartedly.

Sasha hummed. "Yeah. Bears."

"Guns are enough to handle bears." Reiner states as he moved back to his seat to finish his game with Bertolt.

Sasha sighs and looks away from the window, letting her head drop onto the table with a low thunk. A moment of silence follows after that before she springs up with a gasp, wide eyed and afraid. "I hear thuds! They sound like footsteps!"

"Huh?"

Reiner's face goes stern. "Get serious, Sasha. If you're suggesting there are Titans here... That means Wall Rose has fallen."

"It's the truth! I really hear footsteps!"

Rosalie's posture straightens. ' _Out of everyone I've ever met, Sasha's always had the best instincts. She's hardly ever been wrong, and I doubt that's gonna start now_...' She thought to herself before jumping as Nanaba appears outside the window in her gear, looking in. Reaching over, she unlocks the window, allowing the blonde further entry.

"Everyone here?" She asks.

"Nanaba?" Krista calls out curiously as the androgynous female looks around the room with hard eyes.

"Multiple Titans, 500 meters to the south. They're coming right this way. There's no time for you to gear up. Take your horses and evacuate all nearby homes and settlements. Understood?" She orders making everyone go rigid.

Connie goes stock still. "From... The south?"

Reiner turns away from the veteran and looks at Bertolt, who's equally confused. " _Has_ the wall been breached?!"

Nanaba sighs and looks behind her for a moment. "Get going! Lunch will have to wait, I'm afraid." She comments before using her gear to move onto the roof next to Mike.

* * *

After receiving their orders from Nanaba, everyone sprung into action. There was a flurry of panicked movement and shouts along with scurrying soldiers as everyone prepared their horses to ride out. And before they knew it, they were leaving the headquarters behind.

"As soon as the Titans reach the woods, we'll split off into four teams of recruits and soldiers alike, and simultaneously scatter in each direction! Avoid combat when possible and focus on getting the word out!" Mike said, looking over his shoulder to the group behind him. "Is anyone familiar with this region?!"

Sasha swallows thickly and raises her hand. "M-me! My towns north of here! I know the lay of the land well! And... So does Connie!" She informs nervously, sending a glance to the male riding along side her, her expression growing concerned at the aforementioned's face. "Connie?!"

"My village... My village is to the south... Where the Titans are coming from." Connie murmured out, his face going paler by the second. "I can take you to the nearby villages. After that... Please let me visit mine."

Mike stared at the younger male over his shoulder for a moment before nodding. He then shifted his gaze ahead once more. "All right. You'll guide the southern team."

"Yes, sir!"

Reiner nudges his horse to ride next to his friend. "I'll go with you, Connie."

"The south will be crawling with Titans. It'll be the most dangerous."

Reiner smirked, though it didn't reach his eyes. "So? I was going to help you sneak there anyway, remember?" He replies before turning his head to look at Bertolt. "You coming, Bertolt?"

"Of course I'll come." Was the tall males answer.

Another tense moment of silence passes before Nanaba breaks it. "As you may know, today marks the new darkest day in humanity's history! If ever humankind needed to give it's all, that time is now!"

"The Titans have reached the woods!" A soldier, from the back of the group, calls out informatively.

"Scatter! Ride as fast as you can!" Mike orders, prompting everyone to fall into their designated four groups.

Rosalie, who ended up with the southern team, took a chance and glanced over, her face paling as the Titans suddenly begin to charge in their direction.

"What?! They all started sprinting!"

"Woah! They're going to catch up!"

Mike swallowed thickly and took a deep breath before turning to the male riding beside him. "Gelger! Take charge of the southern team!" He orders before changing his course into the Titans direction.

"Sir?!" Gelger cried out in surprise before understanding washed over him. "U-understood."

"He's using himself as bait?!" A female scout, Lynne, exclaimed.

"He won't survive! I'll help!" Another insisted.

"No! We can't spare anyone else!" Gelger replied, looking back at the two scouts briefly before glancing in Mike's direction. "Have faith in him! His skill is second only to Captain Levi!"

Rosalie's eyes water as she followed their gazes. Mike's figure was all but a small dot in the distance now as he rode farther away. She knew it. They all did.

 _Mike wasn't coming back._


	26. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _ **The 104th Cadet Corps were kept isolated under suspicion of Titans within their ranks. But when the sudden appearance of Titans, couriers were dispatched to warn each district.**_

 _ **However... The cause of this crisis remains in the dark. For now, no one yet knows.**_

* * *

Once the word of Titan sightings in Wall Rose reached the higher ups, it didn't take long for it to trickle down to the lower ranking officers in the form of orders. As the Corps' prepared their counter attack, many of the Garrison's elite were sent out to hold the Titans back and assist in searching for the walls breach while the MP's were on standby for any open rebellions amongst the walled cities.

* * *

"James, I want you to assist in gathering the soldiers and supplies. We'll need to be ready to leave by nightfall to meet up with the rest."

"To hell with the rest, Erwin! I'm going out there!"

The blonds thick brows furrowed. "I know you're worried, but-"

James slammed his hands down onto the oak desk as he stared menacingly down at the blond. "I'm more than worried, Erwin! I'm _livid_." He growled out, his composure breaking by the second. "Rosalie is out _there_ , right now, without any gear! She has no protection whatsoever! On _you're_ command!"

"There seems to be a misunderstanding. I wasn't asking, James."

A heavy silence filled the room, with everyone opting to stay silent rather than intervene. The brunet wasn't only known for being skilled in fighting Titans, he was downright scary when provoked and anyone smart enough knew not to get on his permanent shit-list.

The two stared at each other for a moment longer before James broke the contact with a scoff. Turning around, he began to make his way to the door. "I'm going, whether you like it or not. Hange and Levi can handle everything here in my place."

"Are you disobeying a direct order, Colonel?"

If anyone could describe the current atmosphere of the room with one word, it would be frigid. James stopped, his calloused fingers just barely grazing the door handle as he turned slowly to look back at the opposing blond. His lips curling up into a vicious sneer as his green eyes locked with Erwin's blue. "It seems that's the case, _Commander_."

Erwin stands slowly from his seat, his face stern. "Careful of what you say. The punishment for insubordination is incarceration. You'll also be stripped of your titles."

James eyes narrow dangerously. "You seem to forget that I don't give a _shit_."

Hange, ever the stupidly brave soul, took a step forward. "James..."

"No, Hange." James cut in, his eyes never leaving Erwin's. "He needs to hear this." He states, stepping away from the door slightly. "When I joined the military, I took an oath. I'm willing to sacrifice myself for humanity. But I will _not_ sacrifice Rosalie for your half cocked schemes that end in minimal results. I refuse... I've lost too much already, and winning against the Titans is trivial compared to keeping my daughter safe."

Erwin sighs, unable to keep the front up before the male. "At least consider things before you rush off into danger. Ask around the returning couriers and see if they know what group she's with."

Hange nodded furiously. "She may even be in Ehrmich District as we speak, waiting for orders!" James tense posture drops, the fire in his eyes extinguishing slowly as he unhappily considered their words.

Levi clicks his tongue. "Don't be an idiot. If you're locked up, you'll be of no use to anyone."

The sound of footsteps fill the room, breaking the small silence that occurred. Hange stared disheartened at James back as he makes his way back to the door. "James.."

The brunet stops walking and sighs, Levi's comment giving him the final push to make his decision. "Fine. I'll follow the order." He spits out, causing Hange's face to light up. "But Erwin..." He calls out, looking over his shoulder to the blonde darkly. "If anything happens to her... Anything at all... I'll nail your ass to the wall, and you'll truly wish you were Titan fodder by the time I'm done with you. There'll be no place in the walls for you to hide, is that clear?"

"Understood." Erwin replies, knowing full and well not to take the threat lightly. With his answer, James turns and walks out.

* * *

Still fuming, James walks down the corridor, his long strides putting more distance between himself and that stuffy office. Rounding the corner, he's met with a sudden force crashing into him.

Armin yelps and staggers back from the unexpected collision. Losing his balance, he almost topples to the ground but is steadied as large hands are placed on his shoulders. Looking up, his eyes lock with James'.

"Are you alright, Armin?" James asks, earning a frantic nod from the blond as he steps back.

"Y-yes, sir! I'm sorry for running into you!"

James waves his apology off and sighs. "Listen, its good that I ran into you, there's something I need you to do for me." He informs.

Armin nods, his determined face morphing into one of fear and shock as he listens to the older male intently.

* * *

 _"Oh, Eren. Did you get into another fight?" Carla asks as she, Mikasa and Rosalie walked up the steps, baskets of laundry in hand._

 _Eren scowled. "Those jerks started it! They made fun of me!"_

 _Carla hummed and walked over to the clothesline. "So, I have to assume Mikasa and Rosie had to come to your rescue again?" She asks as Mikasa moves over and offers to hang the fabric for her. "Thanks." She murmurs to the girl before walking over to her son, using her apron to wipe the dirt from his bruised face. "Eren. No matter how cruel someone is or how much you hate them, you can't always charge at them head on! You're a man! Show some restraint! You need to be there for Mikasa and Rosalie, too!"_

 _Eren looks over her shoulder and to the two girls who were quietly hanging clothes up to dry. Rosalie notices his gaze and sends him a cheesy grin, the bruise under her eye, which she received whilst defending him, becoming more prominent._

 _..._

Eren's eyes slowly flutter open and once they adjusted to the light, he looks around the room, discovering that only he and Mikasa were left. He gazes at the girl, who had fallen asleep with her scarf on her lap, before sitting up and throwing the duvet back. Once his feet were firmly on the floor, he walks over to the window and takes a deep breath.

Mikasa stirs slightly. Her hand moves, accidentally knocking the scarf to the floor as her eyes open. Hearing Eren move behind her she looks over her shoulder as the brunet bends to pick up the fabric. "That's..."

Eren rubs his thumb over the soft, worn out cloth. "It fell." He informs as he hands it back to her, taking in her appearance. "You gotta be tired. Go get some sleep."

Mikasa folds the scarf silently. "Sorry. I'm fine."

"That things seen better days. I'll get you a new one if I see any in our supplies." He mumbles before looking around the room. "Where's Rosie? Did they take her back for questioning?"

Mikasa's soft expression faded as quickly as it formed, her brows pinched in worry as she spoke. "After her questioning, Commander Erwin sent her back to join up with the 104th. He wants her to keep an eye out for any odd activity. Make sure Annie didn't have any allies amongst the Cadets."

Eren opened his mouth to ask more but stops as the door to the room was slammed open.

"Eren! Mikasa! This is really bad!" Armin exclaims over his pants as Mikasa shot up from her seat. "The Titans! They're inside Wall Rose!"

* * *

 **~Present Time: South Wall of Wall Sina~**

It was safe to say that the rest of the afternoon was exhausting for those sent out as couriers. Rosalie, being one of the only females apart of the southern team besides Lynne, was stuck with the job of calming frantic mothers and crying children as the men readied the wagons and horses.

Everything unimportant was to be left behind. No exceptions.

* * *

Not long after successfully evacuating the last of surrounding villages and towns, they changed their course to Ragako Village, Connie's hometown.

"Connie, wait! Calm down!" Reiner yelled out to the male, who immediately took off as soon as the village was in sight. "There could be Titans anywhere! Get back here!" He yells again, though is ignored as they lose sight of Connie and his horse.

"I'll go after him!" Rosalie, who was currently riding alongside Bertolt at the back of the group, states as she nudged Chief to go faster. "I still have a flare-gun in my saddlebag, it'll buy us some time if we run into Titans."

"No!" Gelger replied as she neared him. "We'll all catch up with him together. I'm not going to just let all of you cadets run around. You have no gear, so you stay with someone who does." He added, and at her expression, he continued. "I don't like it either, but I'm not going to be apart of the catalyst that gets you killed. Any of you."

Rosalie shares a look with Bertolt and Reiner, though the three comply and stay silent, knowing that arguing would be fruitless at this point.

A few minutes later after following the sound of Connie voice calling out for survivors, they find him standing before a destroyed house. Their worry doubling tenfold at the sight of the giant face staring back at their terrified friend.

Reiner urges his horse to pick up speed. As he neared the male, he grabbed Connie's shoulder and yanked him away from the Titan. "Connie! Get back!"

Connie doesn't break his gaze away from the Titan laying atop his home. "It's... My house. My..."

Reiner stares at his friend in pity. "Connie..."

Rosalie pushes her bangs back and bites her lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, as she nears the Titan on her own horse. Her attention being quickly captured by Gelger as he rode over, blocking her path. "Fall back, you three!" He ordered.

Lynne soon joins them. "I'll scout the area!" She states though stays in place as she takes in the groups expressions. Following heir gazes, her eyes lock on the Titan.

"Wait, its... It can't move?" Gelger asks aloud, staring at the fallen monstrosities tiny legs and arms.

"Not with those legs..."

Gelger's face pales as a bead of sweat runs down his temple. "T-then... How? How did it even get here?!"

"We.. we should take this chance to look around for survivors... People may be stuck under rubble." Rosalie cut in, effectively changing the subject as Gelger nodded.

"R-right." He replied, clearing his throat as he turned his attention away from the Titan a few meters away. "Spread out, all of you! Try to stay within visual and hearing range of one other! If you find anything, report back to me immediately!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

~ _ **A Few Minutes Later**_ ~

"Connie! Are there any survivors?" Reiner calls out as he, Rosalie and Bertolt return to the males side.

The addressed turned, his grip on the two torches in his hands tightening as tears slowly stream down his face. "No... None at all. It's all over... My hometown... It's gone forever."

At his response, Reiner grits his teeth and looks away as he places a hand on the shorter males shoulder.

It's then that Gelger and Lynne make their appearance. "Hey! Something's strange here. Has anyone spotted any bodies?" The former asks, staring at the four cadets in confusion.

Connie shakes his head as Reiner gives a verbal answer. "No..."

Bertolt looks away. "I haven't..."

"How is that even possible? Titans come and not a single drop of blood?" Gelger questions once more.

Rosalie sighs. "It's just like.. everyone disappeared." She replies with a shrug. "Bertolt and I searched through house after house, and nothing." She informs as she looked up to the taller male, who nods in affirmation.

Lynne smiles nervously as she turns to Connie. "Everyone must've escaped! It means nobody here was eaten. Including your family, too."

Connie nods, a desperate glint forming in his eyes. "I see... That's gotta be it!"

"Yeah. It's unbelievable to think Titans ate everyone without leaving blood behind."

Gelger silently listens to the conversation as he scours the area. ' _That's not all that's unbelievable. If the entire village evacuated, why would Titans obliterate these houses with nobody in them?... But what really boggles my mind is the stables. If they tried to escape without horses, their chances of survival would be slim_.' He thought to himself unsurely, remembering back to the abandoned horse filled stables as turns back to the group. "Everyone got their torches?" He asks and at their nods he continues. "Lets move! Our mission now is to locate and assess the breach in the wall!"

"Yes, sir!"


	27. Chapter 26 pt1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **~11 Hours After The Titan Spotting: South of Wall Sina~**

Rosalie swallowed thickly. Beads of sweat ran down her cheek and neck before making permanent home in her already soaked shirt. Looking over, she observes the rest of her entourage, their expressions grim and postures tense in the dim torchlight. ' _Damn... Why haven't we found anything yet?!_ ' She thought, returning her gaze to the darkened landscape.

Night had fallen quickly after leaving Ragako Village, and not even their torches produced enough light to see three feet ahead. The moon was also hidden behind thick clouds, leaving them completely vulnerable to anything that lurked in the darkness.

' _When? When will they show?_ ' Gelger asked himself, his eyes wide and alert. ' _When will it happen? At any second, they could leap out from the shadows. No... The closer we get to the hole, the more inevitable it becomes. Damn it! This is driving me crazy!_ ' He thought, his breathing becoming more rapid as his heart thumped painfully in his chest.

Suddenly a small light appeared in the distance, eventually followed by three more as Nanaba's group, the western team, appeared. Both groups stopped, all members staring at one another relieved and disbelieving.

"Did you follow the wall here, too?" Gelger asks quietly.

"Yeah. Where did you find the hole?" Nanaba replies.

"Huh?"

"We didn't find anything west." The blonde informs before asking, "Didn't you find it your way?"

A heavy, tense silence falls over both groups at her question. Gelger shakes his head. "No... There's no hole this way either."

Rosalie shares an uneasy look with the three males beside her before turning her attention to Lynne as the older female spoke. "Is it possible we missed it?"

"No way. Not a hole big enough for Titans to use." Henning, another experienced scout who joined Nanaba's team, replied.

"We would've been picked off, right?" Rosalie asks, her voice going hoarse from exhaustion. "If it weren't for theses torches, we wouldn't even be able to see our own hands in front of our faces. Much less a Titan."

Gelger swallows and turns back to Nanaba. "Should we go back and look again?"

She gives the group a once over before smiling weakly. "We'll need to, but the horses and the rest of us are exhausted." She replied before adding, "If only we had some moonlight..."

"Yeah.."

Suddenly, as if blessed by luck or an unknown deity, the moon began to peek out from behind the clouds, giving much needed lighting to the area. A small tinge of relief fills the atmosphere at the change as everyone looks around their surroundings.

Gelger squints into the distance. "Huh? What's that?.." He trails off, prompting everyone to follow his gaze, their own eyes locking on a large structure not too far away. "Castle ruins?"

* * *

Not long after finding their shelter for the night, they all found themselves in a room of one of the remaining towers.

"Looks like someone was here recently." Henning comments as he sits down beside Nanaba next to a newly made fire.

"That's odd for a place this near the wall."

Lynne shrugs at Nanaba with a small smile. "Some bandits probably used it as a base."

The blonde sighs. "It said "Ruins of Utgard Castle" on one of the signs. Who would have thought there was a castle around here?"

"Hey, check it out." Gelger's voice sounds from an adjoining room, walking out he holds up a green bottle for emphasis. "Look what I found."

"Gelger... Is that booze I see?" Lynne asks.

"Yeah..." He replies, holding the bottle up for closer inspection as he tried to decipher the label. "What the heck does it say?" He murmurs, more to himself than anybody.

"You're not gonna drink it now, are you?" Lynne asks again, unimpressed.

Gelger flinches at her tone. "Don't be stupid. Not at a time like this." He replies indignantly.

Henning smirks. "Convenient... All this contraband to enjoy for ourselves."

Nanaba, amused, looks up from her cup. "Now you're making us sound like the bandits."

Shaking his head at the conversation, Gelger makes his way over to stand in front of the six cadets. "You rookies should try to get some rest. Titans won't be roaming around at this hour, but the rest of us will take turns keeping watch. We'll leave from here four hours from daybreak."

Krista looks up from her knees, which were folded tightly to her chest. "Um... What if the wall isn't actually broken after all? The Titans... Where could they be invading from?" She asks nervously.

"Finding the answer to that.. is our job for tomorrow." He replies, walking upstairs to keep watch.

They all watch him go silently before turning back to Krista as she speaks again. "But what if-?... Maybe it's not nearly as bad as we thought from the start." She begins, and at their expressions, quickly continues. "I'm just saying, but..."

Henning turns back to the fire. "Yeah... There's barely any Titans around here. If the wall was really broken, that is."

"The only group we've really seen was during the initial sighting." Nanaba adds thoughtfully.

Ymir looks away from the three superiors and turns to Connie curiously. "Connie? What about your village?"

"It was destroyed. Crushed to sticks and rubble by Titans."

"I see... How awful..."

Connie looks down to his lap with furrowed brows. "But nobody there was eaten. I think they all escaped, so there's that to be thankful for."

"Wasn't the village destroyed?"

"The houses and stuff were wrecked, but the villagers made it out safely. If anyone was eaten, then.. there would have been blood and remains. But there wasn't any of that, so it's the only explanation." Connie replied before shaking his head. "Still... I can't stop thinking about it... There was that Titan at my house. It couldn't move on it's own, but it was laying right on top of my house. But it's weird... I don't know why, but it reminded me of my mother... What does that-?"

Reiner looks down at the male sitting beside him. "Connie... You're still saying that? You-"

"What an idiot!" Ymir exclaims suddenly, startling everyone as she began to cackle loudly. "You think your mother might have been that Titan?! Then how come you're so damn short, huh? Come on, Connie! I knew you were pretty stupid, but this is taking it to another level!"

"Ymir!" Rosalie hissed, nudging the taller brunette with the toe of her boot.

Connie glares at the laughing female. Feeling a headache form, he brings a hand up to his temple in hopes of relieving it. "Would you just shut up? This is absurd."

Ymir leans forward. "If this theory of yours is correct, that means your father had to be a Titan, too. Otherwise, you know..." Trailing off, her smirk widens as her amusement doubles tenfold. "They couldn't do it-"

"Shut up! Go to sleep, you wench!" Connie yells, cutting the brunette off.

Rosalie huffs and covers her pink face with her hands. "Seriously Ymir?" She grumbles, causing the brunettes snickers to grow louder.

* * *

It took awhile for the two to calm down. But once they did, everyone was left in a comfortable silence. Some even taking this as a chance to nap off the stress from the day.

Rosalie sighs and looks around the room, spotting Bertolt off to the side she walks over and plops down beside him. The tall male, in return, flinches at the suddenness of it all before giving the smaller brunette a smile as she lets out a laugh.

"Jeez, Bertl, you don't have to be so jumpy.~"

Bertolt's smile wavers nervously as his cheeks flush a light pink. "Sorry.."

Rosalie hums, nudging him gently in the ribs as she turns her attention to the ribbon in her hair. "Nothin' to apologize for." She replies, beginning to play with the fabric and ends of her hair. And with that, a comfortable silence falls over the two for a few minutes, one that was filled with small glances from Bertolt and light humming from Rosalie.

Swallowing thickly, the male turns to her. "Hey, Rosie?.."

Looking up, she met his uneasy expression with a small smile. "Yeah?"

"How come you never talk about your home? Shiganshina?... I've heard Eren and Armin mention it a couple of times, but never you and Mikasa..." He asks, though backtracks his question with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry! You don't have to answer..."

Rosalie, whose smile had fallen slightly at the question, gave the boy a pat on the knee. A thoughtful expression forming on her face as she considered her words. "Well... Mikasa's always been the silent type.. especially after the Jeager's took her in." She began, leaning her head back against the wall as she continued. "As for me... I don't really like to remember it. I may not have lost a lot compared to others during the attack, but I'm still hurt by it, ya know?"

Bertolt nodded, his eyes glazed over with an unknown emotion as he watched her speak. "You don't have to say any more. I shouldn't have asked."

Rosalie's smile returned at that. "It's okay to be curious, no ones really asked me about it before. You just caught me off guard for a second." She replied, fiddling with the ends of her braid. "Anyways, I never knew my mother and my father was always away. So the Jeager's sort of filled that void for me? Mostly Carla, Eren's mother."

Bertolt looked down to his lap, playing with the hem of his shirt as he listened.

Rosalie chuckled. "I believe she's the one Eren got his temper from. She meant well when she nagged at him, but at his age he didn't see it like that." She added with a sigh.

"Did you have any other family? Besides your father, I mean."

"No. None that was or are important to me. My father came from a military family, you see. Everyone before him had something to do with it. Though they died before I got the chance to meet them."

"What about your mothers side?"

Rosalie let out a sharp laugh. "They probably have no idea that I exist." She answered, and at his confused expression she elaborated further. "My mother was from Sina. She came from a well off family, and they weren't too happy with her joining the military behind their backs. And once she joined the Corps, they were furious. So furious they disowned her."

"That's terrible.."

Rosalie nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not that bothered by it. They made their choice." She replied before looking up at him with a wide grin. "Besides, the family I gained throughout the years... I wouldn't trade them for the world." She began, her eyes watering slightly. "God, this is gonna sound so cheesy but... It's like a patch quilt, in a way. Each and every one of you are a unique square, varying in size and color. It makes me feel warm and reminds me of home. So I know that as long as I'm with my family, no matter how homesick, I know I'm where I need to be."

Seeing his surprised expression, she lets out a watery laugh. "Ugh, don't look at me like that. I know it's weird and I'm not one to get too emotional... But it's the best way I can explain it."

Bertolt smiles softly and looks away from her. "No.. it's fine. It made sense to me." He replies, and after a moment of silence passes, he looks back. "Do you... Ah, nevermind, it's stupid of me to ask.."

"What is it?" Rosalie asks and at his silence, she pries deeper. "C'mon Bertolt! I just told you the most cheesiest thing that I've probably ever said in my entire life. It can't get any more worse than that."

Chuckling, though it lacked humor, Bertolt turned to her. His brown eyes locking with her green. "Do you... Do you think you could forgive those involved? The Titan Shifters?"

Rosalie's eyes narrow at the strange question, but nonetheless she answered him anyway. "I... I honestly don't know Bertolt. We have no idea as to why they would do the things they did. But... Maybe? If their reasoning was good enough?" She answered questionably before sighing. "I'm not like Eren or Mikasa. I'm not one to hold grudges, it's too tiring. But I'm hurt from all of the destruction and death they've caused. I lost a few people during Shiganshina. I've lost time with my father... And I've lost friends during Trost. I will _never_ forget the things I've seen. So I really can't give you a definite answer. I'm sorry."

Bertolt nodded silently and looked back to his lap. "It's okay, I understand."

Rosalie opened her mouth to say more but was stopped as Lynne ran down the stairs. "Everyone, wake up!" She all but screeched, making everyone jump and turn to her. "Get to the tower! Quickly!"

* * *

"I couldn't see them in the darkness, but then the moon..." Lynne trailed off worriedly as they all stared down at the swarm of Titans, which were quickly surrounding the tower and ruins.

"Why? Why can they move? It's been so long since the sun set!" Gelger commented, his voice cracking as it reach a higher octave.

Rosalie nervously rubs her hands together as she makes eye contact with one of the monstrosities below. "C-could they be Aberrants?" She asks, turning to Nanaba questionably.

The blonde shakes her head. "Even Aberrants are affected without sunlight. It may take longer for them to run out of energy, but never _this_ long... It's only a few hours until daybreak."

Krista looks around at the surrounding Titans. "What's going on here?"

"Hey! Look at that!" Connie exclaims, pointing off into the distance. Everyone turns in that direction, instantly spotting a huge Titan with long limbs and thick brown fur covering its body. "It's huge! What the hell is it? A Titan?.. No, it's more like... It's like a beast! Right?" He asks, keeping his gaze on the seemingly "docile" Titan.

The newly dubbed 'Beast Titan' then catches them all by surprise. Rather than join the rest of the Titans, it turns away from the ruins and begins to walk towards the wall. "I-it's headed for the wall!"

Suddenly a Titan below slams its head into the door, making the already unsafe structure shake. Gelger leans over the edge. "Hey, wait! Wait, wait, wait up! Don't you be coming in here!... Gotta be fricking kidding me. Gotta be fricking kidding me. I'd be drinking right now if it wasn't for you!" He yells angrily, pulling out his blades. "This is all your fault!"

Lynne and Henning follow his lead, each one pushing past the six as they drew their own blades.

Nanaba looks back over her shoulder, a determined glint in her eyes. "Stand back, rookies. Leave it to us." She orders, brandishing her own blades. "It's time to show off our ODM Gear. Lets go!" She yells, prompting them all to jump from the tower.

The six watch from above as the four cut down a few of the Titans below, though weren't successful enough to put a dent in the group. And not a moment too soon, Lynne returns to them, balancing herself on the towers edge. "The Titans broke through. Go back down and form some sort of barricade. If you can't block them, retreat back up here as a last resort. But that doesn't mean we'll be able to help you though." She orders, craning her head back to look as more Titans began to appear from the wooded area nearby. "I'm not sure we'll still be alive if it comes to that." She states, turning back to them sternly. "We've all gotta do what we're trained to do. Give it all we've got till we die!"

"Got it!" They all yell in unison, turning to run down the stairs to complete their task.


	28. Chapter 26 pt2

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Reiner, who tasked himself to go ahead of the others, pushes the door open slowly. Holding his torch out, he peers down the staircase and into the room below. Seeing nothing, we enters the room further. ' _They're still below_.' He thought to himself, relieved as he made his descent down the stairs and towards another door. ' _Well, it's still locked... But it's not like this old wooden door will keep them out for long_.'

Reaching out, he lifts the wooden beam with one hand and sets it aside. Pulling the door open, he peeks his head into the darkened room, his torch giving just enough light to make out the large face smiling back at him.

The Titans grin grows wider, putting more of its terrifying molars on display. Acting quickly, Reiner steps back and slams the door shut, returning the beam back to its original place.

The Titan rams into the door from the other side, prompting Reiner to pivot on his heel and slam his back into the wood, applying more force to keep the door shut. "They're here! Bring something, quick!" He yells out to the others, his eyes locking on the door he entered from.

Suddenly, the monstrosities hand punches through the wood. He ducks out of the way and hits the floor roughly before looking up, his eyes meeting the Titan's as it's head breaks through the wood

"Reiner!" Bertolt yells, catching the blonds attention as he runs forward with a pitchfork. Slamming the metal prongs into the Titans eyes, he begins to force its head back through the hole, prompting Reiner to jump up and help. "Reiner! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah!" The blond replies, turning his head to look at his friend. "Bertolt, were both gonna survive and go home. We're going back to our hometown for sure."

"Right... Right! We're going home!" Bertolt repeats, a wide smile forming on his face.

"Oi! You two, watch out!" Rosalie yells, making the two to look back as she appears with a pike. With a cry, she thrusts the weapon out, its metal end jabbing right into the Titans neck.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Reiner asks, and despite the situation, an amused smirk tugs at the corners of his lips.

"This place is full of em! Though most are dulled down or broken..." Rosalie answers before giving another strong jab, sending the metal tip completely through the Titans spinal cord and neck. It's head lolls to the side, giving the three a better chance of pushing it farther away from the door.

"Reiner! Bertolt!... Rosalie!" Glancing back, the three are met with the sight of Ymir, Connie, and Krista standing behind a cannon.

"Hey, that's..." Reiner trails off, his eyes lighting up in realization. "Have powder? A cannonball?"

Ymir huffs. "Hell no! You'll just have to take the whole thing!" She replies before placing her foot on the cannon, with Connie and Krista following suit. "Out of the way!" She orders, prompting the two beside her to push the cannon down the stairs.

As the cannon teeters quickly down the staircase, Reiner tugs Rosalie by the arm as he and Bertolt move away from the door. The three barely missing the chunk of metal and wood as it crashes through the door and into the Titan, pinning it to the floor.

Dust fills the room, though that didn't stop the three on the stairs from getting closer. "Looks like that worked out, miraculously." Ymir drawled as she stared at the Titans body crushed under the debris.

"Yeah... It's not getting up from that. Not one that size." Reiner replies, helping Rosalie and Bertolt stand.

Rosalie lets go of the blonds hand and brushes her bangs back from her eyes. "Is it just me, or have we been extremely lucky today?" She asks rhetorically before turning to the two males beside her. "You guys okay?"

Bertolt nods silently while Reiner places a hand on the brunettes shoulder. "Yeah, if it weren't for you and that pike..."

Snorting, Rosalie gives the blond a small punch in the abdomen. "Hardly a rescue attempt. Looked like Bertl here had it covered." She said with a grin, nudging the blushing male in the side gently. "Him and his long legs already left me behind when you started yellin'."

Reiner let out a loud laugh at that. "Disadvantage after disadvantage, huh Short-Stack?"

"You bet!"

Connie, who had move closer to the door, grinned at the conversation before looking down to the knife in his hand. "What now? All we have is this knife. Should I cut off its nape?" He asks, his gaze flicking up the the crumpled Titan form next to him.

"Don't even try." Reiner replies, shaking his head. "You'll get hurt if it grabs you."

"That pike I used went straight through its neck to the other side. I'm pretty sure it even got the spinal cord, so I think it'll be a while before it can heal anything completely." Rosalie adds informatively as she made her way up the stairs to Ymir and Krista. "Better not risk it."

Krista smiles at the brunette she nears and tightens her grip on her torch. "F-for now, lets retreat back upstairs. There could be more than just one that got inside..." She said, trailing off as she spots another Titan making its way through the door. "Connie!"

Everyone spins around at the blondes scream. The Titan, whose eyes locked on the smaller male instantly, opened its mouth wider and prepared to pounce.

Suddenly Reiner was between the two, pushing Connie back onto the stairs while simultaneously knocking the Titans face in the other direction. However, the blond only deterred it for a moment as the Titan snapped its head in his direction before biting down on his arm.

"Reiner!" Krista yells, running down the stairs to help before being quickly stopped by Ymir. Rosalie steps forward as well but stops as Reiner lifts the Titan onto his shoulders, slowly carrying it up the stairs towards the window.

"Uh, Reiner..." Connie stammers as the blond passes. "Don't tell me... You're gonna jump out the window with it?!"

By this point the blond was at the window. "I've got no other choice!" He yells though gritted teeth as the Titan bites down harder onto his arm.

"Wait!" Connie yells, jumping up to run up the stairs. Once he reaches the buff blonde, he jabs the small knife into the Titans jaw. "If I can just slice open it's jaw..." He mumbles frantically, forcefully dragging the blade down the Titans face, inevitably forcing it to release the blond. "You're free!"

They all step back, debating their next move as the Titan was left perched in the windowsill. Suddenly it turns to face them, prompting Ymir to kick it in the face as Bertolt and Rosalie grab its legs and shove it out the window.

* * *

"Here, Krista." Rosalie states, holding out the bottle of booze Gelger found hours previously. "This should do it, for now anyway."

The small blonde nods and takes the bottle. "Thank you."

Rosalie waves her off, giving Reiner a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as she passes to join the others in barricading the door.

"What will we do if another comes through? We won't be lucky enough to kill a second one." Connie asks as he puts the last beam in place.

"Yeah, I'm with you there." Bertolt murmurs, looking over his shoulder to Reiner as Krista pulls the bottles cork free.

She pours the alcohol onto the large bite mark, earning a wince and hiss of pain from Reiner in response. "Sorry... I'm sorry." She apologizes before looking down to the quickly bruising limb. "I think it's broken."

"Yeah, just my luck."

"We'll need a splint and a bandage." Krista continues thoughtfully. "I know." She says as she stands up, ripping her skirt. "Sorry... All I've got is this dirty cloth. Sorry."

Reiner went tense at the sight of the petite blondes legs, his eyes becoming shadowed. "No, it helps." He grumbles out, trying not to stare. ' _Gotta marry her_.'

"Are you alright, Reiner?" Connie asks, guilt filling his entire being at the sight of Krista wrapping the males arm up into a makeshift sling.

"Yeah, I guess."

Ymir stares at Krista thoughtfully for a moment before holding her hand up. "By the way, Krista. My hand got scraped up a bit, too..."

Rosalie snickers as Connie sends the female an unimpressed look. "Huh?" He asks, his gaze moving down to her hand and back up to her face. "Just spit on it or something." He replies offhandedly before turning back to Reiner. "Sorry about that, Reiner. It seems like you're always saving my ass. Speaking of which, Annie risked her life to save me, too. I've gotta pay you back sometime."

Rosalie felt her heart drop at the sound of the females name. ' _That's right... They don't know about what happened in Stohess_...'

Reiner shakes his head. "Not really. It's... It's the normal thing to do. Because we're all soldiers."

"I'm not so sure about that. I doubt I could ever be that brave." Connie replies before turning to look at Bertolt. "Hey, Bertolt. Has Reiner always been like this?"

"No." The tall male replies, his eyes never straying from Reiner's form. "In the past, Reiner was more of a warrior. Unlike now." He adds, causing Rosalie to raise a brow at the strange sentence.

Reiner eyes narrow. "What's that mean? What do you mean by warrior?"

Seeing as the conversation was going nowhere and how Krista wasn't going to attend to her "wounded" hand, Ymir turns and walks towards the window. "For now, lets try to gather anything useful we can find. That way when we die, we can do so without regrets."

Rosalie blanches, her face going blank. "Jee, Ymir. You're so optimistic, really I'm impressed." She drawls out, following her fellow brunettes actions by looking out the window to see multiple downed Titans steaming away.

Ymir lets out a low whistle. "That's the scouts for you... They're on a different level from the other soldiers."

* * *

As they made their way to the top, a low whistling sound filled the air. Rosalie stops and glanced outside a nearby window, watching wide eyed as the area where the horses were being kept was demolished by a large piece of debris.

Not too long after, the sound filled the air again followed by a large booming sound as the tower shook. Wondering what was going on outside, the six picked up their pace and began sprinting up the stairs.

"What was that?!" Connie yelled as they reached the top of the tower. There they saw Nanaba and Gelger lay Lynne and Henning's bodies down onto the floor.

"It's no use. They both died instantly." Gelger murmured, taking in the sight of the duo's battered bodies.

"This can't be..." Krista murmured, her eyes watering.

"It's him! The one that walked off towards the wall!" Connie exclaims, walking over to look out at the wall. "That Beast Titan did this!" He yells before looking down to see more Titans approaching from the forest. "A group of Titans approaching! More than twice the number from earlier!"

"What'd you say?!" Gelger asks, looking over to the younger male.

Nanaba stares down at her dead companions, her brows furrowed. "Their timing is too perfect, like it's part of some strategy. I get the feeling they've been toying with us from the start."

Suddenly, the Beast Titan begins to roar from the wall, though the sound is almost completely masked by the commotion of Titans ramming into and hitting the tower. This sends Nanaba and Gelger into action once more, though they weren't nearly as successful as the first time.

The six watch from above as the two take down a few of the Titans. Eventually however, due to being hit in the head, Gelger loses consciousness and falls. He is then grabbed by a Titan, prompting Nanaba to swoop down and slice the monstrosities nape.

The Titan that was holding Gelger, falls. It's hand hits the tower, sending the male into a pre-existing hole. "Gelger!" Nanaba yells, pressing the triggers on her gear. Her heart stopping as she discovers there was no gas left in the tanks. The blondes eyes grow wide and she slowly turns her head to look behind her, finding multiple Titans staring back and within reaching distance.

* * *

They watch as a Titan reached into the tower, successfully plucking Gelger out. Connie drops to his knees and hits his fist against the wall behind him. "They got him."

Krista bends over and picks up a rock before chucking it down at the Titans below. Ymir grabs her and pulls her back, away from the edge. "Quit it, Krista! The towers about to crumble! You'll fall!"

The small blonde pulls away from the brunettes hold. "But they're dying in our place! Nanaba and Gelger-"

Krista is then cut off by the blondes screams from below. They all look over, their eyes instantly locking onto the two veterans. Gelger was already dead, his upper torso inside a Titans mouth as it pulls on his legs.

Nanaba, however, was still very much alive. She had already lost a leg to the Titans and was slowly being pulled apart, each one of her remaining limbs in the hands of multiple Titans.

"No! No! Father, stop! Father! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" She yells as a Titan brings her closer to its mouth. It bites down, silencing her cries for good.

"Damn it all to hell!" Connie yells, looking over to the others. "Hey... Do we gotta wait here now until the tower falls and we get eaten alive? Is there nothing we can do about it?!" He asks and at their silence, he drops back to the floor. "This sucks... Well be wiped out without even finishing the mission."

Trembling, Rosalie bites her lip and drops to the floor as well, burying her face into her knees. ' _Is this it?_ ' She asks herself silently, her eyes beginning to burn. ' _After surviving this long, this is how I go out? I didn't even get to say goodbye... Heh, Jean is gonna be so pissed, that crybaby_.'

Krista moves her gaze over the group for a moment before looking back to the Titans below. "I... Want to keep fighting, too. If I only had some sort of weapon, then I could fight and die alongside them."

"Krista... You're still saying things like that?" Ymir asks, making the blonde turn to her. "Don't you dare use their deaths. They didn't die so you'd have an excuse to get yourself killed."

"That's not... That's not what I..."

"You're not like Connie and the scouts! They don't want to die, but you don't even care. All you want is to die in a way that makes you seem like a hero."

"Th-that's not..."

Ymir sighs and turns away from her. "Connie."

"Hm?"

"Give me that knife you had." She replies, gaining everyone's attention.

"Huh? My knife?"

"Just hand it over."

Connie stands with a sigh and holds out the knife, the blade between his fingertips. "Fine. Here."

After taking the knife, Ymir pats the male on the head, making him swipe her hand away. "Thanks."

"What do you want it for?"

"Hmm? Well, you see..." Trailing off, a wide smirk forms on her lips. "I'm going to fight with this."

Reiner's eyes widen. "Ymir... What are you planning?"

Huffing, Ymir briefly glances in his direction. "Who knows? I don't even know myself." She replies before walking over to Rosalie, forcing the smaller brunette to stand. "And you.. don't start crying on us now. Be the brave, annoying little shit you've always been."

Rosalie snickers at that and wipes her tears. "Oh so _I'm_ the annoying one now, eh Freckles?" She asks before her expression turns serious once more. "What are you up to?"

Ymir only smirks and makes her way over to Krista, who's been watching her worriedly. "Ymir..."

She grabs the blonde by the shoulders. "Krista. You've probably forgotten all about it by now..." She began, gritting her teeth as a Titan slammed into the tower once more. "But this might be the end, so... Try to remember.. that promise we made while training on that snowy mountain. I have no right to tell you how to live your life. So actually, this is nothing more than a hope of mine... I want you.. to live a life your proud of." She finishes, backing away as she checks the sharpness of the knifes blade. Looking up, her eyes lock with Krista's once more. "Remember our promise, Krista."

Everyone's eyes widen as she runs forward. "Ymir! Wait!" Krista yells but is ignored as Ymir jumps from the tower edge. "Ymir!"

As the brunette falls, she brings the knife up to her hand and slices it open. Immediately after, there's a bright flash of light and a large explosive sound. Ymir's Titan form making its first appearance.


	29. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **~11 Hours After The Titan Spotting: Stohess District; Wall Sina~**

"What the hell does all of this mean? Damn it!"

Armin looks up from helping Mikasa load the wagon with furrowed brows. "But... Would Titans break walls with Titans in them?"

"It happened before. They busted the wall into our city." Eren commented, causing Armin to shake his head.

"That was a gate."

Mikasa took her place next to Eren in the wagon, leaning over to see the blonde clearly. "Armin? What are you saying?"

Armin looks down in thought. "The thing about the walls... There's no crevices between the rocks or any signs of cracking. We can't really tell how they're made. So what if they're made of hardened Titan skin? It must be pretty versatile if Annie can encase herself."

Eren's eyes widen slightly. "Titans... In the wall..."

Before the conversation could continue, the rest of the scouts began to mount their horses and quickly finish readying the wagons.

Mikasa leans over and adjusts the cloak Eren had threw on haphazardly. "Eren. Wear it right. It's cold at night." She said, earning an eye roll from the male.

Suddenly, Hange appears next to the wagon with a smile. "Sorry to keep ya! Took longer to prepare than we thought."

Her sudden appearance wasn't what startled them. In fact, it was the sight of Pastor Nick, who stared back at them anxiously, that caught them off guard. Armin began to fidget as he looked between the two. "Um... Isn't this a priest from the Order of the Walls?"

Hange's grin widened as she threw her arm around the males neck, pulling him close. "Yeah. Nick and I are best buddies." She replies, glancing over to the stiff male for confirmation. "Right?" She asks, and when he said nothing she turned back to the trio. "Don't let him bother you. The whole makeup of this squad doesn't make any sense. Does it Levi?"

Levi climbed into the wagon first, followed by Pastor Nick and then Hange. Once he was seated and as comfortable as he was going to get, he stared intensely at the three, making them somewhat nervous. "No, I think it might. Erwin picked them out for a reason."

Hange hummed and leaned back with a sigh. "I suppose... Though it's too bad we're one member down already..."

"One member down?" Armin parroted, staring at the older female curiously. "Are you talking about Rosie?"

"Mmhm. Erwin sent her to be with the 104th, so she's probably pretty deep inside the front lines right now with no gear. That is, unless she was sent back to Ehrmich District to report." Hange replied before looking up to the star filled sky thoughtfully. "I sure hope she's okay."

"You mean, you don't know where she is?" Eren asked with furrowed brows.

"Sadly no. It was those of the 104th who sent word of the initial sighting. So more than likely Mike split them into groups and sent them to other villages and towns as couriers. Rosie could be anywhere." The woman replied, causing the trios worry for their friend to grow.

"Open the gate!" A soldiers voice yells from the front of the group.

Erwin nods and turns his horse around to face the scouts behind him. "The situation within Wall Rose is unclear. But everything up until Ehrmich is safe. We'll save time going through there." He informs before adding a quick, "Move out!"

"Yes, sir!"

Erwin nods to the Garrison soldier standing a few feet away. "Take us out." He orders, prompting the soldier to signal others to open the gate. Once they have enough room, they begin their journey away from Stohess.

Armin looks back to the gate as they ride farther away. "This whole time, Titans have been protecting us from Titans." He murmurs.

* * *

A few minutes of silent riding later, Hange begins to explain why Pastor Nick was with them and that he knew about the recently discovered 'Walled Titan'.

"Huh? He knew? There's Titans inside the walls and he's known about it?!" Eren asks in disbelief. His wide, rage filled orbs locking on Nick's form.

"Yes, though.. he's kept his mouth shut this entire time. But now he's coming with us to witness the harsh reality." Hange answers before cupping her chin thoughtfully. "Will his beliefs be strong enough for him to stay silent? Or will seeing it with his own eyes make him question himself?"

Eren, unsatisfied with the answer given, quickly stands, sending his cloak to the floor of the wagon. "No, no, no, no! This is all backwards!" He exclaims, turning his gaze to Nick. "If there's something you know, tell us about it! Nothing's more important than keeping humans from going extinct!"

Mikasa tugs on the boys arm, making him sit down. "Eren, settle down. You're still not fully healed."

A heavy silence filled the air around the group as the trio stared at Nick's tense form. The sudden sound of a gun being cocked made them quickly look in Levi's direction, each one taking note of the discreetly hidden handgun in his possession. "There's more than one way to get answers." He drawls out emotionlessly, staring over at nick from the corner of his eye. "I may be injured right now, but it doesn't take much to watch one man. I'm hoping we can settle this without blasting a hole in anyone. Are you?"

Hange grinned to herself. "Threatening him doesn't work, Levi. Believe me, I've tried." She states, her own gaze locking onto the already uncomfortable priest. "It seems to me that this priest is capable of sound judgement. That's why I wonder... What if the reason he doesn't talk is because he knows something more important than the fate of humanity?"

* * *

Another silence had fallen over the group at her musings, everyone getting lost in thought at what was to come.

Levi, keeping his gun aimed at Nick, leans forward slightly to look at the female, who was quietly staring at the stone fragment in her hand. "Hange. Hey, four-eyes. Are your hobbies so boring that playing with rocks is somehow fun for you?"

Hange smirks to herself. "Yeah. That's right. But this is no ordinary rock." She informs, holding it up for them all to see. "It's a hardened fragment of skin left behind by the Female Titan."

Armin's eyebrows rose. "Huh? It didn't disappear?" He asks in awe.

Hange's gaze snaps away from the fragment and to his face, her own expression becoming one of excitement. "Right! Annie reverted from a Titan, but it's still intact even though it broke off her body. It didn't evaporate. It didn't disappear. So I thought, "What if?" She paused, turning the fragment around in her hand. "When I compared it to a piece of the wall, it's pattern and composition were practically identical. In other words, the wall is a barricade of humongous Titans. And if I'm right, the surface is constructed with hardened Titan skin."

"That's exactly what Armin was saying..." Mikasa murmurs.

Armin gasps as he leans forward. "T-then-" He begins but is cut off as Hange slams her hand into his face, covering his mouth completely.

"Let me finish, Armin... As it stands, we'll be hard pressed to fill the hole in Wall Rose. That is, unless we can find the perfect boulder to plug it. But if... But if Eren, in his transformation state, could use the Titans hardening ability to seal the hole in the wall..."

"Use me.. to seal the wall?"

Hange nods. "It should be made of the same material. And seeing how the hardened section won't evaporate, even after you revert from a Titan... It's possible..."

Armin cups his chin in thought. "I think it's well worth the risk to try. And assuming it really does work, reclaiming Wall Maria is feasible, too. Up until now, we've had to transport a large quantity of materials and supplies. That's why the need for outposts past the wall limited our progress. But if we don't have to accommodate supply wagons... We could quickly make our way to Shiganshina." He muttered before looking up at Hange. "What if we carried out the plan at night?"

"At night?"

Armin nods. "Yes. During the night, when Titans can't move."

"I see... If the group was small enough, you could sneak all the way to Wall Maria. The current situation is as bad as it gets, but... We still have a glimmer of hope."

"Yes, but remember... It all depends on whether Eren can seal the hole or not."

Hange sighs and turns to Eren, who was listening along quietly with the others. "I realize this hardly seems fair, but... Think you can do it?"

Eren opens his mouth to speak but before anything could come out, Levi cuts him off. "It doesn't matter what you think. You have to. There's no other choice. Our forces are struggling so desperately, there's nothing else they can do. You have to succeed."

Eren nods, his green eyes lighting up in determination. "I will! I'll do whatever it takes to seal the wall! Whatever it takes..." Trailing off, he reaches into his shirt and pulls out the basement key. "The basement... My dads basement... If what my dad said was true, we'll find the answers to everything there."

Before anything else could be said, the sound of gates opening catches their attention. "It's Ehrmich District."

* * *

 **~Ehrmich District; Wall Sina~**

Once we leave Ehrmich, we'll begin Titan territory." Hange tells Eren as they begin to make their way inside. It's then that Moblit makes his appearance.

"Eren? Think you can ride a horse?" He asks, resting a hand in the brunettes shoulder.

Eren nods. "Yes. I feel fully recovered now."

"Yours is ready at the west lift. Lets hurry." Moblit replies, beginning to usher the two along. However, they didn't get far, as Hange noticed Levi leading a distraught Nick towards them. "Section Commander. We should hurry." Moblit prompts again.

Hange waves him off. "Give me a minute, Moblit." She replies before running over to the two males. "Have you had a change of heart yet?" She asks Nick, and when he stays silent she huffs, frustrated. "We don't have time for this! You know, don't you?! Will you talk, or won't you?! Make up your mind already!"

"I cannot say anything. The other believers are the same a I, and that will never change."

Hange's brows furrow as she glares at him. "Well _thanks_ for nothing! We're so _grateful_ for _all of the help_ you've been!" She exclaims sarcastically, her yells prompting others to listen in.

"It's too great a decision for a single person to make. The Order of the Walls must always adhere to the sacred will we're bound to obey." Nick replies in hopes of placating the woman.

"Whose will? God or something?" Hange asks again, exasperated.

"I cannot say anything. However, I can inform you of a name, who under their sacred will, we were instructed to monitor."

"Monitor?"

Nick nods. "That person joined the scout regiment as of this year. Their name is.. Krista Lenz."

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin's eyes widen at the name. "Her?" Eren asks in disbelief.

Hange turns to him. "Who's that?"

Nick, not giving any time to explain, speaks up once more. "You must find her at once. Only she... She may know the truths which even we cannot perceive. That is all the information I can share. The rest I leave in your hands."

"If she's in the 104th, then she's deep in the front lines right now. Like Rosalie." Hange mutters, looking over to the shocked trio.

"Lets go! We need to hurry!" Eren exclaims, turning around quickly to leave.

"Wait!" Hange warns, but is too late as Eren runs into Sasha, sending her to the floor roughly.

"Ouch..."

"Sasha?!" Eren exclaims, staring down at the girl in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Mikasa asks.

Sasha doesn't answer and shoots up from the floor before moving over to Hange. "Upon my arrival, I gave my report to the Commander! Afterwards, I was entrusted to deliver this message to the Section Commander!" She informs, holding out the rolled parchment for Hange to take.

"Message?" Hange parrots before nodding. "Thank you. Good work." She praises as she takes the paper, replacing it with a steamed potato as she walks by. "So who is this girl from the 104th?" She asks again as she caught up with the trio, who were currently preparing Eren's gear.

"She's the smallest one of us." Eren replies, fixing his boot.

Armin adjusts his grip on Eren's blades. "She's got long golden hair. Um, and... She's cute."

Mikasa looks up from adjusting Eren's gear. "She's always hanging around Ymir." She adds as Levi joins them.

Hange's face grows curious. "Ymir?"

* * *

A few minutes later, after everyone is prepared and ready to go, they find themselves in a small room waiting for orders.

"What is it, Section Commander?" Eren asks, watching as Hange sifts through the papers she received from Sasha.

Hange looks up. "Oh, well... I was finally able to get my hands in the background report for Annie Leonhart."

"Annie's?"

"Yeah. It's taken so long to get it because managing these reports is such a mess right now." She replies before looking back to the papers. "According to this, there were two others belonging to the 104th Cadet Corps who came from the same area as her. And those two are... Reiner Braun.. and Bertolt Hoover. Thanks to the chaos five years ago, pretty much all of their family records are spotty or missing. However... During the long-range scouting formation, their unit was given false information. They were among those purposely told that Eren was in the right wing."

"The Female Titan attacked from the right wing!" Armin said with a gasp.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Sasha asks, confused.

"That it's possible they passed on that information to Annie..."

"Why? Why would they tell Annie?"

Eren sighs and turns to the blond. "Hey, hold on a minute, Armin. You can't just-"

"I know that, Eren." Hange cuts in, gaining everyone's attention once more. "By itself, that's not enough to prove anything. So just in case, I'd like to hear from you how these three interacted during training. Know anything?"

"I knew Reiner and Bertolt were from the same place, but... They didn't seem close to Annie." Armin replied.

Eren nods. "I agree. I don't recall ever seeing the pair talking to Annie that much. Well, Annie didn't talk much in the first place."

Sasha cups her chin in thought. "When we ate, Annie would always sit alone and munch on food by herself." She murmured before her eyes lit up. "Oh! I've got something! I heard a rumor that she liked sweets, even though she looks so grouchy!"

Mikasa looked away from the brunette and back to Hange. "I.. don't remember."

Eren shakes his head. "But... As their comrade, I'd find it hard to believe. Set aside Bertolt, who doesn't say much. Reiner is like everyone's big brother, and he's not devious enough to deceive all of us."

"I agree." Armin states before opting to elaborate further. "Reiner gave everything he had fighting the Female Titan with me. He would have gotten crushed in her hand if he hadn't-"

Suddenly the blond paused with a small gasp. Eren raised a brow, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Armin swallows thickly. "Reiner managed to escape, but... Annie suddenly changed her course.. and ran in the direction of Eren. I... I did mention that Eren might be at the rear of the center rank. But Annie was too far away to hear..."

"Seriously?" Eren asked in disbelief.

"Did Reiner seem overly interested in Eren's location?" Hange asked, her face going stern.

 _'_ _ **"Then... Where the hell is Eren?"**_ _'_

Armin's eyes widen at the memory. "It can't be... I only started talking about Eren's position.. because Reiner was the one who asked about it first. Furthermore... When that happened, the Female Titan was staring at her palm. He might've written a message with his blades in her hand. Reiner could've..."

Eren's face dropped into a deep scowl as he stared at the blond. "What the hell? Why are you saying things like this? You should-"

"Eren! No.. everyone, listen up!" Hange yelled, making everyone look her way. "Supposing that we find Reiner or Bertolt, act in such a way as to not reveal any suspicions. Of course, do not make any mention of Annie Leonhart either. Regardless if they're Annie's accomplices or not, we need to lead them deep underground and confine them. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes!"

"We've got to go!" Eren exclaims, turning to walk out the door.

"Calm down, Eren." Levi voices from his leaned position against nearby supply crates. Eren stops and looks back as the short Corporal moves and stops in front of them. "You all listen, too." He orders, looking directly at Mikasa and Armin. "We're going our own ways now. The rest is up to you. Erwin may have thrown together your squad, but everything's riding on you. Got it, Armin? Work with Hange and combine your knowledge."

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Mikasa." Levi calls, looking in her direction. "I don't know why you're so attached to Eren, but... Use the utmost ability to protect Eren at all costs."

"Yes, sir! Of course!"

Levi then turns to Eren. "And finally, Eren. Learn how to restrain yourself. Don't succumb to rage and lose sight of the goal. We can't afford another mistake."

"Yes, sir!"

Levi nods to himself and steps back. "I have a feeling you may find Rosalie out there. She has her orders, and she'll know what needs to be done. Bring her up to speed and work together, all of you."

"Roger!"

* * *

Not a moment was wasted after their little "meeting". As soon as it ended, they all found themselves on the other side of the wall, riding south.

Hange looks back at them. "There's a tower nearby where we can asses the wall. It's an abandoned castle to the southwest. We'll ride to Utgard Castle."


	30. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Ymir roars as she jumps from Titan to Titan, using her sharp teeth and claws to tear out their napes and gouge out their eyes as she went.

Connie glances over to Rosalie. "Is this real? Ymir is a Titan, too?" He asks weakly, turning back to watch as Ymir circles around the tower the tower repeatedly, mainly focusing on the front.

Suddenly, one of the attacked Titans falls against the tower causing it to shake violently. Krista, who was too close to the edge, stumbles forward and falls.

"Krista!" Rosalie yelps, jumping forward to grab the female though is beaten to the punch as Reiner's free hand shoots out and grabs the blondes ankle.

"Th-thanks, Reiner." Krista stammers out, though doesn't receive an answer as Reiner stares ahead blankly, his grip tightening by the second. Krista winces and grits her teeth. "Ow, it hurts! Reiner, my leg!"

Connie moves forward and grabs the blonde by her shoulders, giving her support as he looked back. "Reiner! That's enough! Let her leg go!" He exclaims. "Her leg! Hey!"

Rosalie attempts to pry the males fingers apart, though his grip is unrelenting. "Oi! Snap out of it, you're hurting her! Hey, Reiner!"

At the duos yells the blond snaps out of it, releasing his hold on Krista immediately, allowing her to adjust her footing. "S-sorry." He apologizes, looking at the girls ankle worriedly.

"No, you saved me." Krista replies softly with the shake of her head.

Reiner nods and looks to Ymir below, his eyes narrowing as he watches the Titan Shifter move about. "Krista... Did you know?" He asks, and at her confused expression, he continues. "That Ymir is a Titan."

She follows his gaze. "I had no idea. I was also so close to her, too." She replies, her expression becoming somber. "How? How could this be?"

* * *

Once again, Ymir jumps from the tower wall. She slashes another Titans eyes out before using another's head as a vault, clinging to the wall once more as she lets out another roar.

* * *

"In other words, she knew some of the secrets of our world. And I never suspected a thing." Reiner states, more to himself and anyone else.

"None of us did." Rosalie comments, sending him a confused look before turning back to the "fight" below. ' _Secrets of our world? What's with the strange tone and wording?_ ' She asked herself as her gaze briefly flicked back to him once more.

Connie fidgets in place slightly. "Hey... Do you think she's known about it? Eren's a Titan, too, but he didn't know until it happened. But Ymir is like... She is aware of being a Titan all along."

Rosalie sighs and rubs her hands together. "It looked pretty deliberate."

"Are you saying she might be a threat to humanity?" Krista asks, turning her gaze to the two.

Rosalie shakes her head as Connie replies verbally. "I'm saying that's one hell of a power to hide. Who knows what she might have been thinking."

"I wonder... What could be Ymir's goal?" Bertolt murmurs, prompting everyone to look in the Shifter's direction.

* * *

Ymir bites down into another nape, spitting out the chunk of flesh as she pulls away. She then moves to jump back onto the tower but is stopped as a Titan grabs onto her arm, pulling her to the ground allowing another to grip onto her hair as more surround them.

"Ymir!" Krista exclaims, her eyes lighting up in worry.

Ymir turns to the Titan holding onto her arm. Letting out another roar, she bites into its arm, severing the limb completely. She then kicks the other off before attempting to climb the tower. She makes it a quarter up the stone structure before her leg is grabbed. Looking down, Ymir growls as she kicks at the hand. At her attempt, the Titan grabs her free leg, pulling on it as well.

As she's pulled down, Ymir sticks her nails into the stone bricks, leaving claw marks behind in her wake. Suddenly two of the bricks become loose. Seeing this, Ymir's grip weakens as she looks up. Her eyes focusing on the small group above before solely locking on Krista.

They all watch as she lets go, falling back down towards the Titan swarm below. "She's-" Connie begins but stops as Ymir twists around to balance herself atop of two Titans. "Wh-what was that? Is she worried about the tower falling?"

"She has to be. If she wanted to, Ymir could use this power of hers and escape all on her own." Krista replies, watching as Ymir gouges out the eyes of two Titans before attacking another. "And yet, she's not doing that. It's us... She's risking her life to protect us."

Suddenly, Ymir's hair is grabbed once more as Titans begin to surround her, the sight alone being enough to prompt Krista into action. "Why?... Why?" She questions before moving to stand on top of the small barrier wall. "Ymir! Don't you die, Ymir! Not in a place like this!"

"Hey!" Connie exclaims, staring up at the small blonde bewildered as he held onto her legs, keeping her balanced.

Krista ignores the male but allows him to continue to balance her. "Don't pretend like you're good, you idiot! You wanna go out in a blaze of glory? Are you stupid?! It's too late for you to try and get into heaven! Live for yourself, dammit! If you're gonna die protecting this tower, forget about it! Tear it down!" She yells, her eyes squeezed tightly closed.

"Hey!" Connie yells once more, not at all happy with the advice.

Ymir pauses for a moment before quickly breaking free from the Titans hold. And not even a second later, she was hanging on the side of the tower, flinging the stone bricks at any Titan that came too close for comfort.

As expected, the tower after losing its support, begins to slowly lean forward. "H-hey! She's really tearing it down!" Reiner stammered, attempting to maintain his balance.

Krista, red faced and sweaty from all the yelling, throws her arms into the air. "Keep it up, Ymir!"

Rosalie braces herself against the remaining wall, closing her eyes tightly while taking deep breaths. "Maybe the fall will kill us?" She mumbles out, looking over to Bertolt with a nervous grin. "Better than being eaten, eh?" She asks, earning a weak smile in return.

Suddenly, Ymir jumps up and onto the top of the tower, looking down at them all with her large eyes. "Want live...? Grab me!" She orders in broken speech, surprising them all immensely.

Not wasting another minute, the five clutch onto the Titan Shifter's hair. And once she was sure they were secure, Ymir climbs onto the back of the tower, riding it as it falls to the ground and onto the Titans below.

* * *

Moving away from most of the rubble, Ymir comes to a quick halt, sending them all flying from her hair and roughly to the ground.

Rosalie sits up with a cough, wincing at the pain emitting from her lower back. "You guys okay?" She croaks out, earning nods from the four as they collect themselves. She then looks up to Ymir, finding the Shifter already looking down at her. "Thanks Freckles.. for ya know.. not killing us.." She says with a small laugh, which grows slightly louder at the huff she received in response.

Their moment of peace didn't last forever, however, as a Titan slowly began to emerge from the rubble.

"Titans again?" Krista murmurs, holding a closed fist to her chest.

Connie slowly stands and looks up at Ymir. "Hey, ugly! Go and finish the job!" He yells, prompting Ymir to run and jump on top of the Titans back. Just as she finishes the it off, another emerges. It closes in from behind and grabs her head, effortlessly picking her up before slamming her into a chunk of stone wall.

"Ymir!" Krista screeches, her as well as everyone's else's eyes going wide as more trans begin to break free.

"This looks bad." Connie comments earning a disbelieving look from Rosalie.

"Looks bad?.. It _looks_ bad?... Connie, it _is_ bad!" The brunette exclaims as she looks back in Ymir's direction, letting out a gasp as the newly freed Titans move in on Ymir's crumpled form.

They slowly begin tearing her apart, the sounds of crunching and ripping resonating throughout the area, making the five cringe.

"Ymir is.."

Krista shakes her head at Connie's unfinished insinuation. "This can't... This can't..." She mutters weakly before running forward.

"Krista, don't!" Rosalie exclaims, her fingers just barely missing the blondes sleeved arm.

"Krista!"

She ignores Connie's cry and continues to run forward. "This can't... Ymir, wait! I still.. want to talk to you! I still- I still haven't told you my real name!" She cries out, gaining a nearby Titans attention. It moves forward and peers past a piece of debris, which Krista was about to pass.

Just when Titan moves forward, reaching its hand out to pluck the small blonde from the ground, a figure moving a breakneck speed swoops down and slices its nape.

Rosalie's legs tremble at the close call before giving out on her, forcing her to fall to her knees. Hers as well as everyone else's eyes locking onto the green clad figure as they land atop of the debris next to Krista.

"Krista. Everyone, get back. We've got this. Leave the rest to us." Mikasa orders, her eyes sweeping the area as more scouts descend upon the gathered Titans, taking them down one by one.

"Mikasa!" Connie exclaims in surprise, gaining her attention once more.

"Thank God..." Rosalie murmurs softly, her eyes watering up with tears of relief as they lock with her "sisters". Mikasa sends her a small, subtle smile before moving off to assist the other scouts.

* * *

"Die!"

Rosalie and the others look up at the cry. Their eyes locking on the familiar figure that was Eren Jeager as he took down a Titan. "I did it! My first kill!" They hear him exclaim happily.

Suddenly his wires, not having anything to hook into, cross each other, quickly becoming tangled. He hits the ground roughly, barrel rolling across it before coming to a slow halt.

"You moron! I told you to stay back, Eren!" An annoyed scout calls out as he passed the fallen brunette on his own gear.

"Right! I'm sorry..." He apologizes as he slowly stood. "Ow.."

"Eren!" Connie calls out happily, prompting the addressed to look up.

The brunets eyes light up as they catch sight of his friends. "You guys!" He responds surprised, standing fully to meet them halfway.

"Nice landing there, killer." Rosalie snorts, amusement gleaming in her tired eyes as they meet Eren's. "You really stuck the landing there."

"Shut up..." Eren replies, scowling at the taunt. His face quickly softens, however, once he takes in the girls appearance. "Rosie..." He murmurs softly, taking a step forward to pull the girl into a warm embrace. "You had us all worried, idiot."

"I'm sorry." She replies quietly as she returned the hug, burrowing her face into his shoulder. "Took ya long enough to find me... But you always were bad at Hide-n-Seek, so I'll let this one slide."

Eren's frown deepens as he feels her slight trembling, but doesn't comment on it, opting to humor her instead. "Sorry.. and it's not my fault! You always cheated!" He replies, pulling away to look at her fully.

Rosalie grins up at him. "I just had the best hiding spots.~"

"Rosie.. my mom helped you."

"It wasn't against the rules!"

Eren's brows furrow. "It's cheating."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Reiner smirks and turns to Armin, who approached mid argument, as the two continue to banter. "Have they always been like this?"

Armin sighs and watches the two with a small, embarrassed smile. "I'm afraid so..." He replies wistfully. His eyes then focus on Rosalie. ' _She's had a lot of close calls lately, it's starting to wear her down... She hides it well.. but when will it be the last straw?_ ' He muses, giving the brunette a smile as her eyes meet his.

' _We'll just have to be there for her, like she's always been there for us_.'


	31. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 _ **While stopped at the ruins of Utgard Castle to take a brief break, the scouts were overwhelmed by a Titan assault, vanquishing their hope of survival. However, in that moment... Ymir suddenly transformed into a Titan.**_

 _ **And then the main force of the scouts rushed in to engage the enemy. They successfully dismantled the Titan attack. However, upon the ruins of battle, Eren and the others learn a surprising truth.**_

* * *

Rosalie flinches as small drops of rain begin to gently pelt the top of her head. Looking up, she shivers as the condensation runs down her flushed cheeks.

"Slowly! Bring it up slowly!"

"Raise it carefully now!"

At the two soldiers shouts, the brunette turns her attention away from the sky and to Ymir's form as it slowly reached the top of the wall. The taller female had fallen into a coma like state after their rescue due to her injuries received from the Titans.

"Oi, grab on!" Charlie called out to her, gaining her attention. Looking up she spots him leaning over the walls edges to give her a lift.

"R-right! Sorry." She murmurs, taking his hand, allowing him to pull her up. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." He replies casually, a small smile forming in his lips. "You're old man made me promise to look out for you if we're ever together in Titan territory."

Rosalie sighs. "I'm sorry about him..."

Charlie waves her off with a chuckle, pushing his chocolate colored curls away from his eyes. "It's alright, I at least owe him that much." He replies, his grin growing wider as he leans in to whisper conspiratorially. "Plus I don't plan on getting placed on his shit list anytime soon."

"His.. _shit_ list?" Rosalie asks with a raised brow.

"Oh yeah! Your father can be one of the scariest men in the military! There was one time he-"

"Oi, Evan's!" Another scout, Keiji, called out, gaining the their attention. "Stop flirting with the newbie and get your ass over here! We could use a few extra hands."

"All right, all right... I'll be right there!" Charlie replies, waving his hands placatingly before turning back to Rosalie. "See ya later, doll." He states before walking away, addressing Keiji once more as he nears. "Man, you're always ruining my fun."

"You have too much fun as it is!"

"Well one of us has to live in the moment, Keiji!"

"You seem to have a lot of those as well." Keiji grumbles, earning a light hearted laugh in return.

Rosalie watches him go, a light blush settling on her cheeks at the unexpected pet name. ' _What even_...'

"Please, believe me! I'm telling the truth!" "Krista's" voice exclaimed, snapping the brunette out of her thoughts, prompting her to tune into the conversation next to her. "Ymir transformed into a Titan to fight off other Titans and save us! She did so with no regard for her own life, which proves her loyalty to us, her comrades! It's true that her judgement until now is unforgivable. After all, she may know things useful to humanity and yet she kept quiet about it! I imagine she didn't say anything in order to protect herself. But... Now she's a changed person! Ymir is an ally of humanity! I know Ymir better than anybody. She's a much simpler person than she looks!"

"Hange.." Rosalie called as she stepped closer, gaining the brunettes attention. "I'm just as surprised as anyone else, but Ymir could've ran at any time. And even if her focus was solely on Krist- erhm.. _Historia's_ safety, she could've simply snatched her up and left us all behind. But she didn't. We should at least give her the benefit of the doubt." She advised, earning a grateful look from the small blonde to her left.

Hange gives a small sigh. "I see... Obviously, I hope we can build a trusting relationship with her." She replied before quickly continuing. "Her judgement aside, the information she holds is a treasure for humanity. I hope we can get along. But you know..." Trailing off, she turns and begins to walk in Ymir's direction as her cot is placed down, prompting the two to follow. "...even if she is a simple person, this world becomes more of a confusing mess with each passing day. You said.. your real name was Historia Reiss?"

"Yes, that's right."

Hange nods to herself before deciding to press further. "Reiss, as in that noble family?"

"Krista", now known as Historia to all, stops walking at the question and looks down to her boots. "Yes."

"I see." Hange replies before turning to place a hand onto the blondes shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Historia."

Historia's eyes widen slightly at the pleasant tone. "Yeah..."

Hange nods once more before continuing her walk over to the cot. Once they reach the two scouts and unconscious Shifter, Historia quickly kneels next to Ymir. Hange looks away from the two and back to the scouts. "How's Ymir?"

"She's still in a coma. Her bleeding has stopped, and we think steam is coming out of her wounds."

Rosalie tilts her head slightly. "So her regeneration ability is already kicking in?" She asks rhetorically before tuning to look at Hange with a hum. "It may take a few hours, but she'll probably be awake soon."

Hange nods in agreement and turns back to the two scouts. "For now, take her back to Trost so she can get some proper medical care. She's in your hands."

"Understood."

"It would probably be best to keep this amongst the Corps until we figure out what's going on." Rosalie adds, looking between Hange and the two. "If the MP's find out about this, we'll be hindered in our own work. Report it after we find out what's going on with the wall."

Hange nods and motions for the two to continue what they were doing as she turns to Moblit, who approached during the conversation. "Now then... Our original mission.. was to seal this wall."

* * *

"Thanks, Mikasa." Connie replies with an appreciative smile as he takes the girls hand, allowing her to pull him up.

Mikasa nods in response, backing away to give him space to stand. "Are you hurt?" She asks, briefly looking him over for any visible injuries on his person.

Connie shakes his head. "I'm fine, but... Reiner got his arm bit and Ymir is as you can see." He begins before motioning his head to Rosalie, who stood within hearing distance a mere foot away. "The rest of us are just tired from the day before. Couldn't get much rest in that drafty tower."

Sasha, who stood slightly behind Mikasa, trailed her gaze over to Ymir's form. "Who would've thought Ymir was a Titan, too? Does that-?"

"Sasha." Mikasa calls sternly, turning on her heel to send the glutton a warning look.

Rosalie, who watched the interaction, rose a brow. ' _What was that about?_ ' She questions, moving her gaze along the gathered scouts, noting their wary expressions. ' _Earlier I chalked it all up to fighting those Titans... But the immediate danger is gone now.. that is until we find the breach.. and yet everyone's acting so strangely_...'

"Is everyone clear?" Hange asks as they near the three. At their nods, she speaks once more. "We'll deal with Ymir later." She informs before turning to Connie. "And Connie... I'll arrange for a scout squad to investigate your village later. For the time being, I want you to focus on the mission to fix the wall. Got it?"

"Got it!"

The older female then turns to look out over the wall, towards the destroyed castle. "Still... I expected this place to be crawling with Titans."

The sound of approaching horses makes everyone look down. Rosalie's eyes focus on an all too familiar face as Mikasa speaks from her left. "Hannes?"

"It's the Garrison's Advance Squad. They came to tell us where the hole is." Hange, once again, states informatively before going silent as the small group below come to a stop.

* * *

Hannes, after hooking into and maneuvering up the wall, pushes himself up with the help of his forearms. He looks up as they all gather around. "There's no hole anywhere!" He exclaims.

"Huh?" Eren voices, stepping forward to help the older male up.

"We spent all night looking for it..." Hannes begins, trying to catch his breath. "But at least between Trost and Krolva District, there's nothing wrong with the wall."

"What'd you say?"

Hannes turns his attention back to Hange. "We bumped into some soldiers from Krolva and retraced our steps. We haven't seen any Titans the whole way here."

"But... We know for sure there's Titans on this side of the wall." Armin speaks up.

Eren scowls. "Did you actually look? Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"Eren!" Rosalie hisses, reaching past Mikasa to lightly whack the boy on the back of the head.

Before the boy could retort, Hannes took a step forward, annoyed at the accusation. "I didn't drink!" He snaps before looking around in confusion. "Wait, why are you all here anyways?" He asks, causing a silence to fall over the group.

Hange doesn't reply and turns to walk away, deep in thought. "If there's no hole on the wall, so be it. For now, we're falling back to Trost District!"

At her order, everyone begins to disperse, but Hannes voice gains the fours attention once more. "Whatever you do, don't let your guard down." He advises before making his way to the walls edge. "We're going back ahead of you." And with that he jumps, using his gear to reach the ground and his group safely.

"There's nothing wrong with the wall?" Eren murmurs as the three beside him begin to follow after Hange.

Armin cups his chin as he reaches Sasha's side. "What could this mean? There's been nothing like this in five years. Why is it all happening now?"

"This world is getting more and more out of hand." Sasha replies.

Rosalie opens her mouth to speak but stops as her attention is taken away by Mikasa, who grabs onto her hand to lead her away. Letting out a sigh, she allows herself be tugged along silently, but not before sending Eren an exasperated look over her shoulder.

* * *

Eren returns the look with an amused smirk of his own as he turns to follow after them.

"Eren. Have a minute? We need to talk." Reiner informs, placing a hand on the brunettes shoulder.

Eren shifts his gaze between the male and Bertolt, who stood a little ways away. "What about?"

Reiner turns his back to the retreating seven. "Five years ago, we demolished the wall and began our attack on humanity."

* * *

"Oh no... What if there's a Titan that dug a hole underneath the wall?" Hange exclaims, her eyes going wide at the theory.

"The hole would be hard to find in that case." Moblit replied, briefly sending the female a glance.

"It'd be a hard fit though, wouldn't it?" Charlie asks, stretching his arms behind his head as they walked. "Some of those Titans back at Utgard Castle were at least 12 meters.."

* * *

"I'm the Armored Titan and he's the Colossal Titan." Reiner informs, motioning to himself and Bertolt.

* * *

Hange sighs, waving the theory off as she looks up the sky in thought. "Right now, we need to focus on getting Ymir back safely."

"Even with our horses, we still have to worry about Titans."

' _Literally_..' Rosalie huffs, opting to stay quiet and listen to the three converse. Suddenly, Mikasa looks back and stops. Rosalie follows her gaze, her eyes quickly focusing on Eren, Bertolt, and Reiner. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Mikasa briefly glances at her, giving her a look to stay silent, before returning her gaze to the trio. Seeing how she wasn't going to get an answer, Rosalie looked back to the three males curiously.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" They hear Eren ask, his voice wavering slightly in both surprise and confusion.

Bertolt looked panicked as he grabbed Reiner's free arm. "Why are you telling him, Reiner?"

The blond however, pays him no mind and continues, his eyes remaining locked with Eren's. "Our primary goal was to ensure all of humanity was wiped out, but now there's no need for that. Eren. If you agree to come with us, we won't have to destroy anymore of the walls. Understand?"

Eren's brows furrow. "Huh? No, wait! I don't understand at all!"

"I'm saying... Why won't you just come with us? I know this is sudden, but we need to go now."

"Right now? Where will you take me?"

Reiner shakes his head. "I can't say that yet. But... Well, it's something like our hometown." He replies before asking, "So? What will it be, Eren?"

"Uh.."

"It's not a bad deal, right? You can easily advert this crisis."

"I wonder about that..." Eren murmurs, his gaze shifting over to the retreating group. His eyes instantly locking on Armin's form as he waves his arm.

"Hey! We're leaving!" The blond calls out, continuing to wave at the three before pausing, realizing that something was amiss.

Eren looked away from his friend, his gaze catching Mikasa and Rosalie's as they stared back. Mikasa's once emotionless face now held a terrifying leer while Rosalie's held a mixture of confusion and hurt. Sighing, he turned back to Reiner and Bertolt. Crossing his arms, he closes his eyes and tilts his head back with a small sigh. ' _What the hell?_ ' He questions, opening his eyes to look up at the sky. ' _And here I thought I had enough to worry about yesterday_...' He muses, thinking back to the small meeting held in Ehrmich.

Looking back to Reiner, Eren places his hand on the blonds shoulder. "You're just tired, aren't you?" He asks, his voice becoming slightly desperate, surprising the two next to him. "Right, Bertolt? You've been through so much, it's making you crazy."

"Y-yeah. Reiner's just really tired."

Eren nods and steps back. "Besides, if you really were the Armored Titan that wants to destroy humanity... Why would you be asking me this in the first place? What did you think would happen? That I'd nod and say, "Sure, lets go."...?"

Reiner's eyes remain wide as he looks down. "Oh, right. That's right." He murmurs. "What the hell was I thinking? Have I really gone crazy?"

Eren doesn't reply, instead he turns and begins walking in Mikasa and Rosalie's direction. "Come on, lets go."

Around that time, the wind picks up once more. It's gusts becoming so hard that a nearby flags wooden pole snaps in half, sending it clanging down the wall. The sudden sound making everyone freeze.

Not long after, the sun begins to peek through the clouds, quickly warming the air.

Reiner nods to himself. "I see... That's it. I've been here too long for my own good. It's been three long years.. surrounded by nothing but idiots." He murmurs, his eyes welling up with tears as his voice grew louder. "We were just kids... We didn't know anything. If only I never knew there were people like this.. I.. wouldn't have become such a half-assed piece of shit!" Everyone's attention is then brought to the blonds arm as he begins to pull off his sling. "It's too late now... I don't know what's right anymore. But the only choice for me now.. is to face the consequences of my actions..." As he trails off, he holds his injured arm up for everyone to see, the large bite mark was now steaming as it quickly healed itself. Clenching his fist tightly, he continues. "...and as a Warrior.. fulfill my duty to the bitter end!"

Bertolt's eyes grow wide and desperate. "Reiner! Are we doing it?! Now?! Right here?!"

Reiner's face turns grim. "Yeah." He replies, walking forward towards Eren determinedly. "We settle this... Right here, right now!"

* * *

Rosalie felt as if her heart was lodged in her throat. "Th-they.. they're the ones...?" She murmured shakily to herself, tears welling up in her eyes as her breathing grew ragged. At her words Mikasa's grip became terrifyingly strong and tight, and the next thing she knew, she was pushed back roughly as the female pulled out her blades and rushed forward. "Mikasa!"

Mikasa ignores her and continues her sprint towards Eren, and once she reaches his side she pushes him out of the way. By then Reiner and Bertolt had put their focus solely on her, but were too late. She pivots on her heel for more momentum, spinning around as she brought her blade down onto Reiner's arm, severing his hand from it completely. She then weaves past the blond, quickly descending upon Bertolt as she uses her other blade to cut deeply into his throat.

Bertolt falls to the ground gagging as he clutched at the open wound. Blood quickly beginning to seep between his fingers as he scrambled about, his eyes wide and searching.

Mikasa doesn't give much time for the two to react as she moves to stand above him. She brings up her blade, ready to finish off the tall male. "Eren! Run!" She orders before grunting in pain as Reiner rams into her, sending her over the walls edge.

"Bertolt!" Reiner exclaims, moving to stand in front of the addressed as lightening-like flashes begin to surround them both.

"Eren! Rosie! Get out of there!" Armin yells as he and the other scouts turn and sprint in their direction. Though his warning is too late as a large flash of light occurs followed by a large explosive sound.

As the two transform a powerful, hot burst of wind occurs, sending everyone stumbling back. Rosalie, being the closest to the duo besides Eren, quickly loses balance and is pushed back towards the walls edge. However, before she could fall, she's pulled into someone's chest as they hook into the stone to ground themselves.

"I've got you!" Charlie yells, turning them both around in attempts to block their faces from the heavy wave of steam pouring from the two Shifters.

Rosalie peeks over his shoulder, watching as the Colossal and Armored Titans make their appearance. Reiner reaches out, his large fingers wrapping around Eren, who was literally blown away during the transformation.

Bertolt follows suit and plucks Ymir out of the sky as she and her cot were sent flying. And once they had what they needed, Reiner uses his free hand to vault over the walls edge.

"Eren!.. Ymir!" Rosalie found herself screeching, her grip on Charlie's arm growing tighter.

* * *

Eren stared down at Reiner, or better yet, the Armored Titan. Tears began gathering in his eyes as memory after memory with the duo flashed in his mind.

' _ **"I'm going to return to the hometown we lost. That's all I care about now."**_ '

Opening his eyes, his expression turns fierce. ' _Bertolt... Reiner_...' He thought to himself, bringing his hand up to bite as his goal rang loud and clear in his mind. ' _You damn traitors!_ '

* * *

Everyone tensed as another streak of light appeared followed by a loud, familiar roar.

The clash of Titans had begun.


	32. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Eren's fist makes contact with Reiner's face, sending it into the wall as they fall to the ground. And their landing was anything but graceful as dirt and dust fly into and fill the air.

Everyone remaining on the wall could feel the small tremors, though before they could check on Eren, their attention is captured by Bertolt as he brings his hand in a swatting motion.

"Everyone, jump away from the wall!"

At Hange's order, everyone scatters. Charlie hoists Rosalie up and over his shoulder before sprinting for the edge. They quickly join the others on the walls side, watching as Bertolt's hand makes contact with the stone, sending debris flying over and to the ground below.

"It got Ymir!" Keiji yelled before his eyes trailed over to Bertolt's other hand to see a scouts legs sticking out from the fist. "And somebody else, too!"

Before anything else could be said or before a rescue attempt could be made, Bertolt's mouth opened wide as he tossed his captives into his mouth.

"All soldiers, prepare to attack! We're taking the Colossal Titan! It's a threat to all of humanity!" Hange yelled, propelling herself up the wall with others following closely behind. "Swarm the bastard!"

Bertolt brings his arm back and attempts to swat the oncoming scouts, though he misses as they all separate and swerve around the limb, continuing their way up and around his head. Some hook into his neck, though before they could even attempt to slice the nape, Bertolt releases a powerful burst of steam, forcing them to retreat.

"He's trying to disappear again?" Hange asks, her eyes never leaving Bertolt's massive form.

By this point, Charlie and Rosalie leave the walls side and rejoin their group. After he sets her down gently, they both turn to Armin as he speaks up. "No, something is different. The last time he vanished instantly, but now, he's maintaining his form and emitting heat like a furnace. If he keeps protecting himself with steam..." Trailing off, Armin shoots his hooks into the air and towards Bertolt. The wind blows them away, causing the blond to gasp. "We're unable to attack him with ODM Gear! Wh-what do we do?!"

"We can't do anything. We wait." Hange answers, her face stern as she walks forward. "Squads Three and Four, take position behind the target. Rashad has command."

"Got it!"

"Squad Two will wait here. Lauda is in command."

"Understood!"

Hange's gaze trails off to a few scouts leading Connie and Historia away, the two in return helping some of the injured as well. "Rosie..." she calls, "Since you don't have your gear, stay with the wounded. See if there's anything you can do for them." She orders, and at the nodded response, she turns back to the rest. "It's yet to be seen how long he can keep his body burning, but... Eventually he has to come out. We wait for that moment to attack. Listen up. Forget about capturing them. Kill 'em.. and don't hesitate!"

Armin and Rosalie share a look of unease. Knowing it'd be hard for anyone of the 104th to obey that order.

Hange turns and makes her way to the walls edge. "Armin.. and Squad One follow me! We've got a date with the Armored Titan!"

* * *

After assisting Connie and Historia with the two injured, Rosalie sprinted towards the walls edge to watch the fight below. She lets out a small wince as Reiner lands a punch that sent Eren spiraling through the air and into a small, densely wooded area.

The sight of Eren knocked to the ground alone was enough to remind the brunette of all the times he would spar with Annie during training.

- _ **Flashback**_ -

 _"Damn, that hurt, Annie!" Eren's pained voice called out, prompting Rosalie and Jean, who were currently taking a break, to pause their discussion and watch the duo's sparing match from the side._

 _"Haven't you ever heard the concept of pulling your punches?"_

 _Annie picks up their practice weapon, which was a rifle, and holds it close to her chest. "I did it, because you're coming at me full-force. I've gotta respond with equal strength of my own." She replied in faux innocence, turning away from him slightly as if she were bashful. "And if you're a guy.. aren't you.. supposed to be gentle with this delicate body of mine?"_

 _"Huh? Your jokes aren't funny at all." Eren grumbles as he stands. "If strength is the deciding factor, then why am I on my ass and you're still standing?"_

 _"Well..." Trailing off, Annie drops the gun to the ground and walks forward, the sudden change causes Eren to back up slightly. "I didn't throw you using my strength. It's a technique used to protect yourself against an opponent stronger than you." She informs, dropping into her usual fighting stance. "If I were you, I'd think about learning it."_

 _"All right, already! Why don't we take a break?" Eren asks nervously, waving his hand placatingly, though Annie ignores him and rushes forward._

 _Eren dodges the punch thrown his way before stumbling back, allowing the blonde the opportunity to hook her arm under his and around his neck. She then kicks his leg out from under him, flipping him to the ground all the while keeping him in the hold._

 _"Annie! Surrender! I surrender!"_

 _Hearing a snort from the male next to her, Rosalie grins and sends her elbow into his side. "Like you have any room to laugh."_

 _Jean hisses in pain, grumbling to himself as he massages the sore spot. "She's barely had him down a minute and he's already surrendering."_

 _"You'd do the same thing if you sparred with Annie. She's a monster."_

 _"Yeah right! Like she'd stand a chance!" Letting out an obnoxious laugh, Jean leaned in closer, a smirk on his face. "See here's the thing you need to know about men, Rosie..." Jean trailed off, wrapping an arm around the smaller brunettes shoulder. "Not everyone is weak like Eren. We just take it easy on you girls so you don't get hurt."_

 _Rosalie raised a brow at his cocksure attitude. And at her expression, a light flush formed on his cheeks. Giving a slight cough of embarrassment, he then looks away and back to the spar. "Whatever. Lets just watch."_

 _Marco, who joined the two mid conversation, chuckles to himself as he shared an amused look with Rosalie._

 _"Surrender? Try to learn something first before you surrender. Learn how to use your strength and the proper way to speak to women!" Annie yells, her voice gaining the trios attention once more._

 _"All right! I promise I'll learn, so let go already!" Eren yells, his fingers clutching onto the blondes arm._

 _"Yeah? Do you want to learn that badly?"_

 _Rosalie's expression turns into one of concern as she notes how red the males face had gotten in such a short time. She takes a step forward to help but before anything could be done, Reiner is sent flying into the air. Annie flips out of the way, leaving Eren to break the males fall._

 _"Why did Reiner come flying this way?" Eren asked, staring at the males disgruntled form._

 _"Hey, Annie." Mikasa calls, gaining everyone's attention as she slowly walks over. "I wanna learn that move, too. Show me."_

 _Annie stands. "I don't know... That move is meant to be used against humans, so I don't think you'll have any use for it. But... I'm interested to see if it works..." she replies as she pulls up her sleeves, "...on a beast."_

 _"Are you serious? It's happening..." Eren mumbles, trailing off as the rest of the 104th join to watch at the sidelines._

 _'This is bad.. thisisbadthisisbadthisisbad..' Rosalie thought to herself as everyone around began to place bets on and argue about who they thought would win._

- _ **Flashback End**_ -

"Eren! Don't do it! You can't win in a slugfest!" Armin's voice calls out from below as the green-eyed Shifter slowly stands from the cluster of trees. "Run this way! Eren! Don't try to fight him!"

' _That armor is gonna be a pain in the ass... If Eren keeps this up, all he's gonna get from this fight are two busted hands_.' Rosalie grimly mused, observing the thick plates of armor coating Reiner's Titan form, all the way from his head to the tips of his fingers and toes. ' _He'll have to find a way around it_.'

As usual Eren ignores the blonds cries and lets out another fierce roar as he and Reiner charge forward once more with their fists drawn back. And just before either hit could be made, Eren dodges at the last second.

He ducks low and hooks his arm under Reiner's before wrapping it around his neck before kicking the opposing Shifter's legs out from under him, sending them both to the ground.

The two scuffle around for a few minutes, both gaining and losing the upper hand in the fight until finally Eren is able to flip Reiner over onto his side. He lets out another roar and rips the Shifter's arm off, throwing it in another direction before backing off.

Both slowly stand, their eyes remaining locked. Reiner takes a small step forward but pauses as Eren quickly retreats back to the wall at the coaxing of the scouts below.

' _Atta boy, Eren_.' Rosalie mentally praises, leaning further over the walls edge to watch as Hange lands on Eren's shoulder.

Reiner, however, wasn't going to wait long. He sprints forward, breaking the armor on his legs for more mobility, and not a moment too soon he's tackling Eren into the wall and then to the ground. He then proceeds to aim various punches, all of which Eren dodges by quickly moving his head from side to side.

"Don't stay on the ground! Eren!"

"Stand up!"

Listening to the others, Eren brings back one of his legs and kicks Reiner away before standing. Reiner surges forward again, and this time Eren allows himself to be tackled. He wraps his arms and legs around Reiner's body before slamming the Shifter's head into the ground.

Before anyone else could move, Mikasa propels herself forward and slices the sliver of muscle at the bend of Reiner's leg. The attack causes the Shifter to lose his balance, forcing his leg to give out on him. He goes slack against Eren, allowing the green-eyed Shifter to slam his head once more into the ground, sending some shards of armor that coated his neck flying.

"You've got this!"

"Go for it, Eren! Tear the head off his neck! Pull the traitor outta there!"

At their shouts, Reiner uses his good leg and begins to drag himself and Eren across the ground and to the spot where the fight initially began. As his leg gives out, Eren's already vice like grip grows tighter, though that doesn't stop Reiner from roaring loudly.

Fearing that he possessed the same ability as Annie, everyone began to look around for any incoming Titans, though they found none in sight. By this point Eren began pulling harder on the Armored Titans neck, slowly tearing it off.

* * *

"What's with the Armored Titan? Why'd he scream like that?" Connie asks from his spot to Rosalie's right, though that was the least of everyone's worries as loud cracking sounds filled the air.

"What is that noise?" Rosalie questions, as she along with everyone else atop the wall begin to look around in confusion, their gazes eventually locking on the Colossal Titans form as it began to sway dangerously.

It was then they all understood. The ribs of the partially formed Titan, which were holding its form to the wall, were snapping as they bent inwards. Slowly, almost tauntingly, the Colossal Titans form leaned to the left, the last few bones holding it up began breaking under the newly applied weight.

"Hey... Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Connie began, his voice growing louder and more panicked as the Titans body began to fall off the wall and towards Eren and the scouts below.

"Above you! Look out!" Charlie yells, gaining the attention from those below, prompting them to look up wide-eyed as the Colossal Titans descent gained momentum from the fall. However, his warning was in vain as no one had time to react before what happened next.

* * *

The booming sound of the collision was loud enough to make everyone's ears ring, that along with the shockwave that followed shortly after, sent everyone to the ground disoriented. Pair those two with the immense winds of steam and dust, and you've got yourself one hell of a problem.

Scouts were sent flying, mostly those atop the wall, while those unlucky enough to be below during the collision were pinned and forced to face the continuous waves of steam head on.

Mere seconds before, Hannes and a few others had thought quickly and shot their hooks into the wall before hunkering down to fight the winds. The older blond himself making sure to wrap his arm around Rosalie as they held onto the walls edge for dear life, both squinting through the steam as they watched the two very mobile Shifter's below.

Reiner, who was still in his Titan form, had used the distraction and slammed Eren's head into the ground, bitting the brunet straight out of the nape. He then jumped to his feet and fled opposite of the wall. All the while Bertolt, carrying a still unconscious Ymir, followed suit as he clamored out of the Colossal Titans nape donning ODM Gear. He sent one last fleeting look over his shoulder before hooking into the retreating Shifter's back, leaving them all to watch helplessly as the distance between the two and the wall steadily grew.


	33. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **~Wall Rose, Trost District~**

Anka sighed to herself tiredly as she stared at the sleeping male before her. "Commander. Wake up, Commander Pixis. You'll get sick if you fall asleep here." She waits for a moment, and after receiving no response, she promptly whacks the older male on the back of the head, causing him to snap awake with a small snort.

Kneeling next to him, she sighs once again as she takes in the sight of various empty liquor bottles surrounding the males feet and legs before she slowly begins to gather them up. "I can't believe you drank all this. You're not young anymore. And I'd rather not spend my days changing your diapers."

Pixis hums with a small, barely noticeable smile. "Being cared for by a pretty lady sounds all right to me." He replies, reaching into his uniform jacket to pull out a flask. "So? What's the situation?"

Anka reaches over and takes the flask from him as she answered. "Patrols were sent out once the Titans were gone from the first and second defensive lines, but any sightings are few and far between."

Humming once more, he reaches into his coat, this time pulling out a pocket watch. "If Hannes and the Advance Squad followed the wall without problem, they'll be returning any minute now. It would mean they met the unit from Krolva District and turned around halfway. And they couldn't have encountered many Titans, if any. If there was a hole in the wall, it would never work out like that." He replies as he slowly stood. The two then hear the sounds of Maneuver Gear followed by light footsteps that approached from behind.

"Commander Pixis."

Turning around, they were met with the sight of Erwin. "Hm? Oh. If it isn't Erwin. I hear you've captured one of those troublesome mice."

"Yes. Unfortunately, we were one step behind."

Pixis hums. "But at least it will get those goons in the interior thinking. Maybe they'll reconsider how important their stale beliefs and motives are to them."

"Yes, it appears they have." Erwin agrees, turning his head to look out and over the city streets below. "Look over there. The Military Police have finally been forced into an area with Titans."

* * *

"Can't believe we didn't see any Titans."

Jean freezes as he takes a sip of water, he then turns to the three scouts gathered behind him. "Was there really none at all?" He asks, gaining their attention.

"Seems so. It's unnaturally quiet out there." The one who spoke before, answered.

"I wonder if they're still alive..." Jean murmurs, he then opens his mouth to say more to the three but pauses as a few MP's begin to talk rather loudly.

"Can you believe it? I thought this was an emergency."

"Yeah. And everyone's just sitting around here."

One even had the audacity to smile as he turned to Levi, who was still sitting in the wagon with Pastor Nick. "Hey, Levi. Where are you hiding the Titans at?"

Jean swallowed thickly as the short Corporal turned slightly in his seat. "Oh? You all seem disappointed. Sorry... A shame you couldn't fight Titans today." He begins dryly, his eyes narrowing into slits as he continues. "If you're looking for another chance, there's plenty of expeditions outside the walls. How about we join forces and face some Titans together?"

To say the MP's were lost for words would be an understatement. The one who asked the question rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked towards the others for help. "Uh, well you know... We're busy with work in the interior..."

It was then that James made an appearance. He clapped the male on the shoulder, and although it was a friendly jester, the wince he received in return as well as the look on his face wasn't anything to relax at. "Nonsense..." he began as a dangerous glint came to his eye, "We could always use an extra set of hands, and I'm sure your superiors wouldn't mind... I'm actually heading out in a few minutes, and you're always welcome to join."

By this point, the soldier was practically shaking in his boots. He opened his mouth to reply but is saved as another voiced called out over the square.

"The Advance Squad's returned! Inform Commander Pixis!"

* * *

"I see... So there was nothing wrong with the wall?"

"Yes, sir!"

"As I expected..."

The Garrison soldier chugged some more of his water, shooting a look over to Sasha, who made the journey with him, before looking back to the two Commanders. "H-however, there's a bit of a situation! We were heading backwards to Trost to give our report when we ran into the Scout Unit lead by Section Commander Hange. Along with them, there were recruits from the 104th without their equipment. And it turns out, three of them.. were Titans!"

A tense silence fell over the group for a brief moment before it was broken by Jean. "What are you talking about? Are you saying there were more?! Th-three more of them?!" He asks and when he doesn't get an answer straight away, he rounds on Sasha. "Who was it?!"

The gluttonous female flinches at his tone. "U-uh, well..."

Erwin reached out and placed a hand on Jean's shoulder. "Jean, relax." He orders before turning back to the Garrison soldier kneeling at his feet. "What happened when their forms were revealed?"

"The scouts engaged the Colossal and Armored Titan in battle. But by the time we joined up with them to fight... It was all over."

* * *

 **~Southwest, Wall Rose~**

"Unbelievable. What a disaster." Hannes comments, staring over at the bodies of injured scouts lined up in neat rows. "Luckily we were above so we got away unscathed. Everyone underneath got blasted by steam and wind. There's nothing they could do." He adds thoughtfully before turning to Armin. "How's Mikasa doing?"

Armin gazes down at the unconscious female. "I don't see any bad wounds, so I'm guessing it's a concussion."

With his answer, Rosalie tunes out the duo's conversation, opting to look out over the wall instead. Sighing, she pulls her legs to her chest and wraps her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees.

' _ **"Do you... Do you think you could forgive those involved? The Titan Shifters?"**_ '

The question had been running through her head for the past five hours, and each time it brought her to tears. And if anyone asked, nothing could describe how she was currently feeling. She felt stupid. Betrayed. Scared. Hell, maybe even a small bubbling tinge of rage.

How had she not noticed sooner? The strange wording and looks between _them_. Even the question _he_ asked was strange enough to merit suspicion, but given the circumstances it was easily overlooked. However, that though alone didn't bring her comfort. It was her _job_ , the main reason Commander Erwin even sent her out to join the 104th after what happened in Stohess. And she couldn't even do that right.

' _And now Eren is gone... Along with Ymir_.' She thought grimly, finally letting the tears flow freely down her face. ' _Just like the Shapter's... Like Marco.. Mike.. and Carla_..' At the thought, she leaned back, crossing her legs as her fingers brushed over the ribbon in her hair. It was somewhat tattered and worn, but she had somehow managed to keep it all this time.

' _Why can't things just stay the same anymore?_ ' She questioned, looking up to the sky in thought. ' _I'd rather go back to when our biggest worry was over Armin getting bullied than this shit. Everything's gotten so complicated_...' She added silently, thinking back to one of the last altercations they had with those three boys before Shiganshina fell.

- _ **Flashback**_ -

 _"Give it back!"_

 _"I thought I told you already. There's none left cause I ate it. Got it?"_

 _Rosalie fidgets slightly as she turned and looked out to the small market place behind her. Men and women of all ages were out and about completing their shopping and whatnot, completely paying no mind to the brewing argument currently taking place. However, from the look she was receiving from a nearby vendor to her left, she knew he noticed and that he wasn't pleased with the quartets volume._

 _"E-Eren..." she called as she placed a hand on the boys arm, "just let it go. He's already ate the bread, there's nothing we can do about it now... And your starting to cause a scene.."_

 _Their eyes briefly meet, hers pleading while his was filled with annoyance. "I can't just let it go, Rosie!" He snaps before turning his glare to the bully from before. "That was three days worth of food for his family!"_

 _"You've gotta be kidding me. Those table scraps?" Another one of the three bullies taunts, earning a snicker from the first._

 _"Quit it, man. I feel bad now." He scolds playfully, a nasty smirk forming on his face as he puts his focus back on Eren and Rosalie. "If you're fine with vomit, I'll give it back." He adds, hunching over with a fake gag before joining the other two laughing._

 _"Pay him back for what you took!" Eren yells, lunging forward. He headbutts the male, sending him backwards before grabbing his scarf and throwing him into a nearby stall._

 _"Eren!" Rosalie yelps as the brunet tackles the boy to the ground. She moves to pull him off but is held back by the second boy of the three. "Let me go!"_

 _"Heh, you should stay out of it, Rosie. Mikasa isn't here to help you two out now." The male gripping her arms taunts with a laugh, though it quickly turns into a pained filled yelp as the brunette slams the back of her head into his nose. She then jabs her elbow into his stomach before twisting in his hold to swipe his feet from under him, sending him crashing to the floor._

 _"Hey! Knock it off!" The vendor from earlier yells, looking between the two scuffles before turning to the small group of Garrison soldiers playing cards nearby. "Hey! You drunk, good-for-nothing soldiers! Come and break up this fight!"_

 _Hannes, who was coincidentally one of said soldiers, turns and looks from the scuffle to the angered stall owner, a drunken smile playing on his lips. "Put a sock in it. Can't you see the kids are just fooling around?"_

 _"Like hell they're fooling around! Come and stop 'em!"_

 _Seeing as Rosalie was kept busy with the other male, the third bully, who was much larger than the other two in both height and size, walks over and picks Eren up. He hooks his arms under the brunetes and keeps him in a hold, allowing for the first to get up from the ground and hit him in the stomach._

 _Hannes winces slightly as Rosalie takes a nasty hit to the face before chuckling as she returns it tenfold. He looks back to the vendor and grins knowingly. "It'll be fine, I'm telling ya. Someone will be along who can help more than we can."_

 _"Huh?!" The vendor exclaims, he and other observers of the fight looking over as another girl with long black hair appears in a flourish. She leaps off the small set of stairs and kicks the first bully in the face, sending him sprawling back into the stall, earning loud laughter from the tipsy soldiers._

 _"It's Mikasa!" The larger boy of the three exclaims before Mikasa slams her hand into his face to stop him from talking._

 _"Mikasa! Why are you here?!" Eren asks exasperated as he breaks free of the boys hold._

 _She turns to him, her face expressionless as usual. "Eren, if you don't get home and chop wood, your mother will get angry again." She warns, angering the first bully, who she initially sent to the ground, immensely._

 _"You little... Don't underestimate me!" He yells as he moves forward to hit the female. However right as he takes a step, Rosalie trips him up, causing him to stumble allowing Mikasa time to duck under his arm._

 _"You asked for it!"_

 _Eren watches as the two make quick work of the other boys, before moving forward to jump in once more, only to be stopped by Armin. "Eren! Let Mikasa and Rosie handle this!"_

 _"Yeah, right!" The brunet grumbles in response, pushing Armin back as he charges for the larger one of the three, tackling him to the ground earning cheers from Hannes and the other soldiers in return._

 _"Nice one, Eren!"_

 _"Don't lose to Mikasa and Rosalie!"_

 _Their laughter grows even louder when they see their words having noticeable effect on the boy, prompting them to continue pressing him further. And it wasn't until the stall owner threw a bottle in their direction did they stop and focus on him once more._

 _"The hell you doing?" One asks, stepping away from the booze and card filled table._

 _"I told you to stop the fight, you damn freeloaders!"_

 _"What was that?! Wanna say that again?!"_

 _"Damn straight I will! You're a waste of taxes!"_

 _The soldier sneers and takes another step forward, both men now a mere two feet away from each other. "You son of a-"_

 _Hannes took this as a chance to intervene. He places his hands on his compatriots shoulders and holds him back. "Don't let it get to you. It's the truth whether you like it or-" He begins to say but before he could finish, the vendor surges forward and punches him square in the face._

 _Backing up, he reaches up and wipes his now bleeding nose. "Heh. That was a pretty good punch for a chump who runs a stall." He comments, earning a smirk from the opposing male before they both descended into a brawl of their own._

 _By this point, Rosalie had backed off from the fight and was currently nursing both a bruised face and bruised knuckles, opting instead to let Eren and Mikasa finish the fight. Though the former wasn't doing so well, as he was still currently fighting the one boy, while Mikasa had knocked one back into the already destroyed stall before turning back to flip the other into the air._

 _"Get 'em! Knock his lights out, Hannes!"_

 _"You got this! Don't let that useless turd beat you!"_

 _The loud jeering and cheers from both civilian and soldier alike quickly caught the attention of a higher ranking official as he was passing by. "Hey, you idiots! What the hell are you doing?! Cut it out!" The older Garrison soldier yells as he pulled Hannes and the vendor away from each other before his eyes catch sight of the scuffling children._

 _"Give it back!" Eren all but screeched before he was shoved backwards roughly. "Damn it!"_

 _The newly arrived Garrison soldier blows on a small whistle hanging from his neck. "Knock it off!" He roars, pushing past bystanders as he marched towards the small group._

 _"Hey! This is turning pretty serious, you guys!"_

 _"Forget it! Let's scram!"_

 _Seeing as they were making a break for it, the soldier picked up his pace. "Wait right there!" He ordered but was ignored as the three boys took off down the street._

 _"Wait!" Eren yells, watching the three bullies as they ran off into the opposite direction._

 _Armin leaps forward and grabs onto Eren's arm to keep him in place. "Eren! I don't care about the bread anymore! Thanks for trying!"_

 _Mikasa nods and steps forward. "Eren. We should get back home, too."_

 _"Well if we're going, we better go now." Rosalie adds, slowly backing up as she made eye contact with the soldier._

 _Eren shakes his head at the three and pushes Armin away. "Go home without me!" He replies gruffly before taking off down the street after the trio._

 _"Eren!" Mikasa yells as she and Rosalie moved to follow._

 _"Stop right there!" The soldier from before orders, grabbing the two girls by their arms to keep them in place._

 _"Eren! Wait, Eren!" The ebony haired female yells again, but is ignored as the boy rounds the street corner and out of sight._

- _ **Flashback End**_ -

Rosalie is snapped out of her reverie by Mikasa as she quickly crawls over to the walls edge. "Mikasa?"

"You shouldn't be moving! We don't know how badly you're injured!" Armin exclaims, panicked as he moves after her.

Mikasa rounds on him, her eyes wide and frantic. "Where is he?!"

"Eren was taken away. Ymir, too, by Bertolt and Reiner." Armin informed, swallowing thickly as he looked down to his lap. "Eren, he... He lost to the Armored Titan. It's been five hours since then."

Mikasa looked between the two, shocked at the information given. "Is anyone... Is anyone chasing them?" She asks, her gaze finally resting on Rosalie permanently. "Rosie?"

The brunette scowled and looked away with a small shake of her head. Armin looked between the two and sighed, deciding to give a verbal answer. "No..."

"Why not?!"

"They wouldn't let me." Rosalie answered lowly, looking back to the female darkly. "Wouldn't even let me have the ODM Gear from a wounded."

Armin shakes his head, remember the argument the brunette had with Hannes and a few other soldiers hours prior. "Going alone would be suicidal." He stressed before turning to Mikasa. "All the horses are on the other side of the wall. In order to rescue Eren, we have to wait for lifts to come so we can move the horses. There's nothing we can do." He explained and at Mikasa's downhearted expression, he continued. "Section Commander Hange and the other officers are too injured to move. To even send out a small scouting party, we're going to need more soldiers than this. Soldiers with experience. Understand?"

Mikasa sighs and looks down to her lap, all the while grabbing her head. "Not this again..."

"Does it hurt somewhere?" Armin asks concerned as he leaned forward.

"No... I must've hit my head pretty hard, but I'm fine. But... When Eren was taken away by Annie... I chased them right away. And fighting alongside Captain Levi and Rosie, in the end.. in the end, we were able to get him back. But.. it's already been five hours..." Trailing off, she stands and moves over to collect her scarf, which was used previously as her pillow. Wrapping it snugly around her neck, she takes a seat beside the two once more. "Hey, Armin.. Rosie. Why? Why does Eren always go somewhere far away from us?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing." Rosalie mumbles grumpily, fiddling with her fingers.

Armin huffs a small laugh and looks down to his lap. "Yeah, now that you mention it... Eren has always run off of his own, leaving us behind... I guess that's just the way things are meant to happen.. for Eren at least."

"But all I want.. is to be at his side. That's all I ask for..." Mikasa murmurs, silent tears streaming down her cheeks, wetting the fabric of her scarf.

Armin watches with pity as Rosalie wraps an arm around Mikasa's shoulders, both girls leaning into one another for comfort. And it's around this time that Hannes reappears with rations.

"Mikasa? So you're up, huh? I bet you're hungry. Here, eat this." He states, holding out the packet for her to take, and once she does, he turns to Armin. "Armin, catch." He tosses the cracker like sustenance and plops down beside the three, handing Rosalie hers as he does so.

"As usual, field rations are all there is." He comments, taking a large bite of the cracker. "Hmm... Taste neither good nor bad. Same as always. Speaking of which, this is the same as always, too. Ever since the good old days, you three have been there to clean up the mess of that brat. That's what I call a lousy friendship. Sheesh... It's a different time and a different place, but you kids are doing the same thing you always have. Am I right?"

Armin chuckles. "The neighborhood bullies and Titans are a little bit different in size."

Hannes grins. "True... The thing is, that brat isn't even all that good at fighting. But no matter if he's going up against three or five, he'll charge in all the same. By the time Mikasa, Rosie or the soldiers showed up, he's been beaten to a pulp every time. But you know... I've never seen him win a fight before, but I've never seen him get beat up and give up either." He then shifts his body around to face them better. "Sometimes he's so tenacious that even I think it's scary. No matter how many times he's knocked over, he gets back up. That's the kinda guy he is. You think he'll get taken away without putting up a fight? Nope. Hell keep resisting as long as he has strength. Even more so when he's up against just two. Hell give 'em hell no matter who he's up against. Until you or I show up to help. That's how Eren's always been."

"He's always been warped, that's for sure." Rosalie hummed, her inner turmoil calming somewhat at Hannes' words. "I hated him when we first met, ya know. He was so bullheaded and he had a temper. I wasn't used to it."

"He grows on you, that's for sure." Hannes concedes with a laugh, ruffling her hair gently before looking out over the wall thoughtfully. "I loved those good old days. If you ask Eren, he'd say those days were nothing more than a false peace. But for me, I'm more than happy to be a drunk, useless soldier. If it means getting back those plain, ordinary days... I'll do whatever I have to. No matter how long it takes to get there." He then looks back to them. "I'm coming, too. Without you four together again, I can't bring back the good old days."

At his words, the three share a look and nod determinedly before tearing into their rations with a newfound vigor.

* * *

They would get Eren back, that for sure. And God have mercy on anyone who tries to stop them, because they surely wouldn't.


	34. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

The sound of approaching horses gained everyone's attention, prompting them to look up. There they were met with the sight of Commander Erwin leading both Survey Corps and Military Police soldiers.

"They're here."

Murmurs break out over the small crowd, though Rosalie payed them no mind as she put all of her attention on Armin as he spoke to Historia.

"Krista... I'd prefer if you stayed back, but..."

The blonde gives him a halfhearted smile. "No matter what you say, I won't. I refuse to wait here when Ymir is taken away. You three should know how I feel."

Connie, standing off to the side, cuts in. "Krista has a point, Armin. We have plenty of reasons for chasing after them. One of which I still can't believe.. that Reiner and Bertolt are our enemies. I've gotta hear it straight from their mouths."

"If you get the chance." Rosalie comments, briefly meeting the trios gaze before looking back to scour the oncoming group. "I could care less for what they have to say. We're getting Eren and Ymir back, and I don't care about who I'll have to cut through to get to them."

"You really think it'll be that easy?" Connie asks, sharing a concerned look with Armin. "Confronting Reiner and Bertolt, I mean."

"Of course it won't." Rosalie replies, her expression softening a bit. "We've lived and trained with them for years. But I'm tired of all these games, and until we bring him home, Eren will be one of my top priorities." Not only had her tone left no more room for discussion, but Erwin and the group had finally reach their side, putting all conversations on hold besides those that were necessary.

"You made it, Commander Erwin!" Moblit says breathlessly, pushing through to the front of the crowd as the blond comes to a stop on his horse and dismounts.

"Is the situation the same?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good." Erwin replies with a nod before looking over his shoulder. "Deploy the lifts!"

Suddenly, before anything else could be said, Hange crawled over and grabbed onto Moblit's ankle. The male in return looks down at her wide eyed. "Hange?!"

* * *

She looks up at him weakly, obviously in pain from the steam burns on her face. "Moblit.. g-gimmie a map."

A few minutes later while the horses were being loaded and moved, everyone was gathered around Hange's form as she spoke. "It might be a long shot, but there's a giant forest here." She informs, pointing to a place in the map before looking up to Erwin as he kneeled beside her. "We should head straight for it. Though, it's not like they have a way to hide the Armored Titans footsteps, but... I think that's where they're headed."

"Why's that?"

"It's a gamble, but even if they have the strength to change into Titans, the other Titans outside the wall will still be a threat. Especially after all that fighting. They might not be as bad off as Eren, but I'm sure they're exhausted. Like how Annie was out cold for a while. Lets assume now that their destination is somewhere outside Wall Maria. Considering the distance they'll have to cover, we can assume they'll need to recover stamina. Which means... They'll want to rest somewhere where Titans are unable to reach them. At least until nightfall when Titans can't move. We have until night! If we reach the forest by nightfall, we still might make it in time!"

Erwin nods and stands to his full height. "Lets move!" And at his order, everyone scrambles about to get ready.

* * *

Rosalie weaves around soldier after soldier, looking for someone who could help her retrieve a set of ODM Gear, only stopping as a hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking up, her eyes met with her father's. "Papa!"

As she turned, he reaches out and places a hand on the top of her head, giving her hair a small rub. "Thank heavens you're alright..." He murmurs, relieved, before pulling her into a warm embrace. "Don't do something like that again! Stay with the others next time!"

Rosalie pulls away enough to look up at his face, her brows furrowed. "I was only following orders! You were there when Erwin asked me.."

"Erwin's a damned fool!" He interrupted, stepping back to take in more of her disheveled appearance, his annoyance growing by the minute.

Rosalie's once neat braid now resembled a rats nest as it hung over her shoulder, what with the copious amounts of flyaway hairs sticking out in odd places or hanging limply into her exhausted green orbs. She had a few scrapes on both her hands and cheeks along with a few small steam burns, and while they were nowhere near as severe compared to what Hange and other outranking officers received -they looked painful nonetheless.

"Papa! Don't say stuff like that!" She scolded, backing away a few steps to look around at the scrambling soldiers. "If someone heard you-"

"They've all already heard my opinion on the matter. Erwin himself even knows." James replied, quickly cutting her off once more as he began to gently guide her to a lift. "I have your gear, it's with Kirschstein now."

"Jean?" Rosalie questions as their short walk comes to a stop, her eyes following her father's gaze before instantly locking on the male in question. He must've heard her voice, seeing as he spun around at an almost neck breaking speed to face them.

James nods to the boy, who was slowly beginning to grow on him -though he'd never admit it- and moves to step away. "There's some things I need to prepare as well as speak with Erwin about. You two will be riding the lift together." He informs, bending slightly to kiss Rosalie on the top of her head. "Be safe... And Kirschstein," he calls out as the younger male tenses, "take care of her."

"Y-yes sir!" Jean replies with a stiff nod, his posture only relaxing once the intimidating father was out of sight.

* * *

After fastening the last buckle of her gear in place, Rosalie adjusts a few of the leather straps that started to pinch uncomfortably at her skin. Once she was done, she undid the disaster that was her braid and ran her fingers through the long tresses, wincing as a few knots were discovered. As she done so, she glanced up to Jean.

The male had been mostly silent after her father left, appearing to be lost in thought, so she decided to leave him be for the time being. Though it didn't stop her curiosity from peaking as soon as her eyes caught sight of the light flush coating his cheeks and the tips of his ears when their gazes would briefly meet.

Sighing, she pulled her hair up and into a messy bun before cramming her ribbon onto her pants pocket. "Okay, Jean, what is it?" She asks curiously, mentally taking note of his flinch at the question. "You've been awfully quiet... Too quiet, actually. So what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing, Rosie." He answers lowly, forcing an uncomfortable silence to form between them.

Rosalie stared at him for a long moment. "Jean."

He sighs, almost as if he were annoyed, and turns to face her. "You're an idiot, ya know that?"

Slightly offended, Rosalie crosses her arms and puffs her chest out, taking a defensive stance. "What?" She asks, returning the boys glare wholeheartedly. "You wanna run that by me again?"

Jean scoffs. "I don't think I need to, it's not like you'd listen anyway!" He growls out, taking a step closer to the smaller female. "I told you to stay out of trouble, and what do you do? You go and put yourself headfirst into the most precarious situations!"

"At the time, it wasn't considered all that dangerous!" Rosalie replies in disbelief. "And what does it matter to you, Jean? We're not together, and even if we were, who are you to tell me what to do? You can't dictate what I can and cannot do!"

Jean rubs a hand down his face with a loud groan. "That's not what I-... God, your so.. so _infuriating_!"

"Infuriating? _I'm_ the one who's infuriating?" Rosalie asks with a mocking laugh. "Well if this isn't the pot calling the kettle black! You... You narcissistic, pigheaded- _mmph_!"

Before she could finish, Jean huffs and quickly closes the distance between them. He then cups her face in his hands and smashes his lips to hers, leaving her frozen in place for a moment as she stared up at him wide-eyed.

...

A few seconds pass before he feels her relax and return the kiss gently, causing an immense jolt of relief to fill his entire being. Backing away slightly, he opens his eyes and stares down at her.

"What was that for?" Rosalie asks softly, her voice now a mere whisper. "J-Jean?"

Jean laughs and nudges her nose with his own. "Are you really that dense, or are you just teasing me?" He answers with a question of his own, and at her flushed reaction, he presses his forehead against hers. "...Please don't scare me like that again, okay?"

Rosalie looks down shyly and nods, giving him the chance to press a kiss to the crown of her head.

"I'm going to check if the horses are ready. Once your finished, meet me at the lift."

Rosalie nods again and once he's out of sight, brings her fingers up to brush her lips lightly, the apples of her cheeks turning cherry red at the lingering feeling.


	35. Chapter 33

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

They rode hard and fast, pushing their horses to the limit as if they were trying to outrun time itself. Which, _technically they were_ , given the current circumstances. And surprisingly enough, they were making impeccable progress. Each stride allowed them to close in on the five hour head-start Reiner and Bertolt left behind in their wake. And with the new formation underway, it would only be a matter of time before they finally caught up.

Currently, the large mismatched group of military branches were spread out, with everyone keeping their eyes peeled in all directions for any Titans breaking into the formation. Though they didn't have to wait very long as red streams of smoke began to trail into the air.

"A red smoke signal."

Erwin glances in the direction with a acknowledging nod before bringing out his own flare gun. He shoots off a green smoke round, directing those behind him to shift directions, though before any change could be made, two more red streams fill the air to his left followed by one directly ahead.

"Commander! We're surrounded!" One of the escorts called, stating the obvious, but Erwin remained silent.

"There's another way around! Should we head towards it?" Another asked.

Erwin eyed the slim opening between the smoke trails, though before he could reply directly, multiple red flares from all around the formation shot into the air at once.

They were completely surrounded.

Weighing the risk of his next move, Erwin's eyes narrow for a moment before he shakes his head. They were so close to the forest Hange described, too close. And while continuing on as is would risk an immeasurable amount of military casualties, they would also reach Eren faster. "No... Any detours and we'll be too late." He replies, his voice growing in volume, "Well force our way through! All soldiers, prepare for battle!"

At his order they continued to charge ahead, and soon enough the forest was within view. Multiple Titans, varying in size and shape, also began to make an appearance as they began to exit the thick foliage.

As they drew closer, a sudden flash of light shined from deep within the forest, it's gleam barely visible.

"A light?" Mikasa murmurs, gaining the attention of those who had not seen the occurrence.

Armin straightens up on his saddle, his crystal blue eyes peering intensely into the tree line. "Straight ahead in the forest! I saw a light! It's the light that appears when a Titan transforms!"

Rosalie clicked her tongue. ' _Ideally, this type of terrain isn't suitable for Reiner. The trees would only slow him down, his best bet would be to transform at the forest's edge. Besides that, Ymir was already starting to heal by the time we reached the wall... Could she be making a break for it? And if so, does she have Eren with her? He could be her trump card for getting on the military's good side._ '

"Then we're just in time." Erwin replies, snapping her out of her thoughts and prompting her to look his way.

He turns back around on his horse and pulls out one of his blades, pointing towards the forest. "Soldiers, disperse!" He orders, and the group splits, some riding towards the tree line while the rest circle around. "We believe the enemy has already transformed! Locate Eren and recover him!"

They all weave around the Titans, whose small group was slowly forming into a large horde. Left and right soldiers were either swatted off their horses or grabbed and eaten, their screams resonating throughout the area.

As they reach the trees, Jean looks back as another member of the Military Police is grabbed immediately off his horse. "Another one of the Police!" He yells, fighting the urge to go back and rescue the poor soul.

"Battle is not our objective! Prioritize recovery and retreat!" Erwin replies, and with that the group splits completely.

* * *

Hannes turns to one of the Garrison soldiers riding in their group. "Phil! Round up the horses!" He orders as they enter the forest.

"Yes, sir!"

At his reply, the group jumps off their steeds before using their gear to propel themselves higher up into the trees. They maneuver through the foliage, with Hannes taking the lead.

He looks over his shoulder. "First thing is to find the enemy and let the others know! They should be fleeing from the forest!" He informs, and at their nods of understanding, he looks ahead. "Break!"

The group divides before spreading out into every direction, and not long after a roar is heard throughout the forest.

* * *

"Is that the scream of a Titan?"

"It came from ahead!"

True to the soldiers words, as soon as they broke into a small clearing of sorts, their eyes instantly lock on Ymir's Titan form hanging on the side of a tree. The sight alone was enough to prompt one of the males to draw his blades.

"You can't hide from me!" He yells, pausing slightly as something speeds past him.

"Wait!" Connie yells as he hooks into the tree next to the Shifter. "This is Ymir! She's the one they took! In Titan form!" He informs before turning to look up at the Shifter. "Hey, Ymir! Why are you the only one here?!" He asks, though his only response is her turning her head in another direction, paying him no mind whatsoever. "Where's Eren?! What about Reiner?! Bertolt?!"

By this point others from the 104th Cadet Corps arrive, each one resting on branches or hooking into trees with their gear.

"So that's Ymir?" Armin asks, observing the way she would continuously look around.

Mikasa leans forward slightly. "Did she turn into a Titan and fight with Reiner?!"

"Ymir?" Jean questions, briefly looking towards Sasha and Rosalie in disbelief. "Did you get away from Reiner? Where are they?!"

"Tell us anything, Ymir!" Sasha calls out additionally, her eyes wide and hopeful.

The female Shifter gave no notion that she heard them at all. The only response given was her looking around, taking everyone in.

"Say something already!" Connie roars out, frustrated. He then maneuvers himself to where he's standing on her head, jumping and stomping his feet in anger. "Hey, ugly! We're in a hurry!"

"C'mon, Ymir! The faster you help us, the sooner we can all go home! Historia's worried about you!" Rosalie calls, earning the females instant attention. "Give us something, yeah? I know you can speak in that form!" However, despite the brunettes urges, Ymir gives no response and looks around once more.

"Is she keeping an eye out for Reiner? Something's not right." Armin murmurs to himself, also giving a look around. "Why.. is she looking at everybody one by one?"

"Ymir!" At the sound of Historia's voice, and much like when Rosalie spoke, Ymir turns instantly, her eyes locking on the blondes small frame as she neared. "Thank goodness! You're alright!"

Suddenly, Ymir shifts her hold on the tree and pushes off its trunk with her feet. She lunges forward and opens her mouth wide, giving no time to react as she swallows Historia whole.

"No..." Sasha whimpered.

"She... She ate Krista!" Connie exclaims shocked.

It was as if time itself stopped in that moment. Everyone froze, unsure of what just transpired as they watched Ymir turn and swing away in the opposite direction. And it wasn't until Jean surged forward, did they move.

"Don't just stand there! Chase her!" He yells, propelling himself forward, leading the way as the others came to their senses and followed suit.

They weaved around tree after tree, each maneuver putting them further behind as Ymir continuously increased her speed.

"She's too fast! We're losing her!"

Mikasa briefly glances away from the Shifter's fleeing form and up to Jean, her face now holding a permanent scowl. "Why would Ymir do that?!"

The two-toned haired male scoffed. "I can't be the only one who could've guessed it would turn out this way!"

"Yeah! She's clearly hostile to us now!" Armin adds, his brows furrowing. "Looks like she's cooperating with Reiner! She lured us right in!"

Rosalie clicks her tongue, increasing her speed as the forest begins to break. ' _It just doesn't make sense to me. None of it does!_ ' The small voice in the back of her mind grumbles. ' _Ymir has shown time and time again of how protective she is over Kris- Historia. Why would she throw her right into the fray, knowing she could get killed? And even if they're working together, Reiner isn't the most trustworthy. He and Bertolt proved that they only care about their mission and their own wellbeing! They don't care about what happens to Eren once they return to whatever hellhole they crawled out of, so why should Historia be any different? It's like putting a lamb up for slaughter._ ' At this, the brunette looks away from Ymir and to the trio next to her. She opens her mouth to voice her concerns but stops as a blinding light encompasses the area.

Looking ahead, their eyes lock onto Reiner's Titan form as he exits the forest. Once again, Bertolt hooks into the shifters back to hitch a ride and Ymir quickly joins him, their forms growing smaller by the minute.

Having no other choice and seeing as they were at the forests edge, they all come to a stop on a few low hanging branches, their gear rendered useless without anything else to hook into.

Armin squints, his eyes focusing on the figure bounded to Bertolt's back with rope, realization quickly setting in. "Oh no... Eren's being taken away!" He yells, distressed. And as soon as the words leave his lips, Hannes appears from behind in a flourish, his face holding a deep and fierce scowl.

"Don't stop!" He roars as everyone turns to look at him. "Get on your horses and chase!" He orders again as Phil appears below with their abandoned horses tethered to his own.

A fresh wave of determination sets in for them all, and once they quickly regroup and remount their steeds they're off with Hannes leading the way, quickly closing the gap Reiner once again left behind.

"I'm getting him back no matter what! Even if it means trading my life for it!"

Jean smirks to himself at Hannes' bold proclamation. "He's not fast enough to escape! We'll catch up!"

Rosalie stares at Reiner's back contemplating, her eyes zeroing in on the backs of his calves. "Earlier he broke the armor-like plating on his legs to give himself more speed, right?" She questions, and at Armin's nod she continues. "He may be holding back a bit. Waiting for the opportune moment to use that final burst of speed... He's still recuperating, and transforming twice in one day with only a few hours of rest has to take a tole on his energy. Now is probably the best time to over take him, but we need to keep an eye on Ymir, she's a wild card in all of this."

Mikasa grunts and urges her horse to move faster. "This time, I won't hesitate. I'll kill them both, I swear! And if Ymir gets in my way, she's asking for it, too. No matter what it takes... I will!"

* * *

A few minutes later and true to Jean's words, they caught up to the three, close enough to finally make a move. Hannes unsheathes his blades and jumps off his horse, quickly hooking into Reiner's leg. He propels himself forward and attempts to slice at the Shifter's ankle but fails, making him lose balance and tumble to the ground.

Following his example, scout after scout move from their horses, each one attempting to slow Reiner down. One maneuvers around and hooks into the Shifter's neck right next to a fearful Bertolt and now conscious Eren, though before he could do any damage, Ymir grabs his wires and slams him to the ground.

Rosalie winces and looks back to the fallen soldier before locking eyes with Mikasa. "I'll follow your lead!" She calls out, preparing to dismount her horse.

Mikasa, receiving the answer she wanted, nods and jumps from the back of her own steed. She uses Ymir's current distraction and surges forward, slicing the female Shifter's eye. She then moves in on Bertolt, who makes a quick retreat to Reiner's front.

"Reiner! Protect us!"

In response to his friends cries, Reiner makes a deep guttural sound and brings his arms up. Crossing his wrists, he cups the two to his neck, right under his chin creating a nook.

As he does this, Mikasa brings her blades down, just barely missing Bertolt by a hair. Scowling, she lands on the Shifter's hand and peers through a gap between his fingers at the two, her leer alone causing Bertolt to sweat more than usual.

Suddenly, Ymir swings her arm around and attempts to swat Mikasa away. However before she can do any real damage, Rosalie swoops up from the underside of Reiner's arm and slices off a few of her fingers, allowing Mikasa time to spring away.

Sending the brunette a small nod of thanks, Mikasa turns her attention back to Ymir. ' _I knew it! I'll have to kill Ymir first!_ ' Gritting her teeth, she goes to attack, but stops as Historia intervenes.

"Wait, Mikasa!"

Gasping at the sudden appearance of the blonde, Mikasa twists around and lands on the back of Reiner's head.

"Don't kill Ymir!"

"That all depends on Ymir!" Mikasa snaps, not even flinching as Rosalie joins her side. "What will it be? I'll kill everyone that gets in my way, so choose!"

Historia's eyes water as she takes a small step forward, her thoughts racing as she tries to form an acceptable response. She glances towards the more compassionate one of the duo, though is even more distressed to find Rosalie staring back uncaringly. The brunette grunts and adjusts her hold on her blades, their shine making them look all the more dangerous. Panicking, Historia brings her hands up into a placating motion. "No, wait! Ymir will be killed unless she does what Reiner and Bertolt say! She doesn't have a choice!"

"Everyone has a choice!" Rosalie snaps, earning a flinch from Historia and a warning growl from Ymir.

With shadowed eyes, Mikasa glares down at the smaller blonde. "There's only so many lives that I actually care about. My enemies made deciding that easy six years ago." She informs, her expression becoming even more grim. "So.. you're mistaken to seek any compassion from me right now, I'm all out of time and room in my heart to care. Krista.. do you pick Eren or Ymir? Which is it? Will you get in my way, too?!"

At the underlying threat, Ymir roars and moves to attack but stops as the blonde turns to her. "Stop, Ymir! Don't fight back! You'll die! Don't move!"

Seeing the Shifter hesitate slightly, Rosalie decides to speak up. "Ymir.." she calls and once she has their attention she continues, "You know you won't stand a chance against the both of us, so back off." At that, Ymir lets out a low growl as if to say _try me_ , though Rosalie ignores it. "You also know that if the situation was reversed, no one could stop you from getting Historia back. I don't know what kind of bullshit lie you told her -and frankly I don't really care, but Eren is on the line, and that's something I won't let slide so easily. So do yourself a favor. **Back**. **Off**."

"Ymir..." Historia calls pleadingly.

The Shifter glances back to a weary Mikasa, who stiffens at the eye contact, but doesn't move any further allowing the female to swoop back down to Reiner's clasped hands.

"Thanks Freckles." Rosalie calls, earning an agitated huff in return as the rest of the 104th join Mikasa below.

* * *

"Quit it, Eren! Don't struggle!"

Despite the situation at hand, Jean smirks to himself. "Good luck with that, Bertolt. It's impossible to get him to calm down. He's the most irritating guy there is! I know better than anyone!" He calls, and after no response from Bertolt in return, he continues. "I hate him as much as you do. So lets beat him up together. Why don't you come out of there?"

There was another brief silence on the tall males end before it was broken again, this time by Mikasa. "Bertolt! Give him back!"

From his spot beside Jean, Connie looked around, his eyes trailing from Reiner's face and back to his hand where Bertolt was hiding. "Hey... You're kidding, right? Bertolt? Reiner? This whole time... You kept quiet and deceived us? That's so cruel!"

"You guys! Tell us it's all a lie!" Sasha cuts in, looking up to Reiner's Titan face, though he refused to return the gesture as he stared straight ahead.

Once again another silence occurred, this time broken by Jean, his voice wavering as it lost the strength it had previously. "Hey, hey, hey... You think you can just keep running away? That's not gonna happen! For three years, didn't we sleep under the same roof as comrades through thick and thin? Bertolt..." he trailed off, "Your odd sleeping positions were truly an art form. After a while, we all looked forward each morning to seeing your pose.. and tried using it to predict the weather. But you... To think you, the invader.. could sleep like a log.. right next to your victims!"

"Was everything just a lie?" Connie asked again, his voice thick with emotion. "Remember we talked about surviving this together? And that we'd grow old, and someday we'd all go out for drinks together? Was everything.. all a lie? Was it?!" Receiving no answer, Connie looks down to his boots, his eyes brimming with tears. "You guys... What were you thinking this whole time?"

Mikasa scoffs, prompting everyone to look her way as she stares down at the opening in Reiner's fingers. "What's it even matter anymore? Just focus on cutting open his neck. If you hesitate for a moment, we won't be able to get Eren back." She then looks up to meet their gazes head on, her expression stern. "They are enemies of humanity. That's all there is to know."

"T-tell me who!" Bertolt stammers out, making everyone go wide eyed in surprise as he continues. "Who the hell would want to kill people by their own choice?! Who the hell would like to do this sort of thing?!" He yells, his voice becoming more and more frantic and thick as he spoke. "Do you think I wanted to do this?! People hate and despise us... We've done such evil things, we deserve to die. Things we'll never be able to take back... But.. we just.. couldn't come to terms with our sins. The only time we had some respite.. was when we pretended to become soldiers. That's not a lie! Connie! Jean! It's true we may have deceived everyone, but it's not all a lie! We really considered you comrades!" At this, Bertolt's voice grows softer. "Neither of us have any right to even apologize. But.. someone... Please... Someone, please... Someone find us!"

Mikasa's face remained blank and uncaring. "Bertolt... Give Eren back."

They hear him sigh weakly. "It's no use... I can't. Someone has to be the one to do it. Someone has to be the one to stain their hands with blood."

Rosalie scoffs and sends one last look towards Ymir and, once she's sure the Shifter won't move, jumps down with her blade drawn. Hooking into the hand, she brings her blade down and stabs the exposed muscle between Reiner's fingers. Over his growls of pain, she can barely hear Bertolt give a surprised gasp.

"Rosie..." Sasha begins but stops as the smaller brunette shushes her.

"Bertolt..." she calls out, "Everyone has a choice. So for _once_ in your _miserable_ life, do something good!" When he doesn't answer, she bites her lip and jams the blade in deeper, her eyes slowly beginning to sting. "Back at Utgard Castle, you asked me a question. Do you remember?... What you asked me?"

Taking his continued silence as a cue to go on, she takes a deep breath and steels her voice. "Well I think... _**I finally have my answer**_. So let Eren go, before I have to _**act out on it**_."

Her statement left everyone on edge as the atmosphere surrounding their small group became tense. Almost suffocatingly so. However, before anything else could be said, a shout from below gained their attention.

"You guys!"

Looking down, they spot Hannes riding alongside Reiner's feet, his face ashen in color. "Get away from there!" He yells again, looking forward wearily. "I can't believe him... what the hell is that Erwin thinking?" He grumbles to himself, turning his attention back to the others above. "He's leading a horde of Titans this way! You guys! Jump and get outta there!"

At his words, they follow his gaze and surely enough there in the distance was Erwin with a large group of Titans in tow, prompting them all to scatter as the approaching group picked up speed.


	36. Chapter 34

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

The next few minutes were a blur.

As soon as the Titans caught sight of Reiner's hulking form, their attention shifts to him, almost immediately forgetting about the soldiers leading them along. Noticing this, Erwin gave a quick order to disperse which was quickly followed, leaving Reiner and the horde to meet in a head-on collision moments later.

Keeping his hands cupped around Bertolt and Eren, Reiner ducks low and rams into the first few Titans that cross his path, sending them flying. However, before he could rejoice mentally at the small win, a smaller Titan of about four to five meters tall latches onto his leg, sending him to the ground.

Seeing this opportunity, other Titans of the horde converge upon the small group. One even manages to make a grab for Historia, who was still out in the open, only to have its eyes clawed out by Ymir in response.

Reiner lets out a low, guttural sound as he tries to regain his balance, however the Titans kept coming. He searches the area, his eyes locking on the small militia regrouping at a safe distance. It's then he realizes Erwin's plan, and the Shifter feels a surge of anger fill his being, fueling his determination to finish the mission at hand.

He lets out a loud roar and the sound carries, resonating throughout the area.

* * *

"What's going on? Is this hell?" Jean asks aloud, looking back at the horde obscuring his view of Reiner.

"No.. but it will be!" Erwin replies as he passes. Once he reaches the front of the group he holds up his right arm, his blade already drawn. "All soldiers, charge! The fate of humanity will be determined in this very moment!"

"You're a suicidal bastard, Erwin!" James snaps, approaching the blond on his own horse. "There's too many Titans for a group this size!" He adds before lowering his voice so only the Commander could hear. "You'll be leading most of these soldiers to their deaths, and for what? Glory?"

Erwin turns and meets the Colonel's gaze, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips. "You can ridicule and rebuff my decisions later, James." He replies before addressing the rest of the group. "There is no future where humanity can inhabit these lands without Eren! We recover Eren and immediately retreat!" He then rides forward a bit and brings his hands up into a salute. "Give your hearts!"

They charge forward, and the sound of everyone's war cries was almost deafening.

As they approach, they notice that with the help of Ymir, Reiner was able to grapple away from most of the Titans that had a hold on him. However, the distance forced him to use his hands to fend off anymore attacks, leaving Bertolt and Eren vulnerable and in the open.

"It worked! His hands gone!" Jean exclaims impressed.

Mikasa nods, not once looking away from her target. Bertolt. "Now's our chance!"

Jean sent the girl a look of disbelief. "Hey, Mikasa?! Can't you see all those Titans?! How do you plan on getting through that mess?"

"We'll have to force our way through!" Rosalie cuts in, gaining the males attention as his head snapped in her direction. He opens his mouth to reply but stops as Erwin raises his right arm once more.

"Advance!"

Suddenly, as if in slow motion to those behind him, a Titan appears to the blond's right. It bites down on Erwin's arm, pulling him off and away from his horse

"Commander Erwin!" A soldier shrieks as they pass.

Erwin, however, wasn't perturbed by the current situation. An almost crazed gleam comes to his blue eyes and with a flourish, he brandishes his left blade and gestures forward once more. "Advance! Eren is just ahead! Advance!"

His yells continue until they are out of hearing range, and by this point they make direct contact with the horde.

* * *

It was horrifying.

Rosalie couldn't seem look away as complete and utter chaos erupted from all around. The smell of blood and the sounds of screaming filled the air as the group was picked off one by one. Some soldier's were squashed or swatted away along with their horses while the rest were either devoured by Titans or killed by friendly fire.

"Rosie!"

At the sound of Armin's voice, the brunette snapped to and looked ahead, her eyes widening at the sight of the large hand coming her way. She weaved around the offending limb and sped between the monstrosities legs, quickly catching up to her friends once more before sending the blond a nod of thanks.

It's then that Mikasa makes her move. Having been somewhat in the lead, she jumps off her horse and grapples her way up towards Bertolt and Eren. Drawing her own blades, she makes a swipe at Bertolt, who dodges to the side. Looking back, she glowers and makes eye contact with the male before Eren catches her attention with a panicked grunt, though is to late as large fingers wrap around her midsection.

The Titan tightens its grip around her and the others could only watch in horror as multiple cracking sounds fill the air along with her cries of pain.

"Mikasa!" Jean shrieks, jumping off his own horse. "You piece of shit! Let her go!" He yells angrily, propelling himself up and towards the Titans face, stabbing it in the eyes.

It lets out a pain filled roar and makes a blind swipe at the male. However, before any real damage could be done, Rosalie appears and severs its fingers before maneuvering around to slice the nape. She then hooks into Reiner's jaw, twisting around to hang at an angle on his neck as she puts her focus on Bertolt and Eren.

"R-Rosie..." Bertolt stammers, fidgeting slightly as the girl adjusts her grip on her blades.

"Eren, are you alright?" She asks, and at his nod she turns her attention back to Bertolt. "One last chance, Bertolt. Let him go. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Bertolt shakes his head, his eyes watering slightly from both guilt and frustration. "We've come this far already. We're taking Eren home with us. We're going back to our hometown."

A menacing glint forms in Rosalie's eyes as she sneers. "You're stupid to think that I'll just let that happen." With that, she tilts her head to the side. "Do you really think your ' _hometown_ ' will protect you and keep me from getting him back? You don't want me as your enemy Bertolt. I've learned a lot from Sasha over the past three years, and I'm sure all of those survival exercises Shadis put us through will come in handy." As she speaks, her expression grows darker. "If it comes down to it, I'll burn every forest to the ground. I'll tear everything apart brick by brick.. plank by plank.. and when I find you, you'll wish you took me up on this offer."

Bertolt swallowed thickly as he felt Eren shudder at the girls tone. He opens his mouth to speak but stops as Armin appears, hooking into the side of Reiner's face, balancing himself above Rosalie with ease. "Bertolt!"

A few seconds of silence pass before Armin meets Bertolt's gaze with a wide, crazed smile, taking everyone aback. "Are you two okay with this? Leaving behind a comrade and returning home?" He asks finally, causing Reiner to tense as Bertolt takes a sharp breath.

Rosalie stares up at the blond, masking her confusion with a blank expression. ' _What is he doing? Or even talking about? There's no way-_...' Realization dawns on her then. ' _They don't know about Annie's capture! It was a covert operation, and the Titan appearance happened right after! They never got word of it_.' At that thought, she turns back to gauge Bertolt's reaction.

If possible, Armin's grin grows even wider, almost wicked as he keeps eye contact with Bertolt. "You're abandoning Annie?" He asks softly in faux innocence. "You know where she's at? Far north, deep underground in the Utopia District.. and being tortured. It was her screams that taught us something. That even with her bodies healing, you can never get rid of the pain. They're taking special care to ensure she doesn't die. And as we speak, they're not giving her body any rest. They're torturing her every way they know how."

Bertolt jolts forward, the grip on his blades tightening. "You spawn of the devil! I'll pulverize you!"

He steps forward to attack and Rosalie maneuvers slightly to block Armin from reach, but before Bertolt could move anymore Reiner intervenes, wrapping his hand around the males legs.

Suddenly, in that exact moment, Erwin appears in a flourish and cuts the bonds keeping Eren tied to Bertolt's back, his blades leaving behind a considerable wound on the boys chest and abdomen area. It's then Mikasa takes this chance to grab Eren and make a run for it.

"All soldiers, retreat!"

At Erwin's sudden order, the remaining soldiers left, scattered, each one weaving in and out of the Titans legs.

Reiner, realizing what just happened, growls and widens his stance. He reaches out and grabs one of the offending Titans by the neck before chucking it in the groups direction.

* * *

Spotting a few soldiers crushed by the once airborne Titan, Rosalie feels her breath hitch. Glancing back, she watches as Reiner picks up another Titan and flings it away in rage. "He's throwing them?!" She shrieks and looks back to Mikasa, who appears just as pressed.

Suddenly a shadow came over head, and before they knew it, the shockwave of another airborne Titan hitting the ground sends them all flying from their horses.

Dust fills the air and everything goes black.

* * *

At the sound of the two spooked horses running away, Mikasa opens her eyes and slowly raises herself up from the ground. The dull pain pulsing from her sides growing in intensity by the second. "Eren... Rosie..." She calls out weakly, earning a grunt from the male in return to her right.

Sighing in relief, Mikasa nods to herself in reassurance. That is until her eyes caught sight of the smaller brunettes unconscious form a few meters away. "Rosie!" She yelps with a start, slightly curling in on herself as pain shot throughout her body. "R-Rosalie!" She called again, this time receiving a small twitch, nothing more.

Eren pushes himself up onto his knees and began to crawl his way over to check on the girl, but the sudden sound of gigantic footsteps stop him in his place.

Looking up, the duo's eyes grow wide as the Titan neared, its large and terrifyingly familiar smile sending their nerves on edge.


	37. Chapter 35

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

"-sie..."

...

"-osie!"

...

"R-Rosalie!"

Twitching slightly, the brunette slowly came to. With a low groan, she slowly opens her eyes before hissing in instant regret as the evening sunlight attacks her retinas. "Damn.." she curses, squeezing them tightly once more as she pushed herself up onto her knees. ' _What happened?_ '

Her ears were ringing, and the headache pounding at her skull was anything but soothing, both leaving her nauseous and somewhat disoriented. Looking around, she takes in the scenery, images of a time long passed coming to mind instantly as soon as her green orbs locked on a familiar patch of purple wildflowers to her left.

' _ **"It's really pretty out today huh, Mikasa?~"**_ '

' _ **"Yeah."**_ '

' _This place_...'

' _ **"What's with the flowers?"**_ '

' _ **"I noticed this morning that the ones your mama had on the windowsill were starting to wilt, so I got her some fresh ones."**_ '

' _ **"What a suck up..."**_ '

' _ **"You're just jealous cause your mom likes me more!"**_ '

She lets her finger graze one of the petals. ' _It's so familiar..._ '

It's then she noticed that something warm was trickling down her temple. Reaching up, Rosalie lightly grazes the area with her fingers before pulling back. ' _Blood?... Why am I bleeding?_..' she muses, her brows furrowing in alarm. Her confusion, however, was short lived. It was as if a dam broke inside her head, allowing memories of recent events to come pouring through.

' _ **"Do you... Do you think you could forgive those involved? The Titan Shifters?"**_ '

' _ **"Five years ago, we demolished the wall and began our attack on humanity."**_ '

' _ **"I'm the Armored Titan and he's the Colossal Titan."**_ '

' _ **"One last chance, Bertolt. Let him go. Don't make this harder than it has to be."**_ '

' _ **"We've come this far already. We're taking Eren home with us. We're going back to our hometown."**_ '

"Eren!"

Jumping at the abrupt shout, the brunette moves instantly without thinking. Her head snaps over to the right, sending a sharp jolt of pain from her head and down her spine. Her vision blurs slightly, quickly followed by white spots that obscure Mikasa and Eren's forms from view.

Biting down on her lip, drawing blood in the process, Rosalie swallows back the wail that wanted to rise up her throat as she clutched her head in her hands. ' _What's going on?! Mikasa hasn't sounded like that since_...' Allowing the thought to trail off, she ignores the pain and looks up, her eyes widening at the Titan reaching its hand out. ' _That Titan.. it's the one that-_ '

Suddenly, as if to confirm her thoughts, a familiar figure appears and stops the oncoming hand from grabbing the kneeling duo.

"Hannes!" Eren, having removed the gag from his mouth, shouts.

The blond makes brief eye contact with the trio before letting out a fierce roar. He steps forward and slashes one of his blades across the Titan's palm and wrist.

"Hann..es..." Rosalie pants, her tear-filled eyes wide as saucers.

He turns to them with a laugh. "What are the odds of this?! Check it out you three!" He exclaims and turns back to the Titan. "You just watch. I'm about to avenge your mother and butcher the shit out of this!" He then runs forward slightly before using his gear to hook into and grapple closer to the Titan.

The Titan turns and follows after him, its attention solely on the blond as it attempts to swat him out of the air.

"Hannes!" Eren yells again, obviously wanting nothing more than for the blond to get the two injured girls beside him away from danger and leave the Titan for him to take care of.

The older blond ignores the brunet and continues to make slices all over the Titans body, however none were quite deep enough to send the monstrosity to the ground.

Rosalie didn't know where to focus. Everything was becoming hazy and the sounds of Eren and Mikasa arguing along with the distant screams of fellow soldiers began to bleed together.

Blinking sluggishly, her eyes slowly trail Hannes' form as he maneuvers around the Titan with his gear. He attacks the Achilles' tendon first before swooping around for the nape, barely missing the Titans hand as it makes a grab for his wires, causing a lump to form in Rosalie's throat.

"Shit!" Eren yells, his voice loud and clear through all the commotion. "Shit! What's wrong?!"

Looking over, Rosalie eyes the boy as he repeatedly bites into his already bloodied hand, his body refusing to transform. "Eren! Your body can't handle another transformation right now. It's still healing from your fight with Reiner..." Rosalie calls out weakly, frustrating the boy even more. "Eren, stop!" She snaps, her voice cracking from the exertion.

Suddenly, the Titan falls to its knees, gaining their attention once more. ' _Hannes must've gotten the tendon_...' Rosalie muses, a small feeling of hope bubbling in her stomach as he grins to himself and loops around the Titans front. However, that feeling quickly disappears when the Titans hand shoots up and grabs him mid air.

Feeling her breath hitch in her throat and her eyes water, Rosalie looks over to Eren and Mikasa who appear to be just as shocked as she. The formers expression quickly becoming panicked as he began biting into his hands viciously.

' _He won't make it in time!_ ' Rosalie thought to herself as fear and dread filled her being. She attempts to stand but a strong wave of vertigo overcomes her, sending her back to the ground with a grunt.

Looking up, she briefly meets Hannes' gaze as the Titan bites down on his legs and waist, severing his body in half. The light fades from his eyes and his blood flies into the air, staining the ground with red.

There was a scream.

She didn't realize it was hers.

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

"HANNES!"

Eren drops to his knees in shock as he watched with wide, tear-filled eyes as the Titan continued to finish Hannes off. It's large and bloody smile just as horrifying as it was five years ago. He leans forward onto his arms as a sob tears from his throat, followed by a burst of laughter, the mix of the two creating a heartbreaking and unsettling symphony.

Mikasa tears her gaze away from the bloody sight and towards the male beside her. "Eren..."

"Nothing changed! You haven't changed one bit, dammit! You're still as useless as you ever were! Nothing changed!" He yells, his body trembling as he yells in frustration. "Mom... I.. can't... I still.. can't do anything at all."

"Eren..." Mikasa calls again, her voice a tinge more firm than before, prompting him to raise up and look at her. "That's not true."

At her words, he glances back at the commotion going on behind them. The horde was now spread out as far as the eye could see, with each Titans attention locked on the scrambling soldiers. He then meets her gaze once more.

"Eren... Listen... I need to tell you something. You've always.. been at my side. Rosie's side! Thank you. You showed me -us.. how to live with purpose. Thank you." She began, and at the mentioning of a certain brunette, he glanced over Mikasa's shoulder to see her sitting as still as a statue. "And you... You wrapped this scarf around me. Thank you."

His gaze moves away from Rosalie and back to Mikasa, who was now on the verge of tears. His eyes briefly trail down to the tattered and worn scarf around her neck before he stands up, looking down at her over his shoulder. "I'll wrap that scarf around you.. as many times as you want. Now and forever... As many times as you want!" He replies, his voice shaky yet determined.

By this point, the Smiling Titan had turned its attention back to the trio and was reaching out one of its hands in a grabbing like motion.

Eren steps forward, his own hands regenerating much quicker than before. He clenches one regenerated hand into a fist and screams as he throws a punch, the hit being met with the Smiling Titans open palm. It's hand moves back and unbeknownst to the trio, every Titan apart of the horde behind them stops what they're doing.

Eren lets out another yell and throws another punch. At that same moment, an Aberrant appears and tackles the Smiling Titan to the ground. Following it's lead, the rest of the horde begins to make their way over, forgetting the soldiers completely as they all converge upon the offending humanoid.

Using this as a distraction, Eren helps Mikasa to her feet before leading her over to Rosalie's side, who doesn't even flinch at their sudden appearance.

"Rosie!" Eren calls, releasing his hold on Mikasa as he kneels before the smaller brunette. She doesn't respond, continuing to stare blankly ahead, and it's then he notes the trail of blood running down from her hairline. ' _A concussion, no doubt_..' He notes before reaching out to gently grab her face in his hands. "Oi, Rose! Snap out of it! We need to get away from here while the Titans are distracted!"

She finally moves her gaze to his, and it's as is she noticed him for the first time. One of her hands leave her lap and grip onto his wrist. "Eren...", she murmurs, "Hannes, he... That Titan-"

Gritting his teeth, Eren shakes his head. "We can talk about that later!" He replies gruffly, however, his actions betrayed his tone as his thumbs gently whipped away her tears. "We will mourn him later, but first we need to leave." He adds with finality as he pulls her to her feet, moving his hands to her shoulders as she began to sway. However, she didn't stay up long, taking Eren with her as she fell back to her knees with a groan.

Rosalie raises a hand to her head while the other grips onto his shirt, wincing as another wave of dizziness washed over her. "I can't walk Eren, or run for that matter." At this, her gaze shifts to a worried yet hunched over Mikasa, who was gripping her side in pain. "Mikasa's hurt, too. You need to get her out of here. I'll only slow you two down at this point." As she says this, Eren begins to shake his head furiously, tears brimming his eyes. She gives him a sad, comforting smile in return. "Hey, it's okay. You two are more important-"

"NO!" Eren roars, making both females flinch at the sudden change. "No ones leaving anybody! We either go together or not go at all!"

"Eren, don't be stupid-!"

"You're the stupid one if you'd think we'd just leave you here!" He yells, once again cutting the brunette off. He then looks up to her with determination burning in his eyes. "I can't lose you, too! And I won't. We promised mom we'd survive this together, and _**we will**_."

With that, he forces her to stand, making sure she has a grip on his shirt to keep herself grounded. He then turns to Mikasa and motions for her to climb onto his back, she does so and once settled, she reaches out and grabs Rosalie's wrist -pulling her along as Eren breaks into a light jog.

* * *

"Eren... Mikasa..." Rosalie calls out weakly, her face slowly loosing color as she breaks out into a cold sweat. Her legs felt heavy and weighed down, as if she were running through thick mud and a small tingling sensation was building up from the tips of her fingers and toes. "I can't.. keep going..."

Both turn to her, and it's Eren who's first to look away. "We'll get as far as we can." He replies through gritted teeth, his own heart pounding at the thought of losing someone else. "As long as we're together, it won't matter."

Mikasa blinks back her tears and swallows the sob threatening to come out. She looks away from the brunette and over her shoulder, towards the Titans behind them, her eyes widening at what she sees. "Why.. are they...? They're eating it?" At her words Eren and Rosalie both turn their heads to look, and sure enough the Smiling Titan was being ripped apart viciously by the horde.

It's then they notice large footsteps heading their way. Looking away from the horde, they move their attentions to the left, instantly spotting Reiner and Bertolt charging in their direction.

Eren's anger returns tenfold at the sight of the duo. He stops running and faces them head on. "Get away from me! You bastards! I'll kill you all!" Suddenly, as soon as words passed Eren's lips, the Titans stood from their meal and began to charge in Reiner and Bertolt's direction.

"What? The Titans?" Eren mumbles as he and the two females watch in slight awe as the horde quickly close the distance between themselves and Reiner's hulking form.

"Eren!"

Looking over they're met with the sight of Armin and an unconscious Jean sharing a horse. "Get on!" The blond yells again as he reaches their side, motioning to the extra steed tethered to his own.

"Armin!"

"Hurry!" The blond urges, and Eren doesn't hesitate as he helps Mikasa up and onto the saddle. He turns to Rosalie next, pausing as he tries to figure out a solution for the three of them but stops as James quickly rides over.

The older males face was pale, but relieved at the sight of his daughter. "Give her to me, Eren. I've got her, you ride with Mikasa."

Eren nods and as soon as the smaller brunette was settled in front of her father, they were off, following Erwin's next command all the while leaving Reiner to fend off the Titan horde alone.

"Don't let this chance escape! Full retreat!"

* * *

Rosalie jerks slightly as her father nudged her leg with his hand, her eyes shooting open at the movement. She tilts her head slightly and blinks sluggishly up at him, earning a tense and wavering smile in return.

"Try to stay awake, Rose. I know you want to sleep, baby, but I need to to stay awake okay?"

She gives a halfhearted nod before letting her head loll to the side, her gaze catching Jean's. His eyes were filled with concern, though he tried to mask his worry with a comforting smile.

She returns the gesture before moving her gaze up to the star-filled night sky, her thoughts revolving around a certain blond haired Garrison soldier.

* * *

 _ **With reports declaring the possibility that Wall Rose has been breached, the citizens of Wall Rose were forced to take refuge in an underground city within Wall Sina. However, with more than half of the population surviving off food stockpiled for emergency, rations would last at most for a week. Any longer than that, and people, would turn on each other, stealing and killing to survive. To stop this from happening, within one week from the initial outset, authorities declared that Wall Rose was secure.**_

* * *

 **~Wall Rose, Trost District~**

A knock resonates around the room, prompting the few gathered military officials to look towards the door.

Levi slides his gaze over to Erwin. "It's Hange." He informs before turning back to the wooden barrier. "Come in."

The door swings open to reveal not only Hange, but Connie as well. "Pardon the interruption, Erwin." She apologizes with a quick salute, her gaze briefly meeting Pixis'. "I'm glad we came while you're here, Commander Pixis. Good timing." She then turns to Connie as he steps further into the room. "This is..."

The younger male didn't give her time to finish speaking as he steps forward and salutes. "A scout from the 104th. Connie Springer."

Hange nods. "Connie comes from Ragako Village."

"The village the recent Titan invasion originated from?" Pixis asks, leaning forward in his chair with interest.

"Yes. Actually, I confirmed with him the findings of our investigation on the village. This only brings further credibility to that hypothesis. He's come to report."

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

"I was taken away... And because of that, the scouts lost more than half their veteran soldiers. Just to rescue me..."

Rosalie shifts in her spot next to Mikasa on the stone wall, and glances up to the three standing males before her. "Eren..." She begins, trailing off as Armin speaks up.

"Still, there were no casualties on our way back. The Titans completely ignored us and ran off to chase Reiner and the others. About that, Jean and I sat down to try and figure it out." He begins, stepping closer to the brunet as Jean turns around completely. "We have an idea what made the Titans act that way. It was _you_."

Eren's eyes widen slightly and he shoots the two a disbelieving look, causing Jean to scoff. "Of course, that's just our theory." He drawls, gaining everyone's attention. "But without assuming that, there's just no explaining what happened. It's a tough spot to be in, Eren. Whether or not all those people died for nothing.. it's all depends on you. If you're worth the price they paid, you better show it. We don't have time to waste."

"Eren looks down to his hand and nods. "Yeah, you're absolutely right." At this, he clenches it into a fist. "I've gotta do this. I'll control the Titans. I'll plug up Wall Maria. I'll capture Reiner and make him pay. That's what I've gotta do to atone for all of those lives lost."

* * *

"Say again?" Pixis replies as he sits back in his chair, somewhat astounded. "The Titans responsible for this incident... Were the citizens of Ragako?"

Erwin looks down to his blanket-clad lap thoughtfully. "In other words, the true identity of Titans.. is humans?"

Levi and James' eyes widen at the notion, a sickening feeling filling their stomachs.

Hange observes the differing expressions of her fellows and swallows thickly. "We don't... Have proof yet."

"So.. you're telling me... I've spent all this time and energy running around killing people? Is that right?" Levi asks, his eyes narrowed into slits as he gives Hange a ferocious stare-down.

"I said we don't have proof yet."

James scoffs, his voice stern despite his clearly shaken disposition. "Well that'd be hard to do now, considering all of the Titans from the invasion have been taken down and eradicated. How the hell are we supposed to test that theory?!"

At his question, they delve into a deeper conversation revolving around theorized contingency plans and further steps that would need to be taken. Eventually, however, Hange and Connie excuse themselves, leaving the four males behind with their thoughts.

"Erwin." Levi calls, turning away from the window and towards the one-armed Commander, only to find him grinning down at his blanket-clad lap. "Hey. Tell me." At this, they all turn to Levi, whose face now held a terrifying leer. "The hell you smiling for?"

Erwin's surprised face becomes neutral as he looks back to his lap, though the other three couldn't miss the small twinkle in his eyes as he spoke. "It's nothing. It's just... With this, we've taken one more step towards the truth."

"Just one step, huh? We'll run out of people before we learn the truth. It's not worth the cost."

The gleam in Erwin's eyes grew brighter at Levi's words. "But it is a step towards the truth. One day, we'll break it down. This wall hiding the truth.. will fall."


	38. Chapter 36

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Jean took a deep breath in hopes of calming his nerves, though the action was in vain, and knocked on the heavy oak door. There was a moment of silence, and with each passing second he could feel small tremors form in his hands.

"Come in!"

Steeling his nerves, Jean fought back the blush that wanted so desperately to color his cheeks as he opened the door. He stepped into the room, instantly catching sight of Rosalie's form sitting at a small table.

The brunette spared him a glance and smiled before turning back to the small journal she was writing in. "Hey!... I didn't expect to see you until dinner tonight, with the others." She chimed, and after a moment of thought, she closed the small book and looked up with an unimpressed expression on her face. "Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but... Did Papa send you to keep an eye on me again?"

As she spoke, Jean had already began to cross the room. He pauses for a moment and stares at her, his brows furrowed in confusion and slight concern. "What do you mean? We had planned to go visit my mom, since your father thought it best for you to get some fresh air."

A look of realization flashes across her face before it quickly turned into one of annoyance. Letting out a sigh, Rosalie lets her head droop as she pinches the bridge of her nose. "Oh yeah, that... I'm sorry, Jean, I must've forgotten.. _again_."

"Idiot... What are you apologizing for? You can't help it." Jean replies as he crouches in front of her seated form. He reaches up and pulls her hand away from her face, prompting her to look at him. "If you don't feel up to it today, we can go some other time. Just say the word."

"No! I... I want to go! I haven't seen your mom since we were in the Cadet Corps, I'd like to see how she's doing..." She replies and with that, she was out of her chair in an instant, swaying slightly from lightheaded feeling she received almost instantly. "Woah... L-let me just get my sweater and we can go!"

Jean stands, somewhat concerned at first before a chuckle escapes him as she trots over to a small wardrobe in the corner. "Calm down, we have all day. She's not going anywhere." His eyes then trail down to the small book on the table. "What's with the journal?" He asks, picking it up and flipping through the pages aimlessly, a teasing smirk forming on his face. "Writing about all of _my_ amazing accomplishments and how dreamy I am? You don't have to be so secretive about it, Rosie."

"Hah! In your dreams, Kirschstein!" Rosalie snorts, slipping on the coral pink sweater she retrieved from the closet. She then walks over and holds her hand out for the small tome, Jean hands it to her and she gives it a small once over before putting it in her skirts pocket. "Hange thought it'd be a good idea to start writing down what I remember." She informs, looping her one of her arms with his as he leads her out of the room. "Says writing it down may help me retain information, since I've been struggling with it since the injury."

Jeans eyes instantly move to the area in question. "I see..." he murmurs, "Well lets hope it helps."

* * *

"When did those two get so close?"

Armin looks up at Eren curiously before following the brunets gaze, his eyes locking on Rosalie and Jean as they made their way to the stables. The duo seemed to be in good spirits, seeing as Jean was talking animatedly while Rosalie laughed gleefully at whatever was said. "They've always been on good terms." The blond replied, sending the male beside him an awkward smile as he clicked his tongue. "They've gotten even closer after the Trost incident."

Eren's scowl softened for a moment before it returned tenfold. "Damn that Horseface! He made his move while I wasn't looking! How can Colonel Turner be alright with this?!"

Armin laughs and gives his friend a small pat on the shoulder. "It was bound to happen Eren, no matter who she's with, you wouldn't have liked them. The same goes for Mikasa, had she'd shown any interest."

"But it's Jean!" Eren groans, earning a confused look from Mikasa as she joins them. "Of all people, why'd it have to be Jean?!"

* * *

"You two be careful. And be back before dark!" James fretted about, watching with hawk-like eyes as Jean helped Rosalie onto the horse. "The streets aren't safe at night, all the drunkards come out and cause trouble for anyone crossing their path."

"We'll be just fine, Papa." Rosalie replied with a laugh, patting his hand as it came to rest on the saddles horn. "We're only going to visit Mrs. Kirschstein, it'll only be for a few hours."

James sighs and turns his attention to Jean, causing Rosalie to roll her eyes as the two seemingly have a silent conversation with their eyes.

* * *

Due to the Survey Corps recovering from the excursion in Trost itself, it didn't take long for the duo to reach the inner parts of the city as well as the market place not far from Jean's home.

Currently they were walking amongst the throng of civilians and merchants, leading their horse by its reigns as they searched for a suitable gift for Jean's mother, per Rosalie's request. The male had earlier brushed off the idea, saying it wasn't necessary, but the brunette was adamant about making the older woman's day. Thus leading to their current situation.

"Fabrics can be expensive... Oooh, what about flowers? A nice bouquet might put you on your mamas good side, Jean-boy.~"

Jean lets out a groan at the nickname, looking up to the sky as if asking for strength. "Don't call me that... And honestly, I don't see why you're so worried about it. She'll be happy enough with just seeing me."

"Well, somebody's full of themself."

"Oi!"

Rosalie laughs and takes his hand, intertwining their fingers as she leans into his side. "Well, I for one, want to make a good impression!" She states with a nod, looking up at him with a wide smile. "Besides you haven't seen her since that training exercise all those months back! She deserves something pretty for all that patience..." With that, she reaches up with her free hand and gently pinches his cheek. "Don't be such a grump!"

Jean grunts and moves away from the offending limb. "Get the damn flowers... Just quit lookin' at me like that..." He grumbles, flustered as he looks away from her expectant gaze. However, that didn't stop the small smile tugging at his lips when she cheered happily.

Keeping their hands intertwined, Rosalie pulled him to the closest flower stand she could find, chatting animatedly to the female vendor as she picked out the flowers for the small bouquet.

Jean sighed to himself and let the two continue on, opting to look around the small square. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his mother. He was happy and grateful for the opportunity. However, what did put a damper on his mood was the constant stare of an older man -a merchant from Wall Sina, he recognized- directed straight at the brunette beside him. They had accidentally bumped into the man earlier, and right as he was about to give them what he considered a lecture, he paused in a stupor -giving Rosalie time to apologize and pull Jean away.

By this point, Rosalie was finished with the vendor and had turned back to him, confusion dawning her features as his grip on her hand tightened. Following Jean's gaze, her eyes met with those belonging to the gobsmacked merchant, and he quickly turned back to his wares. However, his eyes remained wide and his face, ashen in color -as if he'd seen a ghost or someone long forgotten.

"Jean, don't worry about it." She mumbles, tugging on his hand to gain his attention. "He won't do anything. It's bad for business to cause a scene."

"Do you know that man?" Jean asks, turning to her as they fell in step once more, beginning to make their way out of the square.

Rosalie shakes her head. "No, never seen him before in my life. Maybe he mistook one of us for someone else?" She replies, shrugging before holding the reasonable sized bouquet up for him to see. "Anyways, enough about that! What do you think?"

* * *

After tethering the horse, Jean hurried up the small steps to his childhood home as Rosalie knocked on the door. The brunette then handed him the bouquet, and not a moment too soon, the door swung open revealing an all too familiar face.

Rosalie nudges him in the side, prompting him to hold out the flowers awkwardly, his cheeks tinged a light rose-petal pink. "Hey, Ma..."

"Jean-boy!"

In an instant after silently taking the bouquet, his mother had brought him into a warm embrace, twittering on as her composure broke altogether leaving her a blubbering mess in the doorway. "Oi, stop crying, there's no need for it." Jean sighed, returning the hug gently, giving Rosalie a fierce side-eye as she giggled into her hand.

The older, plump woman stepped back and dabbed her wet eyes with her apron. She then stared at her son for a moment before she reached up pinched his cheek harshly. "What took you so long to visit?! Your father and I were worried sick!" She exclaimed scoldingly, ignoring the his grunts of pain. "The only relief we had was earned by not receiving a letter informing us of your death!"

Rosalie shook her head, sending Jean a playful look before turning to address the older woman. "I don't see how you put up with him, Mrs. Kirschstein. Nothing but trouble, this one!"

"Oh, don't I know it!... But it's a mothers job to love her children, no matter the grief they put her through.." She sends Jean one last look before ending her assault on his reddened cheeks. She then turns and pulls Rosalie into a small hug, only to pull back and cup the girls face in her hands. "It's good to see you, dear!" Her eyes then trail to the small bandage gracing the girls hairline, prompting her to turn and whack Jean on the arm.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?!" Jean yells, rubbing the attacked area.

"I told you to watch after this girl! She's the only one who'll put up with your nonsense!"

"You don't think I know that? It's not my fault she's an idiot!"

Rosalie sent the male a scowl at his words, though before she could retort his mother turns back to her, gripping her shoulders gently. "You're too good for him, child. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?!"

His mother however, ignores him and waves him off. "No matter. You're here now, and that's what counts."

Jean's brows furrow. However, despite his annoyance, a small feeling of warmth blooms in his chest at seeing the two women getting along. Well, that is until his mother turned back to the brunette at his side, her next words followed by Rosalie's laughter coloring his face a new shade of red.

"I can't wait to tell you all about Jean when he was little! He was so chubby and had the cutest tush!"

"MA!"


	39. Chapter 37

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything regarding the Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) series with the sole exception of my own original characters and their story-lines or their involvement within the story. Everything else belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

 ****Heyo! So here's the new chapter! It's a little short, but it didn't feel right to immediately jump into all of the drama that this season has to offer. I felt we also needed more interaction between Rosie and her father. We will also be getting more moments with Jean in the future as well!**

 **NOTE: I'm writing another story, its called Saudade, and it is centered around Rosalie's parents. It'll be 10 parts long, and similar to a drabble series, so it'll jump around a bit. Go check it out if you want, the first few chapters are already up! I've been waiting for some feedback, so let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all soon!**

* * *

James doesn't flinch at the light knock on his office door, nor does he move from the window as the wooden barrier opens.

"You wanted to see me?"

Turning his head slightly, he locks gazes with his daughter as she steps further into the room and motions his head towards a small pouch resting on his desk. "You'll be leaving soon. There should be enough there to last you all for a few days, two weeks at the most -if you're careful."

Rosalie's brows furrow, though not out of confusion, as she plucks the weighted pouch from its spot. Twisting it in her hands a few times, she swallows the lump forming in her throat. "It's bad this time, isn't it? It's gonna get worse?"

Her question prompts James to return his gaze back to the window. "It's possible, yes."

"Well I don't like it!" She snaps in response, flinging the small pouch onto the desk -as if it's mere touch burned her hands. "Any of it!... I want to stay here, with you and-"

"Rosalie."

At her father's stern tone, the brunette quietens, her eyes watering slightly as she waited for him to speak.

Sighing, James moves away from the window and makes his way over to stand at her side. "You know why we're doing this. Why we have to be separated." He begins, taking her hand as he leans against the edge of his desk. Reaching over with his free hand, he picks up the small pouch and places it in her palm. "It's too dangerous, and if I know anything from all my years in the military, I know for a fact that they'll use you to get to me."

Rosalie's head snaps up, "But-!"

"No." Her father interrupts, shaking his head softly as he forced her fingers to curl around the pouch. "I'd do anything to keep you safe, everyone knows that, and they'd use that opening to learn information about Eren and Historia. We can't take that chance-"

"We don't even know if it'll come to that!" Rosalie interrupts, her face flushing red with anger.

"We don't know that it won't, either!" James snaps in response, his tone and volume making her flinch. Seeing this, his eyes soften and he takes a deep breath. "Rosalie, you're all I have left of your mother. If anything were to happen to you, while I could've prevented it, I-I don't know what I'd-" Pausing, he rubs a had tiredly down his face and sighs. "It's my job as your father to protect you, and gods know I've done a shit job at that already..."

Rosalie feels her heart clench at his words, her anger fading as sadness quickly took its place. "W-what are you talking about?" She asks, placing a hand on his arm gently. "You've done a wonderful job! I couldn't and would never ask for a better father!.. Papa-"

"No, Rose." Her father replies, shaking his head once more as he meets her gaze. "I haven't been half of the father I should've been... When you're older, and if you have children of your own, you'll see that and understand."

"You're being ridiculous!" Rosalie refutes, her expression determined. "Sure there were a few hiccups, but the military is no place to raise a child. The Jeager's were wonderful people, and they gave me a stable home that you couldn't provide due to your position, but I never once blamed you for that! You've always done what was right by me."

"Those few hiccups, as you put it, almost cost you your life. I've nearly lost you three times, Rosie." Her father murmurs, cupping her face gently before pressing her forehead to his fondly. "I'm not going to lie, this situation isn't any safer, but this is what's best."

Rosalie pulls away and briefly glances down to the pouch in her hand before locking eyes with her father once more as he speaks.

"Just trust me, and let me do this.. for both our sakes."

At his words the brunette sighs, frustrated, and the calm expression on her father's face does little to ease her nerves. Finally, however, she nods hesitantly, knowing arguing any further will get her nowhere.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."


End file.
